4 Big Brothers 1 Little Sister
by katieswift
Summary: A 200 Challenge full of one shots all about Katie and the 4 boys, send in your requests. Please no romance.
1. The day she was born

4 Big Brothers, 1 Little Sister

Chapter 1

The four boys will never forget the day that little Katie was born.

Kent Knight walked/ran into the kindergarten class room and walked over to the teacher.

"Kendall,James,Carlos,Logan grab your things your dad is taking you home." The teacher said the four boys looked up smiling grabbing their things and walking up to their dad they walked out of the school.

"Daddy are we really going home?" Carlos asked from James's back as James carried him.

"No son we're going to the hospital." Kent said loading the boys in the car then climbing into the drivers seat.

"Why?" Logan asked "Because boys.." Kent trailed off looking into the rearview mirror at the four boys to see their eyes filled with confusion "Boys remember Mom and I telling you about a new baby?" Kent asked the four boys nodded at the same time making their father grin "Well you're baby sister is on her way." He said the four boys cheered

Kent parked the car in a open parking space then opened the door for the boys they climbed out, Kent grabbed the boys hands as they crossed the parking lot and walked into the hospital and up to the front desk

"Jennifer Knight." Kent stated the nurse smiled and stood up guiding the family into a room labeled 1-13. There on a bed laided Jennifer Knight holding a little baby wrapped up in a pink blanket "Oh Jen, I'm so sorry I missed it. Traffic was horrible and the lady at the front office of the school won't let me take the boys out of school an-" Kent said walking over looking down at his shoes Jennifer smiled slightly cutting her husband off "Kent it's O.K you're here and you're safe that's all the matters." She said looking into her husbands eyes Kent smiled and leaned down capturing her lips

"Kids in the room!" They heard Kendall said they pulled away and Kent looked down at the little girl "So have you decided on her name?" Kent asked "Apple Charity Knight." Jennifer said Kendall's eyes widened "No we are not having a sister named Apple!" Kendall stated "Then what should her name be?" Kent asked the four boys looked at each other then grinned thinking the same thing.

"Katherine Abigail Knight.. Katie for short." They say grinning the husband and wife looked at each other then down at the little girl "What do you think?" Kent asked the still un-named baby, the little girl smiled "Katie it is!" Kent declared taking Katie out of his wifes arms and holding his little girl.. his only daughter.. He and Jennifer adopted James, Carlos and Logan at the age of 4 after a terrible car crash which James,Carlos and Logan's parents where in, Kent was happy to have four boys and a little girl and he knew that the boys would take care of their little sister.

"Hello earth to Big Time Rush." Katie said snapping the boys out of their flashback. "Yeah?" they said at the same time making Katie grin slightly "Mom's taking us out to eat let's go." Katie said the four boys got off the couch and followed Katie.

"Hey Katnip, How long did it take to get us out of space?" Kendall asked "Forever." The young girl groaned making the four boys grin shaking their heads. Yeah it was good they had their baby sister around.

**A/N: Hello guys! I know it's been forever since I posted anything but I'm back now. This starts my 100 one-shot challenge, if you want you can leave me some ideas for the challenge and I'll see what I can do. :)**

**Bye Guys! 3**


	2. Learning to talk

Four Big Brothers 1 Little Sister

Chapter 2

Katie's 2 and the boys are 8

Jennifer sat Katie in her playpin "Your brothers and Daddy should be home soon Katie." Jennifer said grinning as the little girl clapped she was very smart for her age and with her four big brothers always trying to get her to talk and walk, Katie picked up the wonderful Knight temper that Jennifer wished she never picked up, of course her husband, Kent got it from his father and Kendall picked it right up along with her stubborness at the age of 3 and then some how James got it, but Jennifer thought when she had the little girl she would have a little girl who liked dresses and princesses. The dresses and princesses lasted for maybe a year and then Katie had enough of it and that's when Jennifer knew Katie was going to be a tom-boy.

"We're home!" Kent said as the boys ran through the door, Kent walked through the living room picking up the young girl and setting her on his hip walking into the kitchen kissing his wife on the cheek "And how was my two girls today." He asked kissing Katie's cheek "We were good til nap time, she threw a fit and wouldn't go to sleep but I finally got her to bed." Jennifer said "What can I say she has the Knight temper.." Kent said grinning looking at the young girl "Yes, a habit I wish she had never gotten." Jennifer said "She might wear out of it Love, it's the terrible two's." Kent said looking into the living room to see the boys playing "Shouldn't you four be doing homework?" Kent asked the four boys looked up and frowned getting up and grabbing their backpacks and walking into the kitchen "Why doesn't Katie have homework?" Carlos asked "Cause she's a baby." Kent said "No boys she does have homework just like you guys do but her homework is done when you four are at school, she learns how to talk and walk." Jennifer said leaning on the island in the middle of the kitchen "Right baby girl?" Kent asked looking down at the little girl she looked up at him grinning "No." She said "That's another word she learned today she said it right after you left." Jennifer said walking over the her husband and little girl wiping some drool off the little girls mouth. "She's teething again?" Kent asked Jennifer nodded "One on the bottom and one on the top." She said

"Mom when is Katie going to learn how to say our names?" James asked Jennifer looked over at the boys "It might take a while but if you can find nicknames for her it might help." Jennifer said grinning her four boys have been wanting the young girl to say their names since the day she said "Dada" and "Mama". "So what's for dinner?" Kent asked putting Katie in her playpin as the boys finished their home work and put it back in their backpacks "I'm making your favorite." Jennifer said as Kent wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek "Mmmh three cheese chicken?" Kent asked Jennifer nodded "But I cut up the chicken boiled some noodles and steamed some veggies maybe I can get the boys to finally eat them." Jennifer said "That sounds really good."

"Come on Katnap say Car Car." Carlos said Katie looked up at him then grinning "No." She says then laughed Kent chuckled "She is going to be using that word a lot." Kent said as her released his wife from his grip Jennifer nodded. "OK dinner's ready, come on boys." The boys ran into the kitchen sitting down. Kent put Katie in her high chair as Jennifer gave the boys their food. Everyone started eatting and Kent helped Katie eat, everyone was talking about school and work and how their day went. "So then this bully started picking on Logan and then James,Carlos and I scared him off and then-" Kendall was cut off "K-Kenny... Car Car.. Logie.. Jamie." Everyone stopping eatting and talking and looked over at the young girl who was grinning Jennifer and Kent looked at each other then back at the young girl who looking back at them smiling "Kenny!" she yelled Kendall looked at her "Yeah, Katnap." He said wondering what she was going to say next "No, Car Car!" She said Carlos looked at her "Come Kat say Jamie." James pushed lightly "Jamie." She said blankly then looked at Logan who seemed to still be in shock "Logie!" She yelled laughing she looked at her parents "Dada Mama" she said the family smiled at the young girl she finally learned the boys names "Well she finally learned their names." Kent said as the family went back to eatting and talking the young girl sat there grinning.

"Boys are you happy?" Jennifer asked as she cleaned the dishes looking into the living room to see her husband and the boys sitting on the couch watching a hockey game her daughter sitting in her father's lap playing with his handing looking at the wedding ring she put on his hand 12 years ago. "Yes." the four boys said the young girl yawned as Jennifer looked at the clock it was way past the young girl's bed and getting closed to the boys. "Kent how much longer is the game?" Jennifer asked Kent looked up from the TV to his wife then to the countdown clock on the tv "About 5 more minutes." He said knowing the boys bed time was getting close. "OK once the game is over bed for all of us, I'm going to go get little one to bed." Jennifer said taking Katie from her husband "No." Katie mumbled Kent smiled lightly "I'll get her to bed if you get the boys?" Kent offered knowing the young girl was going to put up a fight, Jennifer nodded handing the young girl the Kent as she sat on the couch watching the time tick by.

Kent walked into the light pink room holding Katie in his arms "Come on my little princess let's get you to bed." He said "No." Katie mumbled Kent grinned "Yes, little bug." He said laying her down in her crib grabbing her PJ's and changing her, "There now you're all warm and snuggly and now it's time for my little tinker bell to fly to bed." Kent said grinning Katie yawned "See you are tired." Kent laid her down in her crib kissing her forehead, he heard Jennifer tell the boys to head up stairs and get to bed, the boys climbed up the stairs and into their room, Kent walked out of the young girl's room and into the boys to see them in bed, "Night boys." He said "Night." They all mumbled Kent turned off the light and walked into Katie's room to see Jennifer looking at Katie, "She asleep?" Kent asked Jennifer nodded and grabbed her husband's hand as they walked out of Katie's room and into their own room down the hall. Where they both feel asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Princesses

4 Big Brothers 1 Little Sister

Chapter 3

Katie's 4 the boys are 9

Jennifer looked out the kitchen window to see her kids running around outside in the winter snow she smiled as Kendall picking Katie up to save her from James.

"I shall get the young girl and she will be mine." James said grinning poking Katie in the sides making her giggle "She's ticklish I see." Carlos says as Katie hid her head in Kendall's neck "You will not torture her I am the prince and the princess will not be punished." Kendall said as Logan toke Katie from him "No!" Katie screamed giggling as James and Carlos tackled Kendall into the snow "Carlos you hand him I'll handle her." James said getting up walking over to Katie, "No!" She screamed James grabbed her from Logan dropping her lightly into the snow holding her down tickling her making her burst into a fit of giggles, Kendall pushed Carlos off of him and ran over tackling James then picking Katie up running across the front yard and putting Katie on the front porch.

"I have saved the princess and now I must fight off the evil dragons." Kendall declared as he 'wrestled' the other three boys once they where 'dead' he walked up onto the porch and kissed Katie's forehead. "I have saved the world." Kendall said grinning.

A car pulled up into the front yard "Daddy!" Katie yelled and ran to the car, Kent got out and picked up the girl "Hello princess." He said picking her up "Come on boys let's get inside before we freeze." Kent said locking up the car and walking into the house. "Welcome home." Jennifer said as she pour the hot chocolate into the mugs "Hot chocolate?" Kent asked Jennifer nodded he grinned and walked over take a sip from his mug. "How about we get the fire going and get the marshmellows out and make some smores and watch some movies?" Jennifer asked as the kids cheered Kent put Katie down

"So kids tell me what were you playing out in the front yard." Jennifer asked as they sat on the couch watching a movie. "James,Logan and Carlos where the evil dragons and Katie was the princess and I was the prince, and I had to save the princess from the evil dragons." Kendall said eyes glued to the TV Kent grinned and shock his head the picked up Katie who was sitting next the Kendall and sat her in his lap. "So you were the princess?" He asked and Katie nodded "The princess is also very ticklish." Carlos said as Katie's eyes went wide, "Of course Carlos, all princesses are ticklish, I remember a queen who used to princess is still very ticklish." Kent said looking at Jennifer out of the corner of his eye "Who?" The kids asked "Well since Katie is a princess what does that make your mom?" Kent asked "Mommy?" Katie asked Kent nodded, James toke Katie away poking her and she giggled, "No! James don't!" The young girl squealed trying to push his hands away laughing,James and Katie feel onto the carpeted floor as James pinned her down tickling her, "I must save her!" Kendall exclaimed he jumped off the couch but was attacked by Carlos and Logan "No, the princess can't be saved!" Kendall said trying to reach Katie. Jennifer and Kent watched their kids

~two hours later~

"OK kids bed." Kent said the kids groaned. "Come on if you go to bed now I'll make pancakes in the morning." Jennifer said the kids looked up at her and ran up stairs climbing into bed. And soon all the Knights were asleep.

**A/N: Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll I'll update sometime tomorrow!**


	4. Surgery

4 Big Brothers 1 Little Sister

Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is a request I got about Katie getting surgery and the boys being there for her, I hope you all like it.**

Katie's 4 and the boys are 10

When Jennifer and Kent got told that their little girl was going to need surgery it was a shock for both, the doctor told them that Katie needed her gallblatter removed and fast so the doctor scheduled for Katie get sugery in two weeks.

"Mommy was is s-surgery?" Katie asked the next day after they told her that she needed surgery, "Well it's when they take your insides out and-" "James don't scare her." Jennifer scolded, Jennifer picked up Katie, "Is that true, Mommy?" Katie asked "No Katie not really." Jennifer said "Then what is it?" Katie asked as Jennifer sat her on the counter "Well you know how Mommy watches those shows on TV about doctors helping the people that come in?" Jennifer asked Katie nodded "Well that's what a doctors going to do he is going to help you." Jennifer said "So a doctor is going to pull a person out of me?" Katie asked her eyes wide Jennifer tried to hide her smile "No Katie." Jennifer said then looked at Logan "Want to help me Logan?" Jennifer asked Logan nodded as Jennifer put Katie down on her feet Logan toke Katie's hand and lead her to the couch Logan picked her up and sat her on the couch then sat down.

"OK Kates, so surgery is when the doctor goes inside you and fixes things." Logan said looking at her "Oh.." Katie said then looked at Logan "Is their going to be needles?" She asked worried, "Maybe I don't know, but if their is the guys and I will be there with you the whole time." He said Jennifer smiled from the kitchen, this was a new thing for Katie it was going to scare her a bit but Jennifer knew her little girl will be fine.

"Dinner is ready!" Jennifer called out as the family walked into the kitchen, dinner was quieter then usual mostly because Katie was quiet slowly playing with her food, once everyone was done, Katie ran straight up to her room. Jennifer sighed "She's nervous." Jennifer said looking at her husband, "She has need to be Jen, this is something totally new for her, and she has no idea whats coming." Kent said walking over to his wife pulling her closer to him, "But she is going to be fine." Kent said

~Surgery Day~

The four boys sat in the waiting room after the doctors had wheeled the young girl back into the surgery room, "When is she going to get out?" Kendall asked worried "Kendall she's only been in there for 15 minutes." Jennifer said smiling sadly she knew all the 'men' in house were worried about their little girl she was worried herself but she knew Katie is a fighter, "How long will Kat-nap be in there?" James asked "Two hours or so." Kent said sitting down next to Jennifer the four boys groaned they were worried about their baby sister.

~Two Hours Later~

"Katie Knight." A nurse called making the family look up the nurse smiled as the family walked up to her "Follow me." She said not even telling them how the young girl was, they walked into room 1-13, which made Jennifer and Kent smile and look at each other the family walked in and saw the young girl on the bed sleeping. "Now the medicine we have gave her will stop the pain and keep her asleep for a little bit, but when she wakes up please come get a doctor or a nurse so we can check up on her and see how she is doing." The nurse said then walked out of the room the four boys sat on the bed two on each side, Logan looked at the needle that was in Katie's wrist, he smiled slightly. Kendall was tracing random shapes on Katie's palm. James just sat there staring at Katie waiting for her to wake up and Carlos was holding Katie's hand as comfort for him. Kent and Jennifer smiled the four boys were so over protective of the young girl it was unbelieveable.

The young girl started to move in her bed, Kent looked up and smiled then slipped out of the room grabbing a near by nurse the nurse quietly walked in because all the other people in the room were asleep, the nurse quietly checked over everything and left, Katie looked up at her father, "Daddy?" She asked her voice quiet "Yes Sweetie?" He asked sitting next to her taking her hand, he finally got the boys to go sleep on the couch they had in the room. "Where am I?" She asked "The hospital." He answered her eyes went wide "Why?" she asked "Well you had to get your gallblatter out." He said "Am I going to die?" Katie asked in a whisper Kent chuckled "No Katie-Bug you're not going to die, you are going to be a heathy little girl again." He said

Katie nodded as Carlos stirred a little bit, Katie's eyes lit up, Carlos opened his eyes let his eyes ajust then looked at the young girl he jumped up and walked over to the young girl and hugged her "Katie!" He whispered in her ear "You're OK." He said which he had to repeat to himself a lot that day he pulled away from their hug, but kept her at arms lenght then moved her bangs out of her face, then kissed her forehead.

James woke up and looked over at Carlos, "Is Kat O.K?" He asked Carlos nodded James got up and stumbled to the bed laying down next to Katie, Katie turned over in her sleep moved away from Carlos and snuggled up to James making the pretty boy grin "I'm so happy she is O.K" James said looking over at Carlos who nodded smiling, "When do you think the other two are going to wake up?" Carlos asked moving some of Katie's hair out of her face, "Anytime really, but I'm sure their going to be happy munchkin is O.K" James said "I'm not a Munchkin." Katie mumbled James and Carlos looked at Katie who was looking back up at them Carlos grinned "But you're our Munchkin, Kat." Logan says sitting next to her feet, "Logie!" Katie sqealed pulling herself up causing her to have pain, "Easy Kit-Kat, you're going to be pain." Logan said getting up and sitting closer to her and pulled her into a hug kissing her cheek. "She's awake right? Cause if she is not I'm going right back to sleep and I will not wake up until she wakes up." Kendall mumbled "Kenny." Katie said as Logan pulled away, Kendall jumped up and ran over to her hugging her "Thank goodness!" He said the pulled away looking her over "You're O.K you're O.K" He said then kissed her forehead, "Now how to wake the parents up.." James said looking over to their parents Kendall and James looked at each other then got up walked over to their parents and whispered in their ears "She's up." the parents jolted awake looking at the young girl. Jennifer got up and hugged the young girl, "You O.K?" She asked Katie nodded the doctor walked in "Looks like someone is awake." The doctor said smiling he walked over to Katie and stuck out his hand "I'm Dr. Taylor I did your surgery." He said Katie smiled and shook his hand "She did very well in the surgery." said looking at Kent and Jennifer, "I'm going to get a nurse in her to check over her one more time then she can be released and nothing greasy or heavy for two days so her body can heal." He said then walked out of the room then the nurse came in and checked Katie over.

~The Next Day~

Katie was streached out on the couch as Kent walked up and leaned over her "What are you doing Munchkin?" He asked grinning Katie shrugged looking back at the TV, Kent shock his head grinning then sat down next to her putting her feet in his lap then looked over to her, lifting up her shirt slightly then blowed on her stomach making the young girl laugh, "Daddy stop!" She said giggling Kent stopped and kissed her cheek, Jennifer smiled "Come on Katie we got to change out the bandages on your stitches." Jennifer said putting down the dish towel, Katie shook her head no. Jennifer put her hands on her hips "You come now or I will get the tickle monster." Jennifer said then glanced at her husband Katie's eyes wided and she got up and ran to her mom and hid behind Jennifer's legs "No tickle monster." Katie said Kent stood up "You better run now or the tickle monsters going to get you." Kent said walking over to the two Katie took off up the stairs as Kent walked over to Jennifer and kissed to her cheek. Jennifer walked up stairs and into the bathroom to find Katie sitting there waiting, "O.K let's get those bandages cleaned up." She said picking her up and putting her on the counter grabbing the bandages out of the cabinet and lifting up Katie's shirt "Hold it there for me please." Jennifer said Katie held her shirt up as Jennifer changed the bandages then Katie pulled her shirt down

"We're home!" The boys yelled "Kitchen!" Jennifer called the boys dropped their backpack and walked into the kitchen "Katie how many times do I have to tell you to stop messing with the bandages?" Jennifer asked as Katie sighed "But their annoying Mommy." Katie said Kendall walked over to Katie and sat down next to her and lifted her shirt up looking at the bandages then looked at Katie letting her shirt fall showing off a little bit of her stomach "O.K Katie you know..." Kendall trailed off then started poking Katie with every word he said, "If you keep messing with the bandages you won't heal and when you don't heal you have to spend the rest of your life with me and I will tickle you against your will." Kendall said then stopped poking her as she tried to hold back her laughter which she failed. "You boys have homework?" Jennifer asked the four boys shook their heads "Well that's a surprise." Jennifer said

"Come on Katie, let's get you in bed." Jennifer said leaning on the door frame of her daughter's bedroom Katie looked up from her book and sighed "I don't want to go to bed." She said then yawned "That yawn tells me otherwise." Jennifer said grinning Katie sighed again putting her book on her night stand getting under the covers "I'll send Dad in and then the boys will come in to say good night." Jennifer said kissing her daughter's forehead then walking out of the room and Kent walked in the room and sat down on the bed, "Night Princess." Kent said then kissed her forehead, five minutes passed the boys walked in, "OK Katnap." Kendall said then kissed her forehead and the other three followed his lead, "You get some sleep and we will see you in the morning." James said turning her lamp off and the boys left turning the over head light of as they left leaving Katie to fall asleep and drift off to dream land.


	5. Sick

**A/N: Hello again! I'm kinda ticked off cause we have to wait til fall to get a new BTR episode.. Oh well here is a new one shot about one of the kids getting sick. Hope you all like it.**

**Katie's 8 and the boys are 14**

**Also P.S I'm going to be bouncing make a forth between ages so if was a pacific ages please leave it with your request in your review. **

"Well Katie is sick." Jennifer said walking down the stairs tapping the thermometer in her hand and into the kitchen to see the boys eatting "How high is her fever?" Logan asked "101.1" Jennifer said the boys stopped eatting and stared at their mom, "Do we really have to go to school today?" Kendall asked "Yes, Kendall you do." Jennifer said "You and James and finals today and Logan and Carlos have 3 tests to do, none of you can stay home." Jennifer said "Please Mom. Katie's sick and you know she is going to put up a fight when you try to get her to take the medicine." Kendall said Jennifer sighed she knew Kendall was right, "OK fine, but you guys have to help me with Katie." Jennifer said the four boys nodded grinning then ran up stairs, Jennifer rolled her rolled her eyes and grabbed the home phone calling the school.

"No, I'm not taking the medicine!" Katie yelled then ran out of the room only to run straight into James who picked her up "Come on Katie." James said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Kendall,Logan and Carlos where. "No I don't want to take the medicine." Katie said hiding her face in James' shirt, James put Katie on the kitchen counter, "Come on Katnap open up." Logan said holding the spoon up to her lips Katie shook her head no the boys sighed "Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way." Logan said "No we don't I got an idea." Kendall said then going over to the cookie jar pulling out one of Jennifer's sugar cookies then walk over to the group standing in front of Katie, "OK Katie if you take the medicine I give you the cookie got it?" Kendall asked Katie sat there and thought about it before nodded letting Logan put the the horrible tasting medicine in her mouth she swollowed that and Kendall gave her the cookie "Atta girl." Kendall said smiling lightly then kissed her forehead she was still warm but the medicine should help the fever break, Jennifer walked in the see the young girl toke the medicine "Good job boys." She said smiling then picked up the young girl. "Come on Katie let's get you back in bed." Jennifer said then toke the young girl back to her room letting her sleep

A few hours later Katie's fever finally broke and was only coughing and sniffing she was sitting on the couch in Logan's lap watching cartoons, "Logan can you bring Katie in here i got to give her some more medicine." Jennifer called from the kitchen, Katie looked up at Logan with pleading eyes, Logan picked up the young girl and carried her into the kitchen sitting her on the counter, Kendall came up behind her and held out a cookie, Katie opened her mouth and let her mom slip the medicine in her mouth and Kendall walked past her without handing her the cookie, "Kenny." Katie said "After dinner." Kendall said putting the cookie back in the cookie jar. Katie sighed as James picked her up and put her on her feet, "Dinner is almost ready." Jennifer said

Once everyone was fed Jennifer got all of her kids to bed and got herself to bed.

~The Next Day~

Katie woke up feeling fine she had no fever and she looked fine Jennifer was making breakfast when the four boys come into the kitchen looking sick as dogs, "Mom I think we're sick." Kendall said.

**A/: I'm it's so short. I'm studying of finals and all. I hoped you liked it.**


	6. Over Protective

**A/N: I'm very excited to write this one! Hope you guys like it!**

**Katie's 15 the boys are 21**

"You're not going on that date Katherine Abigail Knight!" Kendall yelled as Katie was running around the house getting ready "I so am Kendall you can't stop me!" Katie said "We're in charge, we can stop you." James said not looking up from the magazine he was reading "We are your legal guardians." Carlos said not looking up from his phone. "You're not going on the date." the four boys said at the same time, Katie groaned, "I'm 15 morons! I think I can take care of my self on the date." Katie said sitting down next to Logan on the couch, Logan put his book down next to him, "Please Logie, please." She said using the nickname she hadn't called him in years. "No Katie." Logan said Katie huffed and stood up her arms crossed "I'm not a baby anymore! yeah, I might be your guys Baby Sister but I'm not 10 anymore, I trust this guy and I really like him, I have the pepperspray you guys gave me in my bag and he is not going to hurt me." Katie said James got up from table and walked over to the young girl kissing her forehead "Katie we know you could beat him to a pulp if needed but the reason that we don't want you going on the date is we are now just started to realize you're growing up, and we can't do anything to stop it." James said as Katie softened and hugged James then pulled away "Guys I know you don't want me to grow up but me going on the date is not going to change that I'm still your little sister." Katie said "OK fine we'll let you go on the date but you have to be home by 11." Kendall said Katie nodded "Aw! I think it's time for a group hug." Carlos said getting up running over and hugging Katie as the other boys joined "OK let me go so I won't be late." Katie said "shh. Just let us have this moment it makes us think you're younger." Kendall said

Katie slipped through the door of their house at 12 am since moved back home the boys and her moved out of the palm woods and into a new mansion styled just the way the boys liked it. She hung up her coat and flicked on the light to see the four boys standing there with their arms crossed. "Busted." Katie mumbled to herself "Oh, big time." the four boys said at the same time. "Listen just hear me out we just lost track of the time we were playing mini golf and we played like 3 rounds of mini golf and I'm sorry." She said looking down, getting in trouble with her brothers or her mom was one of the worst thing in the world, they would lecture her to no end and then ground her. She heard the boys sigh "You had us worried sick Kate." James said "I'm sorry I would've called but my phone was being an ass." Katie said looking back up at her brothers "Fine you're off the hook this time." Logan said Katie grinned slightly

"So when's the next date?" Carlos asked as the five siblings sat on the couch watching some movie that was on TV "Oh, I'm not going back out with him, he was a complete ass, so competitive it was so annoying." Katie said rolling her eyes the boys grinned "Well it's good that you're not going out on dates anymore." Logan said walking over with a bowl of popcorn the leaned down kissing her forehead sitting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table then sat down next to her, she leaned into him watching the movie "Who said I wasn't go out on another date, while this one was in the bathroom another dude gave me his number." Katie said and the boys groaned as Katie grinned.


	7. They don't love me anymore

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back with a new one shot. Hope you all like it.**

**Katie's 9 and the boys are 15.**

Katie looked out the window to see her brothers with their new 'girlfriends' Katie wiped her tears and sniffed, "Honey don't be sad." Jennifer said drying her hands on the dish towel "But now that their with them they don't love me anymore." Katie said "Aw, honey, your brothers are growing up." Jennifer said she swore she saw the young girls heart break, "They don't love me." Katie said the boys walked in with the girls laughing, Katie walked into the kitchen and hide as the boys chatted with their girlfriends.

"Come on kids time for dinner!" Jennifer called as she put the dinner on the table, the four boys gathered around the table "Where's Katie?" Kendall asked Jennifer sighed "She's upset." She said the boys stopped eatting "Why?" James asked "She thinks that now you four have girlfriends that you don't love her anymore." Jennifer said the boys looked at each other then glanced up stairs, they got up from the kitchen table and walked up stairs and into the youngest Knight's room "Katnap?" The four boys said at the same time "Leave me alone and go spend time with your girlfriends." Katie said into her pillow, "Aw, come on Baby Girl don't be like that." James said sitting next to her moving some hair out of her face, the other three boys sat down on the young girl's bed, "No you don't love me anymore you only love them." Katie said "Katnap, we love you, and you know that." Carlos said "No you don't if you loved me you wouldn't be hanging out with them." Katie said as the four boys looked at each other then sighed. "Well boys looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way." Kendall said the boys some how flipped the young girl over onto her back and now the young girl was looking up at the four boys. "Baby Sister." Kendall said then poked her in her side Katie moved over now she was pushed up against James, "Katie." James said then poked her other side, Katie covered her sides with her arms "Well now we have to do this the harder way." Carlos said the boys sat Katie up at this point she was like a rag doll, James and Kendall attacked her cheeks kissing her over and over while Logan started blowing on Katie's stomach and Carlos was tickling her feet, the young girl burst out into giggles trying to push the boys off of her, once the boys had stopped and Katie finally stopped giggle the four boys looked at her "Do you believe we love you now?" Kendall asked Katie nodded grinning "Katie we might have girlfriends but you will always be our only Munchkin." James said picking the young girl up "I'm not a Munchkin!" Katie yelling "Yeah sure." the boys said

**A/N: I know it's short and rushed I'm sorry..**


	8. Learning to drive

**Katie's 16 and the boys are 22**

Today was the day, the guys where finally going to teach Katie how to drive, Katie got up really early, earlier then her brothers, and got ready. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen making herself some breakfast, Logan walked in yawning and started the coffee maker then turned around and jumped

"Katie why are you up so early?" Logan asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well today you guys are going to teach me how to drive, so why not be up this early?" She asked bouncing in her seat

"I would think you would sleep in." Logan said pouring himself a cup of coffee then sitting the coffee cup in front of Katie letting her have some

James walked into the kitchen getting him some coffee followed by Carlos and Kendall, just like Logan they were shocked to see Katie up this early.

"So when do we start?" Katie asked bouncing on her toes

"Logan, did you give her coffee?" Kendall asked Logan nodded "But she was like that when I walked in here this morning." Logan said

"OK Katnap, promise me you won't kill us." James said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm not going to kill you, I promise." Katie said as she started the engine and put it in the reverse to end up plowing into the back yard fence, Katie's eyes went wide as she covered her face to hide her blush of embarrassment.

Carlos started laughing only to be hit by Kendall and Logan "Ow!" Carlos yelled

"Don't worry Katnap, remember Kendall did worse." James said smirking Katie grinned remembering Kendall plowing into the house years back went she was 10.

"OK now turn left here." Logan said Katie said Katie turned left and stopped at the red light.

"See Kat I told it was easy." Logan said as she turned onto the street their house was she parked into the drive way and got out of the car and hugged Logan.

"Thanks Logie." She said as she returned the hug.

Carlos jumped into the passenger seat of BTR-mobile and turned on the tunes, Katie grinned shaking her head then pulled out of the drive way and out onto the streets of L.A

They drove around for a few hours until the gas tank was empty.

"Well how are we going to explain this one to the guys?" Katie asked grinning "No idea." Carlos said pulling out his phone dialing one of the guys.

"Logan, was going on buddy? Listen you got to help me and Katie. No we didn't get put in jail. No, we are in the middle of no where and we ran out of gas. You guys told me to take her out and teach her how to drive. Just come pick us up." Carlos said then hanged up the phone and looked over at Katie to see her laughing.

"So let me guess, you guys put on the tunes and didn't even realize that the gas tank was empty?" Kendall asked and Katie and Carlos nodded as they drove their way back home

"Typical Carlos and Katie." James said

"You know you drive like a pro?" Kendall asked

"Well look what I've done since we moved to L.A" Katie said grinning as they drove back home from Kendall teaching Katie how to drive.

"I pretty much taught myself to drive, you guys just showed me not to drive with you in the car." She said as she pulled up to the stop sign

"Hey!" Kendall said looking at her as she grinned "How did you come to that?" He asked

"Well if James is in the car I get nervous and crash, if Logan's in the car I'm fine really it's just to quiet, with Carlos I have to much fun and might run out of gas, and with you, you yell, a lot, at other drivers." Katie said as she started driving again

"Hey you can't blame me that idiot behind you was so trying to egg you on to race." Kendall said as Katie rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait til I can drive by myself." Katie said "You still got two more year Katie." Logan said

"Two years to long." Katie replied

"You'll live." All four boys said.


	9. The Dentist

**Katie's 7 and the boys are 13**

"But mommy, I don't want to go. They are going to take my teeth out." Katie exclaimed looking at her mother from the back seat of the car.

"Katie, Sweetie, they are not going to take your teeth out. They are just going to clean them." Jennifer said then smiled sadly

"But I do that everyday, by myself!" Katie whined Jennifer looked into the rearview mirror as she pulled up into the boys school pick up lane and got the boys after Carlos and James fighting over the front seat, James winning Carlos got back in the back seat with Katie, Kendall and Logan.

"What's wrong Katie?" Kendall asked

"She's mad cause I'm making her go to the dentist." Jennifer said

"I'm not mad, I'm scared." She said whispering the last part the four boys looked at her sadly, If there was one thing they all knew was that Katie was only afraid of a few things scary movies, monsters and now the dentist.

"Don't worry Katnap, the dentist is not going to hurt you." James said

"Yes he will, he is going to rip my teeth out." Katie said her eyes filling up with tears Logan pulled her into his side hugging her

Jennifer pulled up into the dentist parking lot and got all the kids out. Katie held onto James and Kendall's hands as they walked in. Her mom signed her in as the five siblings sat in the waiting room "They said they'll call her back in about five minutes." Jennifer told the boys the boys nodded "Mommy can Jamie and Kenny come back there with me?" Katie asked Jennifer nodded smiling

"Katie Knight" The lady said Katie toke a deep breath and grabbed James and Kendall's hands and she dragged the boys back the boys toke a seat on the bench as the lady lead Katie to on of the chairs, Katie sat in the chairs and then lady wrapped a napkin thing around her neck, "OK Sweetie stay right here and I'm going to go get Dr. Campbell so he can clean your teeth." The lady said after she looked in Katie's mouth, the lady got up and walked into the Doctors office.

walked out and grabbed one of his masks putting it on then sitting next to Katie.

"Hey you're a cat!" Katie said then giggled "Why yes I am." said then tapped her nose "Now open your mouth for me please." He said Katie opened her mouth and let him clean her teeth.

"Well you are all done." said handing her a bag full with stuff. Katie smiled and got out of the chair walking over to James and Kendall she grabbed their hands dragging them back out to the lobby, Jennifer looked up from her magazine

"All done?" She asked Katie nodded then smiled "My teeth are all pretty now and he was a cat." She said making Logan and Carlos grin "A cat really?" Jennifer asked knowing about the masked wore, Katie nodded as they walked out of the office, Jennifer got the kids in the car

By the time the Knight family got home the boys were covered in smiley face stickers. Jennifer looked in the backseat and laughed, the boys looked ticked off and Katie was asleep snuggled up to Kendall smiling.

"Never trust Katie boys." Jennifer said as they walked into the house Kendall carrying Katie placing her on the couch.

"Come on I'll see if I can use some warm water to get the stickers off." Jennifer said knowing about how the stickers were hard to get off. The boys followed their mom into the kitchen and Jennifer got all the stickers off. Katie woke up and yawned. "Well Katie did you have fun putting stickers on your brothers?" Jennifer asked

"I made them pretty." Katie said grinning the boys looked at her their mouths slightly a gap

"You better run." they said Katie got off the couch and started running

Yeah, maybe the dentist was fun after all.


	10. Thunder Storm

**Katie's 8 and the boys are 14 **

The rain pounded onto the young girls window, she let out a small whimper as the lighting flashed and the thunder boomed, she quickly got out of bed and ran across the hall into the boys room standing in the middle of the room she couldn't decide who's bed to go to.

If she woke James up he would be grochy in morning, if she woke up Carlos he won't get up the next morning. She only had Logan and Kendall left, She walked over to Logan's bed and shock him lightly. "Logie." She whispered still shaking him "Logie." She said a little bit louder, He groaned and rolled over, Katie sighed and walked over to Kendall's bed, "Kenny." She whispered shaking him "Kenny." She said a little bit louder.

Kendall opened his eyes and saw his little sister standing there tears in her eyes, he sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bed, looking at the clock he saw it said "2:13 am" "What's wrong baby sister?" He asked pulling her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her, "Storm." She stated Kendall looked out the window and frown then grabbing his pillow flinging it across the room hitting Logan in the back.

"Dude what the hell?!" Logan said sitting up rubbing his eyes, he looked over at Kendall's bed and saw Katie then quickly grabbed the pillow Kendall threw at him and threw at James who had the top bunk that him and Kendall shared.

James sat up and grabbed the sides of the top bunk leaning down looking at Kendall sighing he grabbed the pillow and threw it at Carlos who sat up. "Are we late for school?" He asked sleeply rubbing his eyes yawning he looked over at James and was James shock his head he looked down to see Katie in Kendall's arms then looked at the window Carlos looked at Katie sempathticly and jumped down from his bunk and walked over to Kendall and Katie he opened his arms and Katie jumped into them as James and Logan crawled onto Kendall's bed. Carlos sat next to Kendall then sat Katie in his lap.

"It's just thunder and lighting, Kat." Logan said putting some hair behind her ear, "But it's so loud." Katie said into Carlos's hoodie, Carlos rubbed circles on her back "It'll be over soon, Katnap." He whispered in her ear, Kendall pulled Katie onto his lap craddling her like a baby and started singing, "Brought Up That Way." James,Carlos and Logan starting joining in.

_Emily comes home from school,_

_grabs onto her daddy's hand,_

_he says "baby girl what's wrong with you?"_

_she says "please don't make me go back there again"_

_She said "I wish there was some way_

_to make them stop it"_

_so he drives down to_

_that principle's ofice and says_

_"I didn't bring her up_

_so they could cut her down_

_I didn't bring her here_

_so they could shut her out_

_I live my whole damn life_

_to see that little girl's smile_

_so why are tears pouring down_

_that sweet face?_

_she wasn't brought up that way"_

_Emily's home late again_

_he sees that boy drive away_

_oh, but something different this time,_

_she doesn't have too much to say_

_she said "he tried but_

_there's just some things I won't do"_

_and through the tears_

_she said "I couldn't do that to you"_

_and he said_

_{ From: . }_

_"I didn't bring you up_

_so he could wear_

_you down_

_take that innocent heart_

_and turn it inside out_

_I live my whole damn life_

_to see my little girl's smile_

_so don't let nobody take that away,_

_you weren't brought up that way"_

_The phone rings on a rainy night_

_says "it's Officer Tate"_

_he said "sir, there's been an accident,_

_you better come down here right away,_

_a drunken driver missed an overpass,_

_and Emily, she's fading fast"_

_he says "God,I didn't bring her up_

_to watch them lay her down_

_nearly killed me the day_

_they put her_

_momma in the ground_

_only thing that kept me alive,_

_was that little girl's smile_

_so please don't take that away,_

_I won't be easy taking her today,_

_she wasn't brought up that way"_

_He stands over the hospital bed_

_Emily opens her eyes_

Kendall looked at Katie to find her asleep, "It always seems to get her to sleep." James said as the other three nodded.

"Come on let's get her to bed, then we can get to bed our selfs." Carlos said.

"No let's let her sleep in her." Kendall said putting her down next to him pulling the covers over her.

"Night guys." Carlos said climbing the latter to his bunk. Kendall got under the covers as Katie snuggled up to him as the other boys got back in their beds. Kendall leaned over next Katie and kissed her forehead before whispering "Night Baby Sister." He watched her smile in her sleep and went to sleep himself.


	11. The Wedding

**Katie's 20 and the boys are 26**

20 year old Katie Knight stood in front of the mirrors looking at the wedding dress, Katie heard a knock on the door, "Come in." She said and the four boys walked in, in their tuxes.

"Katherine Abigail Knight you look beautiful." Carlos said walking up to her.

"Katherine Abigail Greyson." Kendall corrected

"Not yet." Katie said she was nervous really nervous, more nervous she's ever been.

"Looks like some one has wedding day jitters." James teased grinning.

"Shut up." Katie said rolling her eyes

"What's wrong Katnap?" Carlos asked

"Do you think I'm making the right choice? I mean he could leave me at the alter, what if he is just a player?" She asked somehow finding her hands entertaining, Logan toke her hands in his and spinned her around

"You've know Skyler since you where 12. He's not going to hurt you and if he does, he will have to deal with us." Logan said and then kissed her cheek. The boys already got married and each had at least two kids.

"You've grow up right in front of our eyes, Katie." Kendall said kissing her forehead.

"Why did you have to grow up so fast?" James asked

"I don't know, that's how life is. I guess." Katie said

"You know after the honeymoon he is going off to the army and I'll be at home by myself and working the management." Katie said her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey hey hey. No tears, you just got your make up done." Carlos said

"You're not going to be alone Kat, all four of us is just a phone call or text away. You're management has sky rocketed. You're going to be just fine." Kendall said, as the door opened and their Mom walked in.

"You're almost husband is begging me and your mother in law to see you." Jennifer said grinning "You look beautiful." She commented.

"Thank you." Katie said

"Hey! You know mom this is the first time Katie has been in a dress since prom." James joked as Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and before prom the last time she was in a dress was when she was 3 months old." Jennifer said.

"OK this is my wedding not pick on Katie day." Katie said crossing her arms only to be smothered by the boys kissing her cheeks.

"Stop it!" Katie said grinning "You four mess up my make up you're going to pay." She said and the boys pulled away.

"If he waits any longer he is going come in here and make them have bad luck." Katie's soon be mother in law said walking in.

"Well I best not keep him waiting." Katie said as Kendall handed her the bouquet of the white and baby blue roses. The two couple decided to go with light colors nothing to bright and the two colors looked great together.

Kendall and Katie linked arms, the four boys had decided to let Kendall walk Katie down the isle and the other three would follow behind them with their wives, Katie had let her husband pick their ring barrier and their flower girl which he somehow made it to where they had four flower girls and two ring barriers. The boys each had a little girl so the four girls would be their flower girls and then James and Kendall's sons would be their ring barriers as the wedding started Kendall leaned over and whisper in Katie's ear.

"Dad would be very proud of you Katie." He said then stood straight up then leaned down again whispering in her ear. "And you better not get pregnant on the first night." He said then grinned and stood straight back up leaving Katie to be the blushing bride, she looked behind her and mouthed to James, Logan and Carlos "I'm going to kill him." The three boys grinned as she looked back forward. Kendall leaned down again whispering in her ear, "That was from all four of your brothers, Baby Sister." He said

Katie looked up at him then whispered "You four are very lucky this is my wedding or you four might not be able to use your family jewels again." She said then smirked looking back forward leaving Kendall looking at her mouth a gap, Kendall closed his mouth and looked forward as the wedding music started.

The two started walking down the isle "Oh, gosh I'm going to start crying." Kendall said.

"Don't cry Big Brother." She said

"Who here is handing over this women to this man?" The preacher asked.

"Her three other brothers, her mother and myself." Kendall said then un-hooked his arm from Katie's and handed Katie over to her almost husband.

Katie looked over to she her Mom wiping her tears and her brothers trying to hold back theirs

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." The priest said

"Skyler Greyson will you take Katherine Knight as your wife?"

"I do."

"Katherine Knight will you take Skyler Greyson as you husband?"

"I do."

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Skyler kissed Katie as the crowd cheered and the two walked isle

The reception was in full swing and everyone was dancing and having a good time. The four boys walked up to Katie who was chatting with Skyler's sisters Kendall tapped her on the shoulder and Katie turned around and smiled and held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked Katie smiled and put her drink down and toke his hand and they walked to the dance floor and 'Cover Girl' started playing

"Perfect timing boys perfect timing." Kendall whispered

"Tell me when did you get so good at ballroom dancing Big Brother." Katie said grinning

"I had to learn for my wedding so all four of us toke a ballroom dance class and now all four of us know how to ballroom dance." Kendall said as Katie pull her head on his chest.

"Did you see Mom crying during the wedding?" Kendall asked her.

"Do you see Mom still crying?" Katie asked back Kendall looked at their Mom and chuckled

"Don't worry once you're off to the honeymoon and the four of us go home me and the boys will be crying too." Kendall said then spinned Katie around

"Why?" Katie asked simply

"Katnap. It's finally started to sink in that you're growing up and are now married." Kendall said before James walked over to them

"It's my turn." James whined "I want some time with her before he takes her away from us." He said Kendall and Katie laughed before Kendall handed her off to James.

"I can't believe him taking up all my time you. Moron." James said Katie laughed.

"There's that smile." James said grinning as they glided across the dance floor.

"Why did you have to grow up so fast, it seems like yesterday, we were pulling pranks on bitters and having prank wars." James said Katie nodded James kissed her forehead

Logan walked up tapping James on the shoulder. "Let me dance with her, the last time I danced with her when she was four." Logan said, James sighed and handed her over to Logan.

"OK pep talk time." Logan said as Katie sighed rolling her eyes

"I don't want you coming home knocked up." He said

"You got your wife knocked up on the honeymoon." Katie said

"Point taken. I just hate you growing up." Logan said

"You know Skyler has already bought the house, we are going to be living down the street from four crazy boys." Katie said rolling her eyes changing the subject.

"Who?" Logan asked

"Oh, they were part of this band years ago, Big Time Rush or something like that." Katie said grinning

"No way really?" Logan said shocked

"Yeah and we will be living next door to Mom and his parents." She said Logan grinned and Carlos walked over pushing Logan out of the way taking Katie's hands, Logan looked at him

"Dude!" He said Carlos pulled Katie close to him "Mine!" He stated as Katie laughed

"OK are any four of you drunk?" Katie asked.

"I think James is, but I'm not sure." Carlos said grinning

"I'm going to miss my partner in crime." Carlos whispered in her ear.

"I'll be down the street, Skyler bought the house you guys wanted us to get." Katie said grinning.

The couple climbed into the white limo and drove off into the sun set.

"Take good care of her." The boys said as the limo drove off.


	12. Disney World

**Katie 6 the boys are 12**

It was that time of year again, the family road trip. Jennifer and the kids piled up in the car and heading up to Disney World, they stopped to get fast food and after that they were on their way.

Kendall looked down at Katie who was sitting next to him. "Katie, you look a little pale." Kendall said Katie looked up at him. "Mom pull over real quick."

Jennifer pulled over as Kendall rolled down his window he pulled Katie onto his lap and let her lean over the side just in time for Katie to empty her stomach, Kendall held her hair back and rubbed circles on her back, Katie sat back on Kendall's lap as Jennifer turned around and looked at her daughter.

"You okay?" She asked Katie nodded Jennifer reached into her purse grabbing a Advil handed it to the young girl and Kendall handed her, her Sprite.

"Drink it slow." Jennifer said Katie nodded and toke the pill.

The rest of the car ride Katie was asleep.

Jennifer pulled up into the parking lot of Disney World as the four boys cheered waking up Katie. She rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Let's go!" Katie said climbing out of the car and grabbed James and Kendall's hand trying to drag them to the gates, but the boys were to strong for her they picked her up swinging her, she giggled as they put her on Carlos's back.

They walked through the gates and they got in line for the rollercoaster. Katie looked up at the tall coaster. She looked over at Kendall pulling on his sleeve, he looked down at her and picked her up.

"It's big and scary.." The young girl said

"Don't worry Katie-Bug, Nothing is going to hurt you." He said

"Will you sit next to me?" Katie asked

"Why me?" Kendall asked

"Cause you're superman." She said and Kendall kissed her cheek and nodded.

"I'll sit next to you Katie." He said the gates opened letting them walk in, Kendall sat her down and buckled her in the sat next to her as looked back to see the rest of the family waiting for the ride to start he buckled him self in and then a minute later the ride started.

Katie grabbed Kendall's hand as the ride started heading up hill, it got to the top and then started going down hill.

The family went on a lot of rides got some pictures with some characters and then left.

Jennifer looked in the rear view mirror to see all five kids asleep, Katie cluching her tinker bell doll to her chest, and the boys holding goofy,mickey,donald and puloto animals that they got at the gift shop.


	13. Bullies

**Katie's 5 and the boys are 11**

"Awwh, is little Katie gonna cry?" The tall 4th grader Tommy teased

"N-No!" Katie said trying to hold back her tears

"Well look at that your big brothers are no where to be found." Brad one of Tommy's friends said with his arms crossed.

"You're a dork, a loser, no one loves you, not even your big brothers." Tommy said

Katie had been bullied by these two since the first day of school it was now a month from summer break and Katie had yet to tell her brothers about these two.

"Look at that Brad, she's about to cry." Tommy said

"Katie's a baby, Katie's a baby." Brad said over and over smirking.

"Loser!" Tommy said.

"Stop it!" Katie said.

The two boys had her cornered on the play ground no where for her to run. She was surprised no teachers heard them.

"Loser! Dork! Dumb! No one loves you!" Tommy said Katie felt her tears falling as she wiped them off her cheeks as fast as she could.

"Now she's crying Tommy!" Brad said laughing

"Baby! You're a big baby Knight!" Tommy said

Katie crossed her arms and tried to look tough.

"Aww, the little baby is trying to look tough." Tommy said.

The two boys towered over her almost like they were going to beat her, Katie closed her eyes tight.

"You better not touch her Brad, same goes for you Tommy." Katie heard Kendall's voice she opened her eyes to see the four boys standing their, she smiled lightly.

"What are you going to do about it Knight?" Brad asked.

"Which Knight are you talking too?" James asked smirking. Tommy and Brad looked at each other then back at the older boys. The four boys were taller then the two 4th graders.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" Kendall asked crossing his arms showing he meant business, Tommy and Brad nodded.

"You let our Baby Sister go and never mess with her again and we won't beat you up everyday for the next year." Kendall said Tommy and Brad nodded slowly then walked away the four boys watched them walk away then looked at the young girl.

Katie got up off the ground and looked at her older brothers, Kendall opened his arms and Katie ran straight into them, Kendall picked her up as she buried her face into his neck.

The boys toke her to the nurse just to check her over. The nurse said she was fine just shoken up, she told Logan and James to go get Katie's and their stuff and that the five siblings were going home.

The nurse called and Jennifer came and picked them, Jennifer looked at her daughter she hadn't let go of Kendall since she got in the car, Jennifer pulled into the drive way and parked the car, walked into their house the kids following her.

"So tell me what's wrong with Katie?" Jennifer asked James and Logan

"We found Brad and Tommy towering over her and it looked like they were about to beat her up." James said

"And who knows what they said while we weren't there." Carlos said

"OK, why don't you go get her mind off of the whole thing while I finish up the brownies." Jennifer said James and Carlos nodded then walked up the stairs to their room looking in.

"Come on let's go see what Katie's up too." James said Kendall and Logan got off their beds and walked into the young girl's room to see her laying on her bed.

"Boys are stupid all of them are stupid and mean and evil." Katie mumbled to herself.

"Well what about us?" Logan said Katie turned her head and looked at the boys.

"Well maybe not you four by every other boy are stupid." Katie said the four boys walked to the young girls bed and sat down.

"You okay, Kat?" James asked Katie sighed then sat up pulling her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs

"No." She said "Are you guys really going to beat them up?" She asked

"If they touch you again we will beat them up." Carlos said as the other three nodded looking at Carlos, James turned back and looked at Katie.

"Now can we see that smile of yours?" James asked Katie shook her head 'no'.

"Aw come on Katie." Carlos said moving closer to the young girl and Katie pushed herself back to her headboard.

"Come on Kat." James said grinning at her she shook her head no again, the boys looked at each other then back at the young girl.

"James you grab her, while Logan,Carlos and I go set up the layer." Kendall said smirking then ran into their room followed by Logan and Carlos. James quickly grabbed Katie before she could run.

James picked the young girl up bridle style and carried the young girl into the boys room. Kendall,Logan and Carlos had made a fort out of the two bunk beds with the blankets and pillows.

James carried Katie inside her trying to get out of his grip.

"No, please don't!" Katie said as James dropped her onto a bed of pillows the four boys towered over her, as Katie was calling them stupid and morons in her head she knew she loved her older brothers with all her heart but they could be very annoying at times and this was one of those times, something their Mom called tickle torture. A thing Katie hated.

The boys laughed evilly before attacking her with the horrible tickling. Katie squealed trying to push the boys off of her.

"No more! Please!" She said laughing she tried to roll away but the boys had her pinned down. All of a sudden the fort fell onto of the five siblings.

"Grab her before she gets away!" Kendall said Katie had pushed her way out from under the blankets as James and Kendall grabbed her ankles grinning they stood up pulling the blankets off of them.

They flipped her upside down make her giggle. "So what should we do with her now?" Kendall asked looking at James.

"This!" Carlos said before grabbing Katie pinning her down onto the pile of blankets then tickling her, making her burst into laughter.

Jennifer watch from outside the boys bedroom grinning "Well I told them to take her mind off of it and it looks like they did." She said to herself.


	14. Heart Broken

**A/N: OK first things first. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and the favorites and everything it really means a lot.**

**Katie's 13 and the boys are 19**

13 year old Katie Knight walked through the house that her brothers had got just three months ago, sighing she slide off her jean jacket and threw it on the couch. "Hey!" Katie yelled the four boys looked down at her from the balcony.

"So how was it?" James asked.

"I have come to the conclution that I'm not going on a date for a long time. Cause stupid " " was not perfect, he was a jerk, a moron, a idiot." Katie said pacing the living room as she conuited her rant

"He didn't care, oh yeah the first like 15 minutes of the date was fine but no I leave to go get myself something to drink come back and he is making out with her." Katie said well yelled.

"Wait Katie who's her?" Kendall asked

"Anne Claire." She said with her arms crossed. (A/N: Sorry to anyone named Anne Claire.)

The four boys nodded. "And-" Katie was cut off by her phone she walked over to the couch and grabbed the jacket fishing out her phone sliding the box over and opening the text, she stared at it for about a minute and then threw her phone onto the couch.

"Stupid Bastard!" She yelled tears streaming down her face slowly she tried to wipe them away as fast as she could but it was to late.

The four boys rushed down to the living room and pulled her into a four way hug.

"Stupid idiot dumbed me." Katie mumbled the four boys pulled away looking at her.

The four boys left saying they were going to get pizza.. They left 2 hours ago..

Kendall,James,Logan and Carlos walked in, "Yes! I'm starving where's the pizza?" Katie said her head hanging off the edge of the couch looking at the boys.

"The pizza place is going to deliver it." James said.

"You went and beat him up didn't you?" Katie asked the four boys nodded Katie rolled her eyes

"Better you then me. If I got a hold of him he wouldn't be using his family jewels ever again." Katie said then looking back at her phone.

"Well how about we spend some time together, it's Friday night, we don't have to go to the studio in the morning and you don't have to study for exams." Kendall said grinning.

"Let's go Family game night!" Carlos said running down the hall grabbing the board games.

"Pizza will be here in 30 to 45 minutes." Logan said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"After board games I call beating Katie's butt in NCIS on the xbox." James said.

"Oh please no one can beat me at that game. Not even Logan." Katie said Carlos shook his head grinning

"I want someone to beat Katie at the game so bad." James said

"Well no one can." Katie said Logan and Kendall rolled their eyes at the two bickering.

It's the middle of the game Monpanly as so fair James is in first Katie stowly trailing behind him. Katie's phone goes off and she grabs it answering it with out even looking at the caller ID

"Hello?" Katie answered smiling watching James frown handing her the money.

Katie's face went from a smile to a frown in 2.5 seconds.

"Listen I told you not to call me Justin. You're a cheater a douche bag and I'm not going back out with you. So take your douche bag butt back to your little bleach blonde bimbo and make out with her. 'Cause listen dude you and me ain't go no where, and let me tell you another thing. I have four brothers they have hockey sticks they're pro hockey players and they can beat you with those hockey sticks. Your herassing me I can call the police if need be. So stop calling and stop texting cause I ain't going out with you again. Bye." Katie hung up the phone, as the boys looked at her shocked and the Carlos pulled her closer to him.

"Well look at that boys Katie Knight does have guts." He said then ruffled her hair.

"Hey! I spent two hours working on her hair!" James said

"Don't worry Jamie. I'll be your model once I get maybe 15 and then next date happens" Katie said

"Please you ain't going on another date til your 19." Kendall said.

"You can't stop me." She said rolling the dice.

"Yes, we can." The four boys corused.

3 am.. Katie told the boys she was going to bed at 11 and her she is sitting on the couch watching some old TV not really paying attention to it with tears streaming down her face. The boy broke her heart and he broke it bad.

Logan walked out of his room and into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, for some reason he felt like something was wrong but he could put his finger on it. He turned around and saw what seemed to be a figure of some sort.

"Katie?" Logan asked putting the cup down Katie looked up at him as he toke in her apeince.

Her cheeks where stained with tears, it looks like she hadn't got any sleep that night. Logan walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Munchkin?" He asked, the nickname the boys had used for years on her the one that Katie hated but instead of saying she wasn't a munchkin she put her head on his shoulder.

"He hurt me Logan, he really did. Anne Claire used to be my best friend when we were 10 but now it's like she hates me. Do you know he tried using me like his little doll. I was just something for him to play with.." she said trailing off. Logan pulled her onto his lap she was still small enough to were she could fit. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"It's OK K. He is not going to hurt you anymore if he calls again you tell us and we will take care of it." Logan said pulling his chin on top of her head.

"All guys are jerks." Katie mumbled.

"Hey!" Logan said

"OK so maybe not all of them." Katie said.

"You know you said the same thing back home when you where in Kindergarten." Logan said grinning at the memory.

"Brad and Tommy had you cornered on the playground and by the time we got there it looked like they were going to beat you up." Logan said playing with one of Katie's loose curls. "You locked yourself in the bed room and when we got in there we heard you mumbled that all guys where jerks and you toke it back." Logan said Katie looked up at him.

"Then what happened?" She asked

"Well James asked you to smile and you wouldn't and then.." Logan said trailing off again and Katie looked back up at him waiting for him to continoue he smiled as she put her head on her chest.

"Then.. to make you smile we had to.." Logan said trailing off yet again. Katie sighed looking back up again.

"Tell me.." She begged.

"Well we had to.." Logan said then tickled her making her burst into giggles once he stopped tickling her Katie looked back up at him again.

"So that's what you did?" Katie asked and Logan nodded

"No wonder I have so many nightmares about four dudes trying to kill me, it was you four all along." Katie said. Logan shook his head grinning

5 minutes later they heard three doors open and close then Kendall, James and Carlos came walking out.

"Why and how are you two up so early?" Kendall asked sitting next to the two

"It's a long story." Katie said.

"We have time." James said. turning on the kitchen light starting up the coffee maker.

"We got all day." Carlos said Katie looked at Logan.

"We're out numbered." Katie said as Logan nodded.

Logan and Katie told the other three everything.

Yeah after that Katie wasn't going to be going on a date for a long time.


	15. Revenge Is Sweet

**Katie's 14 and the boys are 20**

"And done." Katie whispered to herself stepping back admiring all her work. James' hair products were now in the pool in the back yard, Logan's books where now hanging from the ceiling out of his reach, Carlos's helmet was hidden and Kendall's guitar was nicely placed in the closet where he will never look and if they try to look anywhere they would get covered in green slime. Also their shampoo was replaced with red,green,blue and purple hair die.

Katie grinned this was going to be a fun morning. You see the five siblings were in the middle of one of their non famous prank wars. The boys should have know not to gone to sleep. Katie grabbed her laptop and made her some breakfast.

Katie looked at the clock and grinned the boys would be up any minutes now.

"KATIE!" The four boys screamed.

"Yeah?" She asked innocently. The four boys walked out covered in slime.

"Where is my guitar?"

"Where is my hair products?"

"Where is my books?"

"Where is my helmet?"

Katie grinning. "Should I even tell you?" She asked. The four boys nodded.

"Closet. Pool. Ceiling. Bed." She stated letting them figure it out them selfs.

Katie got in the shower first then after she got out the four boys got their showers, one by one they all walked out with different hair color, Katie covered her mouth to stop her from busting out laughing.

"James what did you do to your hair?!" Kendall yelled James looked up at him

"What do you mean, what did you do with your hair?" James asked as Kendall looked confused then looked at Logan and then Carlos.

"Logan your hair is blue and Carlos your hair is purple." Kendall said wide eyed

"Your hair is green." Logan said

"What color is mine?" James said paniced

"Like deep red.." Carlos said they turned around and stared at Katie, who grinned innocently.

"Katie." Kendall said

"Yeah?" She asked

"Did you do this to our hair?" Logan asked

"Why no I wound never do such a cruel thing." Katie said smirking.

"Evil!" James shouted.

"Not evil just smart." Katie said

"Come on we got to get to the studio." Kendall said and they walked out of the house.

Once they were gone, "You four were to stupid to figure out that the dyes were washable." Katie said grinning.


	16. Take Your Kids To Work Day

**Katie's 6 and the Boys are 12**

"Katie get up! We're going to Mom's work today!" The boys yelled running into the young girls room, Katie jumped out of bed and ran to her closet grabbing her clothes throwing them on, after she had her clothes on she ran down stairs and sat down. It was the day all kids loved it was the day their parents took them to their work.

Jennifer had set the table for breakfast as her kids ran down the stairs and sat down, she grinned and walked over to Katie pulling her hair up into a high ponytail tying it off with a hair tie she had on her wrist.

"So once you guys finish eating we will head to the diner for work OK?" Jennifer asked the kids nodded.

The five siblings followed Jennifer into the diner.

"Hey Jen!" Debbie said smiling

"Hey Debbie." Jennifer said tossing her hair up into a ponytail.

"I still can't believe you brought all five of them." Debbie said grinning.

"Well since Kent passed that's what I have to do until the boys get old enough to watch Katie by themselves." Jennifer said refilling a drink.

"Well if you ever need babysitters, Avery and Lanie are open, and I won't charge you for it. I'll say it's part of their allowance. You know my kids love your kids. Lanie said she is going to turn Katie into a girly girl when she comes back." Debbie said grinning

"Knowing the boys Katie will never be a girly girl." Jennifer said

"True." Debbie said smiling

"I better go check on them, cover my tables?" Jennifer asked Debbie nodded.

"I have no one on my side Jen." Debbie said smirking

Jennifer walked into the back room where the employees hang out for lunch, once she walked in her eyes went wide. The back room was destroyed completely, paper towels all around the room. Jennifer was mad.

"Boys start cleaning, Katie come on your going to help me." Jennifer said then opened the door so Katie could walk out.

"Debbie we are going to have a helper." Jennifer said Debbie grinned

"Destroyed the back room didn't they?" Debbie asked Jennifer nodded

"No big deal, Avery and Lanie did that too and I'm sure if they came back they were destroy it again." Debbie said

"Lanie and Avery are 15 and 17 years old, Deb." Jennifer said smirking

"Good point. Come on Miss. Katie you get to help me and your mom today." Debbie said taking to the young girl's hand and leading her around the diner, introducing her to all the customers saying Katie was their new waitress.

After the boys cleaned the back room, Jennifer brought them out into the main diner and they helped, as the owner which was Jennifer's dad walked in.

"Hey Dad." Jennifer said.

"Hey sweetie, you brought the Munchkins in?" Mark asked Jennifer nodded.

"We had some helpers today." Debbie said grinning as she put the dishes in the dish washer.

"Grandpa!" Katie said and ran over the him, he picked her up

"Were you one of our helpers today?" He asked Katie nodded

"Well then. Boys come here, Jen, Deb, cover for them please." Mark said the boys walked over as Mark sat Katie on one of the stools.

"OK since you were such good helpers and kepted all my customers happy, here is your pay, but don't tell your mom it's our little secret." Mark said handing them each five dollars.

"Thanks Grandpa." They said.

"Remember don't tell your mom." He said grinning.

Jennifer walked in the house with the five tired children walking behind her they clasped on the couch. Jennifer walked into the house and started to pour her some coffee thinking she was going to have to put up a fight to get the five siblings to bed. But when she turned around she saw the five laid out on the couch fast asleep.

"Maybe I should take them to work more often." Jennifer said smiling.


	17. That Car Is My Baby

**Katie's 17 and the boys are 23**

Katie pulled around the corner onto Mosley High Drive, pulling away from her high school. It's been a long day and all she wanted to do was go home get all this homework done, study for the final exams that she had in a week and then once the boys got home and drag her out of her room eat. Sighing as she stopped at a red light she turned on the radio as one of the boys songs came on, she grinned.

As the light turned green a car speed in front of her hitting the front of her car and making the car spin, Katie's grip tightened on the wheel as the car spinned and the car stopped, Katie tried to calm her breathing but that was a little hard, she unbuckled her seat beat and got out of the car going out to the front of the car looking at the damage.

"Crap." Katie mumbled the front of her car was destroyed. The same one the boys got her for her 16th birthday.

"Are you alright?" A cop asked walking up to her, he looked like about 19 or so looked fresh out of law school.

"Yeah I think so." She said

"I saw the whole thing I got his plate to. Are you sure your alright? You look pretty shook up." He said

"I'll be fine." Katie said trying to keep her breathing normal.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" The cop asked.

"Um yeah, my brothers." Katie said giving the cop the office number to Rouque Records.

Katie heard Kelly's voice and the cop talking to her.

"Well they should be here soon, I'll stay with you until they get here, but um here." The cop said handing Katie's his number, Katie rolled her eyes and put the piece of paper in her pocket.

10 minutes later the BTR-mobile pulled up and the boys jumped out, Katie was pulled into a hug by Carlos and after he released her Logan was checking her over.

"I'm sure she's fine, the only thing really damaged is the car. I saw the whole thing and the guy who hit her is being looked for now." The cop said. The boys nodded as the cop left.

"I'm sorry guys, my birthday present is destroyed." Katie said

"It's fine Katnap, the car can be fixed, we're more worried about you then the car." James said looking at her as they towed her car away.

"You're more worried about your car then yourself." Carlos said grinning

"My car is my baby." Katie said

"Come on let's go home, Gustavo is having the car in the shop and it should be done in two day." Logan said

The five drove home and got back to the house.

"You know that cop gave me his number." Katie said grinning

"Really?" Kendall asked Katie nodded.

"Don't worry I wouldn't date him. I don't think I could handle getting arrested by my boyfriend for one of our schemes." Katie said grinning.


	18. Cooking

**Katie's 13 and the boys are 19**

The kitchen was a mess, her 'dinner' she was making blew up in her face.

"Oh boy the guys are going to kill me." She said to herself

"OK so maybe I can't cook. Note to self never cook again, another note stop talking to yourself." Katie said then stood up trying to clean up the mess but gave up trying and sat back where she was.

She was covered in flour, probably from trying to make the cookies. There was eggs splattered everywhere.

The boys would be home in a hour and she gave up trying to clean up about

20 minutes ago.

"Might as well start writing my will now. 'Cause when the boys see this mess they are going to be so mad." Katie said looking around.

"It's even worse then when the boys had that food fight." She muttered.

10 minutes left, 10 minutes left until the boys got home, 10 minutes til you die...

"Your not going to die Katie. They are just going to yell, really loudly and possibly ground you." Katie said getting up again trying to get the kitchen more cleaned up.

5 minutes and Katie got all the eggs off of everything. She sat back down where she was and just let the flour be cause their was no why to get cleaned up in 5 minutes.

The front door opened and the boys walked in.

"Dude what happened to the kitchen?"

Katie heard them drop their things and them walk around the corner.

"Dude Katnap, your covered in flour." Carlos said

"Yeah I know." She said as Carlos held out his hands to help her up.

"How did this happen?" Logan asked.

"Long story short. I tried to make dinner and it back fired." she said grabbing Carlos's hands standing up

"That explains the egg in your hair." Kendall said easy taking it out throwing it in the sink.

"It looks like a flour bomb went off." James commented

"Pretty much did." Katie said.

"Well how about we clean up all the flour and instead of cooking I'll order pizza?" Logan asked. The rest nodded.

"But first, I'm going to need a wash clothe." James said as Carlos picked Katie up setting her on counter.

"Well this brings back a bunch of memories." Logan said leaning on the counter.

"It does." Carlos said grinning, as James wiped some of the flour off of Katie's face.

"It's like this stuff is caked on." James said

"It probably is." Kendall said walking over taking the wash clothe from James.

"You guys know I could get this stuff of myself?" Katie asked.

"You might, but your forgetting , no wait you were four so you don't remember." Kendall said.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"We did something like this when you were 4 so we were 10, we tried making cookies for mom's birthday, we ended up getting mad at each other and then we had a food fight. Dad walked in and looked around. The kitchen was destroyed flour and sugar everywhere. We even got it on you." James said grinning.

"Dad was so mad. But you know how dad was he was mad for like five minutes and then he was fine." Kendall said.

"Dad was never the one to discipline us, it was always Mom." Logan said

"It was always good cop bad cop with them." Carlos said grinning.

"But of course you four know all the memories I don't." Katie said

"Well you were four when he went off to war." Kendall said

"There done." Kendall said throwing the wash clothe in the sink.

"OK Katnap go get changed and then we can start cleaning, I'll call the pizza place and while we wait for them to deliver it we can get the kitchen clean." Logan said the four nodded and Katie hopped off the counter and ran into her room changing.

The kitchen was clean and Katie finally got all the flour out of her hair and they were now full of pizza and watching movies.

That Katie learned never to cook with out the boys there.


	19. The Whole Story

**Katie's 13 and the boys are 19.**

Five words that struck each boy by surprise.

"Guys tell me about dad." Katie said as they sat around the fire place on Christmas Eve.

"Well what do you want to know about him?" Kendall asked.

"Everything. You guys remember everything about him, I know nothing about him." She said

"Well for one, you were his little princess. Mom said that when he was working, not in the army. He told his co-workers about you. Mom said he wanted a boy and a girl, that was it." Kendall said.

"But that changed real quick when we got adopted." Carlos said and James and Logan smiled.

"But dad already saw you three as sons when we started pee-wee hockey together." Kendall said grinning.

"And didn't Dad used to coach the team?" Katie asked as the boys nodded.

"All the boys said he was the best coach ever." James said.

"Cause he was everyone said he was a second dad to them." Carlos said

"But how was I his little princess, you four turned me into a complete tom-boy by the time I was four months old, at least that's what Mom told me." Katie said.

"We did turn you into a tom-boy, Mom always said if she every had a girl she would make sure that she wore dresses and everything." Kendall said.

"And look at that she had a girl and she's a tom-boy." Logan said grinning

"Well I lived with four older brothers that dream should have been long gone from the day I was born." Katie said.

"She had you in dresses for maybe 3 months and then you had enough of it." Carlos said.

"But still she's planning my wedding.." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Let her plan it, but when you do get married we'll stop it." Kendall said

"Anyway back to dad." Katie said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well anyway, once he was told he was going back to war, mom was shocked. Mom and Dad had just adopted us three and was worried if she was going to be able to handle 5 kids by herself." Kendall said

"Which she could cause we spend most of our time over at the house." Carlos said.

"Once Dad left Mom got this feeling and got into this mood where she just didn't want to do anything or felt like something bad was going to happen." Logan said.

"So you guys were pretty much raising me right?" Katie asked.

"We took you to school and such but once we got home mom always had dinner on the table. You know how Dad was he wanted dinner on the table when he got home. Cause he was so used to it, with grandma and grandpa." James said.

"So wait how did Grandma and Grandpa act when they found out about Mom and Dad adopting you guys?" Katie asked.

"Well Mom's parents was totally fine with it. Dad's parents not so much, they thought it was going to be to much for Mom and Dad to handle." Kendall said

"But we turned out fine." Katie said and the boys nodded.

"So when Mom got the phone call that Dad had past, she broke down." Kendall said

"Locked herself in her room didn't come out, Grandma and Grandpa pretty much moved it to make sure she was still eating and everything." James said

"But when it was that time for Dad to come home you started asking where Dad was and you were only 5 or 6 you didn't know what happened. Grandpa, Grandma and Mom didn't know how to tell you that he was gone for good." Logan said

"But you guys knew right?" Katie asked as they nodded

"We knew the day Mom got the call." James said.

"So how did they tell me?" Katie asked.

"We sat you down and told you. We thought you should know." Logan said.

"And?" Katie asked

"You freaked out. You just didn't understand that he was gone for good." James said

"You want Dad back. But we had to explain to you what happened and why it happened." Logan said

"It took us a whole month to get you to understand but we finally got you to understand." Carlos said.

"And then you clung to us for a while before you turned independent and started doing everything on your own." Kendall said.

"You picked up math like that, understood it easy and jumped ahead of your class. You were teaching yourself our kind of math within a month of 1st grade." Logan said.

"Then mom started wanting her little girl back and you had to start holding off on the 'big kid' stuff and hold onto your childhood just for a little bit longer for mom." Kendall said grinning.

"Hey what can I say I wanted to be a big kid like my big brothers." Katie said shrugging

"I remember you always followed us around like a little puppy dog for the longest time." James said grinning

"Yeah and I bet that got annoying to all your friends." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"No not really, they pretty much just toke you in as their younger sister." Carlos said as Katie smiled.

"Do you remember Tommy and Brad?" Logan asked Katie's eyes went wide.

"You mean those two jerks who had me cornered on the playground in Kindergarten?" Katie asked as the boys doubled over laughing.

"I told you she remember them." Logan said.

"Well you know their older brothers, Carter and Max?" James asked

"They had older brothers?" Katie asked the boys nodded.

"They used to play hockey with us." Kendall said

"And? Where is this leading to?" Katie asked.

"Well you don't know. But we told Carter and Max about the who thing and Tommy and Brad got their butts chewed out when Carter and Max got home." Carlos said grinning

"They should have known not to mess with me." Katie said as Kendall pulled her closer to him.

"Well Mom said since she's been back in Minnesota with Grandma and Grandpa. All of our 'friends' are talking about us." Logan said

"All those 'friends' that said we would never make it." James said.

"But look at us at now! We're famous." Carlos said as the other four grinned

"Remember that time Mom toke us to the diner?" Logan asked grinning

"Oh yes. We destroyed the back room and then we helped Mom out in the diner." James said leaning his back on the couch.

"And grandpa paid us each five dollars and told us not to tell Mom." Kendall said as Katie leaned on him.

"Grandpa always thought I was going to be the child that was going to be put in jail by 14. But, knock on wood I'm not." Katie said grinning knocking on the floor

"You better not." Kendall said

"Or you'll be dealing with four older brothers when you get out." Carlos said.

"Please you guys would bail me out. Besides you owe me a lot." Katie said grinning.

"We are so getting off topic." Logan said

"We're taking a trip down memory lane." Carlos said grabbing a pillow throwing it at Logan who caught it.

"But anyway, you stuck around us for a long time, like you were afraid that if you left us we would be gone too." James said.

"Which was understandable cause of Dad passing and all. Which actually liked it. Cause you grew up so fast, you acted like a 6 year old and the four of us and mom liked it." Kendall said playing with one of Katie's curls.

"You hung around us guys you told mom you wanted to join the hockey team which mom declined. She didn't want you to get hurt she saw what we did out on the ice and said she didn't want her little girl hurt." Carlos said

"Which then when we had hockey practice on Saturday we would drag you to the rink with us and coach, which was Carter's dad let you play some with the team, but he made the team go easy on you. All the team's dad toke you in as their daughter." Logan said.

"I will always remember when Carter's dad let you come play it wasn't even a real game to any of us, that was just us hanging around our little sister." James said.

"Carter's dad said he found it entertaining to watch us. The team was always excited when you got to come on the ice." Kendall said grinning

"And then when the games came around you were our little cheering squad." Carlos said

"Remember when mom tried to get me to do cheerleading? Worst thing ever. All the girls were peppy and every thing it was to girly." Katie said

"Remember the first game. Mom dragged you to the field where all the guys little sisters were in your little cheerleading uniform and your little pig tails." Kendall said grinning as Katie hide her face.

"Like I said worst thing ever." Katie said as Kendall wrapped his arms around her.

"And the whole hockey team was there, and their was that one girl that always hated you." Carlos said

"Parker." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Remember when you dropped her from the stunt?" Logan said as Carlos busted out laughing.

"What? She made me mad." Katie said

"One minute Parker is in the air the next minute she's on the ground and you look over and Katie's smirking." James said as Carlos was pretty much on the floor laughing.

"Mom got so mad at me that day she pulled me off the team which I was happy about. And I was back on the ice with my big brothers." Katie said

"Which when you got back and Carter's dad got the news he couldn't believe you did it." Logan said

"Yeah, as soon as you walked in the door, he said 'leave it to Katie-Kat to hurt a girl for being mean.'" Kendall said making Carlos laughing more.

"And then Parker and her little clan got all up in my face at school, and I just told them that if they even tried to mess with me I'll drop Parker again. Which did me no good cause I got caught by a teacher." Katie said making all four boys laugh.

"Leave it Katie Knight to stand up for herself and get caught." Kendall said

"Only to be saved by her big brothers." James said grinning and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Let's face it Mom will never get Katie to be a girly girl ever." Carlos said after he stopped his laughing fit.

"She can try but she never will." Katie said.

"Well we better get to bed." Logan said everyone looked at the clock as it said 11:49 pm.

"Come on Santa's coming to be hear and we have to got sleep so we can get more presents!" Carlos said running upstairs.

"19 and still believes in the guy in the red suit." James said shaking his head.

"Well duh he still does cause he is real." Katie said walking up stairs and into her room.

"They will always hold onto their childhood." Kendall said grinning as the three of them walked up stairs and into their bedrooms only to be fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. And to be visited by their father in their dreams.


	20. First Crush

**Katie's 12 and the boys are 18**

Katie sat by the pool with her crush, Dylan. She knew the boys were watching her but she didn't care.

"He is so cute." Katie thought

"Katie come here for a sec." James said Katie sighed and got up walking over to her brothers.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You're not allowed to date him, you're to young." Logan said

"I'm not going to date him.. It's just a little crush and if you four don't leave now you'll have a boat load of pranks waiting for you when you get home from the studio tomorrow." Katie said the four boys looked at each other then back at Katie sighing they got up each kissing her forehead and leaving.

Katie smiled and turned around walking back to Dylan.

They talked for a while and everything went smoothly. This was it this was Katie's first crush. That is until his bleach blonde girlfriend came out and kissed him.

Right in front of her.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's so short.. I'm low on ideas for this chapter but when I do get an idea for this one I will finish it up and clean it up. :)**


	21. Teaching her how to play video games

**Katie's 8 and the boys are 14**

"OK Katnap today we are going to teach you how to play video games." James said sitting her on the couch

"Yay!" Katie said as Kendall handed her a remote control.

"OK so here is what you do." Kendall said showing her what to do. She easily followed along and watched her brothers.

An hour and 3 games later

"How did she win?" Kendall asked shocked staring at the screen

"I don't know Dude I don't know." James said.

"I won! I won! I won! I won! Which means you guys lost! Haha!" Katie said jumping up and down.

"That's not fair you cheated!" Carlos said

"How did I cheat? You guys just taught me this game." Katie said.

"She's right." Logan said

"I won you lost I won you lost." Katie chanted.

The chanting continoued until the boys had enough of it and stood up towering over her.

"Katie since you've been rubbing this in our faces we are going to teach you a lesson." Kendall said rubbing his hands together. Katie tried to run but she was easily caught by James.

"No!" Katie yelled

"Yes!" They yelled back.

"You beat us at our own game Kat-nap!" Carlos said as they brought her up to their room she was dropped on Kendall's bed and admitaly hit with four pillows.

"Get her." James growled and within seconds the young girl was attacked by the guys tickling her.

"No please stop it!" Katie yelled through her laughter

"What's that? Don't stop? OK." Kendall said

The boys tickled her for about 15 minutes then finally let her go.

"I hate you." she said

"No you don't." They said then kissed her cheeks.


	22. Broken Arm

**Katie's 6 and the boys are 12**

The boys rushed down the hall way into the nurses office.

"Easy boys." Their mom said they looked over at Katie who had tears streaming down her face, the boys walked over to her pulling her into a hug.

"Ow ow ow ow owwwwwwwww!" Katie said holding her arm.

"Did she break it?" Logan asked the nurse nodded.

"What were you doing?" James asked stroking her hair.

"I was trying to show Sidney and Tori that I could do what they did and I feel." Katie said into Kendall's chest.

"What did you try to do?" Kendall asked

"A back flip." Katie said.

"Come on I better get her to the hospital." Jennifer said as Katie shook her head no.

"Don't worry Katie the doctor will make it better." Carlos said.

They got to the hospital and Katie was brought into a room.

"OK Katie lets get you a cast." The doctor said after he looked at the x-rays. Then walked over to the young girl looking at her.

"Can I see your arm please." He asked Katie nodded and slowly out streched her arm.

After looking at it for a minute he nodded.

"Well Ms. Katie you broke it for sure. But don't worry, I'll fix you up like brand new." He said grinning at the young girl then walked over to the cabin pulling out all the things he needed and then putting the cast paper in the bucket of warm water.

"So what color case do you want? I got blue,green,purple,hot pink, black and red." He said then turned around.

The young girl thought for a second.

"Purple." She said.

"You sure? Cause if you want I can make a rainbow." He said grinning as Katie's eyes went wide.

"You can?" She asked he nodded.

"I can." He said grinning the young girl reminded him so much of his daughter who was now grown and out of the house and on her own.

"Can you do blue,green,blue and purple?" She asked

"Yes I can but what's the magic word?" He asked.

"Please?" Katie asked he smiled and nodded then turned around grabbing the bucket setting it next to her.

"OK so here's what it need you to do. Hold your arm straight out for me and just hold it there." He said Katie did as she was told.

"What's that stuff?" Katie asked.

"This stuff right here is a mold and it's going to shape to your arm." The doctor said as he picked it up placing it on her arm.

"It's looks funny." Katie said

"Just wait until it hardens." The doctor said

"Will it be as hard as hockey pucks?" Katie asked the doctor nodded smoothing out the last piece on her arm.

"Now we wait for five minutes and then we get to put the colors on." The doctor said.

The Knights walked in the house Katie on James' back.

"OK boys while Katie's in the cast I want no rough housing with her. Got it?" Jennifer asked.

"Got it." The boys said

Katie ran down stairs and jumped onto the couch.

"Katie be careful." Jennifer said

"I am." Katie said leaning up against Kendall putting her feet in James lap, which he pushed her off she grinned and put her feet back in James lap, he looked at her and pushed her feet off and Katie put her feet back in James lap. He glared at her then grabbed her pulling her on his lap then tickling her.

Katie sqealed and tried to break free.

"Jamie! Stop it!" She said laughing.

James stop pushed her off his lap then stood up grabbing her then threw her over his shoulder walking up stairs.

"Come on boys I'm going to need some help with this one." James said the three boys got up and followed him.

"Boys! Go easy on her!" Jennifer said cutting up some carrots and putting them in the pot of beef stew

"No! Stop!" Katie yelled trying to push the boys off of her, she knew it did no good because one she was in a cast and two the boys were much stronger then her.

"Tell us we are the best big brothers ever and we will." Logan said

"You're the best big brothers ever!" Katie yelled and the boys stopped as Katie caught her breath.

After dinner the five siblings were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"And there." James said Katie looked down at her arm and saw the little signatures the four boys had put on the cast. James kissed her forehead.

"I'm never going to do a back flip ever again." Katie said

"You'll do it one day, but you'll have me and James around to spot you and you'll be on a trampoline." Logan said

Jennifer smiled from the kitchen.

"I still don't see how got you a rainbow cast Katie." Jennifer said

"I don't know." Katie said.

"Look! Katie's got a cast!" one of Katie's classmates said as she walked into the classroom the next day, the four boys behind her.

smiled sadly at Katie, she's the one that saw everything.

The four boys walked over to Katie's teacher.

"Is she OK?" asked taking Katie's backpack from the boys. She was the boys teacher when they were Katie's age so she knew them well.

"She'll be fine." Kendall said pulling the strap of his backpack up more on his shoulder.

"She's a fighter that's for sure." said grinning looking over at the young girl seeing all the classmates lining up signing the young girl's cast.

"You four better get to class here." She said handing them hall passes and late notes. The boys teacher was her older sister and the two knew about the Knights.

"I'm sure you'll be picking her up right?" She asked the boys nodded as they started their way over to the young girl they each kissed her forehead and walked out the door after they said goodbye to .

"OK class I'll let you all sign Katie's class then I want to you take your seats and turn to page 13 and do that work." said

The four boys walked down the 1-5th grade hall way. they turned the corner and walked into the class to only see three kids left.

"Hey boys." said taking off her glasses standing up.

"Hey ." The boys said

"Did my sister over work you four?" She asked grinning

"A little bit we got extra homework." James said.

"I'll make sure she goes easy on you guys." said handing Kendall Katie's backpack.

"How did she do today?" Logan asked.

"She did really well, I'm surprised she wasn't in pain since she just got the cast on." said Carlos nodded.

"Mom made sure she toke the pain medicine that lasted all day." Logan said

"How was she at resess?" Kendall asked

"She pretty much just sat near us teachers, which I can understand that with Brad,Tommy,Sidney and Tori." said

Jennifer walked into Katie's classroom to see all her kids there.

"Hey Jennifer." said

"Hey Stephanie." Jennifer said the boys went over and hanged out with Katie while and Jennifer had small talk.

That day Katie learned don't do anything you don't know how to do.


	23. Prom

**Katie's 16 and the boys are 22**

"Katie hurry up, Skyler is going to be here any minute." James yelled from down stairs.

"Why in the world do I have to wear a dress?!" Katie yelled back making the boys laugh slightly.

"Because the princess always wears a dress to the ball!" Carlos yelled up at her.

Katie was currantly standing in the bathroom fixing her curls, she had a light blue dress that feel down to around her ankles. (her brothers idea not hers) The sliver star necklace Skyler had gave her a mouth ago for their two year annivery, the sliver heels and the sliver diamond ring that was a promise ring from Skyler.

"Really? The pricess stage has been gone since I was 4 months old." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"And I swear if little miss drama queen Taylor gets prom queen I'm going to be so pissed off." Katie said, Taylor had been messing with Katie since the start of high school.

"Just come down Katie." Logan said, Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed the sides of the dress picking it up so she wouldn't trip she walked down stairs

"Well princess Katie you look beautiful." Carlos said

"Well thank you. Just be lucky you got me in the dress in the first place." Katie said as Kendall kissed her forehead.

The five siblings heard a knock on the door.

"That's Skyler." Katie said grinning as she opened the door his jaw dropped

"Close your mouth Sky you'll start catching flies soon." Katie said grinning Skyler closed his mouth

"You look... Beautiful." He said holding out his hand.

"You two have fun, have her back by midnight." Kendall said as the two left.

Katie walked in at 11 pm grinning

"Boys! I'm home!" She said the boys walked out into the foyer.

"Your home early." Kendall said

"Yeah.." Katie said grinning

"The whole prom got crashed. Skyler and I won prom king and queen and little miss Taylor got pissed off started a fight with me and she is now suspendded from school for a month." Katie said taking off the tiara.

The boys grinned and shock there heads. Then Logan looked at Katie.

"Katie you got a busted lip." He said

"Yeah I know. A little present from Taylor. I'm fine though. I've had a few busted lips in my life more your fours fault then my own." Katie said smirking

"We said we were sorry!" The four boys whined at the same time.

Katie got changed out of her prom dress and got into her PJ's. She walked into the grand living room and sat between the four boys, James and Logan where on her left and Kendall and Carlos were on her right.

"It's been a long day." Katie said putting her head on James shoulder as she played with the promise ring that was on her finger.

"He's a keeper you know?" Logan asked Katie looked up and over at Logan.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"What he is trying to say if and when Skyler asks you to marry him we will say yes." Carlos said a smile creeped on Katie's face.

"Really?" She asked and they nodded.

"So tell us about the prom." James asked.

"You mean all the girls looking like hookers?" Katie asked

"They looked like hookers?" Kendall asked and Katie nodded.

"I was the only girl in a long dress there were girls in dress up above their knees." Katie said

"You would never in be let out of the house in a dress like that." Carlos said.

"Of course." Katie said rolling her eyes.


	24. Easter

**Katie's 5 and the boys are 11**

"Guys! Get up the easter bunny is here!" Katie yelled running into the boys room at 2 am.

"Katie, it's 2 am go back to bed." James whined.

"But Jamie the easter bunny is here!" Katie said dragging out 'Jamie'

"Katie just go back to sleep for a few more hours and then we will see if the easter bunny has been here." Kendall said

Katie huffed and walked back to her room. Falling asleep in her bed 5 minutes later.

"Come on get up!" Katie yelled hitting James with her pillow.

"Katie hit me with that pillow one more time and you're gonna pay!" James yelled at her, Katie smirked and hit James with the pillow, he grabbed her has he sat up, he looked at her then laid down next to her.

"You shut your mouth and I won't wake up the other three and we won't tickle you to death." James said.

"We're up." The other three said at the same time.

"Well then I can do this." James said sitting up again attacking her sides.

Katie squealed with delight and as James tickled her.

"NO MORE! NO MORE!" She said inbetween her laughter. James stopped tickling her.

"Then go to sleep." James stated laying down again and he felt the young girl snuggle up and sighed.

"I meant you got sleep in your own bed Kat." He said looking down to see her big chocolate puppy dog eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He said Katie grinned and snuggled up to him more.

~8 am~

"Guys get up!" Carlos yelled

"Carlos shut up this is the only time Katie hasn't woken us up at 8 am." James said climbing out of bed sneaking out of the room the other tree boys following him, they walked out into the living room.

"Whoa." they said at the same time.

Katie ran down the stairs jumping on Kendall's back.

"Happy easter!" Katie yelled

"Happy easter." The boys said as Katie climbed off of Kendall's back.

Jennifer walked down stairs to see her kids up.

"Open them up and see what you got." Jennifer said grinning.

The kids tore the plastic off the baskets.

They each got what they wanted for easter that day.


	25. Do you love me?

**Katie's 12 and the boys are 18**

**A/N: So this chapter is decated to BTRlover98, because I got inspired to write this while reading her new chapter of All Those Lines. If you haven't read that go read it.**

"Guys do you love me?" Katie asked as they sat on the couch in 2J. A question the made the boys stop what they were doing, (Playing on their DS 3D's) and stare at the young girl who was staring blankly at the TV.

"Of course we do Kat-Nap, why wouldn't we?" Carlos asked.

Katie shrugged. "Just checking." She said

"No you're not 'just checking' it's something more." James said reading her like an open book. Katie sighed.

"There were some people on twitter saying that no one loves me. Not even you guys." Katie said

The boys looked at each other and Carlos and Logan slid off the end of the couch they were sitting on and knelled in front of the young girl.

"Katie, we love you more than everything. You know that." Logan said

"Yeah, you're my little partner in crime." Carlos said tapping her nose.

"My little genius." Logan said.

"My little manager." James said

"My Baby Sister." Kendall said

"Our Baby Sister." The other three corrected.

"All those people on Twitter are just jealous because you know us and they don't." Carlos said then kissed her cheek.

"You have what they don't" Logan said then kissed her other cheek.

"Cause you're famous and they're not." James said then kissed her forehead.

"And.." Kendall said trailing off before grabbing her in a bear hug pulling her close to him.

"You have the best big brothers in the whole wide world and they don't." He said grinning then leaving a giant kiss on her cheek, making her giggle.

"Yes! We got her smiling again!" Carlos cheered high fiving James and Logan.

Katie rolled her eyes then forced a frown on her face as Kendall release her.

"Aww, come on Kat you know you want to smile." James said poking her in the side.

Katie squirmed away from James only to get poked by Kendall.

"Come on Katie smile please." Logan said

"For your big brothers." Carlos said

Katie stayed silent, that is until Carlos pulled her off the couch and started tickling her.

"OK OK, I give up!" She yelled through her laughter.

Once Carlos had stopped the horrible tickle torture she sat herself back in between James and Kendall while Logan and Carlos toke their spots they had before.

Then the boys continued to play their DS 3D's.


	26. 16th birthday

**Katie's 16 and the boys are 21**

"Katie get up!" Carlos yelled slamming a pillow onto the young girl.

"Why?" Katie whined.

"Cause you're turning 16 in 5 hours 24 minutes and 32 seconds!" Carlos said grinning

It was 8 am on a Saturday morning, the sunny was shining and birds were chirping and Carlos just wanted his baby sister up.

"Carlitos it's 8 am let me sleep for another hour please." Katie said.

"No! I'm not letting you do that, I command you to get out of bed now." Carlos said

"I command you to get out of my room now!" Katie yelled.

"Kendall made waffles." Logan said walking past her room

"Waffles? He is making waffles." Katie asked sitting up

"Yep." James said.

"And if you don't get up now I will eat all those waffles." James said grinning then walking away.

"Don't you dare touch my waffles James!" Katie yelled jumping out of bed getting in the shower getting out in 2 minutes then getting dressed.

She walked down stairs brushing her hair out.

"James I swear if you touch my waffles I'm going to beat you." Katie said as she reached the bottom step on the stair case.

"You can't beat him cause I made sure he didn't touch your waffles." Kendall said grinning as he kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday birthday girl." He said hugging her.

"I'm not 16 for another.. Carlos?" Katie asked as she looked over at him.

"5 hours 10 minutes and 20 seconds." He said

"Thank you." Katie said.

"So how does it feel to be almost 16?" James asked cutting a piece of the waffle that was on the plate.

Katie shrugged sitting on the counter taking his fork away from him and take a piece of his waffle eating it.

"That was my waffle!" James said.

"You'll live." Katie said back.

"But anyway back to the first question. I still feel 15. Nothing different." Katie said as Kendall handed her a plate of waffles.

"Knock Knock Enter Enter." Abby and Anne said walking into the house.

"Hello." Katie said.

"I still don't know how you get into the house." Logan said grinning

"We copied your keys. Note to you four never leave your keys lying around." Abby said as the four boys nodded

Abby and Anne were Katie's best friends they were twins, Abigail and Anne Claire. But everyone called them Abby and Anne, you called them by their real names you might get stabbed with a fork.

"So is the almost 16 year old ready to turn 16?" Abby said putting the many wrapped gifts on the couch.

"No and I told you guys not to give me gifts." Katie said crossing her arms

"Oh hush you're turning 16 you need gifts." Anne said

"I wondering what these four are going to get you." Abby said Katie nodded.

"I've looked every where the presents are no where to be found." Katie said grinning

"I told you guys she would look." Logan said

"I always have. I've been looking for my birthday presents since I was 6 that is til mom found out I looked for them." Katie said.

"That's why we hide them good but for this birthday all your presents are going to be a challenge." James said grinning

"Oh great." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"After breakfast it all starts." Carlos said

"Let the challenge begin!" Kendall said then the four boys ran away. To where? No one knows.

"Come this is going to be easy. I know those four like the back of my hand, first stop the garage." Katie said grinning.

Abby,Anne and Katie walked past the many cars the boys had collected over the years of being famous.

"How many cars do they have?" Abby asked.

"Who knows really." Katie said.

"And here we are. Stand back." Katie said then pressed a button and a black mustang spinned out with a blue bow on it. Katie grinning.

"Very nice boys, very nice." Katie said

"Dude!" Abby said looking at the car.

"You know you should tell the boys about our birthday." Anne said

"I'll let them know." Katie said grinning as she grabbed the keys.

"Kat you don't have your licence." Anne said.

"I know but that doesn't mean my car can't take us to the next present." Katie said putting her sun glasses. As she hoped in the front seat.

"Shot gun!" Abby said Anne sighed and jumped in the back. Katie hit the garage button and the garage door opened.

"Katie how did you get so good at driving the boys haven't taught you yet." Anne said.

"You know how I was telling you about all the stuff me and the guys pulled at the Palm Woods?" Katie asked the twins nodded.

"I taught myself how to drive." Katie said grinning as she parked the car.

A video popped up on the screen.

"Ohh. A secret agent video." Abby said grinning Katie clicked play and saw her brothers come up on the screen.

"Very nice baby sister you know how to drive after all.. Now onto the next clue go down to the lake and go in the boat." Kendall said then the video was over.

Katie jumped out of the car and ran towards the boat climbing in she grabbed the box off the table.

"Curse the boys and their placement of packaging." Katie mumbled.

Katie ripped the wrapping paper off the box and opened it.

"Yes!" Katie yelled

"They got me a new phone!" Katie said as Abby and Anne grinned.

Abby and Anne knew the boys plan were they hid everything and what they were leading Katie to. Abby and Anne helped the boys set it up.

Katie's new phone went off and Katie read the text.

What's made of ice and always takes us back home?

"the ice rink." Katie said climbing out of the boat and walking to the car.

"Katie ice rinks this way." Abby said pointing the other way.

"I knew that." She said turning around walking towards the rink.

After many presents they ended up back at the house.

"Now why in the world are we back here?" Katie asked.

"Happy Birthday!" A bunch of people yelled Katie smiled.

The four boys ran behind her and Carlos picked her up and spinned her around.

"Happy birthday." He said then kissed her cheek.

"But wait.. we will have what another 2 hours?" Katie asked.

"No, Baby Sister Abby and Anne kept you out of the house for 5 hours while we set this up." Kendall said grinning

"You sent me on a ghost hunt for this?" Katie asked the four boys nodded.

"I love you guys." Katie said grinning

"My little baby is 16 already." Jennifer Knight said walking up to the five siblings.

"Mom!" Katie yelled and then hugged her mom.

"That reminds us." James said grinning.

Katie turned around as Logan threw her a pair a keys. She looked at them confused.

"You guys already got me a car." Katie said.

"That wasn't your car Baby Sister." Kendall said grinning, Carlos walked over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her to the front door. Carlos opened the front door and Katie looked out side.

"Oh my god." Katie said before she ran outside jumping in putting the key in and starting it up.

The slick black mustang had light blue flames down the side of it.

"Leave it to you four to get her, her dream car." Jennifer said

The five siblings sat on the couch in the living room.

"You know we forgot something." Kendall said

"What's that?" James asked

"What's one thing we've done every year since this little munchkin was 6?" Kendall asked

"Birthday spanking." Carlos said

"No No No No no. My butt is staying right here on this couch." Katie said

"Katie you know it's a Knight tradition." Kendall said.

"Yep. And I'm breaking it. I'm 16 I don't need spankings anymore." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Fine then if you're breaking that then we get to tickle you for 16 minutes with no mercy." Carlos said grinning.

Katie groaned.

"That's even worse then the spankings..." Katie whined.

"And you guys hit hard. I couldn't sit right for a week after last year." Katie said.

"Exactly. All the trouble you got into at school all saved up for those 15 spankings." James said grinning.

"I hate birthday spankings and I hate being tickled." Katie said

"It's one or the other." Carlos said.

"Fine I pick.." Katie trailed off before running up the stairs.

It toke a minute for the boys to realize what Katie did before they were hot on her heels.

Katie ran into her room and and closed the door locking it.

"Katherine Abigail Knight!" Kendall yelled.

"Ha Ha you four can't get me now." Katie said.

15 minutes later the boys had picked the lock and were now holding the young girl down tickling her.

"Guys.. please... stop.." Katie said through her laughter.

"Nope you get no mercy." Carlos said grinning

"I hate all four of you." Katie said after they got done torturing her sides. She was out of breath and thought she was going to die.

"You do not." James said.

"Right now I do." Katie said.

The two kept bickering til the other three boys said they were going to put duck tape on their mouths to shut them up.


	27. They're Coming Home

**Katie's 17 and the boys are 23**

"They're coming home, they're coming home." Katie said prancing around the house. She had streamers hanging around the house. The house completely decked out for when the boys got home.

Her IPhone 4 rang blasting 'Cover Girl' through the house. Katie grabbed her phone off the counter and answered it.

"Hey big brother." Katie said.

"Hey Baby Sister, I got bad news our flight got canceled but turn around." Kendall said through the phone.

"Ok fine but I really don't know how turning around is going to make everything better." Katie said then turned around.

"OK guys their is four dudes in the apartment that look just like you am I seeing stuff or are they real?" Katie asked.

"I don't know Baby Sister. They could be clones." Kendall said grinning.

"Dude, Kendall talks just like you." Katie said.

"Katie they're real." Kendall said

"Like real real?" Katie asked

"Yep. Your big brothers are right in front of you Kat-Nap." Kendall said through the phone

Katie nodded then a grin creeped up on her face before throwing her phone on the couch running into her big brothers arms.

"Thank goodness you're home." Katie said.

"Have you been eating?" Logan asked

"3 meals every day." Katie said

"Keeping your grades up?" Kendall asked

"All A's" Katie said

"Keeping the house clean?" James asked

"Yeah." Katie said

"Any boyfriends?" Carlos asked

"Yep." Katie said

"Katherine Abigail Knight?" Kendall asked

"Yes Kendall Donald Knight?" Katie asked

"Boyfriend?" James asked

"Guys, I've been asked out like five times in 6 months and I turned them all down." Katie said turning away from her laptop.

"Good." Kendall said kissing her forehead.

"Oh and Logan here." Katie said handing him her report cards.

He toke them from her and read over them.

"Wait Katie how did you get our signatures on the report cards?" Logan asked Katie looked down for a second then looked back up at Logan.

"Katie.." Logan said

"OK so maybe I forged your signatures.." Katie said.

"Katie how many times do I have to tell you not to forged our signatures?" Logan said

"A million and three." Katie said grinning

"And the teachers say I had to get them signed by a parent or legal guardian and my parent is in Minnesota and my legal guardians are on a world tour. What was I supposed to do?" Katie asked as Carlos sat next to her

"She's got a point." James said then looked at the report card.

"I have to say you know how to sign our names very well." James said

"How do you know how to sign our names?" Kendall asked

"Lots of practice. I goggled your signatures printed them out then started practicing them then 3 weeks later I know how to sign your names. I also selled your signatures online and made 3 K's" Katie said grinning

"Who knew your fans would want your 'signatures' that bad." Katie said.

"OK don't forge our signatures any more." Logan said then kissed her forehead.

"Or you'll be grounded for the whole next world tour and you'll be on the road with us and you'll be home schooled." Logan said

Katie rolled her eyes.

"You four know I wanted to go on tour with you." Katie said typing away on her laptop grinning

"Yes, but you have school." Kendall said

"Yes I do. but you do know I have puppy dog eyes that you four melt for and I would not have to do the school work." Katie said as James walked up behind the young girl as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Which Katie thought nothing of it, something all the boys did, just hugging her.

"You know boys it's been almost 7 months since we seen Kat. 7 months since the tickle monsters have got her.." James said a sly smile on his face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. no. You four are not tickling me." Katie said

"To late." James said grabbing her around her waist tickling her fiercely, making her burst out into a fit of giggles.

"James stop it please!" Katie yelled

"That's a no cause I feel like tickling you." James said grinning has he picked her up throwing her onto the couch then tickling her again

"Yeah, we're going to go catch a movie, we'll see you two later." Logan said as Carlos got off the couch following him.

"No, no! Carlos help please." Katie said

"Do you guys hear something?" Kendall asked grinning

"Nope." Logan and Carlos said.

"Oh come on! What kind of big brothers are you?" Katie yelled through her laughter as she tried to push James off of her

"I swear James if you don't stop now I will kick you!" Katie yelled which made James back off instantly.

All four boys knew Katie kicked hard. She could be a fighter if she wanted too.

Katie pushed her self off the couch standing up fixing her hair.

"I hate you." Katie muttered

"Take it back or I'll tickle you more." James said

"OK I take it back." Katie said


	28. Potty Trained

**Katie's 3 and the boys are 9**

"I did it!" Katie yelled running through the house.

"You did what?" Kendall asked as the young girl sat next to him.

"I made potty in the toilet like a big girl." Katie said grinning

"That's awesome Katie!" Kendall said pulling her into a hug.

After what seemed like forever she finally did it by herself. The boys spent months on teaching the young girl how to use the potty like a big girl so many fights about it, the young girl really picked up the Knight stubbornest for sure.

"What's with all the yelling?" Logan asked

"Katie is officially potty trained." Kendall said grinning

"That's awesome Baby Girl." James said picking her up then kissing her cheek held his kiss there then blowing on her cheek making her giggle.

"That a girl." Carlos said reaching up ruffling her hair.

"Let's celebrate." Kendall said taking Katie from James then walking into the kitchen putting the young girl onto the counter and walking over to the fridge grabbing everything to make Katie's favorite. Chocolate banana cherry chip smoothie.

"And done." Kendall said handing the young girl a small cup of the smoothie then handing the other three boys theirs.

"Thanks Kenny." Katie said

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, unlike everyone else who is out for summer I'm not. I'm homeschooled and do school work full year round.**


	29. But I want to go

**Katie's 3 and the boys are 9**

"But I want to go with you!" Katie whined following the four boys down stairs

"Katie will be home before you know it." Logan said as they reach the bottom step.

Kendall turned around and held his arms out for the young girl to jump in them.

Katie jumped into Kendall's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed her cheek.

"OK Kat we will be home in a few hours OK? And I promise you we will play with you when we get home." Kendall said as Katie nodded.

The boys left and Katie sat at the front door waiting for them.

"Katie, honey, they are going to be home in 15 min-" Jennifer said cutting off her sentence looking at her daughter to see her fast asleep on the floor.

Jennifer smiled Katie loved those four boys, they were her big brothers for crying out loud.

"Mom we're hom- why is Katie asleep on the floor?" Kendall asked picking her up craddling her.

"She fell asleep waiting for you four to get home." Jennifer said

The four boys smiled

The boys had finished it their homework and were now sitting in the couch Katie was in Kendall's lap still fast asleep.

Kendall was playing with Katie's hair lightly.

Katie moved slightly and yawned then looked up at Kendall.

"Hey Baby Sister." Kendall said smiling at her, he pecked her on her forehead and looked at her.

"Hi." She said weakly

"Katie!" Carlos yelled running then grabbing her spinning her around making her laugh.

"Car-Car!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mine!" James ran into the room taking her from Carlos.

"I don't think so." Logan said taking her from James.

"No." Kendall said taking her from Logan then showering Katie's face with kisses making her giggle. Kendall put Katie down and the other three tackled Kendall.


	30. Surgery number 2

**Katie's 14 and the boys are 20**

The boys sat nervously in the main lobby, when they toke Katie to the hospital they never thought she would have appendectomy, the doctors quickly ran her back to surgery.

"Do you guys remember Katie's first surgery?" Carlos asked as the other three grinned.

"And I tried to scare her." James said

"She was so nervous because of that." Logan said shaking his head.

"Who knew she would have to have surgery again." Carlos said

"This is one is none stoppable, it's like when they toke her gallbladder out. But unlike her first surgery this surgery only takes about an hour and she'll have to stay here in the hospital for a few days." Logan said

"She's not going to like that." James groaned as Kendall and Carlos nodded.

"She hates hospitals and she hates doctors combined the two and what do you get?" Carlos asked

"One pissed off Katie Knight." James,Logan and Kendall said at the same time. Making Carlos grin.

"It's so funny when she's on the anesthesia, she gets really loopy." James said grinning.

"A lot of times when people are on that stuff you can talk to them and they'll tell you anything you want to know." Logan said

"Looks like we are trying something new boys." Kendall said

"No we're not. I would love to know what she knows, but I really don't want to get pranked for everyday for the rest of my life." Logan said

"Katherine Knight." The doctor called, the four boys looked at each other smiling lightly know if Katie had heard the doctor call her Katherine she would blow up.

The four boys followed the doctor to the young girls room.

"Now the anesthesia has not wore off but she does have a slight attitude so I would be careful what you say. One of my nurses called her Katherine and she was not happy about it." The doctor said as they stood outside the young girls room making the boys grin.

"Why are you grinning?" The doctor asked

"It's not just an attitude doctor, just a little something that we call 'Knight temper'." Logan said. The doctor nodded and opened the door and the five men walked in.

"What does this thing do?" Katie asked pointing at the IV in her wrist.

"That is keeping medicine in your body." The nurse said grinning

"She's asked me that question five times already, I can't complain tho, it's funny." The nurse said smiling.

The nurse and the doctor left and the boys each toke a seat on Katie's bed. James and Carlos on her left and Kendall and Logan on her right.

Katie looked at the four boys for a minute then smiled

"Pretty boys." Katie said making the boys laughing.

"This is going to be fun." James said as the other three nodded.

Katie had fell asleep and hour ago. The doctor said the medicine would make her sleepy and it knocked her out good.

"I'll be glad when we get the old Kat-Nap back." Carlos said moving some hair out of Katie's face.

"Touch my hair one more time and I will beat you." Katie said quietly making the boys look at each other.

"Katie.." James said

"What Pretty Boy?" Katie groaned.

"Why the hell does it feel like someone stepped on my side about five million times?" Katie asked

"Someone is a little moody.." James whispered

"It's the after math of the medicine, it's going to make her pissed off." Logan said.

"Stupid doctors taking my.. what ever it's called out. I hate this stupid IV. It's stupid doctors are stupid. When do I get to go home?" Katie blabbed on

"3 to 4 days." Logan said

"Fu-"

"Katherine." Kendall said sternly.

"Don't you dare call me Katherine." She said

"I don't like this Katie..." Carlos whispered

"Get used to it." Katie said

An hour later Katie was back to her old stubborn self just on pain killers.

"When do I get the IV out?" Katie asked

"Once you can handle food." Logan said

"But I'm not hungry." Katie whined

"Other thing about your surgery you lose your apatite." Logan said

"Stupid surgery. I told you guys I didn't need it." Katie said crossing her arms

Carlos got up off the chair he was sitting on and sat on Katie's bed putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You could have died!" He said

"No she wouldn't have died at least I don't think so." Logan said

"That means no more tickling you, no more annoying you, no more pranks. Katie you're my partner in crime. I can't lose you!" He said

"OK are you on any new medicine I should know about?" Katie asked making Kendall,James and Logan laughing and Carlos crack a smile.

"But we can't tickle her until those stitches that are in her side come out." Logan said

"There's stitches in my side?" Katie asked lifting up her shirt.

"Well then you can't tickle me. So that's a good thing." Katie said grinning

"We can still tickle your feet and your other side Baby Girl." James said grinning

"Not fair!" Katie whine.

"Curse me and being the ticklish one out of the five of us." Katie said

"We won't tickle you that much." Kendall said grinning.


	31. He's Gone

**Katie's 8 and the boys are 14**

"He's gone!" Katie cried into James' chest as he held her tight.

"James take her and Carlitos inside." Kendall said, James nodded and token the two youngest inside.

"You got to calm down Katie." James said rocking her back and fort

"No! He can't be gone! Lucky is not gone!" Katie whaled.

Their dog Lucky, a husky had just past just 3 hours ago. He was loved by the whole family, but Katie was the closest to the dog.

"Katnap, look at me." James said pulling her away from his chest making her look at him

"It was Lucky's time to go, he was old Kat." James said moving some of her brown hair out of her face.

"So he's up in the sky with Daddy?" she asked quietly in almost a whisper.

James smiled a bit.

"Yeah, he's up their with Dad." James said. Katie hugged James again and grabbed Carlos' arm hugging him.

Kendall and Logan walked in the house shaking out the snow.

"How long has Katie been asleep?" Kendall asked

"15 minutes." James said looking at the clock then handing the two boys cups of hot chocolate.

"She toke this hard." Logan said after taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Which is understandable, Lucky loved her and she loved Lucky." Kendall said as Carlos nodded.

Kendall walked over picking her up holding her close.

"So where did you put Lucky?" Carlos asked

"Dug a hole and put him under the old tree in the back yard." Logan said

"His favorite spot." The other three said

"Hey boys, where's Lucky? He always comes running when I pull up into the drive." Jennifer asked worried, she knew Lucky was old. Her husband, Kent brought him home from the war his first time in battle felt bad for the poor pup and kept him.

"Mom he past about 30 minutes after we got home." James said

Jennifer brought her hand to her mouth and looked at Katie her eyes filled with tears.

"She didn't take it well did she?" Jennifer asked taking Katie from Kendall

"The day we told her dad pasted all over again." Logan said and then sighed

"We put him under the old tree out back." Kendall said Jennifer nodded knowing that's the place Kent said he wanted Lucky to be.

"Looks like your father it was time for Lucky to go and live with him." Jennifer said as Katie stirred in her arms waking.

"Look who's finally up." Jennifer said smiling.

Katie looked around the house and she remember what happened hours before before her bottom lips trembled.

"Lucky.." She said

"I know sweetie." Jennifer said has Katie put her head on Jennifer shoulder.

~The Next Day~

Jennifer looked out the window to the back yard to see Katie sitting next to Lucky's grave.

"She really misses him." Jennifer said then sighed.

"Come on boys we got a little girl we got to cheer up." Kendall said as the four boys walked out the back door.

Jennifer watched them as James ran out picking the young girl up spinning her around.

"Katie!" James said stretching out her name. Then running to the lightly snow covered trampoline carrying Katie to the trampoline dropping her on the tramp.

"Aww! Come on Katie you can't mope around about this forever. You're going to have to smile sometime, and the sometime better be soon." James said lightly jumping the other three boys climbed onto the trampoline and started jump making Katie bounce.

"You don't smile we will tickle you!" James yelled at the young girl.

Katie put a fake smile on her face.

"Fake!" Carlos said then jumping and attacking the poor girl tickling her sides.

"No!" Katie screamed before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Once Jennifer got all the kids inside and made the boys stop torturing her daughter she got all her kids fed and ready for bed.

"No I get to say good night to her first!"

"No I do!"

"No me!"

"I'm blood related!"

"I'm brother related!"

"She loves me more!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Better get ready Katie." Jennifer said grinning then kissing the young girl's forehead as the boys ran into Katie's room.

Jennifer got up and walked out of the room to let the boys talk to the young brunette.

Before the young brunette knew it the boys were showering her face with kisses which made her burst into giggles.

"Ha! Victory! We got a smile!" James said dancing around the young girls room.

"OK James come on let's get her to bed." Kendall said then kissed Katie's forehead and Logan,Carlos and James did the same thing.

"Night Katie."

"Night."


	32. Hockey Camp

**Katie's 7 the boys are 13**

"You're not going to forget me right?" Katie asked

"How could we forget our little Munchkin?" Carlos asked ruffling her hair as he picked up his hockey bag

"I'm not a Munchkin!" Katie said crossing her arms.

"You so are." James said rolling his eyes.

"We're not going to forget you Katie." Logan said

"But you're going to be gone for three weeks that's a long time! You're going to forget me!" Katie said

"We are not, I promise you that Baby Sister." Kendall said picking her up and carrying her out to the car.

"Just think of it this way, three whole weeks of us not tickling you." James said as he threw his hockey duffel in the trunk.

"Three whole weeks?" Katie asked

"Yep, then once we get back we can tickle you all we want." Kendall said grinning

"No!" Katie said covering her sides.

Katie looked out side at the snow covered ground.

"They'll be home before you know it sweetheart, but in the mean time why don't you and me have Mommy Daughter time. We could go to the store and pick out some new dresses." Jennifer said smiling

"No dresses dresses are to girly." Katie said crossing her arms

"Looks like I'm not going to get you into a dress til your prom and your wedding huh?" Jennifer asked

"I'm not going to prom and I'm not going to get married." Katie said looking at her mother like she had three heads.

"You say that now." Jennifer said grinning knowing one day Katie was going to get married and knowing the four boys they would make her go to prom.

"Mom, I miss them.." Katie said sitting back more into the couch

"I know Sweetie but you only got a week til they come home." Jennifer said drying some dishes from lunch.

"They're come home now?" Katie asked

"Yep they'll be home before you know it." Jennifer said smiling those three weeks apart have drove Katie crazy she missed her big brothers.

Katie looked out the window to see the big yellow bus pull up in front of their house.

"Mom! Their home!" Katie yelled then got off the couch running to the front door pulling it open the running out the front door.

"Guys!" Katie yelled the boys smiled as they got off the bus.

As Carlos ran ahead of James,Logan and Kendall dropping his hockey duffel in the drive way then picked up Katie hugging her.

"And then mom tried to get me into this horrible pink dress. It was horrible." Katie said as Carlos walked inside her in his arms.

"Welcome back boys." Jennifer said smiling

"It's so good to be home." James said clasping on the couch.

"How was hockey camp?" Jennifer asked

"It was OK. The coach was a tough. Making us do drills but it's hockey." Kendall said as he toke Katie from Carlos hugging her.

"I missed you Munchkin." He said then kissed her forehead.

"I'm not a Munchkin!" Katie said crossing her arms.

Kendall adjusted Katie in his arms then tickling her.

"Oh really?" Kendall asked grinning as Katie laughed.

"I've missed her laugh." Logan said as Carlos and James nodded.

Once Kendall had stopped tickling the young brunette he sat down on couch putting Katie in his lap, as Katie pouted.

"Hey! No pouting." Kendall said poking her cheek making her smile.

"It's good to have my boys back." Jennifer said as Katie nodded.


	33. Girl Scouts

**Katie's 8 and the boys are 14**

"I can't believe mom is making me do this." Katie whined as she stood behind the girl scout stand.

"It won't be that bad Katnap." Carlos said as some girls walked up to the stand.

"Aw, are you selling cookies?" one of the girls asked looking about 14, Katie watched the girls look at her older brothers.

"Yes I am." Katie said with her arms crossed, she could tell the girls walked over to the stand just to flirt with the boys.

The girls started talking to the boys ignoring her completely.

"OK hold on!" Katie said making the girls look at her.

"You want to talk to my older brothers you have to buy the cookies." Katie said grinning

The girls looked at each other.

"But the cookies will make us fat." The blonde one whined

"You could us some meat on your bones, you're a stick." Katie said rolling her eyes, the girls shrugged and handing Katie the money picking the cookies they wanted.

Katie smirked as the girls walked away.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked

"Katie just used us a bait..I think." James said

"She did and now she has 30 bucks." Logan said

Some more girls walked up to the stand.

"20 bucks to talk to the boys and you each take a box of cookies." Katie said as the girls handed her each 20 bucks. Katie smiled.

"How in the world?" Carlos asked.

"I don't even know." Kendall said

'I'm using you four to help my sales go up." Katie said as a line formed up with girls ages all the same 13 to 14.

Jennifer pulled up into the drive way getting out of the car walking over to the small stand looking at the young girl who was counting a stack of money and the boys munching on a box of cookies.

"How did sales go?" Jennifer asked

"Sold all the cookies." Katie said grinning Jennifer's jaw dropped.

"How?" Jennifer asked.

"Just some help from my big brothers." Katie said smiling

"250." Katie said handing her mom the money.

"OK.. so how do you like girl scouts?" Jennifer asked

"It's to girly can I please go back to hockey?" Katie asked

Jennifer sighed.

"I don't see why not.." Jennifer said shaking her head in shock cause of the cookie sales.

"What's with the stack of paper?" Jennifer asked

"Girls phone numbers." James said Jennifer tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"A bunch of girls lined up around the corner to talk to us and give us their phone numbers." Kendall said Jennifer turned to the young girl

"So you made girls pay to talk to your brothers?" Jennifer asked Katie nodded.

"Good idea right?" Katie said smiling.

"I'll never understand you." Jennifer said

"Neither will we." The four boys chorused.

"But the good think is we got cookies to supply us til Christmas." Katie said grinning.


	34. New Boyfriend

**Katie's 14 the Boys are 20**

Katie held hands with her boyfriend of 6 months, smiling.

"You know I love you." He said then kissed her cheek.

"I know you do." Katie said as they walked along the beach.

All of a sudden Katie's boyfriend picked her up bridal style making Katie squeal.

"Really?" Katie asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course, you are my princess after all." He said as he set her on her feet.

~With The Boys~

"Look at them, adorable couple." Kendall said as the boys sat on the beach just enjoying the sun, as James barried Carlos in the sand.

The three boys looked up and at the couple Kendall was talking about.

"Not a bad couple if I do say so mysel- Wait is that Kat?" Logan asked the other three took a really good look.

"Holy shi-"

"You know if my brothers knew we were dating, I would get killed and by killed I mean ground me til I'm 30 and I'll be locked in my room for the rest of my life." Katie said as her boyfriend swinged their hands.

"Well than it'll be my chance to sweep you off your feet and save my beautiful princess from the castle." Her boyfriend said as Katie grinned.

"Come here." Her boyfriend said pulling her closer to him as he kissed her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her but not before pulling the 'Key to my heart' necklace out of his pocket.

"Listen Katie I want to give you something, since it's been 6 months since we started dating." He said then slipped the necklace onto her neck clasping it in back.

Katie look down at the necklace then looked back up at him.

"Really? It's the necklace I showed you at the shop." Katie said tears wheling up in her eyes.

Her boyfriend nodded smiling then take her face in his hands pecking her nose then looking into her eyes

"It's the one you wanted and it also says you have the key to my heart." He said then kissed her on the lips, Katie wrapped her arms around his neck as he smiled into the kiss.

He pulled away leaving little peaks of kisses on her lips and then on her nose.

"Come on I better get you home before your brothers get home." He said taking her hand making their way back to the mansion.

"Katherine Abigail Knight."

Was the first thing Katie heard as she walked through the door.

"Yeah?" Katie asked.

"Where were you for the last four hours?" Logan asks as the four boys sat in their 'interrogation' chairs.

"With Anne and Abby." She said hanging up her sweater.

"Then what's with that sliver chain around your neck?" James asked as he folded his hands together.

"Present from Mom." Katie shot back.

"Oh she's good." Logan said making Katie smirk.

"What! Wipe that smirk off your face, young lady!" Carlos said grabbing the flat screen TV remote turning it on showing a picture of Katie and her boyfriend.

"Who is he?!" James asked

"He! Is a friend!" Katie snapped in the same tone as James.

"Don't you back talk me!" James said.

"I could breathe and it would be back talking to you." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Then if he is just a 'friend' then why were you making out with him on the beach?" Kendall asked taking the remote from Carlos pulling up another picture of Katie and her boyfriend kissing.

"Crap." Katie said

"Ha Ha! You're caught Katherine!" James said pointing at her.

"Oh your so lucky you're sitting down." Katie said

James got up and walked over to her easily towering over the young girl.

"So now what your going to do?" James asked.

Katie raised her eyebrows and stomped on his foot.

James let out a yelp and hopped back over to his chair.

"This is one bad interrogation." Katie said smirking.

"This is not over just yet Katherine." Kendall said

"Stop using 'Katherine' on me! You know I hate it!" Katie snapped.

"She's breaking.." James said quietly.

"Katherine." The four boys said at the same time.

"OK! OK! OK! I give up we're dating we've been dating for 6 months now! Just stop it with the 'Katherine' I hate it!" Katie exclaimed as the boys smiled

"OK we're happy for you but you're still grounded." Kendall said.

"How long?" Katie asked.

"A month." Logan said making Katie roll her eyes.

"But before we official ground you.." James said trailing off.

The next thing anyone knew Katie's boyfriend was over at their house enjoying a family BBQ.

Katie's boyfriend slipped his hand into hers as the boys gave him the 'rules' for dating her. Which they've broken two of them already, 'kissing in front of them' and 'kissing period.'


	35. Interview

**Katie's 14 and the boys are 20**

**A/N: I've been holding this one off for a bit but it's been in my mind a lot. So I hope you guys like it. :)**

Katie stood back stage of the Ellen show watching her older brothers talk to the TV host. This was Katie's first interview on the TV show and she had to admit she was a bit nerves.

"Now you guys do have a younger sister right?" Ellen asked the four boys.

"We do." James said smiling.

"And a lot of the Rushers know her too." Ellen said as the crowd cheered.

"Why don't we bring her out?" Ellen asked the four boys nodded smiling.

"Everyone please welcome Big Time Rush's younger sister Katie Knight." Ellen said and Katie walked out waving to the crowd then walked over to where her brothers and Ellen where, she hugged Ellen and then sat down in between James and Carlos.

"Welcome Katie." Ellen said smiling

"OK so this question has been on my mind since you five have walked into the studio." Ellen said as the five nodded.

"What is it like in the Knight household?" Ellen asked

"That's an easy question really, pretty much most of the time there is some kind of prank war going on with at least two of us, but there is sometimes were it's all of us in one prank war." Katie said as the boys nodded.

"Katie tell me, what is it like to be related to four boys who are pop stars and are loved by millions of girls?" Ellen asked

"In one word, insane. I mean their always traveling for tours and interviews and meet and greets but when they get back home from all of it they are just the four normal boys I've grown up with." Katie said making the crowd clap.

"Now I've seen the tweets you get on Twitter, what is like with the fans, how do they act to you?" Ellen asked

"The fans? Well I think they love me, I hope they do. You know everyone in the family back home thought it was a very horrible idea to let me stay with the guys. They thought I was going to get into so much trouble and I would get lonely with out the boys their but they take me everywhere." Katie said grinning

"Now last night the boys had a concert and they were about to sing 'Cover Girl' but one of the boys decided to pull you out on stage take a look." Ellen said as the video played of Kendall pulled Katie out on stage, Katie blushing.

"What was going on in your head when he did that?" Ellen asked when the video ended.

"Well one I thought I was going to kill him when I get home. The four boys know I hate being in the spotlight, that's not me at all. I'm just the younger sister of big time rush." Katie said

"OK this question is for you four." Ellen said looking at the four boys.

"What is it like to have your little sister on the road with you? A lot of the fans think you might get annoyed by her." Ellen asked smiling

"Having Katie on the road with us it's always fun. She keeps us grounded and our normal selves and it's like she is the glue to all of us." Kendall said as he looked at Katie.

"What can I say, four boys on a tour bus nerf gun fights at the most random times." Katie said with a shrug.

"Now this has come up a lot on the questions on Twitter. Do any of you know about 'Jatie'?" Ellen asked

As soon as Ellen said 'Jatie' Katie facepalmed, as the boys looked at her.

"I've heard about it.." Katie said.

"What's 'Jatie'?" James asked

"You would ask that." Katie said.

"It's were your fans 'ship' me and James." Katie explained

"What's 'ship'?" Carlos asked

"As you can see I have to explain a lot to them." Katie said then paused.

"'ship' is were you take two people and say their a couple." Katie said

"And how do you know this?" Kendall asked grinning

"I'm a fan girl my self.." Katie said

"I knew it!" Carlos said.

"I've denied it for a while.." Katie said rolling her eyes

"OK what about 'Kogan' or 'Cargan' or 'Kames' or 'Jenlos'?" Ellen asked

"I'm saying this right now and I don't care if I get grounded or not. I ship Kogan." Katie said shrugged making the crowd cheer.

"What are these names?" Carlos asked

"Ok so, 'Kogan' is Logan and Kendall 'Cargan' is Carlos and Logan 'Kames' is Kendall and James 'Jenlos' is James and Carlos. Fan ship them wanting them as a couple." Katie said smirking

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.." James said

"I told you guys it was insane." Katie said.

"We've had this convo many of times." Katie said

"Wait Katie, why do ship 'Kogan'?" Ellen said

"I think they would make a good couple." Katie said grinning

~Later that day back home~

"I still can't believe you ship me and Logan." Kendall said

"I told you I can't help it, if you weren't brothers you would make a good couple." Katie said as her,Carlos,Logan and Kendall sat on the couch James in the kitchen making popcorn.

"You still never told us if you shipped 'Jatie'." James said as he put a bowl of popcorn in her lap then kissed her cheek.

"I will never ship 'Jatie' ever. James is my big brother." Katie said then popped some popcorn in her mouth.

"Why in the world would I do that? I've known Jamie my whole life, he was there for my birth. Only three minutes late thanks to traffic-"

"How in the world do you know this?" Kendall asked cutting her off.

Katie looked at him putting the popcorn bowl on the coffee table then pulled the pillow out from behind her back then hitting Kendall with it.

"That's for cutting me off, but anyway I know that cause mom has it fried into my brain. But like I was saying before someone cut me off, I don't and won't ship 'Jatie'." Katie said

"Twitter is blowing up." Carlos said looking at his phone.

"With? Let me guess, Jatie?" James asked

"No, Kogan." Carlos said grinning


	36. She Loves Them With All Her Heart

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

Having four older brothers can be tough at times, the endless nerf gun fights, the endless tickle torture on her sides, and not mention the pillow fights. But Katie loved each and everyone of her brothers with all her heart.

"You're going down!" Katie heard Carlos yell from the other side of the room.

Katie as of right now was hiding behind their couch. They we're in a full out 4 on 1 nerf gun war, which in Katie's mind, it was not fair.

4 on 1 is not fair at all, they're had been many of times when the four would gang up on her just so they could win.

Kendall ninja rolled over to her.

"Crap you got me now." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"No way Baby Sister, I'm on your side now." Kendall said grinning

"But it's always been 4 on 1, why change it now?" Katie asked just as a nerf dart flew by her head almost hitting her.

"That was close." Kendall said.

"But anyway James is being an ass and I thought it was a good time to help you out." Kendall said smiling.

"Are you two just going to hide there forever or are we really going to have a fight?" Carlos whined

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Fire!" Kendall yelled then they both fired at the three boys.

"OK OK We're out, we're out!" James yelled.

Kendall and Katie stopped firing.

"Nice firing Baby Sister." Kendall said

"You to Big Brother." Katie said grinning

"You are so going to get it Katie!" James said hopping over the couch running after her.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Katie said laughing as she ran into the kitchen, making the other three stop making dinner.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on?" Kendall asked putting himself between the two.

"She decide it would be funny if she stood outside the bathroom waiting for me to come out and once I did come out she sprayed me with soured milk." James said

Kendall looked at Katie.

"Is it true?" Kendall asked a small smirk playing on his lips, Katie nodded.

"Say your sorry and hug." Carlos said grinning with his arms crossed

"No way." Katie said.

"Come on Katie, you can't hide from me forever." James said, Katie sighed and hugged James.

James smirked as Katie hugged him then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You're still going to get it!" James said walking into the living room.

James pinned her down tickling her till she was purple and could barley breathe.

"Pillow fight!" Kendall yelled as he slammed the pillow down on James.

Katie sat back and watched her brothers hit each other with the pillows that is till they turned on her hitting her with the pillows making her giggle.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Katie yelled through her giggles.

"Never!" Logan said

"I never had a chance to beat you four with the pillows." Katie said

"It's fair to us." Carlos said

"This is so not fair." Katie said grinning.

Once the boys had stopped hitting her with pillows she waited for about 15 minutes, then she attacked them with pillows.

"OK you win, you win." James said.

Katie stopped hitting them and grinning

"Payback suckers!" She said smiling.

"Come on, Kiddo it's late you got school tomorrow." Kendall said as he walked into the living room to see Katie laid out on James,Logan and Carlos' lap, her head in James lap and her feet in Logan's.

"Ugh, but the movie just started and this is a good movie." Katie whined.

"You're going to be tired tomorrow and don't you have that history exam tomorrow in home room?" Kendall asked his eyes brows raised.

It was the classic 'Knight' stare, that surprisingly only Kendall had.

"Who cares about the exam." Katie said.

Kendall walked over to the arm rest and and sat down, he was right next to the young brunette's feet.

"Katie you know you have that tests in the morning.." Kendall said easily tickled her foot, making her look at him, terror in her eyes.

"Don't." She stated, making Kendall grin and tickle her foot more.

Katie kicked his hand away.

"Don't Kendall." She said grinning slightly laughing.

Carlos who was in the middle of James and Logan and had Katie's stomach in his lap, grinned slightly not enough for Katie to see, then he slightly nudge James and Logan's sides making the two look at him.

Carlos snaked his arms around to the young girl's sides then slowly started poking her sides.

When she didn't realize anything he started tickling.

"No." Katie squealed as she felt Carlos tickle her.

"I'll stop if you go to bed." Carlos said smiling.

"Fine, I'll go." Katie said.

Carlos stopped waiting for her to get up.

"Carry me." she whined.

"I got her don't worry." Kendall said picking her up putting her over his shoulder.

"Not what I meant." Katie said as Kendall walked up the stairs.


	37. the Fair

**Katie's 7 and the boys are 13**

"We're going to the fair!" Katie squealed as she wrapped her arms around Carlos' neck as he placed her on his back.

"This is going to be awesome." Carlos said as they walked into the fair.

"To the slides Carlitos." Kendall said as they walked to the slides

Jennifer had agreed to the boys taking Katie to the fair as long as they were home before dinner.

Once they arrived at the slide the four boys looked at Katie.

"So who are you riding with?" Kendall asked

"Car-Car!" Katie said as she grabbed his arm

"Cause he will go fast and beat all of you." She said then pulled him up the stairs, the other three boys following them.

Once the five siblings got to the top of the slides, the four boys put the mats on the slide and climb on. Carlos put Katie on his lap.

"Ready to go fast?" Carlos asked and Katie nodded.

"3. 2. 1. Go!" Kendall said as the four boys pushed off,

Carlos and Katie way ahead of the other three.

"No fair you cheated!" James said once they all got to the bottom of the slides.

"OK Katie we got you cotton candy, went on the slides 5 times, went on the Ferris Wheel, went on the carousal we got time to do one more thing." Kendall said looking at his watch.

Katie looked around at all the rides around her.

"That one." Katie said grinning pointing up at the freak out. A circle ride where it swings you up in the air, the boys had tried it many times.

"Katie are you sure?" James asked Katie nodded.

"I'll take her on it." Carlos said taking the young girls hand.

"OK. Have fun." The three boys said.

Carlos and Katie sat in their seats.

"This is so cool." Katie said.

"Yeah, but if you get scared just grab my hand OK?" Carlos asked Katie nodded.

The ride started going and the three boys watched

Once the ride was over Carlos and Katie got off the ride, Carlos looking like he was going to get sick and Katie bouncing on her feet.

"That was so fun!" Katie said.

"Not really." Carlos said.

"Come on we better start heading home." Kendall said


	38. To the fair

**Katie's 5 the boys are 11**

Katie tossed and turned in her bed.

"No." She mumbled this continued only louder every time.

The four boys ran into the young girls room.

"Katie wake up. Come on baby girl." James said picking her up holding her close to his chest.

Katie slowly woke up from the dream wait no it was more of a nightmare.

Kendall put some of Katie's hair that was in her face behind her ears.

"What's wrong, Katie-Bug?" James asks as Katie snuggled closer into his chest.

"Nightmare." Katie whispered only loud enough for the four boys to hear.

"What about?" Logan asked

"Daddy." she said finding the hem of James shirt sleeve very interesting.

The four boys looked at each other then looked at the youngest Knight.

"Come here." Kendall said opening his arms, Katie crawled into his arms, the three other boys sitting around them. James was holding Katie's hands, Carlos rubbing her back and Logan rubbing her arms.

"Calm down Bug." Kendall said knowing if he called her 'Munchkin' she would push him away.

"Why don't you tell us what happened in your nightmare." Carlos asked as the other three nodded.

"I had a dream that Daddy came and took you guys away." Katie said

"Don't worry Katie, Daddy is not going to take us from you and mom." Kendall said ruffling her hair.

"Why don't we go set up the fort in our room and we sleep there tonight?" Kendall asked Katie looked up at the four boys her brown eyes twinkling.

"I get to sleep in your room tonight?" She asked the four boys nodded grinning.

"OK we'll go set it up." James said grabbing Carlos' and Logan's arms dragging them into their room.

"Come on Princess." Kendall said picking Katie up and putting her on his hip as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Man, Katie you're light are you sure you're eating?" Kendall asked poking her stomach making her giggle.

"There's that smile." Kendall said grinning then poking her nose.

"Come on let's go see if the fort is ready." Kendall said grabbing Katie's pillow and walking across the hall and into the room.

"Well they work fast." Kendall said putting the young girl down. Katie crawled into the fort.

"Welcome to fort o' Knight." Carlos said

"Worst fort name ever." Kendall said as he crawled in and sat next to Katie.

"Well it's 2 am and a little girl named Katie Knight needs to get to bed." Carlos said

Katie crossed her arms and pouted.

"Katie.."

"Fine." Katie said and laid down

The five siblings were out in minutes.


	39. The Talk

**Katie's 13 and the boys are 19**

"Guys, where do babies come from?" Katie asked as she did her homework from where she was sitting on the island in the kitchen she was sitting Indian style on the island binder in her lap homework sheets all around her.

"Well for one how many times have I told you not to sit on the island we eat and cook there and two why do you want to know?" Logan asked turning around from where he was cooking dinner.

"3 million and it's for homework." Katie said scribing something down on the worksheet.

"What are they teaching kids in school these days?" James asked from the couch.

"We didn't learn about that stuff til we were 15." Kendall said walking into the kitchen who just got home from teaching a hockey team.

"Well hello to you too." Katie grumbled the four boys looked at her confused.

"It's girl stuff." She said the four boys backed off know how she got when her 'friend' came around

"Well you know that part of it. What else do you need to know?" Logan asked looking at the worksheet in the young girls hands. He took it from her and looked at it his eyes wide.

"You shouldn't and won't be learning about that til you're 30." Logan said then tapped her nose.

Katie rolled her eyes

"This stuff that we're learning now on the finals test we have at the end of the week counts for half of my grade." Katie said

"One little B won't hurt you." Kendall said shrugging.

"Yes, but with your guys plan to pay me for my grades that will be taking off." Katie said.

"We'll count it as an A." James said.

"You'll forget." Katie said losing her temper fast, the four boys could see it in her eyes.

"Just tell her, she'll find out in the class sooner or later and I'd rather have us tell her then that class." Carlos said remember that horrible class.

"True." James said

"Come on." Kendall said picking the young girl up sitting her on the couch.

~A hour and a very long talk later~

"OK it's gross I get it." Katie said covering her ears. At this point she had enough learning about this 'talk'.

It was horrible, disgusting, and just flat out gross.

Katie buried her face in James chest.

"Make him shut up." She whined. Talking about Logan.

James chuckled lightly then stroked her hair.

"OK, I think that's enough we disgusted her enough." James said. Logan stopped talking.

"Can I please be taken out of that class please?" Katie asked

"No, I think we will keep you in the class." Carlos said grinning

Katie shock her head.

"I already know what this 'birds and the bees" talk is and please I never ever ever want to talk about it again." she said

The boys chuckled and nodded agreeing with her.


	40. Where do babies come from

**Katie's 14 and the boys are 20**

Katie ran as fast as she could down the street. Her purple and teal backpack on her shoulders.

"Come on she's got to be around her some where." James said worry heavy in his voice.

"I know let's spill up and we'll meet up back her in say 20 minutes?" Kendall asked as the other three nodded.

Logan and Carlos went left. Kendall and James went right.

"Katie!" The boys yelled.

"What would make her run off?" Carlos asked.

"Who know Carlitos. We just need to get her back I don't think Kendall and James can handle it any longer with out the little Munchkin with us." Logan said

"I miss her." Carlos said and Logan nodded

"I miss her too." Logan said then hugged Carlos.

"Come on she can't be far." Logan said

~With James and Kendall~

"Dude, where did she go?" James asked as Kendall shrugged

"Come on let's get back to base." James said

The four boys started walking back to the house. When Carlos looked down another street.

"Guys look." He said pointing down the street.

Their stood Katie her back leaning against a tree.

The four boys looked at each other then ran towards the young girl.

"Katie!" The four boys yelled.

The young girl looked up from her phone and looked down the street, a small smile broke out on her face. She slung the backpack on her shoulder and shoved her phone in her pocket before taking off running to the boys.

Kendall was the first to get to her, he picked her up and hugged her tight and felt the other three hug the two.

Once they all pulled away Kendall was still holding on to Katie.

"Katherine Abigail Knight you are in so much trouble when we get home you don't even know." Kendall said.

"I know I'm in trouble." She said then pulled Kendall into a hug.

The five siblings got home the four boys got Katie fed and let her got ready for school the next day.

"Come on you can't hide from this forever." James said trying to drag Katie into the living room.

"I could hide forever if you let me go." She whined

"Katherine." James stated Katie sighed.

"Fine then, Carlos!" James yelled

"Coming!" Carlos said

"No no, I'll go. I'll go." Katie said then started walking into the living room.

"Sit." Logan said as James toke a seat next to him on the coffee table.

"What were you thinking?" Logan asked.

Katie bit her bottom lip then pulled out her Iphone from her back pocket, pulling up her twitter app and then grabbed Kendall's phone that was next to her and logged on to her Facebook.

"That's what I was thinking." She said handing the two phones to Logan and James.

The four boys looked over it the looked back at her.

The comments that flooded her Facebook wall and her Twitter mentions will a bunch of hate.

The boys looked at each other.

"No phone for one week, no computer for a week only for school use and get your butt off that couch and come hug your big brothers." James said smiling at the last sentence.

Katie got off the couch and hugged James.

"Hey we're here too." The other three said

"Mine." Carlos said taking her away from James.

"No mine." Kendall said taking her from Carlo

"No mine." Logan said taking her from Kendall

Katie pushed herself out of Logan's arms and stood up on the couch.

"The only person I belong to it my mama so ha!" She said grinning then falling into the couch cushion

"True." James said

Carlos shrugged and jumped up tackling Katie onto the couch then flipping them over to where Katie was laying on Carlos' chest.

"Do you guys remember that rule that we learned back in high school in that one lesson from like Egypt or something if you spank someone they belong to you?" Carlos asked the three boys thought about it.

"You know I think there was." James said nodding Katie tried to get out of Carlos' grip.

"Yeah that really long essay we had to write." Kendall said grinning

Katie finally got out of Carlos' grip.

"None of you are laying a hand on my butt." She said before jumping off the couch running to her room locking the door.

"We'll get her when she turns 15." Logan said grinning before the four boys turned on the X-box playing a new game they just got.


	41. Finals

**Katie's 17 the boys are 23**

Finals. One word that could make any student cringe. Sadly Katie had finals all week. Studying all week every night of that week and stressed out.

Monday morning, the kitchen table was covered in textbooks and finals pretests, Katie was sitting at the end of the table looking over a history textbook

The four boys walked down stairs.

"Whoa, where did our kitchen table go?" Carlos asked as he entered the kitchen grabbing some breakfast.

"Katie how long have you've been up?" Logan asked worrying about the young girls heath.

"All night. I've gone through 3 energy drinks, two 5 hour energy shots and 7 cans of soda." She said not looking up from the textbook.

The four boys looked at each other then back at their younger sister.

"Katie why did you stay up all night?" James asked

"Studying. Finals. Sugar." She said the four boys cracked a grin they all knew Katie and sugar did not mix well she would get all hyper and bounce off the walls.

Katie got up walking into the kitchen going for more soda.

James walked into the kitchen grabbing Katie picking her up bridal style carrying her to the living room sitting her on the couch.

"So she's got no class til tomorrow. So James, Carlos go lock up the candy,soda and left over energy drinks. While Logan and I go get something to get the hyper Baby Knight to calm down." Kendall said

"I'm not Baby Knight!" Katie said crossing her arms Baby Knight was an old nickname some family gave Katie when she was younger since she's the baby of the Knights it fit perfectly, Kendall rolled his eyes as James and Carlos ran into the kitchen.

So somehow Logan and Kendall thought it was a good idea to have a water balloon fight out on the back yard.

"You're so going to pay for that!" James yelled he was tanning till he got hit with water balloon.

"Katie did it!" The other three yelled

"I did not!" She yelled back the sugar had worn off.

James ran after the young girl picking her up with ease and threw her in the pool the four boys jumping in after her.

Once the young girl surfaced she looked at James then tackled him.

"You're a dead man." She said

Katie had her hair dry and up in a ponytail and she was now in some PJ's sitting in the living room on the floor a few textbooks around her.

The four boys jumped on the couch,

"I've never since anyone study that much besides Logan." James said

"Well with Logan he studied so hard because of getting his Medical license and all but with me. I'm working for my business license so of course I'm going to study." Katie said writing down something from her history book.

Carlos started playing with Katie's ponytail. Katie looked up leaning her head back on the couch.

"Having fun?" She asked he nodded grinning. Katie shook her head lightly and went back to reading her text book.

"Come on Kiddo bed time." Kendall said as he turned off the TV.

Katie sighed closed her text books putting them on the coffee table.

The young girl walked up to her room and crawled into bed just as Kendall walked in.

Katie knew that look all to well it was the look that said 'we need to talk but I don't know how I'm going to say this'.

"Spill." she said

Kendall looked down and back up at the youngest Knight.

"I got a phone call from mom." He said as he toke a shaky breath

had moved back home to sort out things and watch over the grandparents since they had fallen ill. Mrs. Knight and the four boys had been talking over the phone about letting the boys have half custody of Katie just in case anything happen to Mrs. Knight that way the boys wouldn't have to go through a bunch of court stuff and Katie wouldn't be put in foster care.

"OK, so I really don't know how to say this but-"

"but you four are getting half custody of me and are now my 'legal guardians'?" She asked

"How did you know?" He asked as she watched James,Logan and Carlos lean on the door frame of her bedroom.

"A little ease dropping." She said looking down.

"Leave it to Katie." James said rolling his eyes

"Well since you four wouldn't tell me I had to." She said crossing her arms.

"Don't let it happen again." Kendall said as Katie rolled her eyes

"Already taking the parenting to seriously." Katie mumbled

Katie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing her over the shoulder shoulder bag.

"Books?" She asked

"Living room." The four boys said

Katie ran into the living room grabbing her books putting them in her bag.

"Katie you have nothing to worry about you have all the info in your head." James said

Katie nodded munching on some toast.

"I'm so nervous and I need sugar.." she said after she finished the piece of toast heading for the fridge.

"You touch that fridge Katherine Knight you're dead." Kendall said.

Katie walked away from the kitchen before she heard a car horn.

"Mattie!" She said happily. Matt or Mattie was Katie's 'crush' A.K.A boyfriend the four boys didn't know about.

"Who's Mattie?" The four boys asked

"Friend." She said putting on his football champion jacket.

"What kind of friend?" Kendall asked older brother protective mood already in full gear.

"A friend of a friend who I really like." She said.

"Katherine Knight is he your boyfri-"

"Got to go. Love you bye." She said cutting off Kendall and running out the door.

"Well I guess we're not getting our goodbye kiss." Carlos said

Katie ran back inside kissing the four boys cheeks.

"Ok,bye I'm explain Mattie later and I'll see if he can come over but I swear you four go all protective I'll kill all four of you. I'll be your worst nightmare. I will haunt you in your dreams." She said closing the door.

"And that is why she needs to be in scary movies.." James said going back to reading his paper.

"Agreed." The other three said going back to what they were doing.

Katie walked into the kitchen Friday afternoon after Matt had dropped her off.

"Well?" Logan asked looking up from his DS the boys were all playing, James was sitting at the kitchen table full attention on the game, Carlos was sitting on the counter eyes never leaving the screen, Kendall standing in the pantry looking at his DS. Logan sighed and paused the game.

"No!" The three boys yelled Katie rolled her eyes and closed the pantry door.

"Hey! Let me out!" He said Katie opened the door as Kendall walked out.

"So how did finals go?" Logan asked biting his bottom lip.

Katie shrugged handing him the mail with her test scores folded in the news paper. She folded them in their cause she didn't want the boys to find out by her.

"Bill,Bill,Bill,newspaper. Wait, not newspaper?" Logan asked pulling out Katie tests scores he looked over the papers and her final grades for the finals. He looked up at Katie then down at the paper.

"Did you fail?"

"What did she get?"

"Give me the papers!" Kendall said taking the papers away from Logan.

"Dear, Katherine Knight we are blah blah blah to inform you that you have blah blah blah.. She got the highest score out of finals." Kendall said Katie grinned slightly.

James toke the papers from him.

"An A on every thing including the essays." James said.

"Atta girl." Carlos said hugging Katie.

"How in the world did you do it?" Logan asked Katie smirked grabbing her backpack.

"Pre-wrote the essays and memory on the rest." Katie said grinning

Someone knocked on the front door.

"Mattie!" Katie said running out of Carlos' arms and to the front door she opened.

"Mattie." She said as she hugged him.

"Hey Kat" He said hugging her back.

Katie grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

"OK I thought the outside of your house was awesome." Matt said.

"Guys this is Matt. Matt this is Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos my older brothers." She said pointing to each of the boys.

"It's just nice to meet you four." He said shaking their hands then sat down on a bar stool.

"So Matt tell us about yourself." Logan said, as Katie rolled her eyes.

"We'll I'm captain of the football team, I get straight A's, Oh and I date the most beautiful girl in the world." He said the last sentence with a smile.

The last sentence made Katie look up from what she was doing, helping James and Carlos cook.

"Oh hush." She said walking over to him.

"What I can't compliment my girlfriend?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"I'm going to do it anyway." He said smirking.

Katie stuck her tongue out at him then went back to go help James and Carlos cook.

"So do you have any siblings?" Kendall asked

Matt nodded.

"I have two older sisters, an older brother and a younger sister." He said.

"Not that different from ours." Logan said

"But he never see's his siblings I do." Katie said and Matt nodded.

"All my older siblings are in college and my younger sister wants nothing to do with me.." Matt said.

"And that's because of your father leaving for war she's scare. You know you should spend some time with her. There is a Big Time Rush concert coming up and you know I know Big Time Rush and that would be a good idea. She'll warm up to you. Loxie is adorable Mattie." Katie said then turned to her brothers.

"I'll get Kelly to give me some backstage passes and I already have three tickets." Katie said as Matt pulled her into a hug.

"You would really do that?" He asked Katie nodded.

"I've been talking to Loxie and BTR is all she talks about so why not and since her birthday is on the day of the concert." Katie said looking up at him.

He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Now how to tell Loxie?" He asked.

Katie smiled.

"I have an idea." She said then ran up stairs grabbing her macbook pro running back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Skype." She said the 5 boys in the kitchen nodded.

"Mattie text your mom and tell her to get on Skype and tell her the plan but make sure she doesn't tell Loxie." Katie said

"You have my mom's skype?" Matt asked Katie nodded grinning.

"Hello Mrs. Chanler." Katie said smiling

"Hi sweetie I'm about to go get Loxie so hold on just a second." Mrs. Chanler said moving away from the computer.

"Loxie! Come here Matt and Katie have a surprise for you." They heard Mrs. Chanler say.

Loxie came on the screen , Mrs. Chanler behind her.

"Hi Loxie." Katie said as Matt stood beside her.

"Hi." Loxie said

"Mattie and I got a surprise for you." Katie said and watched Loxie's face light up.

"Now you got to promise me you won't scream really loud ok?" Katie said Loxie nodded.

"OK. Here's your surprise." Katie said turning the laptop towards the boys.

Loxie was only 9 but she was very smart for her age.

"Oh my..." Loxie said as the boys waved to her.

"Loxie guess what you're going to be doing this weekend for your birthday." Katie said smiling.

Loxie shrugged.

"You are going to a Big Time Rush concert and you're going back stage with me and Mattie." Katie said then covered her ears as Loxie scream backing Mattie laugh.

"It was going to happen sooner or later." He said grinning.

The skype called ended and Matt stayed over for dinner then Katie went upstairs to get out of her school clothes she walked into the living room to see the four boys and Mattie playing Mario Cart.

"So it looks like all four of my boys are gamers." Katie said leaning down and her and Mattie kissed as the boys make fake gagging noises.

"Oh hush." Katie said.

Loxie birthday turned out be a big hit. The boys even came to her birthday party.


	42. The Premier

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

"Katie come on let's go we're going to be late!" James said walking down the stairs in his tux.

This was the first time the boys were taking Katie to a premiere and needless to say Katie was very excited. She dragged the boys out to buy her a dress and shoes and everything. Which shocked all four boys.

"I'm coming." Katie said walking out of her room and down the hallway and down the stairs. Her

blue ballgown fell to around her ankles and she had some sliver heels on. Her brown hair fell into loose curls. She had a sliver star necklace that the boys got her a few years back.

The four boys looked at Katie as she walked down the stairs their mouths slightly a gap.

As she got to the bottom stair she looked at the four boys.

"Close your mouths you'll start catching flies." She said grinning.

The four boys closed their mouths.

"When in the world did you turn 15 again?" James asked

"A month ago." She said

"Cause it still feels like your 10 Kat-Nap." Carlos said finishing James sentence before he could continue.

Katie smiled sadly.

"I wish I could go back to being 10." She said.

"Come on we're going to be late." She said walking out the front door the boys following here.

Cameras flashed, fans screamed all the signs of a premiere but this premiere was huge a new movie Katie starred in as lead.

The five siblings got out of the limo and walked to the red carpet the fans got louder not because of the boys but because of Katie.

Katie got to work with some big stars for this roll such as Taylor Lautner, Russel Brand, Brad Pitt and Emma Stone.

The director toke one look at Katie and her personality and he wanted her in the movie.

At first Katie said no she was working on some major signings with some big movie stars, yeah she's only 15 but hey it was a good thing she's starting early.

On the red carpet Katie did a couple of interviews and a few pictures with her co-stars then walked into the theater. The movie was a horror movie which fit Katie perfectly.

Katie starred as the girl that killed everyone in the house.

The five siblings got their seats just has the movie started.

"Scariest movie ever." Carlos said as they got home and walked inside.

"I will kill you.." Katie said in the voice she used for the movie just as she was standing behind James.

He screamed and hid behind Kendall as the rest of them laughed.

"Not cool!" He said as he walked out from behind Kendall.

"I'm so going to use that on you four now." Katie said

"So tonight I've met every celebrity ever. Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, Demi Lavoto. Every celebrity I have ever wanted." Katie said grinning as Carlos picked up kissing her cheek.

"Anything for our munchkin." He said grinning

"I'm not a Munchkin!" She said squirming in his arms.

"OK Baby Knight." Kendall said as he poked her in her side as he walked by.

"I'm not Baby Knight." She said.

Carlos put her down and let her walk up into her bed room while the boys went to their game room.

Katie sat on her bed and a evil grin crept on her face, she grabbed her make-up bag walking over to her vanity and started applying the movie make-up she used in the movie then grabbed her white dress putting it on.

She was getting payback after all the prank the boys pulled on her.

She slowly walked down the stairs and into the game room.

"I'm going to win!" Carlos yelled.

Katie stood in the door way quiet as a mouse.

James turned around and screamed making Kendall pause the game the other three looked at what James was looking at then the other three screamed.

"Katie!" They screamed.

"Katie's gone boys, now you're left me with." Katie said in her scary movie voice.

"We're going to die." Carlos whispered

"Wait! Wait just a minute!" Kendall said then flipped the light on.

"Katie!" The other three yelled

"You should have seen your faces!" She said laughing.

Then saw the boys faces.

She ran upstairs and quickly changed into her PJ's know she was in for it.

The boys ran into her room grabbing her and throw her on her bed.

"You are so going to pay for that!" James yelled before acting her sides, as Carlos grabbed her feet, Logan had her stomach and Kendall had her behind her knees.

All four of her tickle spots were now being attacked, soft giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"OK stop it!" She yelled through her laughter

Once the boys had finally stopped her tickle torture the all kissed her cheek.

Katie walked over to her vanity removing the make-up.

"Katie tell me something." James said when the other three left.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Are you and Matt you know?" He asked Katie stopped what she was doing and looked at James through her mirror.

"James, no. I don't even want to have this convo." She said

"neither do I.." James said.

"Good, I'm a virgin anyway no worries." She said smiling then hugged James.

"I'll let you get to bed." He said as he hugged her back.

"OK." She said then kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Kat." He said as she crawled into the bed.

**A/N: Sucky ending oh well but anyway here is the link to Katie's bed room.**

**Katie's bedroom: ** www . / shop / teen-rooms/girls-bedroom-furniture/envsb-ikat-dot-hampton-bedroom/

Katie's Vanity: www . pbteen shop /teen-rooms/girls-bedroom-furniture/envsb-lilac-graphic-vanity/

BTR & Katie's house: www . luxuryrealestate residential / 1860427-fabulous-juddville-riviera-estate-200-feet-of-shorefront-water-sunset-island-vistas-8139-white-cliff-road-fish-creek-wisconsin-united-states


	43. Let her know she is loved

**Katie's 14 and the boys are 20**

"You are so ugly and fat and look at that you have no friends." Parker said as she slammed Katie up against the locker her little posse behind her. Parker, Taylor and Anne Claire where the meanest and prettiest girls in school and they always attacked Katie.

"No one loves you and I mean no one. Not. Even. Your. Brothers." Parker growled.

"Twitter attack all over again." Katie said rolling her eyes

"Listen if I ever see your face around here again I will beat you into a coma." Parker said

"And then I'll go after your brothers, Kendall I'll make sure he remembers what you did. Little Jamie he won't be pretty anymore. Carlos won't be able to pull stunts anymore and Logan won't be able to be the doctor he always wanted to be." Parker growled

Katie was now pissed off, she grabbed Parker's arms and slammed her against her locker.

"I don't care if you go after me but you go after my brothers that's were I draw the line. You touch my brothers you're dead." Katie growled Parker punched Katie right in the face and Katie could fill the blood come out of her lip.

Katie punched her back leaving Parker with a broken nose.

"Katie Knight, Parker Taylor office now." The Principal said Katie let go of Parker and grabbed her backpack walking in after Parker into the Principal's office.

Katie knew her brothers would be so pissed off with her.

"I'm calling both of your parents and they can deal with you at home, this is the third time you two have gotten into a fight this week, I've had enough of it." The Principal said and grabbed the phone from the desk.

With in two minutes Katie heard Kendall's voice on the phone she groaned.

Once the Principal got off the phone with Kendall she called Parker's parents.

Parker groaned when she heard her dad picked up.

"Listen we both know we are in deep trouble." Parker said as Katie nodded.

"We might as well start writing our wills now." Parker said grinning.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do, I thought my mom was bad about punishing me but my brothers I'm in deep trouble." Katie said.

"Oh I know my dad is going to kill me when I get home." Parker said

"Parker let's go." Her dad said walking into the Principal's office, Parker got up and grabbed her bag then left.

"Katherine." Someone said Katie turned around to see Logan, Katie sighed and got up from the chair and grabbed her bag walking out the door.

The two walked out into the parking lot and Katie saw the other three boys in the car. Logan got in the drivers seat and Katie got in the back with James and Carlos.

"A busted lip." Kendall commented

"What did the other girl get?" Logan asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Broken nose." Katie said.

"Katherine Abigail Knight this is the third fight this month, I'm so tired of you getting into a fight with this girl. No phone for three weeks, no computer for a month only when you need it for school and you can kiss that Ipod of yours good bye, and as soon as we get home the TV is coming out of your room." Kendall said ok so Kendall was really pissed of with her, she knew that.

Katie bit her bottom lip, the boys had token a lot a way since they had half custody of her, but they never toke everything away from her, the most they have token away was the phone and the laptop.

"Ken, don't you think that's a little rough?" Logan said to Kendall.

"No Logan I don't think it is. She's gotten into three fights in a month." Kendall said as they pulled into the driveway Katie got out as fast as she could and straight to her room, throwing her backpack into the corner and throwing herself onto her bed. Katie heard a knock at her door before Carlos walked in.

Katie looked up at him, Carlos sat down on her bed and opened his arms Katie crawled into them.

"Is he really going to take everything away?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know Bug, you know how Kendall gets when he gets news like this, when the Principal called he thought you were really hurt then half way to the school worry turned to anger so he's calming down now and should come up here soon." Carlos said

Kendall leaned on the door frame.

"Carlos can I talk to Katie privately?" Kendall asked Carlos nodded.

"Don't yell at her, she's already broken enough." Carlos said as he walked by Kendall and out the door.

Kendall sighed and sat next to Katie.

"Listen I was angry you knew that I was just so worried and then I thought you got really hurt and I can't lose my Baby Sister an-"

"Kendall shut up." Katie said cutting him off.

Kendall hugged her

"Forget me?" He asked

Katie nodded hugging him back.

~The Next Morning~

Katie walked down stairs still in her PJ's she ran her hand through hair and sat on a bar stool in the kitchen and put her head on the counter.

"Tired?" James asked as he made breakfast Katie nodded then yawned.

Logan put his coffee cup down right next to Katie and James looked at Katie and grinned as she toke a sip of it while Logan wasn't looking, the four boys knew not to give Katie any coffee or energy drink or she would be bouncing off the walls, Katie put the coffee cup down just in time for Logan to turn around, Logan was about to take a sip of his coffee.

"You drank it didn't you?" Logan asked looking at Katie

"Nope." She said looking down.

"Then why is it empty?" Logan asked as James tried to hold back his laughter.

"I don't maybe an invisible dog drank it." she said Logan putting his coffee cup back down and started tickling her sides.

"I'll stop if you admit you drank my coffee Kat." He said

"OK I drank it now stop." She said through her laughter.

Logan stopped and got him some more coffee.

"Go get ready for school I'm sure when you get back down here the other two will be ready." James said

Katie got up and went into her room and got dressed into her black leggings a jean skirt a black tank top and a netted half top with with some black flats.

She walked down stairs and into the kitchen and sat back on the stool.

"Do you for really know why I'm all ways getting into fights and it's like I'm pushing you four away?" She asked the four boys nodded.

"OK I'm getting bullied." She said.

The four boys stopped what they were doing.

"And I'm getting called worthless,ugly, fat and that no one loves me I know you four told me to ignore it but I'm getting called this every day." She said picking at her breakfast.

The boys looked at each other then back at the young girl.

The next thing Katie knew she was pulled into Kendall's lap and he cuddled her.

"Katie you know you can come to us with anything." Logan said

"James, call the school and Kelly we're not going today." Kendall said

"Disney Land!" Carlos yelled as he ran into the park Katie on his back.

The other three boys walked behind them, Carlos pulled Katie off his back and set her down on the ground.

"there is no one here." Katie commented.

"Exactly." James said and watched Carlos guide them to the rock & roll rollercoaster.

"The best time to go is when everyone is at school and work." Kendall said as Carlos dragged him over to the roller coaster.

"And they call me the youngest." Katie said rolling her eyes as the other three chuckled.

"Let's go rock & roll rollercoaster!" Carlos said as they climbed into the ride.

"that was so fun!" Katie said as she hopped on James' back.

"Mom's going to love the pictures we got today." Kendall said.

"OMG! BIG TIME RUSH!" The five siblings heard, Katie jumped off of James' back.

"Go see your fans." She said grinning, she loved the boys fans they were always so nice.

"Can we get a picture?" One of the girls asked the four boys nodded and got around the 5 girls.

"Can Katie come get in the picture too?" The red head asked this shocked Katie there had been some fans who wanted Katie in the picture with them but at first Katie thought these girls would not want her in the picture she watched the other four girls nod and Katie walked over to the group, the girls mom got the picture and the boys signed some of the girls phones and then they left.

"Well that was a shock." Katie said as she jumped back on James' back.

"Most fans don't want me in the picture." Katie commented

"The fans care about you Kat, you might not know it but they do a lot of times at the meet and greets ask about you." Logan said.

"They do?" She asked

"They do." The four boys said

"Next stop the water park!" Carlos said jumping into the car.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit." Katie said.

"No dip you didn't. You're lucky I love you." James said throwing her, her blue and black two piece bathing suit.

Katie grinning at him.

"To the water park!" She said.

"Let's go again!" Carlos and Katie yelled grabbing the raft and ran up the stairs getting in line again.

The other three followed, they got up to the top and loaded onto the raft.

"Let's hope I don't go backwards." James said the other four looked at each other with smirks on their faces, the four of them made James go backwards the whole time.

"I hate you guys." James said as they got off the ride.

"No you don't you love us." Katie said as she jumped on his back then kissed his cheek.

"What rides next?" Kendall asked

"Lazy river." Logan replied.

"Finally a slow ride were I don't have to worry about going backwards!" James yelled making Katie laugh.

They got on the Lazy river, the lazy river is just a ride where you sit in tube floats and float around and through the park.

The five siblings got on the ride just relaxing.

"I can finally get a tan without you four throwing me in the pool cause I'm in the pool." Katie said relaxing.

"Really?" Kendall asked as he got out of his inter tube and walked close to her tube the other three finally picked up the hint at the last minute and the four of them flipped her.

Katie surfaced and stared at the four boys who were just grinning.

"I hate you." She said climbing back into her inter tube but ended up flipping herself, she surfaced.

"We never speak of that. _Ever. _You do and I haunt you." she said the four boys nodded grinning.

"This had to be the best day ever." Katie said as the boys were getting ready back stage getting make up put on.

"And the best thing is we get to end it with the concert." Carlos said after he got make-up done and got out of the chair.

"Let's go boys we got a show to do." James said as they ran out on stage the fans screaming.

"Come on Kat." Carlos said grabbing her hand pulling her up on her feet, the boys had sent Carlos to get Katie to get her out on stage.

"Now we have a special surprise for you guys." James said into his microphone making the crowd go crazy.

"Now who knows our little sister Katie?" Kendall asked the crowd went crazy again.

"Where are you taking me Carlos?" Katie asked as Carlos pulled her to the side area of the stage.

"You'll see in a second." Carlos said grinning.

"Oh come on just tell me." Katie said.

Carlos grabbed her hands, "You know, you talk a lot." He said chuckling as he pulled her out on stage.

"Well no dip I'm a girl." she said rolling her eyes not realizing Carlos was pulling her out on the stage til the opening strums of 'Cover Girl' started to play.

Katie looked at Carlos her eyes wide.

"Just listen to us, OK?" He whispered in her ear letting her sit on the stool she nodded slightly.

Of course Katie had listened to the song a lot in her room when she was upset, but tonight the boys put more meaning behind "Cover Girl" tonight, they were singing for their little sister.

Once the song ended Carlos wrapped his arms around her then kissed her cheek.

"Feel better now?" He asked

Katie nodded.

"Good cause I got Kendall to un-ground you." He said then chuckled.

Katie smiled.

"She's out cold and she's still light as a feather." James said carrying Katie into the house.

"Want me to wake her up?" Carlos asked smirking slightly.

"Might as well she's hasn't ate since the middle of the concert." Logan said as the four walked in the kitchen.

"Get a good grip on her James." Carlos said grinning then poked Katie in her stomach.

"I'm going to kill you Carlos." She said with her eyes closed the four boys smiled.

"Come on Kat you got to eat." Logan said, Katie groaned and opened her eyes

"It's midnight and we're going to eat really?" Katie asked

"I say we fire up the grill and make some steaks." Kendall said grabbing the raw steaks from the fridge and walked outside the other four following him.

Katie yawned and laid down on the bench couch with her head in James' lap.

"You can't go to sleep on us." Carlos said poking her sides.

"Stop!" Katie said pushing his hands away laughing.

"If you don't wake up now I'll dunk you in the pool." James said as Logan got a fire going in the fire pit.

"Well this brings back memories." Kendall said

"Brings back the memories of being back home all we're missing is the snow." He said as he put the steaks on the plate then sat them by the fire.

"You know Mom wants us to come to Minnesota for the winter for Christmas break." Katie said taking a bit from her steak.

"I don't see why we can't Gustavo will let us go and you'll be out of school for a few weeks might as well go see family." Logan said

"And we'll get to see the snow." Carlos said making the others laugh.

"We'll get to have our snow ball fight." Kendall said.

"Relive our memories." James said.

"It'll be perfect." Logan said.

"Mom will finally get to see her babies." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Mom is missing us to much, I don't see why she won't come visit us." Katie said.

"You know how Mom is taking care of Grandma and Grandpa." Kendall said

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming to your guys show in a few weeks, I wasn't supposed to tell you but you know I can't really hide anything from you four." Katie said grinning

"Yes! They're coming!" Carlos yelled

"Shut up Carlos you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood." Logan said

"Like he hasn't done that before." Kendall said

"How long do you think it will take for Katie to be out?" Logan asked looking at the youngest Knight who was slowly drifting off.

"I give her five minutes that's a max." James said popping some popcorn in his mouth.

Within five minutes Katie was out like a light.

"She's out.." Carlos whispered.

"I knew it!" James said

"Come on let's get her to bed." Kendall said pick her up carrying her upstairs and up to her room laying her in her bed and covering her up with her comforter.

"Night Baby Sister." He whispered then kissed her forehead walking to the door turning off the light.


	44. Fighting

**Katie's 14 and the boys are 20**

"I hate you!" Katie yelled as she slammed her bedroom door.

She was in the middle of a fight with all four boys, they wouldn't let her go to her best friends party because she was dropping her grades and the boys had told her she had to at least get all C's to go sadly she got D's. The youngest Knight had been letting her grades slip and the boys were not happy about it and now all five siblings are fighting about, the four boys against Katie.

"You know, she doesn't hate us." James said taking a bite out of his apple.

"We know that but now we have to figure out how we are going to get her to stop hating us." Logan said

"That will be easy just give her some space let her cool off and then we get in for the kill." Carlos said.

"The kill?" Kendall asked his eyebrow raised.

"Yes the kill." Carlos asked.

"What is the kill?" James asked.

Carlos grinned then pulled out a sheet of paper that was rolled up then spread it out on the counter.

"Oh..." The other three said grinning.

"Katie." James asked knocking on her door.

"Go away!" She yelled she was laying on her bed studying for finals and redoing her assignments she didn't finish.

"Kat-nap please let me in." James whined.

"If I let you in will you shut up and stop whining like a little man child?" She said the four boys looked at each eyebrows raised.

"I am not a man child." James said

"Uh huh." she said

James poked his head into her room making her look up.

"Come in." She said putting her pencil down and closing her textbook putting it all on her desk along with her homework.

James walked in and sat down on her bed.

"Listen, I know you're upset about not going to Anne's party but.." James said trailing off as the other three ran in her bed room then attacked her, hitting her with pillows

"Stop it!" Katie yelled trying to get free from the four boys.

"No we are not going to stop until you stop hating us." James said grabbing her ankles pulling her towards him and Kendall, Logan and Carlos dropped their pillows.

"Now what do we do with her?" James asked

"Easy, this." Carlos said before attacking the young girls sides.

Katie squealed and tried to push Carlos' hands off of her sides.

"Carlos! Stop it!" Katie yelled through her laughter.

"Stop hating us and I will!" Carlos yelled

"Fine I'll stop." She said but Carlos kept tickling her.

"Promise?" Carlos asked

"Yes." She said then Carlos stopped then pulled her into a hug.

"Now come on grab your textbooks and homework, we're going to help you." Logan said as Katie groaned.

"It's to much!" She whined.

"Do you want us to tickle you?" James asked as they all crossed there arms. Katie shook her head 'no'.

"Then grab your books and into the study." Logan said grabbing two of the texts books.

"Dude, how many textbooks do you have?" Carlos asked

"six." Katie replied.

"I never thought middle school had this much work." Carlos said as he sat the books down on the study desk then sat in on one of the four study chairs.

"Well where am I going to sit?" Katie asked her arms crossed.

Kendall grabbed her by her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"There." Kendall said then kissed her cheek.

"So lets get start with math." Logan said grabbing the textbook. Katie groaned.

"Math is so boring." Katie whined.

Kendall sneaked his hands onto her sides and poked her making her squeal.

"Don't do that." She said covering her sides with her hands.

"Focus." Kendall said.

~Three Long Hours Later~

"And you're done." Logan said closing the textbook.

"Finally, so I'm caught up on my homework." Katie said.

"Now all you have to do is bring up those grades." James said poking her in her side she squealing.

"James." She whined her eyes wide.

"Now before these two start fighting lets get dinner." Kendall said wrapping his arms around Katie picking her up then standing up walking out of the study the other three following him, he walked into the kitchen and sat Katie on the stool, going into the fridge.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Carlos asked

"Well it's Friday so fishstick Friday." Kendall said pulling the fishsticks on the pan then putting them in oven.

The five siblings ate and were now sitting on the couch.

"I'm bored." Carlos said

"Me too." James said

"Want to go for a night swim?" Katie asked

"sure why not." the boys said they all got up and went into there respected rooms and changed.

"Where's Katie?" Kendall asked as the boys got in the pool.

"I don't know." James said

Katie stood on her balcony that looked over the pool she grabbed one of the water balloons and dropped it and it landed right on James' head

"What the?" James said looking up

"There she is." Carlos said stating the obvious.

Katie stood on the balcony grinning.

"Katie no." Kendall warned.

"Payback boys." She said then started dropping the water balloons the balloons either hitting the boys or near them.

Once Katie ran out of balloons she ran down stairs and jumped into the pool.

"Really?" Logan asked looking at the young girl.

"Yep." Katie said grinning.

"Get her." James said then all four boys attacked her splashing her.

"OK I surrender I surrender." Katie said giggling, the boys stopped.

"OK let's get to bed." Kendall said as the movie ended.

"We have to be in the studio and you have school." Logan said grabbing the young girls hands pulling her up on her feet.

As soon as she was on her feet she jumped on James back.

"Really Katie?" He asked as he adjusted her.

"Yep." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"To my room." She said, James walked up stairs dropping her on her bed then turned around kissing her forehead.

"Night Kat." He said walking out, turning off the light.


	45. To the beach

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

"I love the beach." Kendall said as he looked over at his three brothers.

"Agreed." They said grinning

"You know it's a good thing we planned this and brought her boyfriend along." James said

"Oh yeah." Carlos said as he sat back and relaxed.

"Perfect day, perfect sun, perfect sand, perfect-" Logan said getting cut off by Katie throwing a bucket of water on the four boys.

"Water." he said licking his lips.

Katie smirked staring at the four boys.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Kendall asked

"Getting snow cones." She said

The four boys got up crossing their arms and towered over the young girl.

"Run." they said

Katie grinned then ran towards the water. The boys gave her a three second head start then ran after her

"You're so going to get it." James yelled.

"We'll see." She said

"Gotcha." James said grabbing her by her waist making her squeal.

Katie's boyfriend returned with six snow cones, he saw what situation Katie was in he shrugged and sat down eating his snow cone, he had been over at the Knight house to know what the boys were doing to his girlfriend and he had to admit it was entertaining.

The boys brought the young girl back up to the beach and plopped her down in her boyfriend's lap.

"Come on kids, let's get back to the house and fire up the grill for hamburgers and hotdogs." Kendall said as he put the towels in the beach bag.

Katie climbed into the van the boys had rented as her boyfriend slid in next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders Katie looked at him and kissed him.

The four boys fake gagged.

"Oh hush." Katie said when her and her boyfriend pulled away.

"Remember I had to deal with all your girlfriends." She said as she snuggled into her boyfriend's side.

"Home sweet home." Carlos said as he ran through the house and jumped in the pool.

"We just got back from the beach and he is already in the pool." She said as her boyfriend walked her in with her on his back.

"Leave it 'Los." James said.

"Hey Dylan you want to see what we do to Kat to make her laugh?" James asked grinning as he pulled Katie off of Dylan's back.

"James no." Katie said worry heavy in her voice.

James rested Katie on his hip and started poking her sides making her burst into laughter.

"Oh so like this?" Dylan asked tickling Katie on her sides.

"Dylan no." Katie said laughing.

James put Katie down.

"I like him." James said high fiving Dylan.

"these are really good, Kendall." Dylan said

"He got his cooking skills from Dad." Katie said grinning

"He's the only one that can cook really." She said

"Hey!" The other three said.

"You three can cook but we just have to watch to make sure you don't burn the house down." Katie said.

"Pay back will come Baby Knight." Carlos said grinning

"Don't call me Baby Knight!" Katie said then looked at Dylan who looked confused.

"OK, Baby Knight is the nickname I got when I was born my aunts and uncles call me it but I hate it." Katie explained Dylan nodded understanding.

Dylan had went home and now the five siblings were sitting on the couch.

James reached over the back Katie and lightly hit Kendall on the back of the head, Kendall looked at James confused, James pointed Katie, a grin wide on his face.

"Get Carlos in on the plan." James mouthed, Kendall nodded and turned to Carlos telling him the plan.

"3,2,1" James mouthed then attacked the young girl's side making her burst out into a fit of giggles, she tried to get out of James reach only to end up in Kendall's and Carlos' grip and getting attacked by them.

"Stop it!" She yelled through her laughter.

"Never!" Carlos said

After about 15 minutes Katie had broke free from the four boys and was now running through the backyard, she looked up and saw her balcony and climbed up the spiral stair case that she had picked out of the house. She walked into her bedroom and sat down at her desk.

"Try to find me now boys." She said grinning grabbing a piece of paper and started on her history essay.

"We lost her! How can we lose a 15 year old?" she heard Carlos exclaim.

"Idiots." Katie mumbled.


	46. The first lost tooth

**Katie's 6 and the boys are 12**

six year old Katie Knight ran into her four older brothers room, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Katie?" Kendall asked putting his home work down and walking over the young girl getting down on her level.

Katie's bottom lip trembled as she opened her hand showing her tooth.

"That's awesome Katie you lost you're first tooth." Kendall said picking her up.

"No it's not, that means it'll never grow back." She said

Kendall had to hold back his smile.

"Baby Sister, it's going to grow back, remember when Carlos got his tooth knocked out? It grew back didn't it?" He asked, Katie nodded.

The other three turned their attention to the two and crawled onto Kendall's bed.

"See look." Kendall said taking the little tooth out of her hand.

"This is just a baby tooth, so soon they'll be a grown up tooth will grow in soon." Kendall said as he pulled the young girl on his lap.

"So it's like the tooth grew up?" She asked

The four boys nodded.

"And the best part is you can put this little sucker under your pillow and guess what happens." Kendall said smiling.

Katie looked up at her older brothers.

"You put it under your pillow and then the tooth fairy comes and gives you money for your tooth." James said

Katie's jaw dropped.

"Now this doesn't give you the privilege to go and knock your teeth out young lady." Logan said making Katie giggle, the four boys knew she might try something like that.

"Come on, it's way passed your bed time and if we don't get you to bed and get this tooth under your pillow the tooth fairy will never come." Carlos said

The four boys got off the bed and Kendall held at his arms for Katie, she jumped into his arms.

"Katie's tooth is tiny." Carlos said looking at the tooth.

"Well she is tiny." Kendall said.

"I am not!" Katie said James covered her mouth.

"You're going to wake up Mom and Dad." James whispered.

"No Mom's doing something for work and Dad's out with the team dads." Kendall said as he put Katie on her bed.

"Here." Carlos said putting the tooth in her hand.

Logan grabbed her pillow lifting it up, Katie put the tooth under her pillow and Logan put the pillow down.

"Now, To bed." Kendall said picking her laying her down on her bed, pulling her covers over her.

"Night Baby Sister." He said kissing her cheek.

The other three followed is lead.

Katie woke up and checked under her pillow to see a crisp 5 dollar bill.

Katie grabbed the 5 dollar bill looking at it, she got out of bed and ran down stairs.

"She is real!" She said running into the kitchen.

"Who's real?" Jennifer Knight asked.

"the tooth fairy, look." Katie said handing her the 5 dollar bill

Jennifer toke the dollar from her daughter and looked at her husband who was grinning, Katie didn't believe in the Easter Bunny, didn't believe in Santa Claus and didn't believe in the tooth fairy til now.

"So Katie do you believe in the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus and the tooth fairy now?" Her father asked Katie nodded.

The four boys walked down stairs only to be attacked by Katie.

"Look what I got!" She said showing the boys the five dollar bill.

"Whoa, you got more than I did for mine." Carlos said grinning.


	47. All nighter

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

"Let's pull an all nighter." Carlos said

"We don't have school or have to go to the studio tomorrow, so why not?" Kendall said grinning.

"Sure. It's been a while since I pulled an all nighter." Katie said

"Well let's make this a little more interesting shall we?" James asked rubbing his hands together.

"Sure." Logan said.

"First one to fall asleep the other four gets choice of punishment no rules no boundaries." James said grinning

"That just makes the all nighter that much more fun." Katie said grinning.

"I'll grab the sleeping bags and put the popcorn in the microwave while you four move the furniture around." Katie said grinning get up from the couch walking into the kitchen putting the popcorn bag in the microwave and started it, then running up stairs grabbing the five sleeping bag running back down stairs, throwing the sleeping bags at the boys and running into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open and grabbing one of Kendall's monster drink.

"Why does he have these?" She asked herself then took a swig of the energy drink.

"And you're caught." James said grinning, Katie's eyes went wide as she turned to look at James.

"I won't tell it will be our little secret." James said taking the energy drink out of her hand replacing it with his can of soda then put the energy drink back in the fridge the grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and walked into the living room, Katie following him.

James put the popcorn in the middle of the circle the boys had made with the sleeping bags.

Katie flopped down on her sleeping bag in between Kendall and Carlos.

"Well this brings back more memories." Logan said.

"Remember how we would camp out in the living room on Christmas to see if Santa was real?" James asked making the three boys laugh.

"That was way before you were born Kat-Nap." Carlos said grinning.

"I missed out on all the good memories." She said grabbing some popcorn.

"No Mom always says the best memories are from you." Logan said

"Remember how she tried putting me in that pageant?" Katie asked making the four boys laugh.

"No,no she got you in the pageant and everything cause the pageant had money in it once she got you in the dress shop you said no." James said still laughing

"And she still made me do the pageant." Katie said

"And you still won." Carlos said

"Only reason why I won cause I beat up the other three girls." Katie said.

"Which was very funny by the way." Kendall said.

"I was 5!" Katie exclaimed.

"Which makes everything so much better Kat." James said rolling her eyes.

"Wait hold on." Kendall said getting up running down the hall coming back with three scrap books.

"What are those?" Katie asked.

"Mom's scrap books that she 'accidentally' put in my suit case" Kendall said sitting the stack down.

"There can be so many embarrassing things in these books." Katie said grabbing the top one opening it then slamming it shut her eyes wide.

"Nope, we're not looking in that one, nope!" Katie exclaimed.

"It can't be that bad, Katie" James said.

"Oh but it is.." She said clutching the book to her chest.

Carlos started poking Katie on her sides as Kendall slipped the book out her hands while Carlos was attacking her sides, once he stop attacking her Kendall opened the book.

"Aw! It's Baby Katie!" Kendall said grinning

Katie face palmed.

"Mom has the most embarrassing pictures ever." James said looking over Kendall's shoulder looking at the pictures.

"You know what this mean! Embarrassing pictures means embarrassing Katie on her sweet 16!" Carlos said grinning

"No!" Katie whined

"Oh, yes!" The four boys said unison smirking.

"Why couldn't I be an only child?" Katie asked.

"Cause then you would complain to mom you want a sibling. Trust me I complained to mom how I wanted a little brother before you were born, I didn't get a baby brother I got you." Kendall said.

"And I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you four." Katie said rolling her eyes, Carlos leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Remember how you said I was a boy even when Mom said I was a girl?" Katie asked as the other three nodded looking at Kendall.

"I was 5!" Kendall said.

"Going on 6!" Katie mocked smiling

"Oh look the cake fight we had on Katie's 10th birthday." James said pointing to the picture.

"That was the best birthday ever, everyone from the palm woods was there." Katie said grabbing another scrapbook.

"I'm so using this one." She said grinning as she flipped through the pages the boys turned there attention to her.

"I'm sure the Rushers would love pictures of Kendall,James,Logan and Carlos as babies naked in the tub." She said smirking

"No!" They said unison

"Yes!" Katie said

"You do that all these pictures go into the sweet 16 video!" Kendall warned

"You do that I release these picture to the press. I'm sure they'll love them." Katie said

"She might be younger but she's smarter and I'm afraid of what she could do with those pictures." James whispered looking at a smirking Katie the three boys nod.

"Katie..." Carlos said making Katie look up.

Carlos attacked the young girl attacking her sides, making her burst out into laughter.

Kendall grabbed the book from Katie as Carlos attacked her sides.

"Have fun 'Los." James said smirking as James,Logan and Kendall walked out of the room.

Carlos continued tickling the young girl for about 15 more minutes.

"OK 'Los she's had enough." Kendall said laughing.

Carlos stopped tickling her sides and got up.

"I hate you 'Los." Katie said once she caught her breath.

"No you don't." helping her up

"Come on, you know you love us Katie." Kendall said leading her and Carlos out to the backyard patio

"Only when you're not abusing my tickle spots." Katie said covering her sides.

"Aw." Carlos said kissing her cheek.

"I still don't see why mom slipped the scrap books in you suitcase." James said sticking marshmallows on sticks while Logan started a fire in the fire pit.

"Moments like this probably." Kendall said as he sat next to Katie.

"So Kat how did that interview go yesterday?" Logan asked

"It went good, I got asked if I was a directioner or a rusher." Katie said smirking at the question.

"They asked you that?" James asked Katie nodded

"Then there was one girl who yelled out 'You don't ask her that!' It was very entertaining." Katie said

"So what did you tell them?" Carlos asked wanted to know what she told the press.

"I kept it short and simple, I know how press work, they were going to try and twist my words so I told them, that one direction and big time rush are both great bands but I will always stand by my brothers." Katie said shrugging.

"Atta girl." Kendall said

"Then there was one girl who asked me what do I think it would be like to be Louis sister, I thought about it for a few seconds and said Mayhem totally mayhem, but then once the press was laughing I said it would be totally different then what I live in now tho. I would have this amazing accent and I would be living with 5 boys not 4." Katie said the boys laughed.

"Oh and you know there's always that one girl that's like a directioner slash rusher and she asked me if I had a crush on one direction and said flat out no." Katie said shaking her head.

"What other questions did they throw at you?" Kendall asked

"What is it like around the house, my celebrity crush, do I ever wish I could go back home, and if I could be anything in the world what would I be." Katie said

"What did you tell them?" Carlos asked stuffing a marshmallow in his mouth.

"Insane, Taylor Lautner or Zac Efron, Sometimes, and I'm already living my dream." Katie said.

"Wait Taylor Lautner and Zac Efron?" James asked smirking

"Yeah, they're hot." Katie said grinning

The four boys shook their heads.

Katie yawned.

"Oh, someone's getting tired." James said smirking

"I am not." Katie said throwing a marshmallow at him which he easily caught it in his mouth.

"How's school going?" Logan asked

"Beside being bullied grades are fine." Katie said pulling the report card out of no where and handed it to Logan.

"Why do you hand it to him? I'm the oldest." James said

"Cause he's the report card person." Katie said.

"See I'll put it this way, Kendall's the over protective one who won't let me have a boyfriend, Carlos is the one I can go to for anything, James is the one I can go to for outfit and boyfriend advice and Logan is the one for school stuff." Katie said the boys nodded.

"You know us like the back of your hand." Carlos said pulling her into his side.

"Here's a question can I dip dye my hair?" Katie asked

"No." The boys said unison making Katie roll her eyes

After s mores and a bunch of scary movies the five siblings were laying in the middle of the living room watching The Hills Have Eyes 2.

"This movie is not scary." Katie said

"It so is." James said

"You four are big babies." Katie said rolling her eyes watching a girl get ripped apart by a zombie.

"How does this not scare you?" Carlos asked

"While you four were on tour I sat here and watched every scary movie we have." Katie said.

"And you didn't have nightmares?" Kendall asked

"Nope, scary movies don't scare me." Katie said

"But I know what does." Carlos said grinning

"You touch any of my tickle spots I'll rip you just like that zombie ripped that girl." Katie warned.

"OK then." Logan said grinning

"You really need to be in scary movies." James said

"I've done one I'm not doing another one." Katie said

"She fell asleep." James said looking at the young girl next to him.

"No way, she did?" Logan asked

"Yeah." James said grinning

"She lost the bet." Kendall said

"Make sure she's asleep." Carlos said, James poked her side and Katie moved away from him.

"Oh yeah she's out." Kendall said getting up turning on the overhead light, while the other three got up.

"So what should we do?" James asked

"wake her up then punish her." Carlos said grinning

"Let's wake her up." Logan said as they all got to her tickle spots.

"3,2,1" Kendall said then they all attacked her tickle spots.

Katie's quiet laughing turned into full blow laughter.

"No! Stop!" Katie yelled between her laughter.

"No! You lost the bet, we get to punish you!" James said grinning.

The boys stopped tickling her after she turned purple and started a pillow fight with her.

Katie got up a grabbing a pillow running out of the living room.

"Get her!" James said running after her.

Katie ran up stairs and slipped into the boys room hiding behind the door the boys ran into the room.

"Where is she?" Carlos asked.

Katie closed the door quietly.

"right here boys." she said hitting the boys with her pillow.

"Get here!" Carlos said as the boys started hitting her with their pillows.

"We're going to need new pillows.." Kendall said as the five siblings looked around the boys room.

"Oh yeah." Katie said

The boys room was cluttered with feathers.

"Well we better start cleaning." Logan said

"Yeah.. You're guys room not mine. Have fun." Katie said walking out of the boys room

"Katie!" The boys yelled.


	48. Black Mail

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

"Oh really then why did we find these?" James asked as Logan showed the video on his phone of her singing and dancing around her room and then James pulled out the posers of Zac Efron and Taylor Lautner.

"Edited and those are Katelyn's." She said Katelyn was their cousin that was huge fans of Zac and Taylor.

"Hahaha, no we saw and found these with our own eyes." James said

"So you're going to try and blackmail me for me blackmailing you?" Katie asked the four boys nodded.

"This is so going to end badly." Katie said grinning as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes this will end badly, this will end with raspberries." James said making Katie eyes go wide.

"I don't like raspberries.." She said crossing her arms over chest mostly trying to make sure the boys don't attack her.

"Oh, look at that little Katie's scared." Carlos mocked.

"I am not." She said

"Then why do your eyes get wide every time I say raspberries?" James asked.

"Cause I don't let them, they're worse then you four tickling." She said

The four boys smirked.

"We've been tickling her and raspberry her since she was three you would think she would be amend to it." Kendall said

"It's horrible." Katie said.

"I can just poke you and spaz out into laughter." Logan said

"It's not fun." Katie said

"OK enough chit-chat, you don't release the pictures to the internet and the press we won't release the video and tell the world you are in love with Zac Efron and Taylor Lautner." James said

"What about the raspberries?" Katie asked

"Raspberries get to stay." Kendall said

"Nope raspberries go." Katie said then getting up running from the living room.

"You're just making this worst for yourself, Katie." Carlos said as Kendall grabbed her and threw her on his shoulder then walked into the living room.

"No, please don't!" Katie said as Kendall dropped her gently on the couch.

Kendall laughed evilly.

"No, Kenny please don't!" Katie pleaded with her eyes.

"Don't even try it Katie." Kendall said.

Katie watched as Logan,James and Carlos leaned on the archway.

Kendall turned around, "Are you three going to help me torture the princess?" he asked looking at the other three

Katie saw the other three smirk and walk over to the couch.

"So what should we do?" Carlos asked.

"Hold on! If I'm the 'princess' that makes you four the 'princes' if you torture me you become 'the evil villain'." Katie said.

"And how do you know this stuff?" James asked grinning

"English class learning about fairy tales and stuff like that this month, which I find very annoying." Katie said

"But what the teacher didn't tell you, all princes love to tickle their younger sister." Kendall said

"Oh really? Then has her facts wrong" Katie said

James grabbed her off the couch and held her bridal style.

"So I can just do this." James said lifting up her shirt just below her sports bra, leaned down, put his lips on her ribs and blew, making the young girl scream and burst into laughter.

Katie tried to push James' head away from her stomach only to be taken from James and into Kendall's and being dropped back on the couch and then all boys put their lips on her stomach and ribs then blew.

"OK! STOP! IT!" Katie yelled between her laughter.

The boys didn't stop for another good 20 minutes.

"I hate raspberries." Katie said as she curled herself into a ball.

"You know what's worse then raspberries on your stomach and ribs?" Carlos asked as he leaned over the back of the couch looking at the young girl.

She looked at him,

"What?" she asked

"Raspberries on your cheeks." Carlos said grinning then pressing his lips to her cheek blowing making a squeaky noise making her burst into laughter.

"Carlos, stop." She said grinning, Carlos stopped and pulled his lips away from her cheek.

"Come on we're going out to dinner." Kendall said leaning in the living room from the kitchen.

"I get to escort Katie!" Carlos yelled running upstairs

"No I do!" She heard the other three yell as they ran after Carlos.

"I'm escorting myself!" Katie said


	49. Logan: babysitting

**Katie's 7 and the boys are 13**

**A/N: So the next four chapters are going to be the boys babysitting Katie. First up Logan!**

"Logan you're in charge while I'm at work, Kendall,James and Carlos are at the rink with some of your fours friends. Are you sure you can handle Katie while I'm gone?" Mrs. Knight asked

"Yeah, I've babysat her before I think I can handle her for one night, when are Kendall,James and Carlos going to be home?" Logan asked

"I'm not sure, but Carter's dad is bringing them home, but why didn't you go with them?" Mrs. Knight asked

"I wanted a small break from hockey for a day." Logan said

"OK, well I better get to work, call me if you need anything." Mrs. Knight kissed Logan's cheek and then walked over to Katie and kissed her cheek.

"Be good." She said as Katie nodded the Mrs. Knight left

"So what does Katie want for dinner?" Logan asked

"Anything that's not green." Katie said, Katie had started this weird phase where she wouldn't eat anything that's green.

"Mac and Cheese sound good?" He asked looking at the young girl Katie nodded

Logan got everything ready and started making dinner for the two of them, once it was done he grabbed two bowls and scooped some up for the two of them.

"Don't tell the other three I made this." Logan said handing her the bowl, Katie nodded smiling.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked her, she hadn't talked all night and it was starting to worry him.

Katie shrugged

"Homework.." She said simply.

"You're stuck on it?" He asked as Katie stuffed some of the Mac and Cheese in her mouth she nodded.

"You're so lucky I'm the one babysitting you." He said after he toke her now empty bowl then walked into the kitchen putting them in the sink and put the left overs in the microwave then left a note on the microwave tell the other three that mac and cheese were in here, knowing Mrs. Knight would have dinner at the diner.

"Grab your backpack." Logan said as Katie got up and grabbed her backpack.

Logan helped Katie get through all her homework and was now getting her ready for bed.

"We're home!" Logan and Katie heard as they laid on Katie's bed reading one of her favorite books.

"Katie's room!" Logan called back the two heard the three boys run upstairs and then ran into the young girl's room, James ran around to were Katie was pulling up her shirt slightly and gave her a raspberry making her squeal in delight.

"No Jamie!" She said giggling.

He stopped and then kissed her cheek.

"It's way pasted her bed time," Logan said then kissed Katie's cheek the other three following his lead.

"Night Katie." They said as they walked over of her room.

The four boys walked out of the young girls and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Logan watched his three brothers dig into mac and cheese.

"Boys I'm home." Mrs. Knight called as she walked into the house closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Hey mom." They chorused

"How did she do?" Mrs. Knight asked looking at Logan.

"She did fine, her homework is done I helped her through math, she picked out dinner nothing green and she is now asleep in her bed now." Logan said smiling

"Wow. I should let you babysitting her more often." Mrs. Knight said grinning

"OK boys off to bed." Mrs. Knight leading the four boys up to their room.

"night boys." She said as they all climbed into their beds, she smiled and walked over to the youngest Knight's room looking in to see her fast asleep, she walked into her room got changed and went to bed.


	50. Carlos: Babysitting

**Katie's 7 and the boys are 13**

"Carlos you're watching Katie tonight, I'm going out with some friends and Logan is tutoring Kendall and James at the library." Mrs. Knight said kissing the two kids both on the cheek then left.

Katie rubbed her cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Is there any lipstick?" Katie asked looked at Carlos, he nodded and licked his thumb rubbing it off.

"Ew!" Katie squealed rubbing Carlos' spit off her cheek making him grin

"Boy cooties!" Katie said as Carlos grabbed her by her waist then kissed her cheek.

"No!" Katie said pushing Carlos' face away from her cheek.

"Aw you don't love me?" Carlos asked

"I love you Carlos, just not your cooties." Katie said as he kissed her cheek again.

"So what do you want to do with your favorite big brother?" Carlos asked and Katie shrugged.

"You are so going down, Munchkin!" Carlos yelled as ran and picked her up pinning her down on the couch.

"Now you have two choices, nerf gun attack or..." Carlos said trailing off.

"The tickle monster!" Carlos yelled tickling the young girls sides making her burst into laughter.

"No Car-Car!" She said giggling.

"Carlos no more only tickle monster" Carlos said.

"Stop it Car-Car." Katie said laughing.

"Am I the best big brother in the world?" He asked poking her in the sides Katie only nodded in response.

Carlos picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"So what are we having for lunch?" Carlos asked as Katie shrugged.

"Corn dogs?" Carlos asked Katie nodded.

Carlos got up off the couch and into the kitchen making the two of them corn dogs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Books are boring, Logan." James said as he walking in the house.

"Where's Katie?" Kendall asked

"Asleep in her room." Carlos said grinning

"How did you get her to sleep?" Logan asked

"A bunch of nerf fights and then the tickle monster came around. I tired her out." Carlos said.

Mrs. Knight walked into the house.

"Did she put up a fight?" She asked

"A small bit but not much." Carlos said

"That's good." Mrs. Knight said grinning.

"Thank Carlos, oh and James can you watch Katie tomorrow for me I have to take night shift again." Mrs. Knight said James nodded.

"Not a problem." James said.

But James knew tomorrow was going to be hectic.


	51. James: Babysitting

**Katie's 7 and the boys are 13**

"OK I'm off to work dinner is on the stove when you two get hungry, Kendall's at Carter's Logan's taking that math class and Carlos is at Max's. You have their parents numbers in your phone I should be home about 2 am, I want all five of you in bed and asleep when I get home." Mrs. Knight said then left

"So what do you want to do?" James asked looking over at the young brunette.

"Make overs!" She said running upstairs grabbing her mom's make-up bag then running down stairs sitting back on the couch.

"Katie, where did you find that?" James asked

"Mom's room." She said opening it.

"Now close your eyes and sit still." Katie said strictly, James did as he was told.

~10 minutes later~

"And done." Katie said grabbing the mirror.

James looked in the mirror and shrieked. His eyelids were now a bright pink and blue and his cheeks were a dark pink.

James ran into the bathroom washing the make-up off.

"You're going to pay from that." James growled playfully.

Katie shook her head no and James nodded.

James grabbed the girl tickling her sides making her burst into giggles.

After what seemed like forever James stopped.

"Dinner?" He asked her smiling slightly seeing the young girl still had a smile, Katie nodded.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Ice cream?" She asked

"Katie you know that's not dinner." he said.

"Please!" She said batting her eyelashes.

James sighed.

"How about if you eat all your dinner I'll let you have a scoop of ice cream?" He asked as Katie nodded happily.

James fixed the two some dinner and Katie surprisingly ate it all.

"Come on let's go get you ready for bed." James said.

"But what about the ice cream?" Katie asked as James picked her up carrying her up the stairs.

"We'll get it tomorrow. 'Cause Jamie's tired." James said as he put her down on her feet grabbing her favorite PJ's letting her change and then got her into bed.

"Night Jamie." Katie said yawning making her James grin

"Night Baby Girl." he said kissing her forehead then her cheek.

James walked out of the young girls room turning off the light as he went then clasped on his own not even bother changing into his PJ's were he fell asleep himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"We're home!" Kendall called as him and Logan and Carlos walked through the door.

"Hello?" Logan called out.

The boys walked up stairs looking into their room seeing James fast asleep they walked over into Katie to see her out too.

"Well that's a good thing." Logan said as he got into bed.

"I know they're both out like a light." Kendall said

"Well night guys." Carlos said

"Night Los." The other two replied.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jennifer Knight walked in her house expecting her kids to be awake but that house was quiet and still. She walked up stairs and looked into the kids rooms to see all five of them out. She smiled and walked into her room to fall asleep.


	52. Kendall: Babysitting

**Katie's 7 and the boys are 13**

Kendall walked through the front door only to get attacked by his younger sister.

The young girl jumped on Kendall's back as soon as he dropped his backpack.

"Hey Baby Sister." He said grinning as he grabbed her legs.

"Hi Big Brother." She said

"Where's Mom?" Kendall asked

"Laundry room" Katie replied.

"What about your other big brothers?" He asked dropping her on the couch.

"James is at the mall with some girl, Carlos is at the skate park and Logan's at the library." Katie said looking up at her big brother.

Mrs. Knight walked into the living room.

"Oh good Kendall you're here, Grandpa called and he needs me at the diner, Stella had an emergency back home and I'm the only one who can fill in. Can you please watch Katie?" Mrs. Knight asked

Kendall nodded.

"Sure Mom it's been a while since I've spend time with her." Kendall said smiling.

"Thank you so much Kendall." Mrs. Knight said putting her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Now Katie be good for Kendall, I don't need to come home and find him beaten up, got it?" She asked.

Katie nodded. Katie is now in this stage were she thinks she's just as tough as her big brothers and thought she could beat them up.

"Good. Ok I'm off, call me if you need anything, I'll bring something home for us from diner tonight." Mrs. Knight said then left.

Kendall looked over the young girl.

"OK let's get this straight you try to beat me up I will tickle you." Kendall said know the young girl in her new stage.

"The guys and I should have never toke you to the rink that day." Kendall said as he sat next to her.

"I don't like being tickled." Katie said.

"I don't like being beaten up by my baby sister!" Kendall exclaimed making Katie laugh.

"That's what you get for tickling me." She said grinning.

Kendall grabbed her pulling her on his lap rapping his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

Kendall flipped on the TV.

"So what do you want to do?" Kendall asked

Katie shrugged then started poking Kendall.

Kendall looked down at the girl smiling.

"You think I'm ticklish?" He asked

Katie nodded still poking him.

"Baby Sister we both know there is only two people in this house and that's you and mom." He said grinning

"Mommy's ticklish?" She asked and he nodded.

"How do you know?" She asked

"Dad would always tickle her." He said.

"Daddy's the tickle monster." Katie said.

"He was but now your brothers and I are the tickle monsters." Kendall said.

"Tickle monsters are bad people." Katie said

"No we're not. We make you smile." Kendall said

Katie started to lightly punch him in the stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kendall warned.

Kendall started tickling her sides making her giggle.

"Kenny, stop it!" She said through her giggles.

"Will you keep hitting me?" He asked.

"No! I'll stop!" She said laughing.

Kendall stopped and Katie hugged him.

"Am I the best big brother in the world?" Kendall asked

Katie nodded grinning

"Just don't tell the others.." Katie said and Kendall nodded kissing her forhead

"I won't." He said

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm home with dinner!" Mrs. Knight called carrying their dinner setting it on the dining room table.

"Food!" Carlos yelled only to be shushed by the other three.

"Katie's asleep remember?" Kendall asked Carlos nodded

"I'll wake her up." James said picking up the young girl.

Katie woke up.

"Well hello sleepy head." Kendall said taking her from James.

Katie rubbed her eyes.

"Eat dinner and then you can go back to bed." Mrs. Knight said seeing her daughter was tired.

They all ate and Katie went to bed.


	53. Grades

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

"Stop moping about your grades! It's two B's Katie not a big deal!" James said

"It is a huge deal, James." Katie said said she sat at the kitchen counter on a bar stool on her laptop looking at her grades.

The three boys heard the commotion and walked down stairs from the studio.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked

"Katherine here, is upset cause she got two B's on her report card." James said

"Don't call me Katherine." Katie growled through gritted teeth as she typed away on her laptop.

"I could call you Abigail or Kathy or something else that annoys you." James said.

"Just shut up." She said the Knight temper building up in her system.

The other three boys gave warning glances at James.

"No, you will not tell me to shut up Katherine. I'll do what I want!" James yelled at her.

"Fine! You want to be like that?! Go right ahead!" Katie said closing her laptop then ran upstairs.

"Smooth James real smooth." Kendall said then turned around following the young girl with Carlos right on his heels.

Kendall knocked on the young girls door then walked in seeing her sitting on her window seat looking out over the back yard and the town.

Katie looked up then back out the window.

"I over reacted I know I did. I'm so stupid." She said

"You're not stupid Katie." Kendall said as he and Carlos sat on her bed.

"Then why did I get two B's?" Katie asked.

"Katie it's on grade lower from an A, really not that big of deal. We don't care about your grades we just want you to past." Kendall said

"Let me guess, Gladdin and Kenny?" Carlos asked Katie nodded as Kendall looked confused.

"She had these two teachers named Mrs. Gladdin and Ms. Kenny. Both these teachers have been giving her a hard time the whole year." Carlos explained.

"And she only told you this?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded

"I feel left out." Kendall said

"If I told you,Logan or James you would get my classes changed I'm not changing classing in the middle of the year." Katie said quietly.

"That is true." Kendall said looking at the young girl.

Katie turned around looking at two of her big brothers.

"Why did James yell?" She asked

"He had a rough day at the studio Gustavo pushed him over the limit." Kendall said

"I thought so." Katie said

"Come here." The two boys said opening their arms, Katie got up and walked over to the sitting in between them, the two boys wrapped their arms around the young girl.

James walked into the room.

"Can I talk to her alone?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The two boys released the young girl and stood up with their arms crossed.

"You yell at her you die." They said then left the room.

James sat down next to her.

"Look I'm sorry, work has been tough and I'm stressed." James said opening his arms for her, if Katie returned the hug it was a way of saying that James was forgiven something that she did with all four boys.

Katie looked up at James biting her bottom lip then hugged him.

James breathed out not even noticing he was holding his breath.

"I love you Katie." He said

"I love you too." She said

"Now will you stop worrying about those two little stupid B's?" He asked and the young girl nodded

He held Katie at arms length, but with his hands still firmly on her shoulders, not willing to let her go just yet. Katie looked up at him, with a small smile.

"Finally I got you to smile!" James exclaimed pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Okay, okay James, you made your point, now let me go!" Katie laughed.

James pretended to think about it, "Hmmm, so you're going to promise to stop moping around the house?"

"Yes," Katie laughed

"And you're going to admit I am the most brilliant caring brother in the world?"

"Yea, no." Katie laughed wiggling out of James grasp.

James grinned, "So you're alright now right?" he asked turning serious for a moment.

Katie nodded, "Thank James,"

"Don't mention it," James smirked, and poked Katie in the stomach causing the smaller girl to squirm and grin.

"See now you're smiling!" James laughed and poked her

again. Katie backed away as James advanced, poking her again.

"James stop it!" Katie said trying to sound annoyed but the smile contradicted her.

James smirked and Katie didn't like the look in her brother's eye so quickly tried to make a run for it, but James was to quick. Instantly she felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown onto her bed. From there James quietly attacked her vulnerable sides, mercilessly tickling her.

"NO! S-STOP IT!" Katie laughed as she thrashed under her older brother trying desperately to escape.

"See I think you need to make-up for all the moping around you've done today by laughing," James smirked. He grinned evilly as he assaulted Katie's helpless ribs, the young girls worst spot.

It wasn't unknown that Katie was deadly ticklish almost everywhere. With her small frame and sometime shy personality she often became the victim of tickle fights when she was being _too _quiet for the guys liking.

"Okay, I'm good now! Just stop!" Katie pleaded while laughing hysterically.

James smirked and stopped his attack on the young girl, who gratefully welcomed the end of her torture.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Katie skipped into the kitchen seeing the boys all playing on their DS's she skipped around the island a couple times twirling a piece of hair in her fingers, something she never does she just did it to see if the the boys noticed, they didn't.

She skipped around the island poking the boys in their sides as she skipped around one more time. The boys jump dropping their DS's on the counter and covered their sides.

Katie stopped skipping on the opposite side of the island grinning

The boys looked at her.

"So you are ticklish.." Katie said smirking her arms crossed.

"We are not." James said

"Uh huh sure." Katie said walking into the living room.

The boys looked at each other worried.

Katie leaned on the archway then attacked James, her first victim.

"What the fu- No! St-stop it Katie Stop!" He said laughing.

Katie stopped after 15 minutes.

Katie looked at Kendall who was making dinner.

"Hey Katie can you get me the sour cream?" Kendall asked Katie grinned and nodded, opening the fridge grabbing it and putting it on the counter then tickling Kendall as she left the room.

Carlos sat in the studio part of the house messing around with the sound board.

Katie skipped into coming up behind the chair wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Oh hey Kat." He said grinning and kissed her cheek.

"Whatcha working on?" Katie asked

"New song." He said Katie nodded and slip her arms down by his sides tickling him.

Making Carlos laugh.

"Well I got to go ask Logan something about math homework." Katie said skipping out of the room.

Logan typed away on his laptop scrolling through his medical book.

Katie skipped in making Logan look up.

"Yes?" He asked taking of his glasses.

Katie plopped a stack of homework on top of the textbook.

Logan looked through it.

"This will be easy." Logan said as he motioned her to sit on his lap since the three other studies had been put in the house a few weeks ago their was only one chair.

Logan start explained it all to her.

"OK thanks Logie." She said kissing his cheek and tickled his sides. Then grabbed the homework leaving.

"This is really good Ken." James said grinning as they sat at the dinner table 3 hours later.

"I found something useful today." Katie said smirking

"What's that?" Kendall asked

"All for of you are ticklish." She said

"How do you know?" They asked making her roll her eyes.

"You four tried to deny but I got all four of you within an hour." Katie said face palming

"Fine you got us." Carlos said throwing in the towel know the young girl would continued tickling the four until they confessed.

"You're right." The other three said.

Katie smirked and continued eating.


	54. Father is not a nice man

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

**A/N: So this chapter is an different side of their father, I usually just make him die in the army but my wonderful friend gave me this idea so enjoy. **

Katie toke a shaky breathe looking straight into his emerald green eyes.

"Hello Katherine." He said in a deep voice.

"Don't call me that." She said

"How did you get into my house, how did you get pasted the guards?" She asked

"Nothing you need to know Sweetie." He said smirking he walked over to the young girl and slapped her across her face.

Katie quickly grabbed her cheek as pain shot through.

Katie ran out of the room quickly pressing the guards button on the panel, within minutes the guards rushed in.

"I don't know how he got past you but get him out, he's not allowed here." Katie explained the guards nodded and two of the four guards went to get the bastard she used to call 'Daddy'.

"Are you OK?" One of the guards, Trevor asked. When ever they brought Trevor in it was like he was another older brother he was around the guys age, dark hair and shining blue eyes.

"I think so." Katie said.

"Boys take him down to the station I'm staying here with K til the boys get home." Trevor said as the other three guards nodded escorting her father out.

"Kay, you know you have a hand print on your cheek?" Trevor asked Katie nodded.

Trevor walked to the freezer pulling a pack of frozen peas out placing it lightly on her cheek.

"How did he get in?" Katie asked

"He didn't enter through the main gate he jumped the fence in the back and somehow slipped in." Trevor explained.

Katie nodded.

"Ow, I thought the girls at school hit hard but dang.." Katie said.

"What do you mean girls at school?" Trevor asked his over protective big brother side showing.

"I got into a fight today." She said pulling out the slip.

"Katherine Abigail Knight." Trevor said looking at the slip.

"Why must people call me that?" Katie asked rolling her eyes

"Well one you're in trouble and two you are in deep trouble when the boys get home." Trevor said reading over the slip.

"I know I am." Katie said.

"Trev, the boys are home." Kevin said through the walkie-talkie.

"And you are screwed." Trevor said smirking lightly.

"Shut up Asshole." She said rolling her eyes. She this is why she loved Trevor she could call him anything and he would never take it to heart like her other brothers would.

The four boys ran into the house bombarding her with questions like, "Are you ok?" "what happen?"

"Yes I'm fine, he jumped the fence and somehow got in." Katie said.

"Let me see." Logan said taking the young girls hand off her cheek then moving the frozen peas.

"That's going to leave a bruise." Logan said.

Katie watched Carlos walked over to her and Logan looking at her cheek.

"You touch my cheek you die." She said.

And Carlos walked away.

"Listen there is something else.." Trevor started as Katie's eyes widened.

"What is it?" The four boys asked, know Trevor was just a part of the family as any other of the guards were. They had a 'Dad' guard, a 'Uncle' guard and then a 'Cousin' and then Trevor was the big brother.

Trevor handed them the slip that simply stated that Katie was in a fight and if the boys didn't sign the paper Katie would get expelled for two weeks.

The four boys read over the paper then looked at their young sister.

"You got in a fight?" James asked, Katie nodded looking down.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"So bit- girl got up all in my face for me talking to her 'boyfriend' and he talked to me first so she slammed me up against the lockers slapped me across my face called me a bunch of names and I think she twisted my ankle, so of course I fought back I'm not just going to stand there and take in like it's nothing. But of course the Knight temper got the best of me and I went full out and kicked her ass." Katie explained.

"First off language. Two I can understand that you fought back and you didn't start but why are we getting this?" Logan asked.

Katie shrugged.

"This is why I need to be homeschooled, you know I've been looking and the school I'm at now has a online system and I would be able to get ahead of my class." Katie said

"But then family back home would say, 'we're stripping you from your social life.'" James said.

"Do they not know how many celebrities I meet a day let alone in a month?" Katie asked.

"I have a perfect social life." Katie said as Trevor wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Calm down, you're getting worked up." Trevor said.

"But what if I did like half day like I'll go to school at 8 am get out of school at 10, 10 to 11 lunch which then I'll come home then from 11:30 to 3 I'll finish up my classes, you're not stripping me from my social life if I still go to school." Katie said.

"But we'll be at the studio who could pick you up?" Kendall asked

"I can do it. I have lunch at that time anyway." Trevor said grinning

"You would do that?" James asked.

Trevor nodded.

"The school is right down the block it'll be easy." Trevor said.

"So can I do it?" Katie asked

"Sure." The four boys said.

"Yes!" Katie said.

"And I won't have to see Parker cause from 2 to 2:15 that's when we see each other so no more fights." Katie said grinning

"But there is one kind of fight you can't control and you can't fight back." Kendall said smirking.

Katie felt Trevor tighten his grip around her shoulders.

Trevor had Katie's arms behind her back.

Katie knew what was about to happen one of the most horrible things the boys have ever done in the world. She cursed the day they found out she was ticklish, she was deathly ticklish the day the boys told Trevor made everything so much worse. Trevor was the one would found out she freaked out and burst into a fit of laughter over raspberries.

"I swear you five start you'll be the ones beat up afterwords." Katie warned

"Aw look little Katie's scared of her big brothers." Trevor teased.

"I am not. If anything you five should be afraid of me." She said trying to get out of Trevor's grip.

"Nope, don't even think about it." Trevor said then tickling her sides making her squeal.

"I love how I can do this and you can't do anything about it." Carlos said then gave her a raspberry on her cheek making her squeal again.

"Come on Trev, move her into the living room" Kendall said.

Trevor nodded and grabbed the girls hands dragging her into the living room plopping her on the couch.

"Stay." Trevor said.

"Just because you said that I'm leaving. Bye." Katie said then got up and ran for it. She ran outside and passed the guards station.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked

"They're trying to tickle me again." Katie said

the guards grinned shaking their heads.

The five boys ran after her.

"Got you!" Trevor said grabbing her and tickling her sides.

"No! S-Stop!" She said laughing squirming.

"Say we're the best big brothers ever and I will." Trevor said walking back to the house with her in his arms.

"Never." Katie said dramatically.

"Well ok then." Trevor said as he dropped her on the couch and the other boys crowded around her.

"You know what this means?" James asked smirking as Katie grabbed her sides know what the boys were planning.

"Raspberries!" The five boys yelled lifting her shirt up just below her sports bra, they all got her ribs and sides and blew making her burst into a fit of giggles.

"OK,OK Stop I'-I'll say it." Katie said through her laughter.

"You're the best big brothers ever." Katie said then the boys stopped.

"And?" Trevor asked crossing his arms.

"And I'm going to kick your asses." Katie said getting up making the boys run.

Katie smirked and sat back down on the couch.

"Like I'm really going to chase you." she said rolling her eyes.


	55. Embarrassing her

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

Katie sat backstage playing on her new phone the boys had bought her just a few hours ago, she had just turned 15 today at 9:58 am.

"Now today it's our little sister's birthday." Katie heard she looked up just as the crowd cheered.

"Oh no." Katie whispered to herself.

"Well since it's her birthday, why don't we embarrass her a little bit, shall we?" Kendall asked the other three.

Katie's eyes widened.

"They better not." Katie said.

She got up and walked over to the sound booth, grabbing the mic that goes only to the boys ears.

"Don't you even think about embarrassing me you idiots. You will die when we get home." She said into the microphone.

The boys looked at the sound booth smirking.

"What do you guys think, should we embarrass her?" James asked into his microphone the crowd cheered.

The four boys smirked.

"The fans want what the fans want." Kendall said grinning

"I'll getting her." Carlos said handing his microphone to James and ran off stage.

Katie saw Carlos coming towards her, Katie ran towards the dressing rooms.

"Awe! Come on Katie." Carlos said grinning as he grabbed her wrists pulling her towards the stage.

"Car-Car, please no.." She whined

"You're not getting out of this one." Carlos said as he pulled her onto the stage.

James walked up to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"This is our Baby Sister, Katie." Kendall said and the crowd cheered.

"Well, today she turned 15." Logan said

"And she's growing up to fast for us." James said then kissed her head and the crowd aww'd.

"So we decided to put a little slide show together." Carlos said grinning

"This can not turn out well." Katie mumbled.

The speakers started to play 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift and then the screens pulled up a few baby pictures of Katie.

Katie hide her face in James chest.

Katie watched the whole video that featured make baby pictures videos and such of Katie.

And some of the most embarrassing photos of her childhood ever.

Katie saw one of those embarrassing photos and walk away from the boys.

"No you didn't!" Katie said looking at the four boys who were grinning.

The boys put their microphones down and hugged the young girl.

When the video ended the crowd cheered.

"Now we have one more surprise for Katie." Kendall said as he wrapped his arm around Katie.

As Carlos,Logan and James snuck away from the stage.

"Now, Katie is finally 15 and is growing up to fast for me. But.." Kendall said trailing off.

James and Logan carried out a huge cake as the crowd cheered.

Katie covered her mouth in shock.

Katie grinned.

Carlos stuck up behind the young girl putting his finger to his lips telling the crowd to be quiet, Carlos had a small cake in one hand. He walked up to her as he held the cake behind his back, he put his arm around her kissing her cheek.

The three boys nodded at Carlos giving him the OK to cake the young girl.

"Hey Katie?" James asked talking into his microphone.

"Yes." Katie said grinning.

Kendall put the microphone close to Carlos

"Tell me Kat does this taste good?" Carlos asked Katie looked at the boys confused.

The crowd was dead silence.

Carlos pulled the cake out from behind his back and smashed the cake into her face.

"Happy Birthday!" Carlos said then kissed her now covered in icing cheek.

Katie grinned licking her lips as she picked up the towel whipping off the icing and cake off her face. She grabbed Kendall's microphone smirking.

"I will get them back when we get home, I will." She said handing Kendall is microphone back then walked off stage the crowd cheered.

She looked over to see her brothers band grinning at her

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"This is what you four get when you cake your baby sister in front of a huge crowd." Katie said grinning as she shock up the four sodas then walked into the living room tossing them the sodas. The boys opened them and the cans exploded.

"Idiots." Katie said grinning.


	56. Stupid Football

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

"No Fsu is going to win!"

"No way Gators are going to win!"

Katie sighed watching the boys fight over which team was going to win today, the five siblings were inviting some of their friends over to the mansion to watch the kick off season game against Florida State University which was FSU and then Florida State which was the Gators. Katie could careless who was going to win. She only cared about her boyfriend and some of his friends where coming over.

"Would you four stop fighting over your petty little teams and help me!" Katie exclaimed the boys stopped once Katie raised her voice.

"So Katie which team you going for?" Kendall asked

"I don't care who wins cause if I pick two of you will get hurt." Katie said as she hung streamers from the balcony.

The door bell rang.

"I got it." Katie said walking down the stairs and then opened the door only to be picked up and spun around by her boyfriend.

"Mattie. Stop." She said giggling.

Mattie sat her back down on her feet then kissed her. Only to have Katie's brothers clear their throats. Katie pulled away as Mattie wrapped his arms around her.

"Please stop doing that. It's annoying and you never know one day he could be your fours brother in law." Katie said.

"Don't rush it." James said turning on his heels walking into the kitchen.

"So what team are you and your team on Matt?" Kendall asked

"We're divide." Matt said as Katie rolled her eyes.

"These four have been fight over who's team is going to win all morning." Katie said

"So who you going for?" Kendall asked.

"FSU all the way." Matt said grinning

"I knew I liked you." Kendall said as Katie rolled her eyes again.

The door rung again.

"I got it." Katie said slipping out from Matt's arm and ran for the door she opened it.

"Welcome." Katie said grinning as some of the Palm Woods guests walked in.

"And I thought the outside was huge." Camille said

"Hold on, Kendall I got a surprise for you." Katie said grinning.

Kendall turned around looking at Katie.

Katie motion for someone to come in.

"Jo?" Kendall asked as Jo smiled walking in.

"Oh my gosh." Kendall said then ran to her hugging her.

"I missed you so much." Kendall said

"Go be lovey dovey in the kitchen away from me." Katie said pushing the two love birds towards the kitchen.

"Jo!" The other three boys yelled.

"Katie Mae." Katie turned around

"Don't call me th-Uncle K!" Katie said looking at her uncle.

"Guys! Uncle K is here." Katie said as she was pulled into a hug.

"You haven't grow an inch." He said smirking as Katie rolled her eyes.

"I've grow 3 inches." Katie said crossing her arms.

Katie felt herself being pulled into a hug, she turned around.

"Mom!" She said happily the boys looked out into the foyer.

"Mom!" They said Katie pulled away not wanting to get tackled by the boys.

Once the boys finally let their Mom go, Mama Knight looked at her daughter.

"I want to hear about this boy these four have been telling me about?" Mama Knight asked making Katie grinned.

"Mattie?" Katie said, Mattie looked at Katie and smiled walking over to her.

"This is my mom." Katie said Mattie looked at Mama Knight smiling.

"Very nice to you Mrs. Knight." He said smiling.

The boys pulled Matt into the kitchen.

"He seems nice." Mama Knight said

"He is." Katie said playing with the necklace Mattie had got her for her birthday last month.

"Well look at that." Mama Knight said looking at the necklace.

"You know he had to play a pretty penny for that." Mama Knight said

"Oh he did." Katie said, Mattie had toke her into the jewelery store and told her to look around and anything she liked to tell him. And the diamond chip 'Key to my heart.' stood out to her. The heart looks like it's missing the key which Mattie has, it's a dog tag and he tells everyone that it's his lucky charm when he's not with Katie.

"Katie!" Katie turned around to see Mattie's little sister, Loxie running to her.

"Loxie!" Katie said opening her arms as Loxie jumped into them.

"Mom this is Loxie, Matt's little sister." Katie said

"That's your Mommy?" Loxie asked looking at Katie. Katie nodded

"She's pretty." Loxie said shyly.

"Aw, she's adorable." Mama Knight said

"And she's nothing like Matt are you Lox?" Katie asked the young blonde.

"I'm not like Mattie." Loxie said as she shock her head no.

"There you are, Lox." Matt's mom walked in.

"I found Kay and her Mommy!" Loxie said.

"So you're ." Matt's Mom said and the two moms walked into the living room chatting with one another.

"Moms are weird." Loxie said as Katie carried her into the kitchen where all the guys were, all the adults were in the living room or in the backyard grilling.

"Loxie Lu!" Mattie said taking Loxie from Katie.

"I'm not Loxie Lu!" Loxie said her arms crossed.

"Aw! Really?" Mattie said Loxie nodded.

"Reminds me of someone who wouldn't let me call her-"

"Don't you dare say it." Katie said cutting off Kendall who he his arms crossed smirking.

"Why not Baby Knight?" James asked standing next to her, she turned herself punching him in the gut making him fall to the ground.

"Exactly why I don't mess with her." Mattie said while the rest of the team looked shocked at Katie.

"How in the world did you?" One of Mattie's team mates asked.

"Lots of practice." Katie said as James got up.

"I totally forgot how hard you punch." James said

"Katie was that you who just punched James?" Uncle K asked peaking his head into the room from the sliding glass door.

"Yeah." Katie said.

"Haha, Mikey you owe me 20. I told you she's a fighter." Uncle K said closing the door.

"I don't get my family half the time.." Katie said while the boys nodded.

"I'm gonna grow up to be like Katie." Loxie said smiling. Loxie had been over to the Knights house often now these days, which Katie and the boys didn't mind.

"You're going to go around punching your big brother?" Katie asked smirking taking her from Matt.

"She already does it." Mattie said.

"Really?" Katie asked as Mattie nodded.

"She hits hard." One of the team mates said.

"She'll be beating all you up in no time." Katie said.

"But remember Loxie no boyfriends til your 30 right?" Kendall asked as Loxie nodded.

"She's already got a boy who's a friend in pre-K huh Loxie?" Katie asked grinning

"Katie! You weren't supposed to tell." Loxie whined.

"Aw I'm sorry." Katie said

"What's his name?" Mattie asked.

"Brandon." Loxie said.

"Nope you are not dating any Brandons." Mattie said taking her from Katie.

"Loxie I thought James was your boyfriend?" Katie asked smirking everyone knew James was Loxie's 'boy band' crush and to think of it Katie found it adorable.

"What are you guys doing? Embarrassing my Loxie?" Matt's mom asked smiling.

"Yes." Loxie said

"She's got a boyfriend Mom." Mattie said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Loxie said.

"He's just a friend." Loxie added.

"Yeah, I told my big brothers that your brother was just a 'friend' and then something happened and look at that." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"One thing you need to know Lox is never ever ever ever ever let your brother meet your boyfriend for two reasons reason one is when they first meet the boy they'll plan out this long speech that had planned out for years then try to scare him reason two is they're annoying they'll try to get into your relationship and- James stop!" Katie said giggling as he tickled her sides.

James smirked and walked away.

"The big thing is Lox don't take your boyfriend to your house." Katie said nodding.

"Got it." Loxie said.

"Good." Katie said

"And Loxie," Mattie said making the young girl look at him.

"Don't listen to Katie." Mattie said Loxie's mouth fell open then slapped Mattie on the back of the head.

"Don't say that about my sister!" Loxie said.

"I really need to stop letting her watch NCIS." Matt's mom said.

"Don't let her watch FOX she'll turn out just like Katie." Mrs. Knight said.

"Hey! FOX taught me a lot how do you think I got these four out of trouble all the time?" Katie said

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Go go go go go go! Yes! Touchdown!" Kendall said

"The score is 32 to 7 can the Gators catch up? There's 14 minutes left on the clock. I don't see it happening." The announcer said

"We got this in the bag!" James said

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shouts and cheering could be heard through out the Knight household, the game had just finished up and FSU won.

Katie sat next to her boyfriend feet in the water by the pool.

"You know next weeks championship game. Are you going to be there?" Mattie asked

"Of course I am I'll be cheering you and the team on from the side lines." Katie said smiling.

Mattie brought his hand up cupping her cheek then kissed her.

"Come on kids dinners ready." The two heard Kendall call.

"I'm beat him up later." Katie said as Mattie stood up taking her hands and then pulling her up on her feet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Everyone had left the Knight household and the five siblings were sitting on the couch.

"We saw you making out with Matt." James said grinning

"We were not making out. It was just a simple kiss." Katie said throwing the pillow that was sitting in her lap at him.

"Aw look she's blushing." Carlos said

"Bet you wish you kept the pillow huh?" James asked smirking.

"Shut up." Katie said hiding her face in Kendall's chest.

"Aw!" The boys chorused.

"I'm going to kill all four of you if you don't stop." Katie said

"But you can't kill us went were doing this." Kendall said then started tickling her sides.

"No! Kendall stop!" Katie said bursting into a fit of giggles she squirmed trying to get away from Kendall.

"Stop squirming you're just going to make it worse." Kendall warned.

Katie continued to squirm.

"Guys." Kendall said he stopped tickling the young girl for a few seconds while the guys moved off the couch Kendall flopped Katie onto the couch then all four of the boys attacked her worst tickle spots.

Katie squealed trying to get away from the four boys but they had her held down.

"OK OK stop!" Katie said through her laughter.

The boys finally stopped.

"I hate all four of you." She said as the boys kissed her cheek.


	57. How to skate

**Katie's 6 and the boys are 12**

"Can you guys teach me how to skate?" Katie asked as she watched the boys skate around the rink, the boys stopped next to her and hopped over the door.

"You really want to try?" They asked and Katie nodded.

Kendall picked her up and sat her down on one of the benches.

"But I don't have any skates." Katie said sadly.

"James hand me my bag." Kendall said as James handed it to him, Kendall pulled out two white skates.

"Wow." Katie said.

"These are the ones Dad got for you, he told us to teach you when you started asking to skate." Kendall said slipping on one of the skates.

Kent Knight had looked around for ice skates for years until he came up to a pair of white skates and knew they were for the youngest Knight. Jennifer Knight did put up a fight about her daughter skating but Kent said the boys and he would teach her and be right there if she so happen to fall.

Kendall finished up lacing up the skates.

"Ready?" He asked her, she nodded and Kendall grabbed her hands then picking her up. The four boys got on the ice then Kendall put the young girl down and toke her hands skating backwards.

"See it's easy. It's just like riding a bike." Kendall said smiling he looked at the youngest Knight who seemed in full concentration.

Katie let go of Kendall's hands but he made sure that if she so happen to fall he could catch her.

Carlos,Logan and James were close behind her just in case.

Katie slowly built up speed and moved away from the guys she was so focused she didn't even see the wall coming,

"Katie! Watch out for the.. wall." The boys said a little to late cause Katie ended up hitting the wall, the boys rushed over and picked her up putting her back on her feet.

"Are you ok, Bug?" James asked leaning down to her level.

"I'm ok." Katie said then started skating again.

"She's so determined to skate." James said smiling.

"She gets it from Dad." Kendall said

"He would never stop til he got it right." Carlos said as the other three nodded.

Katie skated around the rink a few times before turning and falling she laid there on the ice for a second then sighed.

"You ok Kat?" The boys asked.

"Yeah." She said then sat up standing up wobbling a bit then regained her balance and started skating again.

Katie started skating and tried to stop but ended up falling she put her hands out in front of her and ended up flipping over doing a front walk over something she had been learning in gymnastics and landed it.

The boys looked at each then at Katie.

"That was so cool!" Katie said grinning as she skated over to the boys.

"You're not allowed to do that anymore." The guys said.

"Why not?" She whined.

"You're going to get hurt." Kendall said picking the young girl up.

"I want to skate." She said and Kendall put her down

"think you can do it on your own?" He asked and she nodded.

"OK." He said putting her down.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Come on boys can't catch up huh?" A 15 year old Katie Knight said flying by the boys skating as fast as she could.

"How do you skate so fast?" Kendall asked

"I don't know maybe you four are getting old." Katie said giggling

"Oh that's it!" Carlos said taking off after the young girl.

Katie turned around grinning.

"Bring it." She said then turned around speeding up again.

Carlos caught up to her and picked her up by her waist spinning making the girl laugh.

"You're to light." Carlos said skating around the rink carrying her.

"I am not." Katie said.

"You're a stick. If you lose anymore weight we will have to stuff you with food." Carlos said.

"You will not. Being 88 pounds is not bad." Once that left Katie's mouth the boys stopped and looked at the young girl.

"You're 88 pounds?" Kendall asked and Katie nodded.

"Katie that's unhealthy." Logan said.

"I'll be fine." Katie said.

"You got to eat." James said

"I am eating." Katie said.

"She is eating." Carlos said as he put her down.

"We've all seen her eat." Carlos said as Katie skated away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"My feet hurt." Katie whined as she dropped her skates at the door.

"So do mine." The boys said.

The five siblings plopped on the couch.

"I say we get in the hot tub, my legs hurt from the gymnastics I did all day and then at the rink." Katie said getting up walking into her room changing into her black bikini and walked down stairs to see the boys in the hot tub Katie grabbed five towels and walked out putting the towels on one of the chairs, tying her hair up in a high ponytail then front flipped into pool.

"I thought you were in pain." James said leaning over the side of the hot tub.

The hot tub was connected to the pool.

"One little front flip is not going to hurt." Katie said reaching her arm up so James could pull her in the hot tub. Since there was a huge wall from the shallow end and into the hot tub where a little water fall that came from the hot tub and the water fall fell into the pool.

James grabbed her arm pulling her up and into the hot tub.

Katie sat down next to Kendall and Logan.

"Ready for competition next week?" Carlos asked her

"I guess so. The bars are my friends but beam and floor hate me." Katie said.

"How in the world did you even get into the gymnastics?" Carlos asked grabbed her feet from under water.

"I don't know, I did it when I was younger than I found out the school had one I went and tried out couch loved me and the next thing I know I'm on the team." Katie said

The boys nodded.

"I'm sure you're going to do fine." Carlos said as he started to massage her feet, he watched a small smile crept onto her face.

All four boys knew they young girl was extremely ticklish on her feet just like she was ticklish on her sides.

"So you're sore from all the work you did today huh?" James asked as he massaged the back of her knees.

Carlos and James saw her smile get a little bit bigger.

"Yeah, a little bit." She said as she felt some grabbed the top of her knees and then Kendall pulled her onto his lap.

Logan started massaging the tops of her knees.

The next thing Katie knew Kendall was 'massaging' her sides making her start to giggle.

"Stop." she said giggling

"Aw, we are just trying to relieve some of the tension in you're muscles." Carlos said

"Well you're tickling me." She said trying to pull her legs away from the boys which was no use.

"Oh well." Kendall said then went full on tickling her.

"Stop!" She said laughing

"Nah, we're good." Carlos said.

Katie finally got her legs free and pulled herself into a ball.

"No more tickling!" She whined.

"Aw!" The boys said.

"I know your four are ticklish." Katie said then swam to the wall pushing her self up on the wall then dived in.

"I'm staying away from you four." She said

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The five siblings sat on the couch as Katie yawned.

"Tired?" Kendall asked and Katie nodded snuggling up to his side slowly drifting off into dream land.


	58. He broke her heart

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 20**

Katie slammed the front door dropping her backpack and her jacket at the front door then ran up stairs running into her room slamming her door falling onto her bed finally letting all her tears fall.

"Did Katie just get home?" James asked from the kitchen table

"I think so. Katie!" Kendall called the boys received nothing back but heard quiet sobs coming from upstairs the four boys looked at each other then ran up stairs.

"Katie!" They each called at different times then they somehow all ended up slamming into the young girls door.

The four boys walked into the young girls room.

"Katie?" The boys asked.

Katie looked up her cheeks tear stained tears still fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong Kat-nap?" Carlos asked sitting on the young girls bed.

"He broke up with me." She said.

"He what?" Kendall asked.

"He broke up with me, shattered my heart into a million pieces. Matt broke up with me. And is now dating a bleach blonde bimbo who hates me." Katie said as she felt Carlos pick her up setting her in his lap.

"Shh, calm down." Carlos said rubbing her back.

"Can I kill him now, Kendall?" James asked

"Please I'm going to more than kill him, I'm going to beat him with a hockey stick, shoot him with a gun, stuffing him a bag and throw him out to- Ow!" Kendall said then rubbed the back of his head.

"That's what you get for saying all that. Plan revenge later." Logan said.

"Oh I got revenge already.." Katie said

"What did you do?" James asked.

"Slime all over his locker. Not to mention I kicked him right were it hurts." Katie said

"Come on I think we got some ice cream in the freezer, come on Tinker Bell." Carlos said picking her up.

"Don't call me Tinker Bell." Katie said

"Why you have an attitude like Tinker Bell." James said

"James' got a point." Carlos said sitting her on one of the stools.

"Don't start thinking that you're life is over, 'cause it's not. You'll find another guys." Kendall said wrapping his arms around the young girls shoulders resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I knew we had something in here." Carlos said pulling out three gallons of ice cream.

Katie grabbed a spoon from the drawer that was right to her and grabbed the chocolate chip mint popping it open and scooping up some of the ice cream.

"If you four can drink from the bottles and carton I can do this with no problem." Katie said as the four boys chuckled and Kendall kissed her cheek.

"I think I should pull off something like Taylor Swift or Carrie Underwood would do. I can destroy his house with no problem and then beat up his car.." Katie said

"You're not going to do anything that could get you put in jail." Logan said sitting next to her.

"I could always date the quarterback." Katie said.

"No you're staying away from boys from now on." James said.

"Take a break from the dating life." Carlos said.

"I guess so." Katie said sighing.

"You won't miss it." Logan said.

"I can't believe I fell for that jerk though. He was like a prince charm and oh my god I sound like a girl." Katie said making the boys grin.

"Can I blow up his house?" Katie asked,

"No." The boys said strictly knowing if they didn't say it strict she would go out and do it.

"Katie you're going to find a right guy one day just not right now. Take a break from it all and just relax." Carlos said then kissed her forehead.

"Carlos is sounding smart again." Katie said in a sing a song voice.

"Remember your 1st grade year at the school in that play? Of course we didn't get to go to that school cause apparently we didn't have the fire." Kendall said.

"One I didn't want to go to that school and two all those people there were mean." Katie said slightly grinning at the memory.

"I see a grin." Carlos said poking the young girl's sides.

"Stop." She said laughing slightly.

"Give her a break 'Los we'll get her later tonight." James said grinning.

"Oh boy." Katie said putting ice cream back.

Just then Carlos grabbed her by her waist picking her up spinning her.

"Stop." She said giggling once she was put down the boys dragged her into the living room.

"Sit." James said, she sat down and watched Kendall bring out a bunch of VCR tapes he put one in.

"What are these?" Katie asked

"Old movies I found in a box" Kendall said just as the VCR started playing.

"It's Daddy.." Katie said looking at the screen. She never really knew her father that much some faded memories but she didn't remember a lot.

"Kendall looks like Dad." Katie said as Kendall pulled her into his side.

"Aw! Look it's baby Katie." Carlos said

"No that can't be me." Katie said shaking her head.

"It is. I remember this day." Kendall said

"You guys remember everything." Katie said.

"Well Kat, you were just a baby, no one expected Dad to go when he did." James said Katie nodded.

"But you were his little princess." Carlos said smiling

"Who turned into a tomboy." James said grinning

"They need to make a princess who's a tomboy." Katie said

"They do." Logan said agreeing with her.

"I miss Dad." Kendall said.

"So many good memories." James said

"Remember when us three first got adopted?" Carlos asked

"Oh yeah, I thought living with my best friends was going to be fun, I was wrong." Kendall said only to ended up getting hit with three pillows making Katie laugh.

Katie turned her attention back to the TV.

"Whoa, whoa. Be quiet." Katie said grabbing the remote off the coffee table turning up the volume.

"I told you Jen. I told you she could do it!" The five siblings heard their father say. On the ice was a 5 year old Katie on the beam in a gymnastics competition.

Katie sat there watching her younger self on the beam doing a round off back hand spring back tuck.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Ms. Katie Knight!" She heard the announcer say.

The screen went black and then came back.

"We are now down to are two finals, 8 years Rebecca Tomas and 5 year old Katie Knight. Who do you think will take home the gold?" The announcer asked

"Rebecca has a lot of pressure riding on her cause of that little 5 year old, I can tell she's going places." The other announcer said.

Katie watched her competitor fly across the floor but ended up miss stepping and landing wrong.

"Next up Katie Knight, the young 5 year old is amazing I've never since a 5 year old like her." The announcer said

Katie watched her younger self fly across the floor landing perfectly.

"Oh My Gosh! Jen she landing it!" The five siblings heard their father.

"And now it's time to find out who is taking home the gold." The announcer said.

"Sliver goes to Rebecca Tomas." The awards giver said.

Katie watched the little 8 year old roll her eyes at her younger self.

"And our gold winner is Katie Knight!"

Katie watched her younger self stand up and receive the gold metal.

Rebecca crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the young girl Katie just innocently smiled back.

"I was five and I won up against a 8 year old. Haha!" Katie said grinning

"I was good back then." Katie said

"You're still good now." James said.

"I have my moments." Katie said.

"Mine." Carlos said pulling her away from Kendall.

"No, mine." Kendall said pulling her back.

"Mine." James said picking her up sitting her in his lap.

"Mine." Logan said taking her.

"Stop." She whined grinning.

"Get her." James said then next thing Katie knew the boys had her pinned down and tickled.

"No! Stop it!" She said laughing trying to get away from the boys.

"You ain't getting away this time." James said grabbing her ankles.

"Let her go." Kendall said then the boys stopped, letting the young girl go.

"Stop abusing my sides." She said pulling herself into a ball.

"It shall never stop!" The boys exclaimed then running off to someplace Katie didn't know off.

**A/N: Don't worry this is not the end of Mattie and Katie I will post Mattie and Katie more since a lot of you love them so much. :)**


	59. Car wreak

**Katie's 11 and the boys are 17**

All Katie heard we beeping. Annoying beeping. Loud annoying beeping.

Katie felt someone holding her hands.

Katie groaned.

"Someone cut off that annoying beeping it's giving me a headache." Katie said without opening her eyes.

"I told you it was annoying." Carlos whined.

"Well Ms. Katie can you open your eyes for me?" Katie heard a new voice a voice she had never heard before.

"Depends, are you a murderer?" Katie asked

"No." The voice said

Katie opened her eyes only to shut them right back.

"Great bright light." Katie said then opened her eyes again slowly this time.

"I'm Doctor. Taylor. Do you know what happened?" The doctor asked.

"Not really." Katie said

"You were in a car crash with your brother Kendall. Kendall's fine a broken arm is all he got. We got worried with you. You ended up passing out on the way here. You're in the hospital if you didn't know. Ambulance workers said you passed out just as they were giving you an IV. You seemed to be deathly afraid of needles." The doctor said checking over everything as he talked.

"But you seem fine now but we are going to keep you here for a few days to make sure you're stable. You will be allowed to see Kendall in the next three hours. He seems worried sick about you really. I've never seen anyone so protective of a young girl. But anyway I'm going to give the news to your brother tell him you're awake and let's hope he doesn't try to sprint to your room. He tried it once I'm sure he'll try again." The doctor said walking out.

"How does he talk so fast?" Katie asked

"We were trying to figure that out ourselves." James said

"Jamie!" Katie said finally realizing three out of the four brothers were in her room.

"Munchkin!" He said hugging the young girl.

"Don't call me that." Katie warned.

"Do you guys hear yelling?" Carlos asked

The four siblings stayed quit for a few minutes.

"Let me see her!"

"Kendall." They said at the same time.

The door flew open and Kendall ran in grabbed a hold of Katie hugging her.

"Try to not let me see her, that's not OK." Kendall said looking at the doctor and nurses.

"Let him spend time with her, they've spend enough time apart." One of the nurse said walking away.

"Might as well." The doctor said then left the other nurses following him then closed the door behind them.

"Thank god!" Kendall said.

"They are all evil! Wouldn't let me see my baby sister." Kendall said then sat down on the hospital bed putting Katie in his lap.

"I missed you so much. I thought you were going to die on me." Kendall said stroking her hair.

James tried to take Katie away from Kendall.

"Mine." Kendall said moving away from James.

"She not a toy Kendall." James said.

"But she's a baby and she's mine." Kendall said

"I'm 11 I'm not a baby any more." Katie said

"Shh." Kendall said shhing the young girl.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Do they have Kendall on any meds?" Carlos asked grinning

"Pain killers." Logan said nodded.

"Really heavy pain killers." Logan said smiling.

"OK Kendall we need you back in your room." On the of the nurses said she was around the boys age she was a pretty blonde with blue eyes.

Kendall put Katie back on her bed and followed the blonde.

"Well that was easy." James said taking Katie up in his arms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sign here and they both can go home. I want her to stay off her feet for a while and these pain killers will stop the pain and make them tired." The doctor said as Logan signed the papers.

The four boys walked out to the car, Kendall carrying Katie.

"They gave her some pain killers before we left so she might fall asleep on the way home." Logan said starting up the car.

"She's already out." Carlos said

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Katie groaned and rolled over.

"My head hurts." She said

"Here." Kendall said sitting her up in her lap.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"A few hours." He said handing her one of the pills and a glass of water which Katie gladly toke.

"The headaches should stop soon." He said the kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him as she snuggled into his chest.

"Better then earlier. But besides the 10 pound case I'm fine." He said

Katie nodded understanding.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her

"Headache.." Katie said

"My poor baby." He cooed grinning as he stroked her hair.

"I'm not a baby." She whined

"You're my baby sister." He said.

"True. Good point.." Katie said

"Were are the guys? The house is quiet." Katie asked

"They went to go get food." Kendall said

"I see." Katie said nodded.

Kendall started poking her sides.

"S-Stop K-Kendall." She said giggling

"You're to ticklish for your own good." He said grinning still poking her.

"Stop!" She screamed in laughter as he gave her a raspberry on her cheek.

Katie pushed him away.

"No more!" She said.

"Yes more!" Kendall said attacking the young girls sides.

Katie screamed in laughter as her weakest spot was attacked.

"No! Kenny!" She said trying to push him away.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Am I the best big brother in the world?"

"Yes."

"Am I your favorite?"

"Don't you dare answer that Katie." The two heard James

Kendall stopped tickling her.

"I'm not going to." She said as she moved away from Kendall.

"Here." Logan said giving her one of the pills.

"I hate taking these." She whined.

"Shut up and take it and I won't tickle you." Kendall said

"Well that was rude Mr. Grumpy Pants." Katie said taking the pill.

"Kendall." Logan said handing him the pill.

"Oh hush." Kendall said taking the pill.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Carlos check on Katie and Kendall for me." Logan said

Carlos paused his and James' DS Mario Cart game and got up. Carlos walked into the living room and pulled out his phone taking a picture of the two.

Kendall was laying on his back, Katie on his chest with Kendall's arms securely around her.

Carlos sent it to Instagram then walked back into the kitchen only to hear James and Logan 'aww' at the picture.

"Katie hasn't done that in years." James said and Carlos and Logan nodded

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A Few Hours Later

"Carlos!" Katie and Kendall yelled

"Have fun 'Los." James said grinning as Carlos toke off for the backyard.


	60. Camping

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

"Guys! Guys wake up!" Katie said hitting the four boys with her pillow trying to get them up.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to die there is a bear out there, there is." Katie said

She thought there was a bear that was going eat her, the four boys dragged her out into the horrible nature and made her go camping, this was the way the boys thought was 'family bonding' in her eyes it was 'I'm going to die let's write my will.' The four boys could have taken her to Disney World or Land or some place other than the woods.

"Katie calm down nothing is going to happen." Carlos said trying to hide his smile.

"Carlos. We are going to die a bear is going to eat us and no one will ever see us again. We are going to leave mom behind. We are going to leave the mansion behind. We are going to leave everything behind and no one will know what happen to us. They'll find our bodies years later in the sea." Katie said.

"We really need to stop letting her watch Criminal Minds, NCIS, CSI and NCIS LA." Kendall said

"Those shows have taught me how to kill you four with a paper clip if I ever need to and taught me how to not die!" Katie said making the four boys laugh.

"You're not going to die Kat. You have you're big brothers here." James said.

"Yes, of course and this is coming my four big brother who are afraid of ghosts." Katie said

"Shut up! You talk about them they will come!" James said making Katie roll her eyes.

"My point exactly." Katie said

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sleep?" Carlos asked sitting on the log in front of the tent.

"Barely." Katie said

"Don't worry we're packing up in a few hours." Carlos said

"Why?" She asked

"Kendall's missing his coffee maker. James' missing his bathroom with all his hair care. Logan's missing his med books and I'm missing my bed." Carlos said.

"I'm missing the house." Katie said.

"We'll be home in a few hours." Carlos said

"Promise me you won't ever drag me out to these 'family bonding' that involves the woods?" She asked as Carlos nodded.

"Promise. Next family bonding trip we do I promise you we will have a hotel room with real beds." Carlos said then kissed her forehead.

"Good." Katie said smiling.


	61. Photoshoot

**Katie's 15 and the guys are 21**

"Come on Katie, you're not staying home alone." James said

"Fine.." Katie said getting up from her laptop.

"I don't see why I have to go to this photo shoot." Katie said

"You never know someone famous might be around. Like Taylor Lautner or Zac Efron." Carlos said

"OK I'm in." Katie said walking to the front door.

"Come on let's go boys." Logan said grabbing the car keys.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The five siblings walked into the studio.

"Ah, there they are Big Time Rush. Oh, who is this?" The photographer asked

"This is our younger sister, Katie." Kendall said just as they were pulled into hair and make-up.

"I like you." The photographer said looking her up and down.

"Ever think of modeling?" He asked her.

"No, I'm a manger not a model." She said crossing her arms.

"Take a chance you're going places, and you are always backstage never in the spot light." The photographer said

"And how do you know this?" Katie asked

"I know everything about Big Time Rush I know everything about you." The photographer said

"I need her in hair and make-up get her done by the time I get done with the boys." The photographer said as the hair and make-up stylist toke her away.

"You have beautiful hair." The hair stylist said

"These are real curls?" She asked

"Yeah, I curl them to get more volume sometimes but not all the time." Katie said

"James has taught you a lot." She said smiling

"I don't want anything on her that's not natural we don't want the boys ticked." The lead make up stylist said.

"So tell me boyfriend, crushes?" The hair stylist asked

"Boyfriend." Katie said smiling pulling out her phone showing her and Mattie at one of the boys concerts.

"Adorable!" They said smiling

"You should bring him up here soon we could get some good pictures of you too." One of them said

"We'll see if this lasts." Katie said

"And done. Think the boys are do yet?" Her hair stylist asked

"Maybe." Her make-up stylist said

"Let's go see." Katie said walking out.

They walked out to see the guys goofing off.

Katie shook her head grinning putting her phone on a chair then running and jumping on Carlos' back.

"When is this OK?" He asked

"Any day." She said grinning as she secured herself on his back.

"James." Carlos said

"No no no no no no no." Katie said trying to get off of Carlos' back but James grabbed her sides and tickling her pulling her off.

Katie giggled as James set her on her feet.

The photographer toke a few photos of the five siblings together.

"I want a few pictures of Katie by herself." The photographer said and that my friends is when Katie got shy.

"Oh no.." Katie said shaking her head trying to walk off the back ground

"Just few pictures nothing special. I promise." He said

"Do it." Katie heard the boys say.

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes pulling her hair to once side something she did when she was getting into her shy mood and mood she never really showed.

"Five pictures that's all I want." The photographer said smiling stroking his imaginary beard.

"OK.." Katie said smiling the boys stood behind the guy knowing the young girl would never smile.

The four boys grabbed some water bottles and pretended to pour it on the photographer making her grin.

The boys started throwing water on each other making Katie laugh.

"Beautiful!" The photographer said smiling not knowing what was going on behind him.

In the end the photographer got more photos then just five of them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Katie walked into the house a few weeks later just coming home from school.

"Katie!" The boys called

She walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool sliding her backpack off her shoulders.

Kendall dropped a magazine in front of her.

"Page 13." Carlos said sitting next to her

Katie flipped to page 13 looking through it.

"No way!" She said she was staring at a picture of her in and boys that the photographer took of them a few weeks ago.

"Mom found it called us and we picked it up when we got groceries." Kendall said grinning

"And the magazine people love you so..." James said pulling out another magazine with Katie on the cover.

"No! No way!" Katie said grinning looking at the cover.

"And next week you have a interview with J-4 magazine." Logan said.

"You're going places!" James said then kissing her cheek.

"So tonight we're celebrating." Kendall said

"and we're celebrating Friday night when Uncle K and Mom come in." Carlos said

"They're coming in?" She asked

The four boys nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"And next we we're interview the younger sister of Big Time Rush Katie Knight." The announcer said grinning

"Taylor Swift is hot." James said

"Taylor Swift will never ever date you." Katie said said

"You never know." James said

"James look at this way." Katie started looking at him.

"You date Taylor, you break up with Taylor, Taylor writes a song about you, then everyone hates you and then get this! Taylor makes millions of dollars off that one song!" Katie said smirking

"You know to much!" James said attacking her sides making her laugh.

"No leave my sides alone." She said the ninja rolled off the couch.

The boys ended up holding her down and tickling her with no mercy for 15 minutes.

"I hate all of you!"

"No you don't!"


	62. Abusive boyfriend

**Katie's 16 and the boys are 22**

**A/N: So this one is totally totally different if you are not OK with abuse turn around now. I'm taking a chance and writing this so here we go. :)**

Katie pulled down the sleeves on her long sleeve shirt then grabbed her backpack walking downstairs.

"Katie it's the middle of summer why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt?" James asked sitting a plate of food in front off her.

Katie Knight is in a abusive relationship. Covering up her scars was a normal thing these days.

"Class rooms are cold." She said

"Katie what's wrong? You're not yourself you haven't pulled a prank in weeks haven't smiled unless forced or us tickling you. What's up? Where did our Baby Sister go?" Kendall asked reading her like an open book.

"It's nothing." Katie said picking at her food.

"Lie." James said then made his way around to her.

"Are you sick?" Logan asked feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine guys. I better get going." Katie said getting up and walking out the door.

"She's not OK." Carlos said

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe you!" Jake, her boyfriend yelled before slapping her.

"You're always hanging around them! You never have time for me!" He yelled hitting her again.

He hit and yelled at her everyday and she stood there and took it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Katie walked into the house dropping her bag at the door.

"I'm home." She said walking into the living room plopping down in between Kendall and James.

As soon as she sat down the two boys grabbed her.

"Why aren't you yourself?" They asked worry in their eyes.

"I know why." Carlos asked walking into the living room then rolling up the young girl's sleeves.

Kendall and James looked down at the young girls arms and let her go slowly.

"And no she didn't do that to herself, Jacob Dylan did it." Carlos said

"Jacob Dylan as in Jacob Dylan her boyfriend?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded.

"Oh he's dead more dead than Matt. He touched my Baby Sister!" Kendall said

Katie ran up stairs and into her room slamming and locking her door hiding in her closet she didn't want the boys to find out she loved Jacob.

The boys picked the lock and walked in her room then walked into her closet sitting next to her.

"We're not mad at you Kat. We're mad at him for hurting you. For hurting our Baby Sister." Kendall said

"But I love him." She said

"You think you love him." Kendall said

"But he has you in this trap where you think you love him but you really don't." James said

"You can't let him beat you anymore Kat." Logan said

"I don't think we can stand one more day without our Katie-Kat." James said

"I've always been here." She said

"That's not our real Katie, our real Katie is a prankster, doesn't worry about getting into trouble and smiles." Kendall said pulling her onto his lap.

"I do smile." She said crossing her arms

"Look at that the stubbornest is back." James said grinning

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Let's see if we can get that smile back." Carlos said as Kendall's grip tightened on the young girl.

"No." she whined not wanting to be tickled by the four boys.

"Yes." The four boys said before attacking her sides, her quiet giggles turning into full blown laughter as her worst tickle spots were attacked.

She squirmed in Kendall's arms trying to get away.

"You ain't getting away Katie." Kendall said grinning

5 minutes later the boys stopped and Katie changed into a tank-top and some PJ shorts.

"Come on Kat." James said picking her up sitting her on the kitchen counter.

"We'll let Doctor Logan look over you and we are going to go get pizza." James said grabbing the car keys and walking out the door with Kendall and Carlos following behind him.

"So let's what he did to my baby girl." Logan said

"I'm telling you the more hand prints I see the more they are going to beat him." Logan said

"I'm done with him. I don't need him to be happy. I got my big brothers around." She said Logan looked at her then kissed her cheek.

"And from now I want to meet these boys before you date them." Logan said smiling at the young girl.

"Oh I will let you meet the boys from now on." Katie said

"And if they break your heart once-" Logan started

"They could break your heart again, yeah yeah yeah mom had that drilled in my head at 3 years old." Katie said Logan smiled at her.

"He didn't do to much damage surprisingly but the bruising should fade soon. Did you fight back at all?" Logan asked

"I fought back once which got me into major trouble with him." Katie said getting off the counter.

"Hey, Kat. The only people that you can be in trouble is with the guys and I and mom." Logan said Katie nodded.

"Please don't ever get into another relationship like that. The guys and I can't stand losing our Munchkin again." Logan said

"I'm not a Munchkin." She said

"You are a Munchkin, you're our Munchkin." Logan said hugging her shoulders.

"Am I your favorite?" He asked

"I'm not answering that, Logie. If I answer it I'll have three other big brothers on my butt." Katie said grinning

"I am your favorite." Logan said smiling

"I'm not saying that." Katie said grinning as Logan pulled her into his side.

"You are so saying it." Logan said starting to poke her in her sides.

"I'm not Logie!" She said giggling and squirming.

"See this is the Katie Knight I know." Logan said

"Stop!" She said giggling.

"I will not stop until you admit I'm your favorite." Logan said grinning.

"I'm not going to say anything about that. I will not have three other big brothers on my ass about it." Katie said trying to get away.

"You're not getting away that easy Katie." Logan said smiling at the young girl.

"Logie please stop." She begged

Logan let the young girl go.

Katie sighed in relief and covered her sides.

"No more." She said

"No more." Logan said grinning then kissed her cheek giving her a raspberry on her cheek.

"Logan!" She whined giggling.

Logan looked at her grinning.

"We're home!" The boys yelled.

"Quick go change." Logan said Katie ran down the hallway and took the back staircase.

She changed into her Plaid PJ pants and her tweedy shirt and walked down the main stair case and into the kitchen.

"How you feeling?" Kendall asked kissing her forehead.

"Better." She said grabbing a slice of pizza just as her phone went off she grabbed it entered her pin and opened the text from 'Jake'

'Aye Beautiful, hate to tell you this but we're done I don't need you anymore. ~ Jake.'

She read the text a few times then put her pizza down texting him back.

'Fine with me you jerk. If I were you I would watch where you step, if you have forgotten I have four older brothers with hockey sticks, yeah they found out today as soon as I got home. I'm sure we'll press charges, have fun in jail. ~ Katie'

"He broke up with me." She said putting her phone down.

"Aw I'm sorry K." Carlos said hugging her.

"I don't need him anyway." She said hugging him back

"How about a movie night?" James asked as Katie nodded.

"Come on Carlos let's go see if we can find any embarrassing home videos of Kendall,James and Logan." Katie said grinning as she grabbed Carlos' hand then took off down the hall.

"Wait what? No!" The other three yelled taking off after them.

**A/N: Aw happy ending. Send in some more requests. I will be posting chapters at night now cause of school.. Yes I'm falling behind.. But send in some requests I'll get to them asap. :) Stay Classy and Fearless.**


	63. Belly button ring

**Katie's 17 and the boys are 23**

Katie Knight stared at the belly button ring she had got it about a week ago and the boys still hadn't found out yet.

Today was her 17th birthday party, a pool party to be exact and of course she was wear a bikini.

"Maybe they won't notice." Katie said pulling on her cover up.

She walked downstairs and outside were the party was in full swing.

Katie grinned looking at her boyfriend and the guys wrestling each other into the pool.

Her and Mattie had got back together and were happy but the boys gave him a warning that if he broke her heart again he would wish he was never born.

"There's the birthday girl." Trevor said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Trev! You came!" She said grinning

"I live and work at your house how would I miss this?" Trevor asked her then kissed her cheek.

"Trevor get your lips off my girlfriend!" Katie heard Mattie say.

"Dude she's like my little sister!" Trevor said

"Still keep your lips off of her!" Mattie said hugging Katie pulling her away from Trevor and kissing her.

"Stop making out!" Katie heard her best friend

"Oh shut up Anne!" Katie said pulling away.

"Get you butt in the pool!" Anne said

Katie without thinking pulled off her cover up and jumped in.

"You got it?!" Anne squealed.

"Yeah." Katie said grinning looking at it then looked up at the four boys who looked pissed off and had their arms crossed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe you Katherine Abigail Knight! A belly button ring! Really? You thought you could slip by us like it was nothing!" Kendall yelled.

The four boys were beyond pissed with her.

"Where did you even get this idea from?" Logan asked

"I don't know.." Katie said

"And how did you even get the signatures to do it?" Carlos asked the it hit the for boys like a ton of bricks.

"You forged our signatures?!" They yelled Katie sunk into the couch.

"Maybe.." She said she hated being in trouble with the boys, you could tell they were pissed with her, these weren't the boys she grew up with, no the boys she grew up with were nice,sweet and not yelling and mad at her.

"That makes me that much more pissed off with you." Kendall said

"Go to your room til we figure out what to do with you." James said.

Katie got up and walked up stairs and into her room she laid on her bed tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Worse birthday ever." She said

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Katie Knight's bedroom door opened gently it had been a few hours since the whole blow up and the boys had cool'd off.

"Kat-Nap?" James asked quietly.

"Are you going to yell at me again? Cause if so go right ahead." Katie said

"We're not going yell anymore." Carlos said as he sat down on her bed.

James and Kendall on her left and Carlos and Logan on her right.

"Promise?" She asked

"We promise." They said at the same time.

"We really need to stop doing that!" James said

"I told you we spend to much time together!" Carlos said

Katie grinned into her pillow no matter what kind of mood she was in the boys saying stuff at the same time and then them bickering over it just made her feel so much better.

Katie rolled over on her back looking at the boys.

"You know it's better than a tattoo. I can take this out the tattoo I can't." Katie said looking at them.

"Why didn't you get a tattoo?" Kendall asked

"I hate needles!" Katie exclaimed.

"But what about the piercing?" James asked

"I didn't feel it." Katie said

"But you'll feel this." Carlos said tickling her sides.

"Carlos stop!" She whined pushing his hands away from her sides.

"Why did you want to get the thing in the first place?" Logan asked

"Well it was like a birthday present to myself." Katie said

"I saved up my money and then got it, I can take it out." She added.

"I don't want you marking up your body anymore and trust me if I get wind you get a tattoo your ass is going to hurt." James said

"You going to handle her the old fashion way?" Kendall asked smirking knowing none of them could lay a hand on their little princess.

The four siblings looked at James who thought about it.

"If it comes down to it when her birthday comes back around I will." James said

"Today's still her birthday..." Carlos said looking at James.

"And we still haven't gave her, her birthday spankings yet." Logan said

"No! You four are not laying a hand on my butt." Katie said

"No wait we should call up Uncle K and let him come handle her." Kendall said

"I don't need my birthday spankings though..." Katie whined

"That belly button ring will tell otherwise." Kendall said

Katie fell on her back grabbing her pillow and putting her over her face.

"This is not happening." Katie said

Carlos grabbed the pillow and pulled it away from her face.

"It's so happening." He said grinning

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed.

Carlos grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Are you guys still mad about it?" Katie asked

"A little bit but we'll get over it." Logan said shrugging.

"So for your birthday dinner what do you want? We are up to taking you out to a fancy dinner." James said

"I don't want to go out to a fancy dinner, I'm happy with just a home cooked meal." Katie said

"Pizza it is!" Carlos said rolling off her bed and running down stairs.

"Pizza is not a home cooked meal.." Katie said

"It is for Carlos." The three said


	64. Earthquake

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

**A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed! I'm thinking about making this into a 200 one shot challenge. Leave me a review and tell me what you think of that idea. :)**

"So you just take this and this and multiply here and there is your answer." Logan said then kissed Katie's forehead.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

Kendall looked at the two smiling.

"Aloha! I'm home!" Carlos said putting the groceries on the counter

"Finally!" Kendall said putting some of the groceries and leaving some out to cook with.

"Chocolates." Carlos said dropping a bag of M&M's in Katie's lap.

"Thanks Carlitos." She said

"Homework done." Katie said sighing closing her binder.

"High school sucks!" Katie announced.

"I found it!" James said grinning walking in the kitchen holding up a VCR tape.

"What is it?" Katie asked

"Your pageant Mom put you in when you were six. And the only proof of you in a dress." James said grinning. As soon as those words left James' mouth Katie got up and chased him.

"James give it!" Katie said chasing him into the living room.

"I don't think so." James said smiling

"As soon as I get that tape from you it will be destroyed!" Katie yelled jumping on James back just as he threw it into the kitchen only to be caught by Carlos.

"Run Carlos!" James said laughing as he grabbed Katie off his back holding her as she tried to get away.

"There are images on that tape that should not be seen!" Katie yelled.

Carlos walked over to her and held the tape just out of her reach. James had her arms down beside her.

"Let me go!" She said

"No I'm good." James said grinning

"OK boys stop teasing her." Kendall said grabbing the tape and walking down the hallway probably hiding the tape.

"We'll embarrass her later." Kendall said walking back into the kitchen.

"What kind of big brothers are you?" Katie asked

"Good,famous,sexy ones." They all said. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Will you let me go now?" Katie asked

"Fine." James said releasing her.

Katie toke one step and the house start shaking.

"Earthquake!" Logan said

Katie felt James grab her again pulling her into the archway.

The one thing Katie hated more than thunder,lighting,storms and hurricanes was earthquakes they scared her more than anything.

Carlos pulled her away from James and pulled her into his chest.

After about 5 minutes the earthquake was over, pictures were on the floor things that were on the walls were not there anymore.

"Everyone's OK right?" Logan asked

"Calm down Princess." Carlos whispered into her ear.

Katie was shaking, she was scared to death.

"Come here." Kendall said taking the girl from Carlos.

"You guys take care of the things that fell I'll calm her down." Kendall said picking the young girl up bridal style and taking her up to her room.

Kendall sat down on her window seat then sat the young girl on his lap.

"Calm down Baby Sister, everything is OK now. No one's hurt we're OK." He said rubbing her arms trying to calm her down.

Katie pressed herself more into Kendall's chest making sure he was there.

Kendall chuckled wrapping his arms around the young girl.

"I'm here Baby Sister." He said looking down at her.

"I'm not going to leave til you tell me too." Kendall added.

Katie has only done this a few times, the last really bad thunder storm and the last earthquake.

"Come on Baby Sister you got to start talking or I will tickle you." Kendall said poking her in the side only to get his hand slapped away.

"Oh you want to play like that huh?" He asked smirking picking up the young girl and plopping her on her bed and then tickling her.

"Stop!" She said giggling pushing his hands away from her sides.

"Nope!" Kendall said grinning

"Kenny stop it!" She said trying to get away.

"No you've been to quiet." He said, soon he stopped cause the young girl was out of breath, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You know I love you right?" He asked looking at the young girl.

"Of course, I do you four tell me everyday." She said looking up at him.

Kendall kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Baby Sister lets go see what the boys are doing and then we will pop some popcorn and watch a movie." Kendall said grabbing the young girls arms making her sit up.

"Carry me." She said.

Kendall rolled his eyes his dimples showing he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Not what I meant!" She said pounding her closed fists on his back.

Kendall threw her on the couch.

"She's talking?" Logan asked walking into the living room

"Yeah, I finally got her to talk." Kendall said

"I got it!" Carlos said running into the living room popping a tape in the VCR and letting it play.

"No! Not this anything but this! Why?" Katie exclaimed hiding her face in her hands.

"You knew it was coming Baby Sister." Kendall said smirking.

"Why must we watch this now?" Katie asked

"Cause we feel like it." Carlos said

"Fine then I'm leaving." Katie said getting up but the boys pulled her back down on the couch.

"Let's go on a trip down memory lane." Carlos said pressing the play button.

"Next up we have Miss. Katie Knight." The announcer said

"Awwh! Look it's little Katie in a dress!" James said

"Shut up and I won't punch you." Katie growled.

"What up Knights. What are we watching?" Trevor asked

"Katie's pageant she did when she was 6." Carlos said

"Oh.." Trevor said taking full interest in the tape.

"This never ever ever leaves this living room it does I'm killing all five of you." Katie said

"Oh hush Moody Tinkerbell." James said

"Don't call me that!" She said

"And the winner is. Oh my.. well..." The announcer said

The five boys started laughing.

"It's not funny." Katie said

"It so is." The guys said

"And the winner is Katie Knight." The announcer said

"You beat a 9 year old up." Trevor said laughing

"The girl was asking for it." Katie said

"And Mom was so mad." Carlos said laughing

"Well I grew up with four boys all I knew was rough housing. I was never ever ever a girly girl." Katie said

"That's for sure." The five boys said.


	65. She's insecure

**Katie's 17 and the boys are 23**

Katie walked into the kitchen in some sweatpants and a loose baggy t-shirt.

"Morning boys." She said sitting down next to Carlos.

"Morning Kat." They replied at the same time.

"Sleep well?" James asked her looking up from his news paper.

"Yeah." Katie said shrugging

"Question.. Do you guys think I need to lose weight?" She asked the boys looked at her.

"No, your doctor already said you need to gain weight." Logan said

"Which he doesn't want to give it to me in pills." Katie said looking at the ceiling somehow finding it interesting.

"Katie you're 88 pounds you drop weight every day.." Carlos said looking at the young girl.

"So?" Katie asked

Kendall stood over her putting her breakfast in front of her perfectly breaking her contact from the ceiling.

"You don't need to lose weight." He said poking her in the sides with every word making the young girl giggle.

"You lose anymore weight you'll become a stick." James said

"He's got a point." Kendall said quickly scooping up some whipped cream off her pancakes and tapping it on her nose.

"Hey!" She said

Kendall grinned then kissed her nose taking the whipped cream off her nose in the process.

"Now eat Matt will be here in an hour and you know you two have to drop off Loxie Lu for her first day of school." Kendall said

"And another thing don't let those girls at school mess with you." Logan said

"How do you know about them?" Katie asked with a confused look.

"Remember to log out of Twitter." Logan said Katie shrugged

Katie finished her breakfast and ran up stairs.

"She's insecure I know it... She shows all signs of it.." Logan said finishing his breakfast.

"Hello boys." Loxie said

"And how did you get in little missy?" Kendall asked grinning

"Katie gave me a key." She said

"You ready for your first day of school?" Carlos asked picking her up.

"Yep." She said nodding

"Remember no boyfriends." James said kissing her cheek.

"I know." Loxie said rolling her bright blue eyes that she had got from Matt.

"Loxie Lu I see you're using your key." Katie said taking her from Carlos.

"Come on we better get you to school and me and Matt got homeroom." Katie said grabbing her backpack walking out the door with Loxie in her arms.

"Hello beautiful." Matt said as Katie climbed in the front seat after she put Loxie in the back.

Mattie leaned in and kissed Katie.

"Hello! I'm still here!" Loxie said annoyed.

"Sorry L." Matt said grinning

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"OK Loxie here we are." Matt said holding his younger sister's hand.

"I don't think I can do this Mattie." Loxie said Katie leaned down to the girl's height.

"Loxie Lu look at me. You're going to go in there and you are going to be the Loxie you are." Katie said

"And if you need Matt and I you know we are just down the hall." Katie said remember the younger girl touring the school.

Loxie nodded taking a deep breath and hugging Katie's neck.

"That atta girl." Katie said smiling

Loxie turned to Matt and hugged him too.

"OK.. this is it.." Loxie said

"You sound like you're moving." Katie said grinning. Loxie smiled then walked in the class room.

Mattie and Katie looked at each other

"They grow up so fast." Matt said wiping a fake tear away from his eye. Katie giggled.

"Come on we got to get to homeroom." Katie said grabbing Mattie's hand walking to their class.

"Matt,Katie your late." Ms. Day said

"Sorry Ms. Day we had to drop of Loxie at her class." Matt said

"Don't let it happen again." The teacher said as Katie and Mattie toke their seats.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Katie looked up from taking notes and saw little bright blue eyes, she looked at the teacher who was busy writing on the board and nudged Matt.

Matt looked up and at Katie, Katie pointed to the door with her pencil and Matt grinned lightly.

"How did she even get out of her class?" Katie asked writing the sentence on her note-book.

"Leave it to Loxie to sneak out of class.. reminds me of you." Mattie wrote back.

"How rude! What are we going to do?" Katie wrote back..

"Loxie what are you doing here?" Ms. Day asked her hands on her hips.

"I don't like Kindergarten they're all babies." Loxie said with her arms crossed.

Katie put her hand to her mouth stiffing her laugh.

"Well would you like to join your brother and Katie for the day?" Ms. Day asked smiling at the girl.

Ms. Day was a family friend knew Mattie and Loxie very well.

Loxie nodded happily and walked over to where Katie and Matt were and sat between them.

"That's an easy question." Loxie said making Ms. Day look at her.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Day asked

"The question on the board.. it's easy... z + 1.2 = 3.1 is z = 1.9" Loxie said leaving Ms. Day gobsmacked

"Is she right?" One of Matt's team mates asked

"Yeah.. She is.." Ms. Day said

"Loxie has Logan been teaching you my math homework?" Katie asked

Loxie nodded happily.

"I'm going to kill my brother." Katie muttered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So you solved one of the questions?" James asked setting Loxie on the counter.

"Yep." She said

"That atta girl." Kendall said grinning

"She spent all day with Matt and I and she knows too much." Katie said

"Well you do know the one thing to erase all memory right?" Matt asked grinning seeing if his girlfriend caught on.

"Of course Doctor." Katie said grinning her and Mattie had been watching a lot of Doctor Who and were addicted to the show.

Matt grabbed his younger sister.

In the past few years that he has dated Katie he had realized that now that his father is at war he needed to be with Loxie and spend more time with her.

Matt toke Loxie into the living room plopping her down onto the couch.

"She could be an alien Doctor." Katie said

"I know.. I'm trying to find anything like zippers or anything like that." Matt said

"Ah ha. I found something.." Matt said grabbing Loxie sides

"Well what is it?" Katie asked

"See this is an alien I have never seen before but I know it's weakness." Matt said grinning

"Well what is its weakness?" Katie asked

"Simple this." Mattie said then tickling Loxie's sides making the girl burst into giggles.

Mattie dropped Loxie back onto the couch.

"She's dead now." Matt said

"Well that was simple." Katie said

"How do I not know you're an alien?" Matt said looking at Katie

"I'm no alien doctor." Katie said backing into the wall behind her.

"Only one way to prove it." Matt said putting his hands on Katie's sides.

"Matt no." Katie warned

"To late." He said tickling his girlfriend.

"Matt!" Katie whined giggling.

"Mattie, You're going to kill her." Loxie said attacking her brother.

Matt grabbed his sister.

"The tickle monster's going to get you.." Matt said blowing a raspberry on her neck.

Loxie blocked her neck with her shoulder giggling.

"No more." She said giggling.

"My Loxie Lu." James said taking Loxie from her from Matt

"Well then I get Katie." Matt said grabbing Katie by the waist pulling her into his side.

"You tickle me you die." Katie said

Matt let go of her waist Katie walked away grinning taking Loxie from James.

"Hey!" James said as the five boys followed Katie and Loxie

The five boys walked into the kitchen only to see Katie and Loxie pointing cans of whipped cream at them.

"Outside, now." Katie said as the and Loxie guided the boys outside into the back yard.

"3,2,1 Fire!" Katie yelled as her and Loxie sprayed the boys in whipped cream.

"I'm out!" Loxie said running out of whipped cream.

"I'm out too." Katie said dropping the cans

"What do we do now?" Loxie asked looking up at the older brunette.

Katie studied the five boys faces carefully.

"Run, run now and don't stop running." Katie said then took off, Loxie right behind her.

Katie's brothers grabbed her while Matt grabbed Loxie.

In 10 minutes all 7 of them were covered in whipped cream.

"Come on Loxie I'm sure I have some old clothes in my clothes that might fit you." Katie said picking up the young girl carrying her up stairs and into Katie's room.

"Whoa." Loxie said

"You like? The boys and I redid it last weekend." Katie said throwing Loxie some old clothes that would fit her. The boys had painted her room a light brown with one of the walls a teal blue that had song lyrics and pictures of her and the boys and Loxie and Matt. Katie had written the lyrics herself the teal wall was like her own canvas and she picked out all the lyrics ranging from 'Cover Girl' to 'Mine' from Taylor Swift. Some of her favorite song lyrics were on the wall.

"You know Loxie if you really like some of the clothes that don't fit me you can have them." Katie said.

Loxie changed and walked into Katie's huge closet, Loxie looked at all clothes, Loxie had just turn 10 she had the best birthday ever, at least that's what she said, she hung out with Big Time Rush, Katie and Loxie all day.

"Pick out anything you want. It's part of your birthday present." Katie said grinning.

"But Kay, this is all new clothes.." Loxie said looking at the older girl.

"Exactly, I went out and bought you a whole new wardrobe and when you get home your room has been redo with that new loft bed you've wanted.

Loxie turned around looking at the older girl her jaw dropped.

Katie grinned and opened her laptop putting up a picture of a room, two walls black and the other two dark blue in the middle of the room sat a loft bed a desk underneath it.

"No way. That's my room?" she asked Katie nodded.

Loxie looked up at the girl again the hugged her.

"Matt and I did it, one of the walls has your name on it but here's the thing those black walls are chalk boards." Katie said. Loxie's smile widened.

The four boys knew how hard it was on Matt's and Loxie's family, so Katie went out and pretty much redid the whole house the boys didn't mind they were helping someone Katie really cared about.

"You really care about me don't you?" Loxie asked

"Loxie Lu you're the little sister I wanted when I was your age, yes now that I'm 17 I wouldn't change my brothers for the world but when I was your age I wanted sisters." Katie said

"I pretty much went through your house an re did the whole place.." Katie said grinning

"You are my big sister, you are." Loxie said hugging the older girl.

"Loxie Lu, you know that if you ever need me you know I'm just a phone call away." Katie said

"I know that." Loxie said letting her British accent slip that she got from her father, Matt sometimes let his accent slip too but only when he was ticked off.

"There's that accent I love." Katie said smiling, she loved it how out of all five of Matt's siblings him and Loxie got the accent.

Katie changed then walked down the stairs Loxie right behind her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Come here." Logan said leaning on the door frame of the young brunette's bedroom.

"What is it?" Katie asked getting up from her desk and walking to Logan.

Logan grabbed her hand and lead her down the stairs and into the back yard.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked

"Well if you be quiet you'll know." Logan said jabbing her in her side with her finger making her squeal.

"Stop that!" Katie said as Logan smirked

"Now where are you taking me?" Katie said looking at her older brother

"Look ahead and you have your answer." Logan said.

Katie gave him a confused look and looked ahead what she saw shocked her.

A gazebo stood in front of her just a few feet away, twinkling ice lights strung around it, inside the gazebo Carlos, James and Kendall sat on stools.

"Stay." Logan said like she was a dog.

Katie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Oh of course I'm going to run off like a little puppy." Katie said

Katie felt arms wrap around her waist, she looked up and saw Matt.

He kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear, "Just listen." He said

Before Katie could reply Kendall started playing the opening strums to Cover Girl.

Katie looked up at Matt.

"What they sing is true, you need to stop being insecure you're beautiful in every way Katie. You've helped my mom with Loxie so much, you've gotten Loxie out of her shy stage and she looks up to like a big sister. But my mom got good news today but Loxie doesn't know yet but my Dad is coming home." Matt whispered in her ear.

Katie looked up at him smiling. She knew how hard it was to be a Marines daughter for the short years she was one it was hard her dad always leaving and everything.

"Loxie is going to flip." Katie said smiling

"Of course. Dad's going to be surprised of how much she's grown and how she's not shy anymore." Matt said

"But isn't your dad like one of the strict kinds?" Katie asked remember just bits and pieces of how strict her father was.

"Dad isn't the strict kind now my mom is." Matt said spinning her around.

"When did you get so good at dancing Doctor?" Katie said grinning

"I've always been good at dancing Rose." Matt replied smirking

"Mattie! Daddy's coming home!" The six of them heard.

Matt and Katie stopped what they were doing and looked to see Loxie running through the backyard to them.

"I believe mom told her." He said smiling.

Loxie jumped into Matt's arms.

"He's really coming home!" Loxie said hugging her brother.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Kendall asked seating the guitar on the stand.

"It does." James said nodding.

Katie walked over to her brothers hugging each of them.

"Don't worry boys, Daddy's looking over us right now." Katie said

James pulled her into his side kissing her temple.

"Stop being insecure." James said

"I'll try to." Katie said

"Katie." Matt called setting Loxie down.

Katie looked at him then walked over to him.

Matt was nervous about this, this was taking a big step in their relationship.

Katie stood in front of him trying to read his eyes which she failed at.

Matt pulled out the little silver ring engraved 'Forever in love, forever and always' on the top and inside the ring had his and her name with the date they started dating, he had asked her brothers if he could do this which they said it was ok as long as he didn't break her heart again.

"Now this." Matt said holding up the ring, Katie gasped and looked at Matt.

"It's a promise ring, and I promise you to always be here and never leave you, I've fallen in love with a beautiful person and you're that person. Now will you please let me put this ring on your finger and let me promise you the world?" He asked.

Katie was starstruck and the four boys behind her sitting in the gazebo knew it, smiles came across their faces.

Katie nodded and let Matt slip the ring on her finger.

Matt pulled her in for a kiss which she gladly returned.

"I love you." He said smiling as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." She said playing with a few strands of hair at the back of his neck.

A small smirk came across Katie's lips as she turned around looking at the four boys while Matt still had his arms around her waist.

"You know boys this means I might be getting married before you do" She said grinning

"You're not allow to you have to wait til you're 24 to get married." Logan said

"Oh please you four told me I couldn't date a guy til I was 19 news flash I'm 17!" Katie said giggling.

"Wait does this mean Katie's going to be my sister?" Loxie asked

Matt looked down and nodded at his sister.

"Yes!" Loxie said

"You are beautiful, amazing, the prettiest thing in the world." Matt said

"I see you've listened to my brothers music." She said grinning

"I can't help it, Love. Loxie plays it all the time." Matt said letting his 'British' accent slip.

"I love it when you talk in that accent." Katie said

"I get it from dad." Matt said smiling. He kissed her cheek then kissed her on her lips.

He picked the perfect girl.

**A/N: Awh! I know adorable cuteness. I'm thinking of writing Matt and Katie's wedding not sure how that will go. But I'm off to do home work I know it's been a few days since I updated but I have a ton of homework. :p**


	66. Shopping and a birthday

**Katie's 17 and the boys are 23**

"Katie get up!" James said hitting her with pillow.

"It's Saturday let me sleep!" Katie said putting her pillow over her head.

"Get up or I'll tickle you." James said

"Why do you want me up anyway?" She asked

"We're going shopping." James said smiling

"I don't want to go shopping!" Katie whined

"You need new school clothes." James said the slammed the pillow right on her behind.

"Ugh! Fine I'll get up now get out of my room." Katie said.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep!" James said than left the room.

Katie groaned looking up at the ceiling, flinging the warm comforter off of her she sat up walking into her closet finding an outfit she wanted to wear then walked into her bathroom, taking a quick shower then changing and brushing out her hair soon it dried and her loose curls formed their shape.

She brushed her teeth and applied some make up.

She walked down stairs and grabbed some breakfast while the boys were bickering about some stupid.

Once she finished the boys were still bickering so Katie quietly put her bowl in the sink and ran up stairs.

"They won't even notice, I'm not going shopping." Katie said hiding in her closet.

"Katie let's go!" She heard James call.

Katie sighed she knew if she didn't go downstairs he would come up and her sides would hurt later, curse the boys for knowing she was ticklish.

Katie walked downstairs.

"Let's go!" He said excitedly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James dragged Katie into forever 21 and started grabbing clothes for her to try on.

Katie sighed rolling her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Don't you start with me young lady or I'll make you start trying on those dresses and I'll make sure to take pictures and sent them to not only your brothers but Mom and Grandma." James said

Katie glared at James.

"James you know I don't want to be here." Katie said

"If you try on half these clothes let me buy you this cute outfit for your date with Matt, I'll take you to Tilly's and Vans store and let you buy anything you want." James said

"The whole store?" Katie asked as they walked to the dressing room

"Not the whole store." James said poking her in her side

"Deal." Katie said grinning

James made her try on 50 outfits before finding 5 outfits he liked, paid for them then they headed over to one of Katie's favorite places, Tilly's.

"You know, you four have me spoiled." She said looking up at James.

"We like to spoil you." James said putting his arm over her shoulders in a brotherly way then kissed her cheek.

"You spoil me to much." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"You spoil Loxie Lu." James said

"That's because she's got those blue eyes." Katie said

"Good point, she asks you for something shows you those eyes and boom you're going to get it for her." James said

The two walked into Tilly's. Tilly's was a skate clothing store and the sold skate board and long board there too.

"So what am I buying you?" James asked looking at her.

"This,this and this." Katie said picking out the three things she wanted. Short shorts, a half cut tank top and another tank top.

"No,no and no." James said

Katie rolled her eyes.

"You said anything I want." Katie said

"Anything but that." He said

"If I let you buy that I will be getting my ass beat for it." He said

"And don't you think it's a bit girly?" He asked

"I can be girly sometimes! One week of every month!" She said

James looked at her confused while she had a smirk on her face.

"Ohh.." He said nodding

"Yeah.." She said

"I like that week." James said grinning looking through the clothes rack.

"Want me to stab you in the stomach a few times, let you bleed and then somehow in the future bring your body back to life and put this little voice in the back of your head that makes you have weird feelings that you've never felt before?" Katie asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm good." James said

Katie smirked.

"What about this?" Katie asked holding up a laced over shirt to go over the tank top.

"Get a long tank top and I'll be good." James said.

Katie rolled her eyes and went to pick out a longer tank top.

"Hey Kat, ever think you want a long board?" James asked looking at the long board.

"Yeah, I've told you guys I've wanted one, of course Matt won't let me skate cause he said I'm going to mess up my face." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"That's Matt's over protective side showing." James said looking at some of the boards, the boys already got her one and it was wrapped and hid in one of the boys room.

"Better?" She asked showing a neon green tank top.

"Much." James said

James paid for stuff.

"Next stop the Vans store." James said

"Kendall's going to kill us." Katie said grinning

"I've already got him his present limited edition spiderman Vans." James said

"Oh my gosh he will never wear them, he's put them on a shelve in case." Katie said

"What are you getting him for his birthday?" James asked

Kendall's birthday was in a few days.

"Well it's pretty much something for all of us really, I'm taking all five of us to the opening game for the Wilds and I'm bring Mom out here." Katie said

James looked at her shocked.

"How? How did you get all this money for this?" James asked

"Are you stealing money out of our bank accounts?" James asked

"No I'm not stealing money. I've saved it and with the management sky rocketing like it is I've brought in more clients with more money. Oh and here's the thing I might have Big Time Rush on the management soon too." she said grinning

"That's cool.. Wait what?!" James exclaimed

Katie nodded biting her bottom lip.

"Gustavo talked to me about it, Griffin is getting old and they need someone to take on you four, I usually stick to actors and actress but why not I can take on my brothers." Katie said

"And no you can't tell the others, I'm announcing it to the whole family on Kendall's birthday dinner." Katie said

"He's going to flip." James said smiling

"The whole family is going to flip, 17 and already have a 5 star management and they said I couldn't do it." Katie said

"I knew you could do it and just between you and me, Logan is putting in your own office." James said

Katie looked at him.

"It's about time for you to get your own office." James said grinning

The two walked into Vans and Katie looked around

"Can I get the Doctor Who shoes?" Katie asked looking at James with her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh you are so lucky those eyes still work." He said tickling her sides.

Katie giggled pushing his hands off her sides.

Katie grabbed her size and they paid for them then headed home.

* * *

Kendall's birthday dinner was set, steaks were grilling and everything was ready.

Katie sat in her new office answering phones and everything

Katie grabbed the phone answering it.

"Knight management." Katie said

"Yes, can Ms. Knight come downstairs to the dining room?" Katie heard Kendall's voice over the phone.

"I don't know it's busy up here." Katie said grinning

"Oh come on Ms. Knight, you can't stay up there forever, ever since we let you have the office you've locked yourself up there." Kendall said

"The phones are ringing off the hook." Katie said

"Katie really?" Kendall asked

"OK birthday boy take a chill pill I'll be down in a few minutes just let me type up this e-mail for Russel and send it and I'll be down." Katie said

"Katie Abigail, you know today is your day off." Kendall said leaning on the wall in the kitchen still holding the phone

"The management never closes." Katie said smirking

"The management closes on family birthdays and holidays." Kendall said

"I just send the e-mail, let me stop by my room and get your presents and I'll be down." Katie said

"How long does it take to type up an e-mail?" Kendall asked

"Depends, if my brother is being impatient in my ear than five minutes if he's not being impatient three minutes tops." Katie said she could tell Kendall was rolling her eyes

"Don't you dare roll your eyes, Kendall Donald Knight." Katie said grinning

"How did you know I rolled my eyes?" He asked

"I'm magic." Katie said grinning

"na na na na." Kendall said

Katie giggled.

"Your what 29?" Katie asked smirking

"23 Katherine." Kendall said

"I'm teasing!" Katie said

"No dip you are." Kendall said

"You know the longer you nag in my ear the longer it's going to take to get downstairs, right?" She asked

"Where are you?" Kendall asked

"In my office." Katie said

"You haven't left yet!?" Kendall asked

"Kendall, the phone is hooked into the wall if I leave with the phone we will be disconnected." Katie said

She heard Kendall groan.

"Well looks like the birthday boy has no patience." Katie said grinning

"No one is talking to me!" Kendall said

"They're keeping you from something." Katie said grinning

"Hurry up!" Kendall said then hung up the phone.

Katie giggled and put the phone back on its receiver. She typed up a quick email sending it to all her clients saying she will be out of the office til tomorrow morning. She got up and walked down the hall grabbing the three bags and heading downstairs.

"Finally!" Kendall exclaimed his eyes landed on the presents.

"Give me!" Kendall said trying to reach for the bags.

"No, you can't open them til everyone gets here." Katie said grinning

"He's so impatience." James said

"Well of course he wants to know what's in the bags and why won't you three talk to him." Katie said

The door bell rang.

"That must be your first present." Katie said.

"What do you mean first present?" Kendall asked

"Look at my little boy all grown up." Mrs. Knight said

"Mom!" Kendall said running to her hugging her.

"He is such a momma's boy." James said

"So are you three." Katie said

"Where's the birthday boy?" The five siblings heard Uncle K say

"Kitchen." Katie called

"I heard about the management." Her aunt said in her ear.

"It's sky rocketing Aunt B." Katie said smiling

"Are you caking Kendall this year?" James asked in her ear, Katie nodded grinning

* * *

"Here's this." James said handing him a box.

Kendall ripped opened the wrapping paper and screamed.

Katie put her face in Carlos' arm trying to hide her laugh.

"Please tell me that you got that on video." Katie said

"I did." Carlos said grinning

"Go give him your gift." James said nudging her.

"OK, first you have to read this then you can open these." Katie said handing him the card with the five Wilds hockey tickets in it.

"Why does everyone want me to open the cards first?" Kendall asked opening the envelope.

"Cards are important." Logan said

Kendall opened the card the five tickets fell out onto the table. Kendall looked down at the cards picking one of them up studying it.

"No way!" Kendall said looking at the ticket then at Katie.

"Yes way!" Katie said grinning

"What is it?" Logan asked

"The five of us are going to opening game night for the Wilds!" Kendall said and Carlos and Logan cheered.

"OK hold on before you open the other two presents, I have an announcement to make this is a present for the four boys but it's going to turn a lot around.." Katie said biting her bottom lip.

"I have talked to Gustavo over the past few weeks, as everyone knows my management is sky rocketing and this will change my management forever, guys as you know Griffin is getting old and can't really manage you four anymore so Gustavo has asked me to take on Big Time Rush." Katie said smiling lightly not knowing how the other three will take it.

"So that means we are part of Knight management?" Carlos asked Katie nodded.

"And that means your our boss?" Logan asked

"I'm not really your boss, no, I wouldn't put it like that really. But I'm sorta like your boss I'm just a step higher than Gustavo." Katie said

Kendall grabbed his younger sister kissing her cheek.

"Best birthday ever!" Kendall said smiling.

"Oh but it gets better!" Katie said once he let her go.

"What?" Kendall asked then Katie shoved his face in the cake

"Oh you are so going to get it!" Kendall said

"Run!" James said then the four of them took off into the backyard, Kendall chasing them.


	67. Bad Words

**Katie's 3 and the boys are 9**

"Holy Shit!" Katie yelled, yes three-year old Katie Knight just said 'Shit'. James and Katie were in the middle of some stupid fight, Mama Knight had let the boys watch Katie while she went to go check on their elderly neighbor Ms. Kathy. James said something about Katie and that's when Katie yelled 'holy shit' really loudly..

"KATHERINE ABIGAIL KNIGHT!" James yelled

"What?" Katie asked looking up at him.

"You don't yell at me in that tone of voice!" James said then ran upstairs.

Katie's eyes filled with tears letting them fall.

Katie started sniffing and started to quietly sob.

Kendall walked over to her picking her up rubbing her arms.

"Calm down, Baby Sister." Kendall said rubbing her back.

Katie calmed down and Kendall wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks.

"Can I get that smile?" Kendall asked Katie shook her head no.

Kendall poked her in her stomach and a small grin spread across the young girls face.

"Why did Jamie yell at me?" Katie asked

Logan got up taking the young girl away from Kendall sitting her on the couch then kneeling in front of her.

"Katie word you said is a bad word." Logan said

"What word?" She asked

Kendall,Logan and Carlos looked at each other.

"Holy Shit." Kendall said

"Oh.." Katie said

"Yeah, and you know Mom and Dad don't like us saying bad words." Logan said

"If you say it again, I'm sure grandpa you spank that bottom of yours." Kendall said trying to scare her just enough to make sure she doesn't do it again.

"Oh no." Katie said

The three boys nodded know they scared her just enough to make sure she didn't do it again.

"But now Jamie's mad at me." Katie said looking down tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I'm not mad at you anymore." James said walking into the living room.

Katie looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked

James picked her up resting her right on his hip.

"I can't stay mad at my little sidekick." James said then kissed her cheek.


	68. Two more little ones

**Katie's 27 and the guys are 33**

"Well, Katie your pregnant you're having a little girl this time." The doctor said

Katie looked at the doctor shocked.

"But how?" Katie asked

"Look here." The doctor said handing Katie a picture.

"That's your baby." The doctor said pointing to it.

"Oh my gosh, mom was right I was going to have a little boy than six years later have a girl." Katie said putting her hand over her mouth.

The doctor smiled.

"Now go home, I'm sure Eli, Matt and your brothers would love to know." The doctor said

Katie headed out the door and drove home she placed a hand on her stomach as she walked into the house.

"Hey, how'd the doctor's appointment go?" Matt asked

Katie watched Matt and her brothers looked at her.

"It went fine, tell me something boys how would you all feel about another girl in the house?" Katie asked

"Are we having another baby?" Matt asked,

Katie shrugged.

"I was just thinking about it you know if we some how ended up getting pregnant how would you feel about it?" Katie asked

"I would be fine with it I need a little girl." Matt said

"We will have a niece!" Carlos said happily.

"Mom will finally have a grand-daughter." Katie said putting her hand on her stomach not even realizing she did it.

"Eli what do you think?" Katie asked looking at her 6-year-old son who was turning 7 in three months.

"I would have a baby sister?" Eli asked

Katie nodded.

Eli smiled, "I want a baby sister!" Eli said

Katie tapped the closed envelope on the stone counter.

"What's that?" Matt asked

Katie smiled at him then slide it across the counter.

Matt looked at her then opened it.

Matt read through the card and looked at the picture, he looked at her shocked.

"What? What is it?" James asked

Katie looked at the four boys.

"Boys, looks like I'm going to be eating for two for a while." Katie said

"What?!" Kendall said looking at her.

"I'm having a little girl." Katie said smiling

She was somehow pulling into a five way hug and Eli was hugging her legs.

"Boys you're squeezing Madeline and me." Katie said

"You've already picked out her name?" Matt asked

Katie smiled looking at him.

"Is it alright?" Katie said

"I picked out Eli's name you should pick out my little girl's name." Matt said

"Oh my gosh is it true!" They all heard then Loxie ran into the room.

"Lox calm down." Matt said

"Is it true?" Loxie said looking at Katie

Katie smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"A girl?" Loxie asked

Katie nodded.

Loxie started bouncing on her heels.

"I'll finally have a niece!" Loxie said

"But what about Maggie and Rose?" Matt asked

"I don't care you two are the one who stuck by me when I was younger they didn't." Loxie said

"They did take my unborn daughters name, I wanted to name her Rose." Katie said

"But I'm sure Madeline will do just fine." Katie said

"How far are you along?" Logan asked.

"3 or 4 months. Doctors surprised I'm not showing as much as I am." Katie said rubbing her stomach.

"She almost thought I was going to have twins." Katie said looking at Matt.

"What would we name twins?" Matt asked looking at her

"If it was a girl and a girl, Madeline and Madison, a boy and a boy, Mason and Max and if we had a girl and a boy it would be Madeline and Mason." Katie said

"She comes up with all the good names." James said

"Yeah, and if little miss I'm popular and I have a big house didn't take Rose we would have our own Rose." Loxie said rolling her eyes.

"Lox, she's still your sister." Matt said with his arms crossed

"She disowned me remember?" Lox said

"I'm raising two more kids." Katie mumbled making her brothers laugh.

"She didn't disown you." Matt said

"She did. She said if I hang around you and K she would disown me and she did." Loxie said

"And let's not forget, I'm a doctor I own the world and I'm a model." Loxie said rolling her eyes

"Their still your siblings." Matt said

"And let's not forgot the two who pretty much raised me." Loxie said smirking walking over to the fridge.

"What is she talking about?" Eli asked

"Lots of things E, don't listen to her you'll turn crazy." Matt said and Eli covered his ears.

"Katie can I throw this roll at your husband?" Loxie asked

"Hand me the chocolate and I'll let you do it." Katie said Loxie handed her the chocolate and Loxie threw the roll at Matt.

"What kind of wife are you?" Matt asked looking at Katie.

"A pregnant one a good one. Be lucky I handle your se- I'm not going to say that cause Eli's in the room and I don't want to scare my son for life." Katie said she looked over to see her brothers laughing.

"Wait is it think what I think it is?" Loxie asked

"S.e.x drive." Katie spelled half of it out.

"Oh my gosh!" Loxie said

"I can't help it." Matt said wrapping his arms around Katie.

"I can't help it that your hot and sexy." Matt said whispering it in her ear.

"Stop Matt." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Mommy what does that mean? What you spelled out." Eli asked.

"You'll find out when you're older." Katie said

"How much older?" Eli asked

"High school." Katie said

"When's high school?" Eli asked

"You got a few years, put it this way pass middle school take a left at high school and there you go." Matt said

"That's forever." Eli said then walked up stairs.

"It's funny how he just walks out the room like that." Katie said

"How in the world am I going to handle the management?" Katie asked herself

"I can help, I live here anyway." Loxie said.

Katie insisted Loxie move in with them when they got the new house, Loxie's mom and dad still lived in their house but Katie wanted Loxie in the house with them.

"I can watch E while you handle the management and if you need any help in the management I'm here." Loxie said smiling.

"I knew I'd like you." Katie said

"I'll pay you." Katie said

"You don't need to Katie." Loxie said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Matt's mom asked while her,Katie and Mama Knight sat on the front porch.

"I'm good, ready to bust." Katie said rubbing her now 8 month pregnant belly.

"how's she doing?" Mama Knight asked

"She's going to be a fighter. Woke me up out of a dead sleep last night kicking me." Katie said

"Sounds like Lox." Matt's mom said

"Sounds like you." Mama Knight said laughing

"Kendall gave me no trouble only kicked when he was mad, now you totally different story. Kicked whenever you heard anyone's voice." Mama Knight said smiling

"I can tell she's going to be a Daddy's girl. Every time Matt talks she goes to kicking." Katie said

"Eli's a momma's boy and Madeline is going to be a Daddy's girl." Katie said.

"Hello Ladies." Kendall said walking onto the front porch Eli slung over his shoulder.

" Mind telling me what you're doing to my son?" Katie asked grinning

"Taking him to the space lords." Kendall said then walking into the house.

Katie laughed then stopped.

"Owh! Mom, Mom. I think she's coming." Katie said

The two older woman looked at the young woman.

"Kendall get Matt on phone Katie's water broke we're heading to the hospital!" Matt's mom called.

* * *

Matt and the four boys of Big Time Rush ran into the hospital.

"Katherine Wright." Matt said

"I'll take it you're her husband?" The nurse said rudely

"I am." Matt said

"This way, but you four have to stay." The nurse said

The four boys groaned.

"I'll come get you as soon as she's out." Matt said smiling then ran after the nurse.

Matt ran into the room grabbing Katie's hand.

"I'm here, I'm here. Breathe, Breathe." Matt said

"Here she is." The doctor said

"She's a little fighter." One of the nurses said

The nurses handed the little girl to Katie.

"Whoa, whoa, we got another one!" The doctor said.

Matt took Madeline from Katie.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said five minutes later.

"Twins! We have twins!" Matt said happily looking down at the little girl in his arms

"So what are their names?" Mama Knight asked walking in Matt's mom walking behind her.

"Madeline Megan and Mason Lee." Matt said smiling

"Twins! Twins!" Katie heard and then her brothers and Eli ran into the room.

"Hold on boys." Matt's mom said

"Where's Lox?" Matt asked

"Right here." Loxie said smiling walking into the room

"Meet Madeline Megan and Mason Lee." Katie said holding Mason.

Everyone met the two little members of the family, at that moment everything was perfect.


	69. Clinging to him

**Katie's 13 and the boys are 19**

"We're home!" James yelled.

The four boys heard running and the next thing anyone knew Katie had wrapped her arms around Kendall's torso.

"I'm OK Baby Sister, it's just a cast no biggy." Kendall said.

The boys were playing hockey at the hockey rink and Kendall slammed into the boards successfully breaking his arm.

"It's a huge biggy." Katie mumbled.

James had called the limo to come pick up Katie, she was ice skating while the boys were playing hockey.

"It's just another broken bone." Kendall said somehow picking up the young girl and resting her on his hip.

"Another year off my life, every time one of you get hurt I swear I have a mini heart attack and lose a year off my life." Katie said resting her head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Kat, I'm fine." Kendall said walking into the living room setting her down on the couch then sitting next to her, she snuggled up to him.

"She hasn't moved." Logan said looking into the living room.

"She's going to cling she's done it before she'll do it again." James said

"Katie, why don't you go up to room go to sleep there." Kendall said looking down at the young girl who was slowly drifting off.

Katie shook her head no, "I'm fine." She said

"Kat, I know you're tired, don't make me get Carlos in here, he'll tickle you, you know he will then you will have to go up to your room and sleep." Kendall said

"I don't want be tickled." Katie whined looking up at him.

"To late." Carlos said picking up the girl tickling her.

"Carlos, no!" Katie said squirming

"Squirming only makes it worse." Carlos said grinning tickling her sides.

Katie's laughter filled the house making the four boys smile. The four boys knew her sides were her weakest point, one simple poke and she would burst into a fit of giggles.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Carlos said

"No, I want to stay with Kenny." She said trying to get down and back to sit next to Kendall.

"Katie stop it." Carlos said sternly.

Katie looked at Carlos pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you even think about it! One poke and I'll send you into a fit of giggles and tickle torture!" Carlos exclaimed

"No!" Katie said crossing her arms.

"Then give up and go on up to bed." Carlos said calmly.

"No." She said

"Katherine." Logan said meaning business

Katie looked at him then he motioned his head towards the foyer where the staircase is.

"Go on." Logan said then Carlos put her down.

Katie pouted and walked up stairs and into her room.

Katie quietly walked into Kendall's room and climbed into his bed snuggling up to Kendall's side.

"I thought you would come in here." Kendall whispered making Katie jump.

"I might be disobeying my other brothers but that doesn't mean I have to ignore my first big brother." She whispered back.

Kendall smiled and pulled her close to him.

"That's my girl." He whispered making sure that he didn't wake up Carlos or Logan who were on either side of his bedroom.

"I don't see why they don't want me to be around you." She said

"They don't like how your clinging to me and not them." Kendall said then kissed her head.

"Let them break a bone and I will cling to them." She said smiling when he kissed her forehead.

"Want to go up to the roof?" He asked looking at her.

Katie nodded and he got up and opened his arms for her.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said as she sat up.

"Baby Sister, you are forgetting I'm a hockey play I take harder hits you can hit that hard." He said

"Just wait until your better I'll hit you and you'll be eating your own words." She said smirking.

"But you're forgetting one thing, you have three other big brothers." He said as she jumped into his arms.

"It's called hit and run." Katie said

"In older brother language it's called hit and you get attacked." Kendall said

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Oh no no no. Don't roll your eyes." He said then held up his pointer finger.

"One poke and you're getting attack by not one but four." He said a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Don't." She said covering her sides and stomach.

Kendall grinned then kissed her check.

"Well come on then we're on a mission to sneak out." Kendall said walking towards the door.

"What if we get caught?" Katie asked

"It's called running and we both know how to do it." Kendall said as he put her down right at the door.

Katie opened it slowly.

"We're clear." She said and walked out slowly and walked down the stairs Kendall right behind her.

They walked through the kitchen and to the back stair case and up to the roof.

Katie sat down and Kendall sat down next to her.

"This brings back memories from Minnesota." Katie said leaning into Kendall.

"So that's where you two went." James said sitting next to them as Logan and Carlos sat down.

"We're hiding." Kendall said grinning

"You're not supposed to tell!" She said hitting him lightly in the chest.

"One thing I learned from watching NCIS,CSI,NCIS LA and the rest of them is you never tell!" Katie said making the four boys grin.

"I also know 20 ways to kill you with a paperclip." She said

"I know something to." James said making his four siblings look at him.

"You see there's this girl, were if you touch her she turns into stone of something." James said

"Are you reading those teen novels again?" Katie asked

James looked at her.

"I also know this girl that if you touch she just goes into a fit of giggles." James said then attacked the young girls sides.

Katie leaned into Kendall trying to get away from James.

"There is no escaping!" James said pulling her onto his lap.

"James! Don't!" Katie said giggling.

"James stop! We're on the roof!" Logan said grinning taking his young sister away from him.

"You can tickle her later." Carlos said smiling.

Katie leaned into Logan as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So, since we're up here why don't you tell us about this boyfriend you got?" Logan asked looking at the young girl.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Katie said but the four boys could see that hit of fear in her eyes.

"Who is he?" James asked

"I don't have one!" Katie said

"Oh really? Oh really?" Logan asked poking her in her sides.

"Yes!" She said giggling

"You promise me you don't have one?" Kendall asked pulling her onto his lap.

Katie nodded.

"You're not lying to me are you? Cause if you are I'm just going to have to.." Kendall said but Katie was off his lap and half way down the stairs.

"Well that's one way to get her to bed." James said as the other three chuckled.


	70. Tom-boy

**Katie's 11 and the boys are 17**

Katie sat on the staircase of her best friends house watching the other girl be girly.

The word 'girly' made Katie want to throw up.

"Katie come on let us do your hair and make-up." Her friend Ellie said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No it's OK." Katie said smiling weakly.

"She's a tom-boy she doesn't like make-up." Madison said rolling her eyes.

"She likes to hang out with boys!" one of Madison's followers said.

Katie watched Ann's mom walk over and sit down.

Ann was her best friend and her parents were awesome.

"I know how it feels to be picked on for being a tom-boy." Ann's mom said

"You were a tom-boy?" Katie asked

Ann's mom nodded, "I grew up with boys just like you." Ann's mom said smiling.

"You did?" Katie asked

"I never liked this girly stuff, I hated make-up and getting my hair done and everything." Ann's mom said

"And the worse thing is I'm going to be here with them all night." She said

"Homesick?" Ann's mom asked Katie nodded.

"Want me to call the boys?" She asked

"Yeah." Katie said

"I don't blame you tom-boys shouldn't be at a girly party."Ann's mom said smiling at the young girl then getting up and going into the kitchen and calling the boys.

The door bell rang and Ann's mom answered the door.

"Hi boys." She said smiling

Katie looked at the girls who has stopped what they were doing and stared at the boys.

"They're real." One of the girls said

"Well no dip their real, They are my brothers." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"No way!" Other girl said.

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed, some girls can be so stupid.

"Come on." Katie said grabbing Kendall's and James's hand pulling them to the car.

"You don't want to stay?" Logan asked

"Nope." Katie said popping the 'p'

"Why not?" Carlos asked grinning at the three boys.

"Cause they're all girly and wanted to do each others hair and make up. I'm not dealing with that." Katie said as Logan started up the car.

"Aw, little Katie didn't want to get all pretty." James said ruffling her hair.

"I didn't call you guys to come pick me up and tease me, I called you to save me from all the girls." Katie said

"Aw, don't worry you'll get some more teasing about five minutes." Carlos said

"Just what I need." Katie said rolling her eyes.

Carlos pulled her into his side.

"Our little tom-boy." Carlos said stroking her hair.

"Stop." Katie said pushing against Carlos' chest.

Logan pulled up into the driveway and everyone got out.

"I got her!" Carlos said running into the house dropping her on the couch.

"What shall we do with her boys?" Carlos asked

"Leave her she's been tortured enough." Logan said

"Good point." Carlos said walking away.

Katie sat up looking at the four boys.

"I'm so glad I'm a tom-boy." She said

"So are we." The boys said

**A/N: I know it's short and it sucks but I'm going to a hard time right now, family stuff and everything but I'm going to try to updated every two days instead of everyday. Love you guys! **


	71. Tying shoes

**Katie's 6 and the boys are 12**

"I can't do!" Katie exclaimed.

Jennifer Knight looked into the living room where her daughter was trying to tie her shoes.

"Keep trying honey, I'm sure you'll get it soon." She said drying off a plate.

Katie threw the shoe on the ground.

"I give up!" She said then laying on the couch.

"Hey! What does coach say about giving up?" Kendall asked from the kitchen looking at her. Katie had been to many practices and heard the coach say it many of times.

"Never give up." Katie said looking at one of her four older brothers

"Then why are you giving up?" James asked

"Cause I can and tying shoes is stupid." The young girl said.

"You are not giving up Knights don't give up." Kendall reminded her

"This Knight is." Katie said

"No you're not!" Carlos said jumping on the couch next to her pulling her into his lap.

"You know why cause we are going to teach you!" Logan said

"Really?" She asked smiling brightly.

"We are." James said walking into the living room grabbing the shoe that was on the floor and sat down next to her.

"Watch." James said then step by step showed her how to tie the shoe as Kendall and Logan sat beside them.

"See simple." James said then untying it.

"Now you try." James said handing her the shoe.

Katie tried not getting it.

"It's OK, try again." Logan said

Katie tried again still not getting it.

"I'm giving up." She said

"You can't give up." Kendall said looking at the young girl.

"If you give up you'll never be able to tie your shoes." Logan said

Katie tried again and got it right.

"There you go!" Carlos said ruffling her hair then kissed her cheek.

"It was easy." She said smiling

"I'm making a cake." Mama Knight announced making her five kids cheer.


	72. Nightmare getting sick

**Katie's 6 and the boys are 12**

"_Get back here!" He screamed at her._

_Katie ran as fast as she could getting away from the man chasing her._

_He was catching up and catching up fast._

"_Leave me alone!" She screamed as she tried to run fast._

_The mean man grabbed her upper arm and tried to drag her away._

* * *

Sweat dripped down the young girl's face, she shot up straight in her bed, ripped the covers off her body and ran into the bathroom across the hall emptying the contest in her stomach.

* * *

The four boys woke up from hearing running.

"You guys hear that?" Carlos asked

"Yep." The other three chorused.

"Who could it be?" James asked

"Katie." Kendall said getting up and walked out the room the three boys followed him.

Kendall walked into the bathroom and admittedly walked over to the young girl putting her hair out of her face while James rubbed her back.

"You done?" Logan asked

Katie nodded and sat in Kendall's lap.

"She doesn't have a fever." Logan said feeling the young girls forehead.

"What made you get sick?" Carlos asked

"Bad dream." The young girl mumbled thinking for boys would laugh at her.

Kendall wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"What about?" James asked sitting in front of her and Kendall.

"A man chasing me." The young girl said looking down

"Kat look at me." James said the young girl looked at her older brother.

"No one is going to get you no one." James said then kissed her forehead

"Come on let's take care of our little munchkin." Kendall said standing up with the young girl in his arms.

The four boys brought the young girl into their bed room and put her on Kendall's bunk.

"No fever, bad dream and gets sick.." Logan said taking fake notes.

"I think I know what it is." Kendall said.

"Bad dream idis." Kendall said making up the new word.

"I was just thinking about that." Carlos said

"What's that?" Katie asked

"Well it's when ever bad dreams get really bad they make you sick."

"Oh." she said nodding

"You're sleeping with us for the rest of the night cause big brothers scare bad dreams away." Kendall said

Katie looked up at him and smiled.

The four boys made a pallet on the floor.

"Wait!" Carlos said then grabbed two comforters and made a fort out of the two bunk beds.

"There." Carlos said.

Katie crawled off of Kendall's bunk and onto the pallet.

The boys put her in the middle of them and pulled the covers on them.

"Night baby sister." The four boys said

"Night." Katie said


	73. The fire

**Katie is 6 and the boys are 12**

"Out! Out!" Mama Knight yelled ushering the boys outside as the kitchen went up in flames.

"Where's Katie?" Kendall asked looking at the boys.

"Oh my god!" The other three yelled.

The firefighters stood trying to get the fire out.

Kendall ran trying to get past the firefighters.

"Son, wait." One of the firefighters said.

"My baby sister is in there!" He said easily slipping by the men.

Kendall ran past the kitchen that was engulfed in flames.

"Katie!" Kendall called running up the stairs and into the young girl's room.

"Kenny?" Katie called back.

Kendall opened the closet door.

"Come on, we got to get out." Kendall said picking her up.

Kendall ran down the stairs, Katie secure in his arms.

Kendall came to a halt as he stood at the edge of the stairs.

"Kenny put me down!" Katie said squirming in her big brother's arms.

Kendall put her down and watched her crawl on the floor.

"How could I forget that?!" Kendall exclaimed following her lead.

The two walked out of the house and Katie was admittedly token to the ambulance to get checked over.

The three boys pulled Kendall into a hug.

Katie ran over to Kendall and the boys jumping into their arms.

"You ok?" Logan asked

"She's fine. Just shook up." Mama Knight said

The boys held her close.

"Come on kids we're going to your grandparents house." Mama Knight said

The five kids cheered.


	74. Hate and being sick

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

**A/N: So this is something a bit different and something I'm not used to but I'm going to see how this comes out.. If it sucks I'm so sorry..**

**Katie's POV:**

I looked at the twitter page seeing all the mentions for ' KatieAKnight'

' KatieAKnight is such a baby, she doesn't deserve to be the boys sister #KatieKnight'

' KatieAKnight should kill herself now. No one loves her anyway.'

And the one that hit me the most...

' KatieAKnight I hope she gets hit by a bus, she's such a bitch and a slut. The boys don't love her and we all know it.'

I sighed and closed my laptop looking at the pile of homework and books on my desk. Getting up off my bed I walked over to it and sitting down trying to keep the tears at bay knowing my four big brothers were just down the hall in the office.

Tears fell from my chocolate-brown eyes and onto either my lap or on my homework paper.

"Katie!" I heard Carlos call, I quickly wiped my tears away as he walked into my room.

"Yes?" I asked putting on a fake smile.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked as he sat on my bed.

"Homework." I replied turning back to my textbooks.

"Well the boys and I were talking and we wanted to know if you wanted to go to the premier of 'House at the end of the street.'" He said smiling

'House at the end of the street' was the new scary movie that just came out and the boys and I saw the commercial and we all wanted to go see it.

"Can't to much homework." I said. Truth is I didn't have that much homework I had maybe two more assignments to do and that would only take maybe 15 minutes. I just didn't want to get more hate when I show up in a dress and heels at the premier.

"Oh come on Kat, one night no homework. Please?" Carlos begged me.

"I can't Car-Car. I need to keep my grades up and you know it." I said looking at him.

"Kat, is something wrong?" He asked concern heavy in his eyes. All four of my brothers could easily tell when somethings wrong. It was like I wasn't the real me.

"No nothings wrong. I'm fine." I said pulling another fake smile.

Carlos studied my face and tilted his head to the left.

"OK.." He said getting up and walking out of the room.

I knew he was going to tell the other three and then I would probably get tickled til I told them what was wrong but I didn't really care.

I turned back to my homework and started getting my math homework done.

"Baby Sister?" I heard Kendall knock on the door and then enter.

"Yes Big Brother." I said as I turned to look at him. I was a bit annoyed with the Twitter hate and then my brothers bugging me.

"You ok?" He asked

"I'm perfectly fine." I said

"Katie." He said giving me a stern look.

"I promise I'm fine big brother." I said going back to my homework.

I heard him get off my bed and walk over and sit on my desk arms crossed he grabbed my chin lightly making me look at him and raised his eye brows.

"Katie I hate being strict with you and you know that, but Carlos and I both know something is wrong we can see it in your eyes." He said looking me in the eyes.

I got my chin free from Kendall's grasp and got up from my desk grabbing his arm and pulled him into the office where the home computer and the my other three brothers where.

I sat down in James's lap since he was sitting in the computer chair and went onto Twitter logging into my Twitter and clicking on my mentions then getting up from James's lap.

"Want to know why? There's your answer." I said leaning against the book shelf.

The boys scrolled through some of the hate and stopped when they saw the one that hit me the most. They turned and looked at me shocked.

"This is why you didn't want to go out?" Carlos asked as he walked over to me.

I nodded once as I nibbled on my thumbnail.

I was admittedly pulled into a hug by Carlos and the other three followed his lead.

The next thing I knew I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist while their thumbs dug into the back of my ribs. My first reaction was squealing, the four boys knew my most ticklish spot was my ribs and my sides.

I tried to push their hands off my sides but then I realized someone had my hands, I tried to fight them off but my brothers were so much stronger then me thanks to hockey.

"You're not getting away that easy." I heard Logan say as someone put their hands on my shoulders and then felt someone slowly glide their fingers just behind my ear making me burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stop! Stop!" I squealed trying to get away having two tickle spots attacked was horrible not being able to fight back is worse.

"Should we let her go boys?" I heard Kendall asked

"Nope." The other three responded popping the 'p'.

"I hate all of you." I said which was a bad idea cause that's when I got raspberries on my neck, something the boys and my father did when I was younger.

I squealed pulling my shoulder up to my neck as the other side of my neck got raspberried.

"Quit it!" I yelled still laughing.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mercy!" I screamed making the boys stop.

They each planted a kiss on my cheek and let go of my hands and sides.

"See we got that smile back." Carlos said poking my cheeks.

I glared at him, having four older brothers could be the best thing in the world but on the other hand it could be the worst.

"I need to get to the grocery store before they close." Logan said grabbing the keys then leaving.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I walked into the house grocery bags in my hands I hear yelling from James and Katie. I want into the living room and look at Kendall and Carlos.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Katie's having a melt down cause James asked her to unload the dish washer." Carlos said

"I can't deal with her." James said plopping on the couch next to Carlos.

I walk into the kitchen putting the groceries down and look at Katie who had her head in her hands.

"Katie May?" I asked gently.

"I don't want to do it Logie!" She said

I press a kiss to her forehead trying to calm her down.

"Well no wonder you don't want to do anything you're burning up!" I said picking her up bridal style and walking into the living room laying her next to James.

"Don't push her away, she's burning up." I told James.

"Kat, you need to tell us when you don't feel good." James said pulling her onto his lap.

I ran upstairs grabbing the thermometer and ran back down stairs. I walk into living room.

"I know you're going to hate me for this, Katnap." I said sighing she looked up at me and saw what I had in my hand, she barried her face into James chest as I quickly put the thermometer in her ear.

She whined and not a moment later the thermometer beeped I pulled it out of her ear and looked at it.

"100.5" I said making the boys grimace. I walk into the kitchen looking in the medicine cabinet realizing we didn't have any Tylenol in pills only in liquid, I sighed grabbed a medicine cup and the Tylenol bottle and walk into the living room.

"OK now I know you are really going to hate me, we ran out of Tylenol in pills so you got to take it in liquid." I said and Katie admittedly covered her mouth.

"Come on Kat we only want to make you better." Carlos said sweetly

She slowly uncover her mouth and I handed her the medicine cup she quickly downed it.

"Why does it have to be so nasty the people who make that stuff has never tasted a real cherry before." She said shaking her head making the boys and I laugh.

"You got that right Baby Sister." Kendall said grinning

* * *

**Kendall's POV:**

"How's she doing?" I ask Logan who had Katie fast asleep in his lap.

"She's still got a fever." Logan said

"And she's clingy." Carlos said

"She's always clingy when she's sick." I tell them and feel her forehead I felt her lean into my palm

"Give her some more medicine, her fever has spiked." I say as Katie woke up.

"Here." I say grabbing the medicine bottle.

"No." She whines.

"Come on Baby Girl." James said rubbing her arm

"But it's nasty.." She mumbled.

She was pale, fever shown easily in her eyes anyone of us could tell she was sick.

"Come on I promise you after you get better I'll buy you a caramel frappe from starbucks." Carlos said Katie looked at him then looked at me.

"Give me." She said

One thing that Katie liked was caramel frappes you could buy her one and she would love you forever.

I handed her the medicine and she took it.

"You owe me." she said looking at Carlos.

"I know Katnap, I know." Carlos said smiling at her.

"You four do know that since I'm hanging around you you four are going to get sick." Katie said

"Nope, we got our flu shots and since you didn't you got sick." Logan said

"I hate needles." She mumbled

I ruffled her hair.

"That medicine should knock her out soon." I said

"I'll take her up to bed." Carlos said getting up and then picking her up bridal style.

* * *

**Carlos' POV:**

I carried Katie up to her room knowing the medicine was getting into her system.

I tossed the covers back and laid her down then covered her up.

"There now get some sleep Munchkin." I said then kissed her forehead realizing her fever was slowly coming down.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen seeing the boys making dinner.

"She's out and her fever is slowly coming down." I said sitting on the island.

"Get your butt off my island." James said hitting me with a dish towel.

I grin and get off the island.

"OK so I got soup cooking for Kat and I'm making us some homemade pizza." Logan said

"Katie's going to kill us." Kendall said

* * *

**Katie's POV: **

I woke up and grabbed my phone looking at it seeing it was 7:16 pm and slowly got out of bed and realized I felt a lot better. I walked down stairs and into the living room seeing the boys watching 'Horrible bosses' I grin and sat down in between James and Carlos.

"Really thought you could get away watching 'Horrible Bosses' with out me?" I ask them.

"How you feeling?" Carlos asked feeling my forehead and then my cheek and then felt my neck. Once he got to my neck I squealed as his fingers slowly moved over my tickle spot on my neck.

Carlos grinned at me as I pushed his hand away from from my neck.

I felt something cold in my ear and knew it was the thermometer not wanting to fight them I sat still and let them take my temperature.

"97.1" James said

"No fever, she's not pale." Logan said

"I'm fine." I said

"Here." Kendall said handing me a bowl of soup.

"Thanks." I said taking the bowl from him.

I snuggled up into Carlos side and happily watch 'Horrible Bosses' and ate my soup.

**A/N: Ending sucked but like after I started writing the part where Katie got sick and my mom and brothers got home my brother, Eli, like he always does kisses my forehead and it turns out I'm sick now. I got 12 hours of sleep last night so if the next few chapters suck I'm really really sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for the last few that have sucked. Thank you all for the reviews I love you guys! **


	75. Chapter 75

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

**A/N: I got this idea from 40 greatest pranks on TV..So yeah.. The time and date is when the prank is pulled.**

**October/22nd/2012 at 3:45 pm**

**Kendall's POV:**

"Hello we're Big Time Rush and we are going to prank our younger sister." James said into the camera the house had a bunch of hidden cameras and we were going to be pranking Katie on 'Punk'd'.

"Our younger sister is a pranker and we've been the victims to a lot of them so today we're getting her back." Carlos said smirking

"So here's how it's all going to go down, the director here is going to call Katie's cell phone tell her we've been in an accident we're hoping she's going to flip out and at the last minute we are going to run down stairs and tell it's just a prank." Logan said

"We're ready!" The director said

"Ready boys?" I ask as we put on the head phones.

"So down stairs we have our bodyguard Trevor and he is going to be freaking out with Katie but he knows this is a prank." James said

We watched Katie walked through the door.

**Katie's POV:**

"I'm home!" I yelled as my phone went off. I dropped my bag and coat at the door an walked into the kitchen, I slide the box over confused with the un know number.

"Katie Knight, Knight Management." I said

"Yes, this is officer Jeff with the police department this is Ms. Knight right?" officer Jeff said

"Yes and I swear what ever you heard I didn't do it." I said

"This is nothing criminal Ms. Knight I hate to tell you this but your brothers were in a car wreak today at 2:15 James and Carlos are on life support while Kendall and Logan are in ICU."

My jaw dropped and I started to panic.

"Trevor! Trevor! We need to get to the hospital!" I yelled from the back door.

Trevor ran in as I hung up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Guys, wreak, hospital!" I screamed still trying to get it all in my head.

**James's POV:**

"She's flipping out Trevor keep going." I said into my mic that goes straight to his ear piece laughing.

**Katie's POV:**

"Katie think of it.. The fame the guys are going to get famous because of this!" Trevor said my eyes grew wide.

"Trevor don't say that! If they die my management goes down the drain!" I said then hit him.

"Along with their career and Mom will get depressed and the fans! Dude the fans! Will flip out and then probably die cause they love the boys just as much as I do and this is not OK at all someone needs to get me down to the hospital so I can see my big brothers Trevor!" I said getting teary eyed.

"Just calm down." Trevor said

I started crying and flipping out.

**Kendall's POV:**

"Go, go, go!" The director said grinning

We took our headphones off and ran quickly down stairs.

**Katie's POV:**

I sat on the counter crying my eyes out.

"I can't find my keys!" Trevor said panicking.

"Fine them!" I said getting off the counter and started pacing.

Trevor walked over and put his hands on my shoulders so I was facing him, my back towards the staircase and entrance to the kitchen.

"Calm down once I find the keys we'll go." Trevor said I looked at him and saw a small grin playing on his lips.

"Trevor this is not a good time for laughing!" I said tears streaming down my face.

"Katie turn around." Trevor said smiling.

"Turning around won't make this any better!" I yelled

"Katie turn around cause you're on Punk'd!" Trevor yelled

"I'm not turning aroun- wait what?!" I asked turning around then my jaw dropped.

My four big brothers were standing right in front of me.

"I hate you!" I yelled

They grinned.

"Katie Knight you just got Punk'd!" Kendall said then hugged me.

"That was wrong on so many levels! I seriously thought you were dead! You're so mean!" I said hitting Kendall.

"Payback KatNap." Carlos said hugging my shoulders.

"And we got it all on camera." Logan said pointing to the hidden cameras.

"I'm hating you that much more!" I said grinning

"And now you have to say that you're Katie Knight and you just got Punk'd by Big Time Rush" Carlos said

"I'm not saying that." I said

"You have to." James said

"I'm not saying it." I said

I felt Kendall dig his thumbs into the back of my ribs.

"OK OK I'll say it." I said giggling pushing Kendall's hands away.

I felt James and Kendall wrap their arms around my shoulders while Carlos and Logan wrapped their arms around Kendall's and James's shoulders.

I looked into the camera and rolled my eyes.

"I'm Katie Knight and I got just got Punk'd by Big Time Rush!" I said

"That's a wrap!" The director said and the cameras cut

I grabbed a dish towel and started hitting my brothers.

"I hate you guys!" I said beating them with it.

At the moment I was pulled into a four way hug.

"It's payback Baby Sister." Kendall said

"Still not going to stop me from pranking you guys." I said then walked up to my room.

* * *

**November 13th 2012 at 5:53 pm**

**Kendall's POV: **

"Did you see her face when she got the news? That was priceless." I said laughing at the TV that was playing the prank we pulled on Katie.

"Where is Katie?" Carlos asked looking at us.

"I'm not sure probably in her room doing homework." James said

"I thought she went out with Trevor?" Logan asked.

"Well she's safe with Trevor and she's safe up in her room." Carlos said just has the home phone went off.

Logan grabbed it.

"Knight household." He answered we saw his face go from happy to worried in 2.5 seconds.

"OK thanks." He said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's Katie.." He said.

"What about Katie?" I asked panicking myself.

"She's gone missing Trevor said she was their a second ago and then she was gone, he's already called the cops which of course said she had to be missing for more than 24 hours." Logan said

"This is not OK. Our Baby Sister is missing and oh my gosh Mom is going to kill us!" I said getting off the couch walking into the kitchen.

**Katie's POV:**

"Should we go down there?" The director asked me

"No let them freak out a little more." I said grinning. I was up in my office watching my big brothers freak out thinking I was kidnapped which I was completely safe in the house.

I told them I was going to get them back and I am. I watched Kendall walk into the kitchen.

"Trevor now." I said into the mic.

**James' POV:**

"This is not happening.. This is not happening." I kept repeating to myself as Trevor walked in.

"OK I know you hate me but dude she was right there next to me." Trevor said panicking.

"It's OK. We'll find her." Logan said

"What if we don't? What if we never see Katnap ever again? We have to find her! I need her she's my sidekick!" Carlos said

"Calm down Los." Kendall said pacing the kitchen.

**Katie's POV:**

"OK I think they've been through enough." I said

"I want you to walk into the front door and freak them out." The director said.

I nodded and pulled off my headphones, I spent an hour in make-up to make it look like I got beat up, my clothes were ripped and it really looked like I got beat up.

I took the back staircase and walked out the back door and through the front.

"Katie!" I heard the boys yell.

"I'm fine I'm fine." I said fake limping.

Kendall picked my up and put me on the counter and grabbed and ice pack placing it on my very fake twisted wrist.

"You're OK?" Logan asked.

"Give them the news." I heard the director said through my ear piece I looked at Trevor who was smirking.

"I'm fine guys but bad news is... You're on Punk'd." I said grinning.

The boys eyes grew wide as they stared at me. I pulled the ice pack off my wrist and ran over to Trevor and hugged him.

"That was awesome." Trevor said

"So you're completely OK right?" Logan asked

"I'm totally fine. It's all make up." I said swiping over the make-up taking it off.

"That was so not cool!" Carlos said as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's payback." I said grinning

"That's a wrap." The director said grinning and everyone left.

"Can I beat you?" James asked as he picked me up.

"No." I said shaking my head no.

"Well I can do this." James said then dug his fingers into my sides.

"No! James! Stop!" I squealed and started laughing

"You're not hurt so I can tickle you." He said

I tried to get free but James was stronger than me.

"Payback." James said and carried me into the living room.

"Trevor help!" I screamed.

"No can do." He said

"Hating you!" I said as James dropped me on the couch.

"So use to it." Trevor said

James dug his fingers into my sides as I pushed his hands away.

"Don't you dare you even try to fight back or I will put raspberries on your neck." He said

"No! No raspberries!" I squealed I hated and I couldn't stand raspberries something my dad and my brothers did ever since I was younger.

"Don't fight back." He warned.

"I can't help it it's a reflex and you know it!" I said

James dug his fingers into my sides again making me burst into giggles again.

"Stop Jamie please!" I said using the old nickname.

He let me go and walked into the kitchen and I laid on my couch trying to catch my breath.

**A/N: Crappy ending but I had fun writing this. Please Review.**


	76. Christmas

**Katie's 15 and the boys are 21**

**Katie's POV:**

I sat on the top stair of the stair case waiting for the boys to get up. It was 5 am and I was so close to going in and waking them up it was Christmas morning and I wanted to open presents. I heard one of the doors open and looked up.

**Carlos' POV:**

I yawned and walked out of my room looking down the hall to see 'Baby Knight' waiting. "Someone's impatient." I said grinning.

"Oh hush you know I can't sleep on Christmas." She said rolling her eyes.

I helped her up.

"Come on let's get the other three up so we can start tearing up some wrapping paper." I said heading for James' room.

"How are we going to wake him up?" She asked I pulled out the air horn and walked into James' room and pushed the button setting off the air horn.

James jolted awake.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Morning Jamie." Katie said skipping in.

"Christmas... right... I call waking up Logie!" He announced then ran into Logan's room just across the hall.

**James' POV:**

I ran into Logan's room and grabbed a pillow starting to beat him with it.

"Get your lazy butt up!" I yelled.

Logan pulled the pillow over his head.

"James its 5:30 am let me sleep." He said

"It's Christmas!" Katie sang skipping past the room.

Logan sat up.

"It's always good to wake up to a Christmas Katie." Logan said

"Of course, she's always so much girly on Christmas." I said nodding agreeing with him.

I felt something hit me then it kept hitting me over and over.

"Katie stop shooting freaking nerf bullets." I said

"You guys should have never got me one." She said walking down the hall Kendall right behind her.

"How long has she been up?" I ask.

"4:15. You guys know I can't sleep the day before Christmas." She said

"Have you had any coffee?" Logan asked her.

"I've had two cups it's not going to kill me." We heard her.

"It's totally going to kill her." I said looking at Logan he nodded and got up.

"You three better not be opening presents!" Logan called as we ran down stairs and into the living room to see Katie walking around the biggest box. We had bought her a new TV, an Ipad, a new Ipod touch and then some other things. Yes, we had her spoiled but we love her to death she's our princess.

"What is she doing?" Logan asked

"We're trying to figure that out." Kendall said

"I'm trying to figure out what it could be.." Katie said

Katie tossed us boxes and we looked confused at her.

"Just open them." She said

**Katie's POV:**

I threw the boys boxes I had some jerseys made with their names on the back and then the numbers 1,2,3 and 4 which stated the order from oldest to youngest I have them made in red and black and I also had one made for myself which had my name and the number 5 on it.

I watched the boys open the boxes and let the popcorn foams fly they picked up the jerseys look at them.

"Whoa." Carlos was the first to get out of shock.

"These are just like the ones we had when we were younger and Dad got us these." Kendall said smiling.

"A little thing to remind us of home and our childhood." I said grinning.

"Go open yours." Logan said grinning as he picked up the other presents I had got them.

"I swear you four have me spoiled." I said.

"Wait until you open them." Carlos said grinning

"Should I start with the biggest or the smallest?" I asked as I sat on the floor

"This one." James said putting a wrapped box in my lap.

"That ones from Mom." Kendall said as he sat next to me.

I rip the paper off the box.

"Remember that time when you were three and every time you unwrapped a box you thought they really got you a box?" Kendall asked smiling.

"That was so fun." James said smirking

"You open it look at it say 'another box?' Funnest thing in the world." Carlos said chuckling.

I roll my eyes at them as I leaned into Kendall's side and I pulled the top off the box, I looked at it confused looking at the dog collar, I knew this collar all to well.

"It's Snowflake's collar.." I said looking at the boys. I heard barking and then the little white toy poodle came running into the living room and onto my lap.

"Snowflake!" I screamed hugging the dog. Snowflake was my dog mom got when I was 9 a year before we moved to LA of course Snowflake stayed at Grandma's and Grandpa's and we got to visit once a year.

"Wait so Snowflake's staying here?" I asked the boys, I've begged them to get me a dog, when they weren't home and at the studio it got lonely and Trevor couldn't come to the house til his shift was over.

"Yep." James said grinning.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said running around the room hugging them.

"Snowflake sit." I said and watched the dog sit next to me.

"Good girl, you still remember." I said petting her and put her collar on.

"Here." Kendall said handing me another box.

I opened up the box my eyes wide.

"You got me an Ipad?" I asked shocked.

They nodded I smile they had me spoiled but they couldn't help it.

"Open this one next." Carlos said handing me a smallish box I watch the boys open other presents.

I rip open the package.

"New Ipod touch!" I said making Snowflake look at me.

"Go look in your room." Kendall said I looked at him confused and got up and walked up stairs Snowflake close behind me.

I walk into my room seeing a bigger TV on my wall I smile, they got me a bigger TV. I turn around and start walking down stairs.

"You four have me spoiled!" I called as Snowflake barked agreeing with me.

I walked into the living room to see them in the new matching PJ's mom had sent them.

"Mom did do a good job." I said grinning.

"Thanks for the new TV by the way." I said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Knights!" Trevor said walking in the living room.

"Merry Christmas!" I said smiling as a Christmas hat was placed on my head and Trevor pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Here." He said handing me a small box.

"Trev you didn't have to get me anything." I said.

"But I wanted to and what's the fun in a paycheck if I don't get to spend it?" He asked I teared the wrapping paper off the small box and then opened it.

"Whoa." I said looking at the infinity symbol necklace.

"I saw you looking at it when you went with Matt." He said pointing to the boys who had gotten dog tags.

"Stalker." I said grinning, Trevor started poking me in my sides making me giggle.

"Stop Trevor." I said giggling trying to get him to stop.

The doorbell rang and I finally got free from Trevor. I went and ran to the door and opened it.

"Matt!" I said grinning.

"Merry Christmas Beautiful." He said and pulled me into a hug. Matt had been at football camp and he thought he wasn't going to be home for Christmas.

"Where's Loxie?" I asked smiling

"Katie!" I heard the younger girl.

"Come here Munchkin, I got presents for you." I said once Matt let me go.

Loxie ran past me and into the living room, I grabbed Matt's hand and walked into the house seeing Loxie sitting in Kendall's lap.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get the gifts." I said and let go of Matt's hand and walked down the to the closet pulling out the bags and boxes I walked back into the living putting them down.

"Here." I said handing Matt the wrapped black leather bracelet with his name on it and the date we started dating.

He smiled at me and opened it.

"It's the one I was looking at.." He said smiling.

I nodded and flipped the bracket over showing his name engraved with the date.

"And I checked with coach cause I know you won't do it and he said since it's winter and you boys wear your outlines under all that padding you can wear it as a good luck charm if you want." I said tying it on his wrist.

"It's perfect." He said

"Katie look what I got." Loxie said making me turn around she was showing of her official Big Time Rush T-shirt I smiled.

"You know Loxie I'm sure Big Time Rush would sigh the shirt if you ask them then you would be the only girl in the whole school that had a signed Big Time Rush t-shirt." I said grinning her eyes widened and she looked at the boys.

"Please,please,please,please,please,please if Anne Claire knew I had one she would be so jealous and then I'll be the popular girl." She said

"She's already dealing with the popular girls." I mumbled rolling my eyes knowing just how those girls could be.

"We'll sign it Lox." Kendall said hugging her.

"Yes!" Loxie said

"She gets that from you." Matt said grinning as he wrapped his arms around me. I roll my eyes at him.

I felt something cold wrap around my neck and I looked down seeing the two hearts.

I looked up at Matt and smiled.

"I love it." I said he grinned and kissed me, I pulled away after about 20 seconds.

"I believe you just broke one of my brothers rules." I mumbled.

"Did you even look up? There's a mistletoe, that rule doesn't apply when a mistletoe's around and it's Christmas." He said into my ear. I looked up and smirked.

"Here boys." Matt said handing them boxes.

"What did you get them?" I asked

"I got them new game day jerseys." He said as he watched the boys open them.

Loxie walked over to us and I picked her up and rested her on my hip.

"Thank you." Loxie said hugging my neck.

"You're welcome Lox." I said smiling as Loxie looking at Matt's bracelet.

"That's pretty." She said.

"I'll get you one, one day." I told her.

~!~

**Kendall's POV:**

"Loxie catch!" I said throwing her the foot ball, I watched James pick her up and she caught it.

"Reminds me of Kat when she was younger." Carlos said, I nodded.

"I miss the younger Kat she wasn't kissing boys or dating." I said Carlos nodded agreeing.

"But she picked a good one." Logan said Carlos and I both nodded.

"Puppy!" Loxie said looking at Snowflake who was now out in the backyard.

"Snowflake." Katie said. We watched Snowflake look at Katie and then at Loxie.

"She's deciding which to go to.." Carlos said grinning.

"It's that horrible decision ever." Logan said

Snowflake walked in circles and then ran for James.

James picked the puppy up.

"And she picks James." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"How can you guys stand it out her, it's freezing!" Katie said wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's warmer inside goober!" I said smirking at her using the nickname the whole family called her when she was younger.

"Yeah, warmer inside cause you're making out with Matt." Carlos said.

Katie blushed deep red and grabbed the second football and chucked it at Carlos who caught it. Katie turned around and stalked back inside.

"That's one way it embarrass her." Logan said smirking.

"What's making out?" Loxie asked

"You'll find out when your older." James said putting Snowflake down and watching her go back inside.

"Did you see how red Katie got?" Carlos asked laughing.

"OK yeah that was pretty funny." Logan said chuckling.

~!~

**Katie's POV:**

The boys and I were sitting on the couch watching some kind of Christmas movie and I was texting Matt.

"Did you have fun making out with Matt?" James asked grinning I grabbed the pillow and hit him very hard with it.

"Shut up." I said putting my phone down as Snowflake growled at James.

"Good girl, you tell him." I said petting the pup.

"She can be so mean." James said

"I get it from living with boys." I said biting my thumbnail.

"I wouldn't change her for the world." Kendall said Snowflake licked his hand.

"Be lucky Mom didn't get the girly girl she wanted cause if she did I would be dating more boys and kissing more boys." I said

"No!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah I heard your conversation." I said smirking.

My laptop went off telling me that my Ipod and Ipad was updated and had all my music on it I leaned over typing in my password and unhooked my Ipad clicking on an app.

"Thanks boys." I said resting my feet in Carlos' lap.

"No problem Kates." Logan said then kissed my cheek.

I felt something brush against my foot which caused me to giggle and look up at Carlos who was smirking.

"No-" I was half way through with saying something when my sides were attacked I felt someone pull my Ipad out of my hands and that's when my stomach was attacked.

"Boys stop it!" I said laughing.

"Nope, not happening." They said.

I got out of their grasp and picked up Snowflake and ran upstairs, locking my self in my room.

**A/N: Crappy ending again. But after this one I have something really good planned and then I finally get down to the requests. Sorry if it felt like I've ignored them but you know with school and everything..**


	77. When Daddy Let Me Drive

**Katie's 5 and the boys 11**

**Katie's POV:**

_**It was painted red, the strip was white, 18 feet from the bow to the stern light. 2nd hand from a dealer in Atlanta. I rode up with Daddy and we went there to get her.**_

"Come on Kat, we're going to go pick up the boat." Dad called

I ran down stairs and into my Daddy's arms.

"We'll be back in a bit Jen." He told my mother.

"OK, be careful." She said smiling at us.

Daddy put me in the car seat and buckled me up.

~!~

Daddy handed me a paint brush letting me paint on the shine as he put on the motor.

"Well Ms. Katie I think we will be able to get this on the water by the weekend." Daddy said as he wiped the black stuff off his hands.

"It's made out of love right?" I asked as I painted the same spot.

Daddy chuckled and sat down and pulled me in his lap helping me paint.

"Of course, out of all my children you were the only one who wanted to help fix it up. Which is a shock cause you're a girl." Daddy said kissing my cheek.

"I'm not a girl!" I said, at that time I thought I was a boy, well you can't blame me I lived with four boys and being called a tom-boy didn't help.

"That's right you're a tom-boy." He said smiling wiping the motor oil off my face that he put there when he kissed my cheek.

I was all his co-workers dream daughter, I danced around the house like a little princess but when it came to football,building stuff and getting dirty I was right there alone with the boys.

"I think we are done Munchkin." He said picking me up resting me on his hip then walking in the house.

~!~

That Saturday we got the boat out on the water

"Daddy taught me how to drive." I said as Daddy started up the 75 Johnson with an electric choke.

"Come here why don't you show your brothers how to drive." He said smiling.

I crawled up in his lap placing my hands on the wheel, I'll never replace the way it made me feel.

As soon as we got good out on the water, I turned her sharp, I would make her wide.

"Ya, you can't beat the way an old wood drives" Daddy said.

I was King of the ocean, when Daddy let me drive.

**Katie's 17 and the boys are 23**

I stood there, standing on the dock, looking at the old boat that had officially rot. I looked back at the boys who were smiling sadly. It was a piece of my childhood that would never be forgotten.

"Can she be fixed?" I asked as I walked back to the boys.

"Sadly no, Kat." James said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I sighed sadly as I looked at the boat again, memories filled my head all the drives to the lake, helping Dad fix the old boat up.

"Come on let's go home, there's no need to stand here and look at her, she's a wreak." I said Kendall placed his hands massaging my shoulders lightly.

"She's a memory that will never be forgotten." He said hugging my shoulders.

**Katie's 16 and the boys are 22**

**Katie's POV:**

_**Just an old half ton, short bed Ford. My uncle bought new back in '64. Kenny got it right, cause the engine was smokin'. Couple of burnt valves and he had it going. **_

Kendall slammed the hook of the old Ford.

"Try it now." He said, I cranked it getting the engine going.

"Finally." I said

"One day she'll be yours, if she lasts that long." Kendall said.

"If she lasts." I repeated.

"And if she does I want no boys in the bed." He teased poking my stomach. I giggled and slid out of the front seat.

"Come on we need to get to the dump before it closes." He said

"Want to drive?" He asked

"Really?" I asked

"You have your permit and I want to see if you can drive better than Logan." He said

I climbed back in the front seat and put it into gear as Kendall climbed into the passenger seat.

I started down 'Thickpin Road'.

I sat up in the seat stretched my feet out on the pedals, smiling like a hero who just received his medal.

_**It was just an old hand me down Ford With a 3 speed on the**_ _**column and a dent in the door. A young girl, two hands on the wheel I can't replace the way it, made me feel.**_

I pressed the clutch and I kept it right.

"Little slower Kat, your doing just fine." Kendall said smiling

It was just a dirt road with trash on each side but I was Mario Andretti when Kenny let me drive.

**Katie's 30 and the boys are 36**

_**Someday when I grow up with daughters of my own, I'll let them drive my old jeep, cross the pasture at our home.**_

"Mom can we drive the jeep?" Mary Anne asked.

"Sure, no fighting and just in the pasture." I said handing them the keys.

"Don't worry Daddy's coming with us." Mary's twin, Lanie said as my husband, Matt walked into the kitchen with our son Cody behind him.

I smiled as I watched them walk out to that old jeep that my brothers got me for my 16th birthday.

**Katie's 38 and the boys are 44**

_**Maybe one day they'll reach back in their files and pull out that old memory and think of me and smile, and say.**_

"It was just an old worn out jeep with rusty ole floor boards hot on my feet. A young girl, two hand on the wheel. I can't replace the way it made me feel and Daddy always said 'turn it left now, and steer right. Straighten up girl now, you're doing just fine.' Just a little valley by the river where we'd ride. But I was high on a mountain, when Daddy let me drive." Mary said smiling as we sat in the living room, family and friends all sitting around.

"Mom tell us about the boat you and Grandpa fixed up." Cody said smiling.

I looked at my brothers who smiled knowing the story all to well.

"She was just an old plywood boat with a 75 Johnson electric choke." I started.

**A/N: I really liked this one. Hope you guys liked it. The song is "When Daddy Let Me Drive" By Alan Jackson but it was covered by Taylor Swift.**


	78. MrArmy Guy

**Katie's 14 and the boys are 20**

**A/N: Sorry I'm slaking on the requests guys.. I'm trying to finish finals and I've been sick on and off for about two weeks. But anyway here is a request I hope you like it.**

**Katie's POV:**

"Do you really have to go?" I asked looking at Kendall.

"Yes Baby Sister I do." He said

Today was his last day home before he left for boot camp.

"And your going to leave me with them?" I asked pointing to my other three brothers who were in the living room playing video games. Kendall chuckled.

"You trust them, just like I do." He said then planted a kiss on my forehead.

"And you know Trevor is here 24/7." He said

"Promise me you'll come home in one piece and not in a box like dad?" I asked getting really quiet once I said 'Dad'.

"Baby Sister." He started picking me up setting me on the counter then placing his hands one on each side next to me.

"You know that Dad would have come back if he could." He said

"If it wasn't for the bomb.." I finished.

"But I promise you I'll come back." He said

"Fully in tack not a scratch on me." He said

"And if you come back with a scratch on you can I yell at the drill Sargent?" I asked making him laughing.

"We'll see.. I'm pretty sure Sargent would be scared of you." He said

"You're going to come back right?" I asked again making sure.

"Yes I will and if I don't I give you full permission to beat up them." He said pointing to my brothers.

"Now can I pretty please get a smile out of my princess?" He asked poking my cheek.

"No." I said

"Aw, come on Kates. I'm not going to see my little girl smile for a whole three months." He said poking me in my stomach which sent me into a fit of giggles.

"There's that smile." He said poking both of my cheeks.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come one let's go do something fun before I have to leave." He said picking me up off the counter and set me on my feet.

"OK boys come on I say we go to Disney." Kendall said

"I'm in!" Carlos said dropping his game controller getting off the couch and grabbing me then running out the door.

**Kendall's POV:**

"I believe he just stole the princess." I said nodding.

"We're not going all Beetles again are we?" Logan asked

"No, we're going to Disney." James said walking out the front door then walked in.

"Carlos already has the car started.." He said

"Let's go to Disney!" Logan said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the front door.

"Note to self; never ever ever say Disney around siblings they'll go insane." I said

"Shut up Kendall! Get in the car we're going to Disney." I heard Carlos yell. I rolled my eyes and got in the car and we drove to Disney.

~!~

"Gift shop!" Carlos cheered as we walked into the Disney gift shop.

"Remember when we went here when we were younger?" James asked as he placed a princess tiara on Katie's head with out her know.

"Of course, Mom let us get anything we wanted." I said smiling as Logan got a picture of Katie.

I watching her walk over to the mirror about to try on a pair of Mickey Mouse ears and her jaw dropped.

"Who put the tiara on my head?" She asked as she tore the tiara off her head.

We all point at each other.

"I'll find out.." She said

"I'm so scared.." James said jokingly

"You will be once we get home." She commented.

"OK now I'm really scared.." Carlos said

"When we get into the park I'm getting Katie on Space Mountain." James said as he hugged Katie's shoulders.

"No you're not. A roller coaster in the dark that's a no." Katie said.

"Oh come on Kates! Nothing is going to happen." I said

"It combines my two biggest fears roller coaster and the dark." She said getting quiet at the end of the sentence.

"Please Kitty-Kat." Carlos begged.

"Bring up that nickname I see." She mumbled.

"Stop changing the subject." James said poking her in the back of the ribs.

"Come on please ride it with us." Logan said.

"Does it flip?" She asked as she put on a pair of Mickey Mouse ears that had bridal vial on it. James took the ears off of her.

"No." He said.

"It doesn't flip Kat, it goes up on a hill and then it spins in circles going down." Carlos said

Katie sighed.

"Fine, but I'm sitting next to Kendall on the ride." She said

"Deal." I said as she jumped on my back.

"Let's go before she changes her mind!" Carlos said running out of the shop James and Logan behind him.

"OK now I'm afraid." She said as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine." I reminded her.

"I hope so.." She said

"I'm going to make sure you'll be fine Baby Sister." I said as I followed the guys a foot of so behind them.

"OK Mr. Army guy." She said. I smiled lightly remember I was leaving my crazy siblings behind tomorrow morning.

"Hey cheer up. I'll keep those three in line when your gone." She said making me chuckle.

"No they better keep you in line cause I don't want to come home and be told you've been put in jail." I said

"Mom would kill me." She said

"Mom would kill you and then I'll find some way to bring you back from the dead and beat your ass." I said making her laugh even though she knew I would if I had too.

"Promise me something Kat." I said.

"What's that?" She asked

"When I'm gone will you keep up your grades?" I asked

"Yes I'll keep up the grades." She said

"Promise when ever you have something going on like mean girls, boyfriend problems even though you better not have one or anything thing like that, promise me you'll go to your other three brothers and not block them out." I said

"I promise." She said

"Promise me I get to tickle you before I leave?" I asked smirking

"No!" She said and jumped off my back as we got in line for the ride.

"You're going to be fine." Carlos said as we got closer to the front of the line.

"Now Kates this ride is like a boat kinda seating so I'll be sitting behind you." I said.

"You're going to be fine." The other three reminded her.

She took a shaky breath and nodded.

We all got in the spaces that they put us in and they just so happen to Katie in the front.

"She's going to love this." James whispered to me I nodded smiling as we got in the ride.

Katie rode this ride when she was young about 5 years old and she loved it.

The ride started moving and started traveling up the hill

~!~Five minutes later~!~

"That was awesome!" Katie said jumping on my back.

"We told you!" We said

"Shut up." She said

"Can we go on it's a small world?" Katie asked making the four of us groan.

"It's a bunch of creepy dolls singing in different languages." Carlos said

"Mom would want to go on it.." She said looking up at us with her puppy dog eyes.

"And I'm sure there is going to be some fans in line." She added.

"And and and.. You know those little girls love you just as much as I do and would want to see you the day before you leave." She said.

The four of us look at each other.

"Fine." We said

"Yes! And the next thing we go one is Splash Mountain." She cheered as we got in line.

A little girl about six looked at us wide eyed, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she pulled on her mom's pants leg.

"Mom, look." She said her mom looked down at her and the little girl pointed to us, her mom looked at us and smiled.

"It's Big Time Rush." She said in almost a dead whisper.

I waved at her and she smiled at me.

"Why don't you go say hi Emily." Her mother said, the girl got all shy.

"You know they're not going to bite." Katie said getting down to the young girls level.

The girl looked at Katie and tilted her head to the left then smiled.

"You're Katie." The young girl said, Katie nodded.

"I am." Katie said smiling

The young girl gasped.

"Mom, Trenton has a crush on her!" She said bouncing on her heels.

"You're brother has a crush on a lot of girls, Em." Her mother said smiling.

"Yeah but Trenton is in love with her!" Emily said

"And how do you figure that out?" Her mother asked

"Cause when ever I talk about Big Time Rush he talks about Katie and do you know how annoying that is?" Emily asked

"It's just as horrible as your older sister talking about Taylor Lautner." Her mother said

I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Trenton is going to be so jealous I got to meet Katie Knight and Big Time Rush and he didn't!" Emily said smirking.

"And your brother will hate me." Her mother said

"It was his fault he went out to hang with his guy friends." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"She reminds me so much of Katie." James whispered in my ear I nodded agreeing with him.

"Want to make him more jealous?" Katie asked, Emily looked at her and nodded.

Katie looked in her bag.

"Well to make your brother jealous how about two tickets to Big Time Rush's concert in a few months and two VIP passes go to go backstage and hang out with the boys before and after the show." Katie said pulling the tickets and VIP passes out of her bag.

Emily gasped and ran up to Katie and hugged her.

"Thank you." She said

"You're welcome." Katie said handing Emily the tickets and VIP passes.

I smiled, it was the many things I loved that Katie did. She ignored the mean fans and when it came to the younger fans she was the sweetest thing in the world.

Katie stood up and and walked over to us.

"And how did you get those tickets?" Carlos asked

"Kelly." Katie said smiling.

"How many do you have in there?" Logan asked

"I have three more." She said smiling as the little girl jumped up and down.

"Well you've made someone's day." James said hugging her shoulders.

"Well I could easily tell she's a BTR fan." Katie said.

~!~20 minutes later~!~

"That ride was so boring!" Carlos said as we walked out of 'it's a small world'.

"Yes it was, and now thanks to you. I have that stupid song stuck in my head!" James said looking at Katie poking her in her sides.

Katie smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Those annoying little dolls.." Carlos groaned.

"Splash mountain." Katie said making the four of us snap out of our rant.

"Let's go!" Carlos said running for it.

~!~

"We've spent all day at Disney, met every Disney character and ate dinner, I think it's time to head to bed." I said as we walked into the house.

"Nope, no way Mr. Army guy." Katie said grabbing my wrist pulling me to the living room.

"You just love calling me that don't you?" I asked and watched her nodded.

I plopped myself down on the couch and looked at my four siblings who have seemed to wonder off then come back a second later.

"Here." Katie said handing me a small box.

"I know your supposed to get some when your in there but you know." She said trailing off.

I opened the box and smiled.

"My own dog tags." I said smiling slipping them on.

"Now we can go to bed." Carlos said lazily falling off the couch and onto the floor.

"Now should we leave him there?" Katie asked

"Yeah." The three of us said and the four of us got up and started leaving the living room.

"I'm all alone!" Carlos fake whaled.

"Poor, poor little Litos." Katie said

"You're going to pay!" Carlos said.

Katie ran into her room closing her door just as Carlos ran into the door Katie opened it and looked at him.

"You have no brakes." She said nodding

"And you feel for that." Carlos said grabbing her and attacking her sides.

"Hey Kendall." He said as he held Katie so she wouldn't get away.

"Yeah?" I asked

"She's all yours." He said smirking.

"No, no, no, no, no." Katie said trying to get out of Carlos' grip.

"You are so going to get it." Carlos said smirking.

"No I'm not." She said getting out of his grip and running into her bedroom.

"I'll get her before I leave." I said and walked into my room.

"Night guys." I said and hear four replies back.

I was really going to miss my family, the craziness, the walking up to screaming or laughter, the hanging out on Saturdays, the coming home every afternoon and knowing Katie was going to be there and safe.

I sigh as I crawled into bed. Did I really pick the right choice? I hope I did.

~!~

Morning came sooner than I wanted it too.

I walked into Katie's room to get her up.

"Katie-cat come on Munchkin you got to get up." I said throwing the covers off of her I was already dressed in my boot camp outfit.

She looked up at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I know Kates.. I know." I said reading her mind. I didn't want to leave.

"You'll come back.." She mumbled.

"Come on I still got two hours before I have to leave." I said

"Make me breakfast." she mumbled.

"Really?" I asked

"Yep." She said a small smile playing on her lips.

"Really?Really? Really?" I asked poking her in sides making her giggle.

"Stop!" She squealed trying to push my hands off her sides.

"Oh you wanna play like that huh?" I asked as I put a raspberry on her neck making her squeal louder.

"Do you give up yet?" I asked grinning.

"No." She said shaking her head.

I put another raspberry on her neck.

"OK, OK I give up. I give up!" She squealed and I let her go.

"Come on get up." I said pulling her up to where she was sitting up.

"I don't want to." She said.

"K, really?" I asked

"Yep." She said

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to go give her another raspberry. She jumped out of bed and ran out of her room.

I walked down stairs to see her hiding behind James and Carlos.

"Nice hiding place Kat." I said grabbing a strip of bacon.

"It was the best I could find at last minute." She said taking my bacon.

"That was my bacon." I said she shrugged and walked away.

"I going to miss her.." I mumble looking at my brothers.

"We'll keep her in line, don't worry." James said taking a sip from his coffee.

"I'm not worry about that.. I'm just worried that once I'm gone she's going to block you guys out.. She blocked us all out when Mom left and there is a huge possibility once I'm gone she'll go quiet and block you three out." I said running my hand through my hair.

"She's going to be fine Kendall we'll make sure of it." Logan said.

I nodded still nervous.

Carlos pulled me into a hug.

"She's going to be OK." He said

~!~

"Well this is it." I said as I threw my bag in the bus.

I looked at my siblings I could easily tell they were all sad,nervous,worried,scared.

"Come here." I said opening my arms and pulling them into a hug.

"I'm going to be fine guys." I reminded them.

"Just come home in one piece please." James said.

"I will." I said the four of them pulled away and I looked down at my Baby Sister who looked like she was just about to burst into tears.

"I'm going to be fine Baby Sister. I'm going to come home in few months." I said pulling her into me.

"I don't want you to leave." She said

"I know you don't but I'm going to be fine." I reminded her.

"OK." she said weakly.

I planted a kiss on her forehead then looked at my brothers, my best friends, the boys who've helped me through everything and anything.

"Come here boys." I said and I each got a hug from them.

"Remember keep her in line,make sure her grades don't drop, don't let her block you out and make sure she stays out of jail." I said and saw Katie roll her eyes.

"I mean it." I said then started poking Katie in her stomach making her giggle and back up into Carlos.

The bus hooked letting me know it's time to go.

"I love you guys." I said and gave then each one last hug then climbed onto the bus taking my seat looking out the window watching my family wave goodbye.

This was going to be the longest 6 months of my life.


	79. Surprise, He's back

**Katie's 14 and the boys are 20**

**Katie's POV:**

"We'll pick you up after school Katie." I heard Carlos say.

"OK Los." I said putting my phone in my pocket.

"You're forgetting something ." Logan said

"Guys, I'm in the parking lot of my school everyone I know is walking around." I said

"Katie." I heard Carlos said

"Fine, be lucky I love you guys or else I won't do it." I said leaning up to the front seats and kissed Logan's and Carlos' cheek then sat back down in my seat and kissed James' cheek.

"Be go." Carlos said

"And no getting into fights we don't need another call from the Principal." Logan said

"We don't need another call." I said in a baby voice mocking him.

"Katherine Abigail." James said sternly.

"I got to go or I'm going to be late for homeroom." I said getting out of the car.

"We love you." They said unison.

"Love you too." I mumbled and walked toward towards my locker.

"There is my beautiful girlfriend." Matt said as his teammates smiled at me.

"Hi guys." I mumbled.

"What wrong, K?" Kevin asked

"Nothing, Kev.." I mumbled

"Missing Kendall?" Kyle asked

"Yeah.." I said looking down Kendall had been in Iran for 6 months now and now he was on lock out where he couldn't skype,call,send mail or anything.

"Come 'ere" Kevin said, he was the captain of the baseball team and just like another big brother to me. When Matt and I started dating I adopted 14 extra brothers.

"He'll be home soon." Kevin said rubbing my back as he hugged me.

"Mine." Matt said pulling me away from Kevin and into his arms.

"I want my smiling Katie back." Matt said as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Get Kendall back home." I mumble.

"I can't do that Love." He said

"You could just do this." Kevin said poking my sides.

"No, stop." I said pushing Kevin's hands off my sides.

"Oh come on Katie-K." Kyle said poking me in my sides

"Matt, I hate you, you told them." I said

"I couldn't help it love." He said kissing my forehead then the bell rang, sadly I didn't have homeroom with Matt.

"Come on Kate." Kyle said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and Kevin grabbed my books. Thank goodness Kyle and Kevin were in homeroom with me.

~!~

**Logan's POV:**

"You belong with me me me. You belong with me!" Carlos and James sang obnoxiously while I was driving.

"And we're going to pick up Kendall and then surprise Katie at school, school, school!" Carlos sang.

"You know Kendall told us to keep her out of trouble?" James asked

"We did that, she's not in jail." Carlos said

"She has her grades up, she didn't block us out." I said

"But she started an attitude, a week after Kendall left that started." James said making Carlos and I nod simultaneously.

"True very true." I said.

**Katie's POV:**

I sat in History class bored out of mind, James,Logan and Carlos were at the studio and Kendall was in Iran.

"Katie." My teacher said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Mind giving us some information on your History lesson about Iran?" She asked

I nodded standing up. I hated giving speeches it felt like I was being put on stage and let people show all my flaws.

I started my speech still thinking about Kendall.

~!~

**Kendall's POV:**

I smiled as the boys picked me up from the airport. They dropped Katie off and she thought they were going to the studio but no they were picking me up and we were going to surprise her.

"Kendall!" I heard Carlos scream and then I was pulled into a three way hug after 6 months in boot-camp I was finally home and I had to say I missed my crazy family.

"Hello boys." I said hugging them

"It's so good to have you back." Logan said picking up my duffel.

"Now how about we go make one little girl very happy?" Carlos said grinning

"So she had no idea?" I asked

"No idea, she still thinks your in Iran." Logan said as he threw my duffel in the trunk.

"To Kat-Nap's school." Carlos says jumping in the car.

We started our way to Katie's school

~!~

**Katie's POV:**

I finished my speech and sat back down and started writing my letter that I was going to send to Kendall. I wasn't even paying attention to the teacher or the lesson, I was worried about Kendall.

"Class I have someone here to explain to you all what happens in Iran." I heard the teacher say I didn't even look up I knew what happens in Iran I did my research.

I heard the class gasp.

~!~

**Kendall POV:**

The boys and I walked into Katie's History class I looked and saw she wasn't even paying attention. The boys had there phones out recording it. The class gasped and that didn't even make Katie look up. I put my pointer finger to my lips telling the class to be quiet and to not get Katie's attention, I signaled her teacher to continue the lesson. I leaned up against the wall just waiting while the boys held back their laughter.

**Katie's POV:**

I sat there bored out of my mind my teacher kept blabbing on and on about the stuff I already knew. I started doodling in my notebook.

I heard the class gasp but didn't pay attention to it.

I looked over at my best friend Anne who seemed to be grinning about something I rolled my eyes. Anne was always cheerful kept a smile on her face it was always annoying.

She looked at me and smiled. I mouthed 'Why are you grinning?' and she shook her head like she was keeping a secret.

I looked at the teacher trying to focus on the lesson then something caught my eye.

Standing right next to the white board leaning against the was was my big brother in his army green uniform.

My teacher stopped talking as she must of noticed.

I sat there for a few seconds trying figure out he if he was real. Anne jabbed me with her pencil telling me to get up and go.

I slowly got up as the class looked at me smiles on there faces, they all knew I missed Kendall and they knew this was a big thing for me.

Kendall smiled at me as he pushed himself off the wall.

I watched my teacher smile.

I ran to him jumping in his arms as the classroom clapped.

"Never leave me again." I mumbled

"I'm not going too." He whispered in my ear.

"Class this is Kendall who just got back from Iran just two hours ago." My teacher said

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Well it would ruin the whole surprise." Kendall said I looked at my three other brothers.

"And you three knew about this?!" I exclaimed they nodded.

"I hate you." I said the hugged Kendall again.

"Why don't you take her home, I'll email you guys her homework assignments for the next few days it will be an excused absence." My history teacher said smiling.

The four boys nodded and we walked out of classroom.

"Kat are you ever going to let go of me?" Kendall asked

"Don't count on it." I whispered finally letting my tears fall.

"Aw, Munchkin don't cry." Carlos said wiping my tears.

"I'm just so happy my big brother's home." I mumbled.

"Aw." I heard Kendall say

"Come on let's get home." Logan said as we got in the car. I was still hanging onto Kendall.

"She's not going to let go for a while." Carlos said as we pulled up to the house.

"You can't blame me! I had to deal with you three for six months. Six months. I'm surprised I didn't die!" I exclaimed making Kendall chuckle.

"But you're alive right?" Kendall asked

"Yes I'm alive." I said

"Well then you're OK" Kendall said as he got out of the car.

James tried to pull me off of Kendall.

"No. Mine." I said clinging to Kendall more.

"I know what to do." Kendall said then start tickling my sides.

"No! Kendall stop!" I said as I jumped out of his arms.

"See it worked." Kendall said grinning

"I can't help it you being gone for six months was horrible." I said

"OK, I want to see report cards." He said, I groan as he pulls me inside.

**A/N: Another sucky ending sorry about that. **


	80. Little Miss Pageant Queen

**Katie's 5 and the boys are 11**

**A/N: Instead of doing school work I'm doing this..You guys have requested this which I'm surprised anyone wanted this one written so here we go.**

"Mom why?" Katie asked as her pageant corset was tightened.

"Because you are going to win Grand Supreme." Mama Knight said

"What's Grand Supreme?" Katie asked playing with the rhinestones on the baby blue dress.

"You see that big crown and the trophy over there?" Mama Knight ask pointing to the crown and trophy. Katie nodded.

"Well if they really like you then you'll win that." Mama Knight said fixing the dress.

"But Mom, I'm a tom-boy not a girl!" Katie said

"Well can you be a girl just this once for mommy please?" Mama Knight asked

"OK, but I won't like it." Katie said crossing her arms.

"You also get a thousand dollars which I'll let you keep a hundred dollars and let you buy anything you want but the rest goes into your college fund." Mama Knight said

"OK!" Katie said her eyes twinkling.

"Now I need to get your make-up done that Ms. Cassie with do." Mama Knight said

"No eyeliner!" Katie exclaimed as she sat on the chair.

"Please Katie May, will you please let me do it?" Ms. Cassie asked.

"Will you be gentle?" Katie asked

"I pinky promise you I'll be gentle." Ms. Cassie said.

Ms. Cassie had her daughter in pageants for years now, Cassie started her daughter in pageants at the age of 6 months old and now that her daughter Maggie was 16, Maggie could do it herself. Cassie knew how little girls could be not wanting eyeliner on, it was one thing all beauty queens hated.

Now with Katie, a complete tom-boy who hated make-up,dresses,hair pieces and anything to do with pageants, it was a bit difficult.

"Now you got to be still for me OK?" Cassie asked Katie nodded.

Ms. Cassie gently put the eyeliner on along with her other make-up.

"Ready for mascara?" Ms. Cassie asked

"Can Maggie May do it?" Katie asked

"Maggie, Ms. Katie wants you to do her mascara." Ms. Cassie said looking at her daughter.

"OK Mom." Maggie said smiling, she got the youngest Knight to do the pageant with a bit of bribing, she knew Mama Knight wanted her little girl to do a pageant so that's what Maggie did.

Maggie sat down on the chair in front of Katie.

"OK, Ms. KK ready?" Maggie asked pulling the mascara brush out of the tube.

"What do I have to do? Stay still?" Katie asked

"Nope, when I tell you to blink you blink." Maggie said smiling at the young girl.

"OK, blink." Maggie said Katie blink very slowly.

"Not like that goober, you got to blink fast." Maggie said smiling at the young girl.

"Blink." Maggie said Katie blinked fast.

"Atta girl." Maggie said.

"Maggie May, can you please finish off Katie's hair for me?" Mama Knight asked

"Sure Mama K." Maggie said then stood up and walked behind Katie picking up the curling iron and started finishing Katie's hair.

"You look like a girl." James said

"Shut up." Katie said crossing her arms.

"We need all 5 to 6-year-old backstage please." The announcer said

"You're done Ms. K now go rock that stage." Maggie said spraying Katie's hair with hair spray.

Katie hopped off the chair and walked backstage, her now curled hair bouncing with every step she took.

**Kendall's POV:**

"Is it bad that I'm nervous?" I asked looking at James.

"Don't worry I'm nervous too." James said

"I mean she could just stop right in the middle of her routine and boom tom-boy." James said I nodded agreeing him.

"Next up we have contestant number 13, Katie." The announcer said smiling.

The four of us looked at the stage and saw our little princess walk out on stage.

"Thank you Katie." The announcer said once Katie finished her walk.

"Perfect." Carlos said smiling, she didn't go all tom-boy.

"Come on boys I got to get her ready for outfit of choice." Mom said we got up and followed her.

Katie ran straight into my arms.

"You did great." I said kissing her cheek.

**No-ones POV:**

"Come on Ms. Katie, we got to get you ready so you can see what Maggie gets." Ms. Cassie said smiling, her daughter was up on stage while Katie was getting ready.

Katie changed into her 'rocker' gear. It was a black leather jacket a plain purple T-shirt under the jacket and she had some black faded jeans with purple lined the hem of the arms and legs of the outfit. Katie slipped on her converse knee high, high tops with purple laces. Ms. Cassie kept Katie's make-up natural and just reapplied her mascara.

"Can I please have my 16 to 17 year old's on stage please." The announcer said.

"Come on Ms. Katie we got to go see Maggie." Ms. Cassie said smiling.

Katie hopped off the chair and ran to the front of the stage waving at Maggie.

"Runner up, number 9 Parker." The announcer said

"And your Miss. Beauty Queen is number 10, Maggie!" The announcer said smiling they crowned Cassie.

"Now it's time for our 5 to 6 year old's outfit of choice." The announcer said.

"That's you Katie." Mama Knight said Katie walked backstage.

"Next we have contestant number 13 Katie." The announcer said.

Katie's music started and she walked out and started her routine when right in the middle of her routine her three other competitors looked out from the curtain this just happened to catch Katie's eyes.

Katie stopped right in the middle of her routine and walked over and shoved the three girls back behind stage then continued on with her routine.

**James's POV:**

"Leave it to Katie." I said rolling my eyes. I knew the girly girl act would wear off soon.

I looked over to Carlos to see him laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Did you see Katie's face when she saw them looking at her?" He asked, I nodded smiling

**No-one's POV:**

The other three competitors did their routine and the announcer called all the 5 and 6 year old's up on stage.

"Well we are about to our crowning for our 5 and 6 year old's which was a very...unique category." The announcer said

"3rd place goes to number 10, Ms. Katelyn." The announcer said smiling. Katelyn got crowned and smiled.

Katie looked at the girl smirking.

"Runner up goes to Number 12, Ms. Anna." The announcer said.

Katie stuck her tongue out at her other competitors.

"And your Miss Beauty Queen is number 13, Ms. Katie!" The announcer said smiling.

Maggie put the crown on Katie's head.

Katie looked at her competitors and laughed at them.

"I beat you!" She said smirking.

"You're a tom-boy you're not a beauty queen!" Anna said.

Katie's smirk faded and she pulled the crown that was to big for her head and placed it lightly on the ground she then turned to the older girl who was only a few inches taller than her.

"Listen up, I may have four older brothers but that doesn't mean I can't be a girl." Katie said.

"You're still a tom-boy!" Katelyn said with her hands on her hips.

"The only reason I won this beauty pageants is because you three are ugly!" Katie said her arms crossed the three gasped and looked at Katie shocked.

"No one tells a beauty queen she's ugly!" Madison said

"If you haven't noticed you're not a beauty queen I am." She said placing the crown back on her head.

"Get her." Katelyn growled then the three of them attacked the young girl, which Katie fought off with ease.

"This is not happening.." Mama Knight groaned.

"This is so happening." The boys said finally entertained with the pageant.

Katie beat up the three girls and smiled then placed the crown back on her head.

"Who said a tom-boy couldn't be a pageant queen." Katie said smiling.


	81. Busted

**Katie's 16 and the boys are 22**

**Katie's POV:**

"You're grounded." Those two words that are now glued into my brain over two simple little F's.

"But guys, you know I have a date with Matt tonight!" I said.

"Not anymore not go to your room." Kendall said.

I angrily stomped up to my room when Matt texted me.

Matt: I'm outside.

I looked around my room and smirked, they wouldn't notice if I was gone.

I climbed down my balcony stairs and hopped in Matt's car.

"Hello, beautiful." He said then kissed me.

"Let's go." I said strapping my seat belt on.

~!~

**James's POV:**

"I'm going to go check on her, she's quiet.. Too quiet." I said

I got off the couch and walked to her room opened her door to find it locked.

"Katie-Kat let me in please." I said I got no response. I picked the lock and opened the door to find her room empty.

"She is dead, I'm going to kill her went she gets home!" I yelled running down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked

"She snuck out." I said

"We'll wait til she gets home.." Logan said us three nodding in agreement.

~!~Three Hours Later~!~

**Katie's POV:**

I pushed the front door open and walked in when I felt someone grab my forearm. I screamed.

"Chill." I heard as the lights flicked on.

"Shi-"

"Katherine Abigail Knight." Kendall said.

Yeah, I'm so busted now.

"You think it's OK to sneak out?" James asked as I was lead to the living room.

Oh boy here we go again.

"Guys I'm 16 this stuff happens, ground me again, take my phone, computer,music I don't care. I'll still sneak out." I said I watched James pick up a walkie talkie that goes straight to the security building. Great.

"Trevor, can you tell me the time Katie snuck out?" He asked an not a second later Trevor's voice came over the Walkie Talkie.

"Yeah, 9:49 pm." He said. Dammit Trevor.

"OK Trevor, tell the others that Ms. Knight is on lock down only to go to school and the studio with us nothing else." Kendall said taking the Walkie Talkie from James.

"You got it boss man." Trevor said.

"Oh and Baby Knight you are in something deep, have fun trying to get out of this one." He said I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Trevor." I said. He didn't reply I smirked. Victory.

"So your punishment is." Carlos said I knew it wasn't going to be torturing my sides that's for sure.

"No phone, no laptop only for school, no Ipod, no Matt and no dates, you have to stay here unless we say it's OK, you may leave for school and to go to the studio with us but that's it." Kendall said I groaned.

"Fine." I said.

"Now room go now and don't even try to sneak out again." Logan said.

~!~

**Wednesday Afternoon**

**Katie's POV:**

I sat at the kitchen counter typing on my laptop, I was blogging and not doing homework, I heard someone coming down the stairs I quickly switched my screens to my homework.

"Hi." Kendall said

"Hi." I said quietly. Ever since the big grounding we said maybe two words and that's it.

"Listen I can't take this anymore, I miss talking to my Baby Sister I feel separated." He said. Yes, I was playing the quiet game with the boys, if I stayed quiet and not talk to them much the guilt will quickly build and then I would be ungrounded.

I looked up at him not saying a word.

"Katie talk to me please." He begged.

"Hello." Carlos said, I stayed quiet still didn't talk.

"She's still not talking." Kendall said

"Of course she's not going to talk, she's pissed off with us." James said I held back rolling my eyes.

"No, James it's more than that. But really I can't stand her not talking." Logan said causing me to smirk just a bit.

"She's still quiet." Carlos mumbled. If I just played it off just for a little bit they would all crack.

"Fine. Just let her go, can't stand my Katie-Kat not talking." James said wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Trevor." Kendall said talking into the walkie talkie.

"Yes, boss man." He said

"Katie's off of lock down now." He said.

"I'll let the others know." Trevor said.

I smirked and grabbed James arms he looked down at me.

"Well you know talk to us?" He asked

"I get my laptop,Ipod,phone,dates and Matt back?" I asked

The nodded.

"Then I'll talk cause what you guys don't know is I played a guilt trip on you guys." I said grinning.

"I knew it!" Carlos said

James put his lips on my neck then blew giving me a raspberry. I squealed and pushed his face away.

"I've missed that." Carlos said.

I quickly closed my laptop grabbing it off the counter the started for room grabbing my phone and Ipod that Kendall put on the counter and made a break for my room. I was not getting ticked today.

I walked into my room plopping my laptop on the bed opening it again then quickly blogged.

'Finally ungrounded. Freedom! The guilt trip gets them every time.'

**A/N: Yes, it's short I'm sorry guys. I had to type this up quick before school. I'll see if I can get something up this week either for Adopted By Them or 4 Big Brothers 1 Little Sister which ever one you guys want me to update more. Bye guys. **


	82. Stood up

**Katie's 14 and the boys are 20**

**Katie's POV:**

"Please let me go!" I said pulling the puppy dog eyes out on the boys.

"Not the eyes!" They whined.

"Guys, I'm 14 it's one date please!" I begged.

"Fine." Kendall said. I smiled and ran upstairs. I threw on a pair of jeans and a band tee and slipped on my converse.

"Come on, Missy. Let's go." James said leaning on my doorframe.

I got up off my bed and walked out the front door, James started the car up and started driving.

30 minutes later we pulled up to the restaurant Troy and I were supposed to meet at.

"Be careful." James said pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I will." I said

"And don't kiss him, kissing leads to bad things." James said

"Wasn't planning on it." I said

"Call if you need us to beat him up." James said

"Shut up James." I said getting out of the car and walked into the pizza joint.

I sat down in the waiting area and waited.

I pulled out my phone and started playing some games.

I looked up as each person pasted by getting seated.

"Are you waiting for someone?" The hostess asked, I nodded.

"Well if you need anything it's on that house." She said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said

"No problem, who you waiting for?" She asked looking over the reservation sheet.

"First name Troy last name Bolton." I said

"We know him very well, he's the owners son." She said.

"Really?" I asked, he said he would be here at 6 it was now 9.

"Yeah.. Who knows even if he'll show.. He's kind of a player." She said looking at me sympathetic.

I sighed standing up.

"I'm going to walk down to starbucks." I said the girl nodded at me as I exited the building.

I walked down the street, I didn't want to call the guys that would be to embarrassing and then have to tell them I got stood up that would be worse.

I walked into the store only to be hit by warm air and the smell of peppermint. I walked to the counter and ordered a Peppermint hot chocolate knowing the guys would kill me if I had coffee this late.

The waiter handed me the hot chocolate and I went to go pay him.

"No need to pay." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling lightly at him

"Now what is a 14 year old girl doing out this late on a friday night?" He asked smirking at me his country accent showing.

"I was going to go on a date but got stood up." I said taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"If my sister went out on a date and the boy stood her up I would have to beat him up." He said, I smiled at him

"How many sisters you got?" I asked as I sat down at one of the tables.

"I got one younger sister, an older brother and then and older sister." He said

"I got four older brothers, I'm the only girl." I said smiling.

"Now I know that has to be tough." He said

"It is." I said

"You know, you look very familiar." He said

"It's cause I am cause one I'm Big Time Rush's little sister and two we have 3rd and 5th period together." I said smiling

"Of course Ms. Katherine as Ms. Jones likes to call you." He said

"I hate it when people call me Katherine." I said rolling my eyes.

"I can tell." He said the door opened letting the cold air in.

"I know James, she'll call when she's done on her date. I'm at starbucks getting the hot chocolate now so hold on." Kendall said I sunk down in my seat trying to not let Kendall see me.

"I need one peppermint hot chocolate and then three regular hot chocolates." He said.

Yes, Kendall was the one that got me hooked on peppermint hot chocolate.

Kendall put the phone back up to his ear.

"No I'm not going to go in the pizza place an ruin her date James. She really likes the dude and even though my big brother senses are tingling I'm not going to ruin it for her." He said I rolled my eyes.

"I'll check when I walk by, I'm sure she's having a good time with the boy. If he hurts her then we can kill him but no." Kendall said

"I'll be home about 10 minutes." Kendall said then hung up and putting his phone in his back pocket. He thanked the guys and turned around.

"Baby Sister?" He asked

"Yeah?" I asked

"What happened with your date?" He asked

"I got stood up." I said quietly.

His face changed from sorrow to anger to pissed off in three seconds.

"Come on I got hot chocolate we're going home and watching the most funniest movies we have." He said I smiled lightly.

I got up and smiled at the boy behind the counter.

"I'll see you in 3rd and 5th period right?" He asked looking at me with those blue eyes.

"Yep." I said smiling. Kendall walked out of the building.

"Here, call me sometime maybe I can give you that date that the douche bag who stood you up couldn't." He said smiling at me handing me his number.

I took it from him and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Thanks Matt." I said

"Anything for a pretty girl like you." He said smiling at me. I blushed.

"How about next Friday you go out with me and we can go to the boatyard?" He asked letting his accent slip.

I looked at him shocked.

"The boatyard is expensive though." I said.

"So, a pretty lady like you deserves the world." He said

"OK I guess I'll see you Monday." I said

"OK Katherine." He said as I walked to the door.

"Don't call me that." I said smirking.

"Night Katie." He said

"Night Matt." I walked out of starbucks and got in the car and Kendall pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"You like him." Kendall said smirking

"Shut up." I said blushing like mad.

"And you got his number and you got a date for Friday." He said grinning.

"Eavesdropper!" I exclaimed

"You really thought I bought this for spying on anyone but you and your little boyfriends?" He asked pulling out that big thing that let you hear from far away.

"I don't have a boyfriend!"I said

"You will soon." He said poking me in my side that was close to him. I giggled trying to get his hand away from my side.

"Stop Kendall!" I said giggling.

He stopped and looked at me.

"When are you going to stop growing up on me?" He asked

I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Like where did that little girl that I grew up with go? The one who thought all boys had cooties and the one who said she would never get a boyfriend? Where did she go?" He asked

"She grew up Ken." I said

"She needs to stop growing up." Kendall said

"She's never going to stop." I said

"If I have to hold her down and tickle her for the rest of her life to make her stop I will." He said as he pulled up to the house.

"You leave my sides alone!" I said

He rolled his eyes smirking and grabbed the hot chocolates and got out of the car. I followed him in the house.

"Dude where is she it's almost 10." Logan said pacing the living room.

"Dude, chill." I said which caused the three of them to look at me.

"Thank god you're ok." Carlos said picking me up hugging me.

"I've been fine, Los." I said

"What happened?" Logan asked.

I looked at Kendall. I didn't have the guts to tell my brothers, I got stood up.

"The dude never showed up." He said.

"So he stood her up?" James asked looking pissed.

I nodded.

"I'm going to kill that boy." James said I rolled my eyes.

"Where did you find her?" Logan asked as Carlos put me down after he got done huggging me.

"At starbucks talking to another boy." Kendall said smirking as I got glares from the other three.

"Shut up Kendoll." I said

"She's also got a date for next Friday." Kendall said

"Shut up!"I groaned as I put my hot chocolate on the coffee table and grabbed a pillow started beating Kendall with it, I backed him into the walk and the was scooped up by James.

"No, let me at him!"I said

"Kate stop." James said as he dropped me on the couch.

I threw the pillow at him.

~!~

So in the end we ended up watch 5 movies and stayed up all night talking.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short guys.. School is so hectic trying to not get dropped from my classes. But I will give you all a little info that my chapters for this and Adopted By Them might come a little slower then normal cause I have finals for the next few weeks so I'll try to update every weekend. No promises, and sorry it's so short. So tell me how you like it. **


	83. Autors Note

A/N: So my laptop has crashed with all my stories and chapters in it and I'm so mad! It worked fine this morning then I turned off my laptop cause my charger was being mean and then when I tried to turn it back on it will turn on fine but the screen is black it shows nothing my screen is dead to the world. I'm freaking out right now. I had half a chapter done for Adopted By Them written and a good 3rd of 4 big brothers 1 little sister done. I can't believe this and not to mention I had my essay for school almost finished. OK I'm ranting sorry guys, I'll see if I can type up something for my stories but no promises.. I'm just so upset right now. Sorry guys.


	84. I've missed you guys

**A/N: Mention's of Finn and Jack Harries, Russel Brand, Katy Perry and others right now just pretend Jack and Finn are Katie's age. I do not own anything.**

Katie sat behind her desk in the Knight Management company sending emails, answering calls and scheduling appointments for her many clients.

"Ms. Knight, someone on line 3 is trying to get a hold of you." Emily her assistant said

"Thanks Em." Katie said as she pressed the 3 on her phone pad.

"Knight Management, this is Katie Knight how may I help you?" She asked as she sent an email to Katy Perry.

"Hey, Baby Knight." A cheer full voice said. Katie's face lit up as she recognized the voice.

"Hey Logie!" She said as she smiled.

"I'm in town, think we can meet up?" He asked.

The boys and Katie went their separate ways after Katie got out of collage, Katie was in LA, Kendall was back home with her and his mom, James was in Miami, Carlos was some were in Florida and Logan some how located to Texas to be a doctor and some how all the Knight kids followed their dreams. Kendall became a part of the Wilds and is now couching the little league. Carlos was a cop. Logan became a doctor and James stuck with Knight Management and was modeling.

"Yeah, I haven't took lunch yet, where shall we meet up?" She asked

"How about the pizza place we always used to go to?" Logan asked

"Sounds great, I get lunch in about 30 minutes, I'll text you when I'm on my way." Katie said.

"Don't text and drive." Logan warned.

"I won't Logs." She said then hung up.

She sighed happily, she hadn't seen any of her boys in over 3 years, she had to say she missed them very much.

"Katie line two." Emily said.

Katie grabbed the phone quickly.

"Knight Management." She said

"Hey Baby Sister." Kendall said

"No way! Big Bro, I just got off the phone with Logs. You guys are in sync." She said grinning

"Meet me at the pizza place in 30." Kendall said then hung up.

Katie put the phone back on the receiver and sat back.

"OK, something's up.." Katie said to herself.

Her phone rang as she picked it up slowly.

"Katie Knight, Knight Management."

"Kit-Kat!" Carlos, of course.

"Hey, Car Car." She said smiling she knew Carlos couldn't lie to her.

"Carlos, tell me something. Are you, Logan, Kendall and James in the BTR mobile heading the the pizza place right now?" She asked

There was some shuffling on the other end.

"What? No? I'm on break from catching bad guys." Carlos said.

"Uh huh. Well I hate to cut you short but I got a very important meeting with Russel, talk to you later. Love you. Bye." Katie hung up the phone, now she knew something was up, she got up grabbing her cell phone, jacket and her purse.

She walked out of her office and up to the front desk where Emily was.

"I'm going to lunch early Em, forward all my calls to my cell and please tell Katy and Russel to work out their differences, they can survive one interview together." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Sure thing Ms. Knight." Emily said grinning.

Katie quickly got into her convertible and started it up and started driving. She wasn't planning on texting Logan now, she knew these boys way to well and she knew they were together and back in LA. She was on to them.

She pulled up into a parking spot in front of the pizza place. She stepped out of the convertible and saw the BTR mobile and her four boys inside of it.

A smile spread across her face as she ran to the car.

"Munchkin!" Carlos screamed excitedly as he jumped out of the car and wrapped his younger sister in a hug.

"Car Car!" She said as she hugged him back, she heard three car door close as Carlos released her and she was pulled into hug by Logan.

"How did you know?" Logan asked

"Carlos pretty much gave it away, he can't lie to me." She said

Logan released her and she was pulled into a hug by James.

"You've gotten taller!" James exclaimed, Katie stomped on his foot making James scream.

"It never gets old." Katie said smirking.

"You have heels on too!" James said.

"Shut it pretty boy, remember you are still signed under Knight Management and I can take that little contract and send you packing back to Minnesota." Katie said as Kendall pulled her into him hugging her.

The other three 'ooh'd' at that.

"You wouldn't dare." James said glaring at her.

"You wouldn't be staying in Miami either if it wasn't for me either." Katie said rolling her eyes.

James looked at her staring daggers at her.

"Here's a question did you get that pretty little Mercedes Benz towed yet?" Katie asked

"Katie shut up." Carlos said putting his hand over her mouth to get her to shut up.

"She's gotten sassy." Logan said

Katie moved Carlos' hand.

"That's what Emily said." Katie said

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Kendall asked as they finally walked into the pizza place.

"Remember the little blonde girl that always came over to the apartment? Blonde curly hair, blue eyes that changed in her mood?" Katie asked

"That girl mom said was your 'best friend?'" Kendall asked

"Yes her, when I went to collage we had to bunk together and had every class together." Katie said as the waitress took their drinks.

"Didn't you say you hated her?" Logan asked

"I did when I was in high school, but when I got to know her she was really nice, then about two months ago she texted me saying she just lost her job and I had a assistant's position open since my last one hated me and Emily can put up with Knight Management demands and she's holding the task fine." Katie said.

"How's mom?" James asked as he sip on his drink.

"Really good, her and Mark are foster parents now and she's enjoying that." Kendall said

"When will mom stop taken care of children?" Katie asked

"Who knows? I guess she's trying to fill in that void that since she only has one baby in Minnesota." James said shrugging.

"How's the team going?" Logan asked looking at Kendall

"So good. But I'm telling you it brings back memories of us for on the ice." Kendall said grinning.

"Emily's niece comes around the office a lot cause her sister is a complete party girl and she has started calling me Aunt Katie." Katie said grinning.

"That's adorable!" Carlos said

"What made you four come back?" Katie asked out of the blue when the pizza arrived.

"We all got time off, wanted to come by relive some memories and come see our baby sister." James said. Katie nodded.

"I was planning on making a trip home, cause summers coming and LA heat will be to much so I might come home for a month or too." Katie said shrugging.

"Who will run the management though?" Kendall asked

"I'll leave Emily in charge and have her boyfriend Emmett handle the clients. Oh my god, Katy and Russel are going to drive those to insane, just like they drive me insane." Katie said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Why do they drive you insane?" Carlos asked

"Well ever since the break up they won't go near each other so I schedule one little interview with them together and they blow up. They are going to have to put aside their differences and suck it up." Katie said rolling her eyes

"It's like I'm not only their manager I'm also their match maker." Katie said

"I wonder if I could handle being a millionaire match maker.. Nah to much work." Katie said, the boys grinned at her.

"So any clients that are really demanding?" Logan asked, Katie nodded and pointed to James.

"What?! Why me?!" James asked

"You called me two months ago, drunk out of your mind wanting a girl to hook up with and you know what I did? I called mom and I let her cuss you out once you were sober." Katie said being serious for two seconds then a grin spread across her face.

"So that's why mom was yelling at me?" James said

"No duh, you idiot." Katie said making the three boys laugh.

"And that's why your head hurt when you woke up that morning." She said

"So Katie where are you staying at?" Carlos asked

"Palm Woods." Katie said smiling

"The Palm Woods is still here?" Kendall asked, Katie nodded.

"But it's not for the future famous anymore. It's for business people, I'm still in 2J, when they were changing it around they tried to change the apartment I stopped that." Katie said

"Have you heard from Gustavo and Kelly?" Carlos asked.

"They got married, they still run Rouque Records and I'm currently signed as their CEO, I'm above Gustavo." Katie said grinning.

"You know that has to be fun, being above him. Is he still yelling?" Logan asked

"He had to stop, doctors orders." Katie said

"So how long you guys staying here?" She asked

"We're staying a week or so." Kendall said

"Where you staying at?" Katie asked

"Well..." The four boys said unison.

"You can stay at my place, just don't trash it." Katie said

"We're going back to the Palm Woods!" James cheered.

"Just don't be to loud, cause my neighbors hate noise." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Do they still have the pool?" Logan asked, Katie nodded.

"But no one really uses it anymore, Bitters is still working there waiting for the day I move out, he is going to hate it when he see's you four." Katie said smiling.

"Oh, I ran into Jo and Camille a few weeks ago!" Katie said grinning

"Really? How are they?" Kendall asked

"Jo is modeling now and Camille got cased in this huge movie." Katie said nodded then took a bite out of her pizza.

"So Kates anymore boyfriends we should know about?" James asked, Katie shook her head.

"I have no time for boyfriends, I'm so busy all the time, with clients and everything." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"I heard you were hanging out with a British boy" Carlos asked

"He's my designer, he designs the websites and everything, very nice sweet boy." Katie said nodding.

"Think about dating him?" Logan asked

Katie shrugged.

"I might go out on a date with him, who knows. We do go out on business dates to plan things but nothing like a date, date." Katie said

"What's his name?" Carlos asked

"When did you four get so into my love life? His name is Finn, he has a twin named Jack, he's from the UK." Katie said grinning.

"I know that grin." Kendall said

"That grin means you've been bit by the love bug." Kendall said poking Katie in her stomach.

"Stop." She said grinning as she covers her stomach.

"Come on, we better get you guys into the apartment before businessmen get there." Katie said as the boys paid for the pizza and they left.

~Half Way Through The Week~

"Just settle your differences you two, you can deal with each other for 30 minutes!" Katie said to Russel and Katy and she stood in front of them her hands on her hips as they sat in their make up chairs about to go on air for the interview.

The two of them started talking at once making Katie sigh.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. STOP IT NOW!" Katie said her temper growing making the two stop.

"I signed you when I was 11." She said pointing to Russel

"I signed you when I was 15." Katie said pointing to Katy

"You two settle your differences now or your both off Knight Management." Katie said.

The two looked at each other and sighed then got up and sat side my side ready for the interview.

"They act like children." Katie mumbled.

"Caramel latte?" Emily asked holding out the drink to her boss.

"Thank you so much." Katie said as she took the drink from her assistant.

"I know those two can be stressful." Emily said shrugging as her phone went off and she walked away to talk to a client.

"And we're on in five, four, three, two~"

~!~

Katie dragged herself in her apartment flopping herself on the couch, tired. She sighed and looking around to see her apartment spotless.

"Boys!" She yelled as she looked up at the ceiling, she heard feet running then she saw the boys look down at her.

"How was work?" Logan asked as he sat next to her head letting his younger sister rest her head in his lap.

"Tiring. Russel and Katy were acting like children wouldn't stop bickering I thought I was going to just blow up at them." Katie said sighing as Logan ran his hand through her hair.

"Come on we'll take you shopping to get your mind off of it." Carlos said as he grabbed her hands pulling her up.

"Shopping sounds so good right now." Katie said.

"I never thought I would hear that come out of her mouth." Kendall said as he got up and they started walking out of the apartment.

~!~

"How much longer Katie?" James asked.

James had dragged her into a dress store, while the other three went to get Starbucks.

Katie stepped out in the black slick dress that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Well, Ms. Knight you are looking good."

Katie turned around and smiled.

"Finn!" She said grinning as she hugged him.

Finn grabbed her hand and spinned her.

"You look beautiful." Finn said.

"Finn come on, stop flirting with your boss we got to go!" Jack shouted.

Katie blushed as Finn kissed her cheek then left.

"You are so in love with him!" James said grinning, Katie blushed looking down.

"I like him, he seems nice." James said shrugging.

"Go change back into your real clothes and I'll pay for the dress." James said.

"Stop spoiling me." Katie whined

"Stop whining." James said as he poked her sides.

"Stop poking me." Katie said

"Go get changed." James said.

Katie walked back into the dressing room and changed.

"Thanks James." Katie said as her phone went off.

"Katie Knight, Knight Management." Katie said as she answered her phone making James roll his eyes.

"No, No, No, No." Katie said into her phone.

"No you can't date her. You don't match up." Katie mumbled as the three boys walked into the store.

"You can't date her, the press will go mad, you are really trying to date your ex girlfriend's sister. Haha, no." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"No Brad, you take your butt back to the studio get some work done. OK bye. Don't date her!" Katie said as she hung up her phone then started dialing another number.

"Emily, Brad is trying to hook up with Amelia, yes her sister. I know it's your day off but can you please just go watch him please. I'll pay you for today." Katie said stressed then smiled.

"Thanks Emily, keep me updated." Katie said then hung up her phone putting it in her pocket.

"I'm so working out of the office." Katie groaned as Carlos rubbed her shoulders.

"Come on let's get home and when we get home call Emily and tell her that you're turning off your phone brothers orders." Logan said as he put his arm around his younger sister's shoulders.

The five siblings walked out of the mall only to be greeted by

paparazzi yelling and cameras flashing. Carlos grabbed Katie's hand, something that when they were out and the paparazzi came around he would do, he couldn't really help it he was just so used to it.

The five siblings got in the car and started back for the apartment.

~!~

"It's OK, Katie. Turn off your phone for a day or two, you need some time off. Emmett and I will take care of the management. You just go and relax and let those boys take care of you." Emily's voice rang through the other end of the phone.

"Why do you have to agree with them?" Katie asked

"Cause I know they're right. You need time off. You're working to hard." Emily said

"Fine, but if you have any questions you have to home phone number." Katie said

"I'm not going to have any questions." Emily said

"Ugh! I'm addicted to the management." Katie said

"You are, now go have fun." Emily said

"OK, bye, Emily." Katie said hanging up.

"Thank you." James said taking her phone from her.

"Hey give it back!" Katie said reaching for the phone.

"You can have it back when we leave." Kendall said

Katie sighed rolling her eyes.

"Come on, movie night and Chinese food" Carlos said guiding her to the couch making her sit down.

~!~

"I've missed you guys around here, it's to quiet." Katie said as she snuggled into Kendall's side.

"We've missed you too Munchkin." Kendall said

"That's right, Katie Knight of Knight Management also known as Big Time Rush's younger sister, was spotted in the mall in a black dress with her web designer Finn Harries. Rumors have spread saying that the young business woman has been dating the the web designer for some time now, but will the two tie the not only time will tell." The interview said making Katie groan.

"We're not dating!" She said at the TV.

Katie's phone went off and she looked at James who was smirking as he looked at her phone.

"It's your boyfriend." He teases as she snatched the phone away from him answering it.

"Hello?"

"Did you just see what was on the telly?"

"I know! It's insane!"

"Well.. What if we were dating?" Finn asked hesitantly

"What if we where?" Katie asked

"Would you actually date me?" He asked

"If I got the chance.. Yeah I would." Katie said a small smile playing on her lips.

"Would you like to go out on a date tomorrow night?" He asked, Katie nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Sure, I would love too." She said

"OK, see you tomorrow."

The lined ended as Katie handed her phone back to James, she then got up and jumped around, then looked at the boys.

"Well?" The boys asked

"I have a date tomorrow night, with Finn." She said grinning.

~!~

"I didn't really think they would think we were dating." Finn said and Katie nodded agreeing with him.

"But I'm sure now, they will rule out we're dating." Katie said

"Oh of course it's the paparazzi we're talking about." Finn said.

"I'm surprised your phone hasn't gone off." Finn teased making Katie roll her eyes.

"Oh hush." Katie said, Finn leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"My phone is off, Finnegan." She said.

"Oh so we're using full names now, huh Katherine?" He asked smirking.

"Don't call me Katherine." Katie said.

"Don't call me Finnegan." He said smirking.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Katie asked.

"On a date with my boss, yes, very much so." He said nodding.

~!~

"I guess I'll see you back in the office on Monday right?" Finn asked as he walked Katie to her door.

"I should be, if the boys leave." Katie said, Finn chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you'll kick them out sooner or later." Finn said.

"Thanks for a great night Finn." Katie said

"No problem Ms. Knight." Finn said as he kissed her hand looking into her eyes.

"I'll see you Monday." Katie said, Finn nodded then leaned in kissing her softly.

"Goodnight Finn." Katie said once they pulled away.

"Night Katie." He said kissing her cheek then walking away and Katie walked into the apartment.

"You guys kissed!" Carlos said happily as he jumped around.

"No duh, Los." Katie said grinning

"Where are the other boys?" She asked.

"In bed asleep." Carlos said

"How late is it?" Katie asked

"one am." Carlos said

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think it was that late." Katie said

"Tell me about the date." Carlos said

"I'll tell you all in the morning, Night Litos." Katie said as he kissed her forehead then made her way to her room.

~!~

"So how was the date?" James asked as he handed Katie a cup of coffee.

"Amazing, we went bowling and then he took me out to that really fancy restaurant and it was just amazing" Katie said grinning.

"And they kissed." Carlos said.

"He only knows cause he was spying." Katie said as she sipped at her coffee.

"Getting home at 1 am, unappropriated young lady." Carlos said poking her sides.

Logan walked out of his room running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong Logs?" Katie asked

"The hospital needs me, something's going around and staff is short handed." Logan said sadness heavy in his eyes.

Katie hopped off the counter walking over to him.

"It's OK, I know how work can be." Katie said as she hugged him.

"You sure you don't mind?" Logan asked as he looked down at her.

"I'm sure, I can always visit Texas." Katie said grabbing her phone texting the rental car company telling them to send a car to the airport.

"I'm heading home too, the team has a last minute game." Kendall said frowning.

"Like I said I can always come home for a week." Katie said.

"We better get going Ken." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around the younger girl.

"You have to go Log, you're going to miss your flight." Katie said slightly giggling as she watched her three other brothers smile.

"Stop growing up!" Logan said

"Well come visit me more and don't lose contact for 2 years and maybe I will." She mocked.

Logan started poking her in her stomach as she backed herself into the wall.

"Logan no." Katie warned as she giggled trying to get away from him.

"No, neither one of us have punished you in over 2 years, I think you deserve it." Logan said,

"No!" Katie yelled then took off running down the hall.

~!~

"So that only leaves you two." Katie said as she sat herself in between James and Carlos.

"We ain't leaving. We're going to stay here, destroy the apartment while your at work and probably go streaking through the lobby." James said making Katie laugh.

"You destroy my apartment I'm beating your asses." Katie said.

"We do know your weakness." Carlos said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've known that since I was 6." Katie said

"Remember when we first found out you were ticklish?" James asked grinning at the memory.

"How can I not?" Katie asked.

_~Flash Back~_

Katie just got home from Kindergarten seeing the four boys and running up to them.

"What's a tickle monster?" She asked her eyes wide.

"You don't know what a tickle monster is?" Kendall asked wondering how the younger girl didn't know what the made up monster was.

"No, kids at school were talking about it, what is it?" She asked.

This was it, the four boys could finally find out if their younger sister was ticklish or not.

"Well Katie the tickle monster is someone who tickles you." Logan said

"Like Daddy tickles Mommy?" She asked

"No, the tickle monsters are worse." Carlos said

"There's more tickle monsters?" She asked

"Yep, four to be exact." Kendall said

"Who are they?" Katie asked

"Us." James said grinning.

The four boys grabbed her and started tickling her making her burst into laughter.

_~End Of Flash Back~_

Katie shuttered.

"I regret that day so much." Katie mumbled.

"I don't!" Carlos exclaimed grinning.

~!~

Katie woke up yawning and walked out to the living room.

"Looks like we're leaving too, Munchkin." Carlos said, this was Katie's time to frown, it finally sunk in that her boys where leaving her.

"Do you really have to leave?" She asked

"Yeah, we have to." James said as he kissed her head.

"I don't want you to go tho." She said looking down.

"Don't worry, if we have to we will get your butt on a plane and drag you back home." Carlos said as he kissed her cheek.

"Be good and stay out of trouble, OK?" James asked, Katie nodded.

"Love you." The two said union

"Love you too." She said watching them leave.

She plopped on the couch grabbing her phone looking through her emails, text and face book when her phone went off four times letting her know she had twitter mentions.

KendallKnight: Already missing my baby sister KatieAKnight.

JamesDiamond-Knight: Well vacation has come to an end, got to see my manger, going to miss my little sister. KatieAKnight.

LoganMich-Knight: Missing my Baby Knight, wishing we could of stayed longer KatieAKnight.

CarlosGar-Knight: I wish I could pack KatieAKnight and take her back with me but sadly I can't. Going to miss you Kit-Kat.

Katie smiled lightly at the boy's tweets.

KatieAKnight: Wishing I could of kept KendallKnight, LoganMich-Knight, JamesDiamond-Knight and CarlosGar-Knight around longer. But we all have jobs we had to get back too. Missing my boys already.

And by the end of the night #KnightSiblingCuteness was trending world wide.


	85. Baby Girl

**A/N: So I got a request asking to write a one shot about Katie telling the boys she's pregnant with Finn's baby and they're not married so this is what happened and it somehow turned out into a bunch of one shots put into one chapter.. P.S. I was watching Wife Swap/Super Nanny while writing this.**

24 year old Katie Knight looked down at the pregnancy test seeing it was positive.

"Oh my gosh." Katie mumbled as she pressed the button that goes straight to the front desk.

"Emily, send Finn in for me, please."

Moments later her boyfriend of six months walked in.

"What is it love?" He asked, she handed him the pregnancy test and watched him carefully.

Finn's face lit up as he picked Katie up and spinned her around.

"That's amazing Love!" Finn said as he kissed her passionately.

"We have one problem.. How to tell my family." She said nervously.

~!~

Katie sat on the orange couch her phone in her lap and her feet in Finn's lap.

"Kat, it's not going to get done if you just stare at your phone." Finn said a understanding smile on his face.

The couple had already told Finn's parents and his brother which they were happy for the two.

"But what if they just disown me?" Katie asked

Finn looked at her then sat up taking her hands in his.

"Love, you're talking about the boys who practically raised you, they won't disown you. They might be mad but they won't disown you." Finn said, knowing she already had her father disown her when she was younger.

"How about you call your mum first, yeah?" Finn asked as he gently kissed her forehead.

Katie nodded and picked up her phone dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom." Katie said a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Katie what's the matter?" Mama Knight asked

"Um.. I have news for you.." Katie said as Finn grabbed her free hand.

"What is it?"

"Um, mom.. I don't know how to tell you this but.. I'm pregnant." She said

"Oh my gosh! My first grand baby! Have you told the boys yet?" Her mom asked.

"No, I'm about to call them." She said smiling.

"OK, well you have my full support." Her mom said.

"Ok mom, love you bye." Katie said then hung up.

She looked up at Finn and smiled as he pulled her into a kiss.

"One parent down four to go." Finn said making Katie laugh.

"You know I love you right?" Katie asked, Finn nodded has he kissed her nose.

"Of course I do, you know I love you right?" Finn asked as Katie snuggled into his side tucking her feet under her.

"Yeah, come on we got to tell four boys the big news." Katie said

"Now I'm nervous." Finn said.

"Don't worry, two of them are in Florida, one's in Minnesota and then another on is in Texas. The only thing they'll do is yell." Katie said shrugging as she dialed the familiar number of the Florida cop.

"Oh my gosh, you're dialing the cops phone number first.." Finn whined as Katie laughed and kissed his jawline.

"Remember he's the nice on it's Kendall and James you have to worry about." Katie said.

"Hello?"

"Carlos, I got news." She said a grin on her face.

"Hmm?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, please, please, please don't yell or get mad but I'm pregnant." She said

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone.

"Katherine are you joking?" Carlos asked, Katie groaned at the mention of her full first name.

"I'm not joking, Los." She said

Another long pause.

"Finnegan?" Carlos asked knowing he was on speaker.

"Yes, sir?" Finn asked wondering what the hell the fun loving Knight was going to do with him.

Katie nervously bit her lip.

"Congratulations dude.. I'll except it but just get married after the baby is born OK?" Carlos asked

"Don't worry, we're already planning the wedding.." Finn said

"Please, you haven't even proposed yet." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Shush." Finn said.

"OK, Los. You get back to work I got to call the other three." Katie said.

"Good luck with the two oldest." Carlos said then there was the dial tone.

"I seriously I thought he was going to blow up on us." Finn said grinning.

"I know. Finnegan." Katie said grinning, Finn looked at her.

"Well, Katherine." Finn said as he start poking her.

"Finn, stop it." Katie said giggling.

"I have a baby on board Finn." She said which made him stop.

"Call Logan." Finn said as he kissed her cheek then moved his lips to her neck and started to blow on her neck.

"Finn! Stop." She said as she laughed.

Finn found it so enjoyable that he could make Katie smile and laugh like he could.

He stopped and let her call.

"Hey, Logs.. I got news for you doctor." Katie said

"Did you break something?" Logan asked

"No.. I don't know how you're going to take this but.. I'm pregnant." She said

"How did mom take?" Logan asked

"She's happy." Katie said as Finn rubbed her stomach.

"Well all I can say is I'm happy for you too. Just take care of her Finn." Logan said

"I will Logan." Finn said nodding.

"Good, if you have any questions Kates just call me." Logan said

"I will Log, bye." She said then hung up and relaxed back into the couch letting Finn rub her stomach.

"I'm trying to figure out who likes this more, you or the baby." Finn said grinning.

"I like it, it's calming." She said as she searched through her contacts.

"Come on, call the other two." Finn said

Katie tapped on her blood brother's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ken.." Katie said as she nibbled on her thumb nail.

"What's up baby sister?" Kendall asked

"OK, I'm not going to go on and on and on OK.. I'm pregnant." Katie said

There was a short pause.

"So Finn got you pregnant?" Kendall asked

"Yep." Katie said

"All I have to say is he better take care of you and that baby." Kendall said

"I'm sure he will big brother." Katie said a smile on her face.

"I have to go practice is starting." He said

"OK, bye Kendall." She hung up.

"Well that went well." Finn said.

"Last one." Katie said

"If he blows up just say you'll take his contract away." Finn said grinning as he drew random shapes on her stomach.

Katie quickly dialed James' number.

"What's up?" James asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said quickly, as she shut her eyes.

She waited for the brunette boy to reply.

"Congratulations." James said still in shock that his younger sister was pregnant with a baby.

"Are you upset?" Katie asked

"No. No I'm not Munchkin, just in shock.. I didn't think you would start a family so quickly." James said

"Not really my fault on that part but hey, mom's getting her first grand child and you guys get your first niece/nephew." She said

"You have a point." James said and Katie could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll let you go." James said.

"Ok, just don't be mad please.. Just let it sink in and think about it, OK?" Katie asked

"I will, Munchkin. I will." James said and with that the line went dead.

~!~

Katie Knight walked into the apartment, Finn had moved in about a week after she had told her family about the baby since Finn insisted that he moved in to take care of his girlfriend while she was pregnant and the two were planning on getting married once the baby was three months old.

"Finn, I'm home!" Katie called.

"Baby's room!" Finn called back.

Katie dropped her things in the living room and walked back to the room to see not only Finn but her brothers.

"OK, either I'm hallucinating or my four older brothers are here." Katie said as she pulled off her heels.

"We are here, helping putting the baby's room together and oh my gosh you are showing." Logan said walking over to her.

"How is the baby?" Logan asked making Katie roll her eyes.

"Christopher Jasper/ Mackenzie Rose is fine." Katie said

"Christopher Jasper?" Finn asked

"I'm working on it." Katie said

"I like Mackenzie Rose." James said

"Please last week she wanted to name her son The Doctor." Finn said

"Why?" Kendall asked

"I was watching Doctor Who and I thought it would be cute." Katie said smiling.

"No, just no." Logan said

"What about Greyson?" Katie asked

"Spelling?" Finn asked

"G-r-e-y-s-o-n." Katie said

"No." Finn asked

"I want Finn Jr." Finn said

"But what if it's a girl?" Katie asked

"Katherine Jr." Finn said grinning.

"I'm not putting my daughter through that. I had to deal with people calling me Katherine and I'm not putting my daughter through that." Katie said shaking her head.

"How did the baby act today?" Finn asked trying to get off the subject before Katie had one of her mood swings.

"It wouldn't stop kicking, every time the beeping on the phone went off it would kick, like it wanted it off." Katie said

"Probably did, that beeping is annoying." Finn said

"Oh! What about Lanie, or Rebecca or Felicity?" Katie said smiling.

"I like Lanie. I don't know about Rebecca but Felicity is pretty." Finn said

"When are you guys going to get the baby's room done? Cause you never know I could go into labor early then we're screwed." Katie said then walked away.

"I'm making tomato sandwiches!" Katie called from the kitchen.

"So how's moody Katie?" Kendall asked grinning

"Eh... It's OK.. I miss the real Katie but you know, I get it. She's got a baby inside her stomach she's got the weirdest mood swings." Finn said shrugging.

"Yep, the baby doesn't like tomatoes!" Katie called

"Kates, you've never liked tomatoes yourself." Finn called.

"I was craving it.. I can't wait to get this baby out of me and I can actually eat a salad and not want to put ice cream on it." Katie said as she walked by.

"When she's 16 you'll want it back in your stomach." Kendall said as Katie leaned on the door frame.

"And how do you know?" Katie asked

"Cause the day you turned 16 mom was all, 'Why did she have to grow, it was just yesterday she was in my stomach murdering me..'" Kendall said

"Mom never said I murdered her when I was in her stomach." Katie said making her four brothers chuckle.

"Oh you did. Mom said you didn't want to come out, you fought to stay in." Logan said

"She also said when you kicked it was brutal pain." James said.

"And that's how you got the nickname; Little Demon." Carlos said grinning

"For your info, that nickname lasted for a year and it was gone." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Of course." James said

"OK enough of this.. What are we going to have for dinner?" Finn asked as he finished nailing the crib together.

"Chinese." Katie said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah.. Chinese." Katie said nodding as her brothers left the room to go order it.

Katie looked down at her stomach.

"Please don't did what Mommy did.. You already caused me enough pain." Katie said as she rubbed her stomach, she looked up at Finn who was smiling at her.

~!~

Katie sat in the rocking chair of her unborn child that was due anytime now. The couple had found out they were going to be having a little girl and decided that they were going to name her Mackenzie Rose Harries.

"There." Finn said as he hung up the 'e' for Rose.

"It's beautiful Finn." Katie said as she tried to get up, Finn turned around and grabbed her hand helping her up.

Finn had painted his daughter's room a beautiful light purple, Katie made sure it wasn't pink.

Katie searched online for ideas to put her name up and that's when she found the letters in the clear boxes with little flowers as the back ground and Katie feel in love with it and apparently so did Mackenzie from how she was kicking.

"How many times do I have to tell you Love, let me help you up." Finn said making Mackenzie kick.

"She's so going to be a daddy's girl. She kicks every time she hears your voice." Katie said smiling

"That's a good thing." Finn said as he kissed Katie's cheek.

~!~

"Mackenzie, stop kicking. I know you miss Daddy, but that doesn't mean you can try to tear up my insides." Katie said trying to get her unborn child to calm down. Finn had went out to get dinner.

Mackenzie stopped for a just a few seconds then the front door opened.

"I'm home." Finn said

Mackenzie started kicking again.

"See, I told you he would be back." Katie said rubbing her stomach.

"Is she eating you again?" Finn asked his cheeky smirk on his face, Katie rolled her eyes.

"She is." Katie said as Mackenzie kicked..But it wasn't a kick at all.

"Is she kicking?" Finn asked a look of worry on his face since Katie stopped rubbing her stomach and her face paled.

"No.. She's not kicking.. She's coming." Katie said,

Finn smiled as he grabbed everything that they would need then helped Katie up.

"Just stay calm, like Logan said and breath." Finn said calmly as he helped her into the car.

~!~

Mackenzie Rose Harries born 6:15 pm on January 13th weighed 5 pounds 6 ounces.

"Hi, Mackenzie." Katie said as she sat up in her bed, holding the new born.

"Aw." Katie heard making her look up.

"Mom!" She said smiling.

"She's beautiful." Mama Knight said

"I know, she's got Finn's eyes." Katie said as the little baby cooed at the mention of her father.

"She knows her daddy's name." Mama Knight said.

"Where is Finn?" Katie asked

"Out in the lobby with the boys, they've been freaking out since Finn called us saying you where in labor." Mama Knight said

"Want to hold her?" Katie asked, Mama Knight smiled as she took her first grand baby in her arms.

"Hi little Mackenzie, I'm grandma." Mama Knight said smiling as Mackenzie wrapped her little fist around Mama Knight's thumb.

"She's got a grip." Mama Knight said

"I know she got a hold of the nurses hair and wouldn't let go." Katie said grinning.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Mama Knight said looking at her daughter.

"Finn says she's going to have an attitude like me." Katie said rolling her eyes

"She probably will." Mama Knight said.

Mackenzie started to whine.

"You want mommy?" Mama Knight asked.

The mention of her mom's name she stopped.

Mama Knight handed her over to Katie.

"She's going to have your hair." Mama Knight said as she watched the two.

"I hope so." Katie said smiling.

The door opened again and in peered Katie's brothers.

"Can we see our niece yet?" Carlos asked, Katie nodded smiling.

The four boys walked in Finn following behind them.

"I want to see her." Kendall said walked up to the bed sitting next to Katie.

Mackenzie started cooing and all.

"She likes me." Kendall said as he gently picked up he niece and rested her in his arms Mackenzie admittedly snuggling up to Kendall.

"Katie did that when she was first born." Mama Knight said smiling at the sight.

"Can I see my niece now?" James asked getting annoyed about how he didn't hold her yet.

Kendall handed Mackenzie off to him.

"Don't hurt my daughter." Katie warned.

"You don't trust me with my niece?" James asked

"No, I trust the other three but not you." Katie said

James gasped as he looked down at the little baby in his arms.

"I'm going to make you a little diva." James said smiling.

"No you're not, my daughter's going to be a tom boy." Katie said

"I want to hold her." Carlos whined making James roll his eyes.

"Don't start you two, one of you is holding my daughter." Katie said.

James handed Mackenzie over, Mackenzie looked up at Carlos and smiled.

"She smiled at me." Carlos said as he sat down next to Katie on the bed.

"She a really happy baby." Katie said smiling.

"Let me see her." Logan said taking Mackenzie from Carlos.

"What's her name?" Logan asked as he held her.

"Mackenzie Rose Harries." Katie and Finn said unison

"Beautiful." Mama Knight said.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Finny, do you want to help me bath Mackenzie?" Katie asked as she held the 2 month old.

Finn bit his bottom lip, worried.

"Finn you know you can't hold it off forever." Katie said, she knew he was worried he was some how going to break her.

"But she's so fragile." Finn said.

"Finn she's not that fragile, and I'll be right there helping you the whole time." Katie said a small smiling playing on her face.

"The whole time?" Finn asked

"The whole time." Katie repeated.

Finn nodded.

"Hold Kenzie for me?" She asked.

Finn took a shaky breath.

"Finn you held her when she was first born if she didn't break then she's not going to break now." Katie said has she grabbed everything they were going to need.

Finn gently took Mackenzie from her.

"See, she likes it when her daddy holds her." Katie said as Finn smiled at her.

~!~

"So how do we do this?" Finn asked as he watched Katie closely, knowing that once Katie went back to the management he would have to take care of Mackenzie.

"You have to support her neck, that's the first key." Katie said as she showed him.

"OK." Finn said as he watched Katie.

"But since we are just going to sponge bath her today we're just going to lay her on the towel and quickly sponge bath her." Katie said

"So she won't get cold?" Finn asked, Katie nodded smiling.

"See you're learning." Katie said grinning as she quickly sponge bathed her and wrapped her up in a towel.

"I'm going to get her some clothes how about you put some lotion on her and I'll go grab her PJ's." Katie said as Finn nodded as he grabbed the bottle.

Katie got up and walked away.

"Come here, you little Munchkin." Finn said as he picked her up gently and laid her back down in front of him.

Finn rubbed the lotion into his fingertips and started rubbing it into Mackenzie, as Mackenzie started making noise making Finn smile.

"You like that huh?" Finn asked smiling at the little baby.

Katie leaned against the door frame smiling.

Mackenzie grabbed Finn's finger.

"You are so cute you know that?" Finn asked as he rubbed the lotion in more.

Mackenzie kicked as she giggled.

Finn grinned.

"Look's like someone ticklish like their mummy." Finn said smiling.

"That doesn't give you permission to torture her like you torture me." Katie said as she pushed herself off the door frame and walked over sitting down next to him.

"I won't, it's much more fun torturing you." Finn said as she handed him her PJ's.

"She's going to be so pretty when she grows up." Katie said

"And she's not going to date any boys til she's 24." Finn said as he picked her up.

Katie grinned as she shock her head.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Look at you all pretty in your little dress." Kendall said as he held Mackenzie.

"You are going to be great with kids you know that?" Katie asked as the stylist applied the last bit of make up.

"Of course I will, I had to help mom raise you." Kendall said as Mackenzie looked at the flower that was clipped onto his suit.

"And I turned out great didn't I?" Katie said smiling as she watched Mackenzie.

"You did." Kendall said smiling

"Look at you too." Mama Knight said as she walked in.

Mackenzie saw her grandma and held her arms out.

"She wants grandma." Kendall said as he passed Mackenzie off.

"How's Finn holding up?" Katie asked

"He's excited." Mama Knight said as she fixed Mackenzie's head band.

"Mackenzie is so different than you. I put a headband on you, you won't have it." Mama Knight said.

"She put up a fight this morning with it." Katie said

"Where's my other brothers?" Katie asked

"Out there trying to not freak out that their little sister is getting married in less than a hour." Kendall said

"I'm getting married to a good man." Katie said as she took Mackenzie out of her mom's hands she she could fix something on her daughter's dress.

"Who's going to be holding her during the wedding?" Katie asked.

"Either me or grandma." Mama Knight said, Katie nodded.

"Come on, we got to get you two out there." Mama Knight said taking Mackenzie back.

~!~

Katie and Finn sat at the table at the dinner after the wedding, Katie looked down and smiled at the little girl in her arms who was looking around.

Finn looked over at his new wife and his little girl and smiled.

"You know we did make a pretty little girl." Finn said as he sat closer to where Mackenzie cause see him. Mackenzie start cooing, a pacifier in her mouth.

"You are such a daddy's girl." Katie said grinning.

"If I took her away from you she would start whining." Finn said as he pushed some of Katie's hair out of her face knowing it was bothering her.

"She probably would." Katie said

Mackenzie grabbed the bracelet Katie was wearing, the one that her brothers gave her when she was 14, the one that had the charms on it.

"Do you like Mommy's bracelet?" Finn asked smiling, Katie looked down and saw what her daughter had grabbed onto.

"We'll have to get her one when she get's older." Katie said

"We will. Love I think your little tomboy is not going to be a tomboy." Finn said as he moved her necklace so his daughter couldn't grab it.

"I know, she's going to be a girly girl." Katie said.

Mackenzie reached up trying to grab the flowers that was on the table.

"You want to touch everything don't you?" Katie asked as she grabbed one of the baby toys and handed it to her.

Mackenzie looked at the toy cooing.

"I think anything would make this baby happy." Katie said looking up at Finn, Finn pulled her in kissing her gently then pulled away smiling at his new wife.

Mackenzie grabbed her daddy's tie pulling on pretty much choking him.

Katie looked down and laughed as she made Mackenzie let go.

"That was priceless." Katie said grinning.

"I got that on tape!" Katie heard one of her now new relative say which only made her laugh more.

Mackenzie giggled as she saw her Mom laughing.

"Yeah, you made mommy laugh didn't you?" Katie asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Jack, I told you this tie was to tight." Finn said as he loosed it.

"I just kept it tight cause I wanted that to happen or Kates choke you to death." Jack said

"Oh shut up and drink your tea." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Let me see my niece." Carlos said who was sitting next to her.

Katie handed Mackenzie over to him.

"Be careful she might grabbed your tie too." Katie said as she loosed his tie up.

"Maybe she does have some of your meanness in her." Carlos said grinning.

"She knows how to put men in their place." Katie said smiling.

Mackenzie grabbed Carlos tie.

"What is it with you and ties?" Katie asked.

Mackenzie looked up at her as she tugged on her uncles tie.

"Hand her to James but don't loosen up his tie." Katie said grinning.

"Dude, hold Kenz for me for a minute." Carlos said as he handed Mackenzie to him.

"Sure." James said.

Katie looked at her new cousin who had the video camera. She motioned him to film it, he nodded and grinned.

Mackenzie looked up at James as she slowly grabbed his tie, she looked around to see if anyone was watching her then tugged on it, making James choke she let go, laughing and giggling.

"You think that was funny huh?" James asked looking at his niece.

"Dude, you could of told me she was going to pull on my tie, gosh she as got an arm and a grip." James said as he made Mackenzie let go.

"You have a good grip little missy." James said as he held her to where her little feet where standing on his lap, Mackenzie looked at him smiling.

"You are your mother's child." James said, Mackenzie squealed in response.

~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Shh.." Katie said holding 6 month old Mackenzie in her arms, they were finally getting pictures taken of Mackenzie for her 6 month and Mackenzie was not having it, Katie could tell Mackenzie was not happy about being here and Katie really didn't blame her.

"What's wrong with my niece?" Kendall asked as he walked up behind his sister and niece.

"She's not happy." Katie said wiping the tears that were on her daughter's cheeks.

"Let's me see her." Kendall said taking Mackenzie from her.

"Kenzie. Kenzie. Hey, look at Uncle Kendall. You're OK." Kendall said.

"I have no idea what's wrong." Katie said.

Kendall grabbed Katie's hand and put it on Mackenzie's forehead.

"Oh my gosh." Katie said knowing now her daughter was running a fever, taking Mackenzie from him and holding her close.

"I'll call Logan and he'll meet us back at 2J." Kendall said grabbing his phone.

~!~

"There's my little niece, who's not happy at all." Logan said as he took the baby from his sister.

"She's running fever, she keeping food down." Katie said

"She's keeping food down that's a good sign." Logan said as he checked Mackenzie's breathing which only made her madder.

"Shh.." Logan said soothing.

Mackenzie grabbed her ear and Katie noticed this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Katie said, she read about the ear pulling online.

"Move." Katie said, Logan and Kendall moved out of the way.

"She's teething." Katie said smiling as she felt Mackenzie's gums, which of course Mackenzie bit down.

"Ow." Katie said pulling her finger out of her daughter's mouth, then walked to the freezer and grabbed one of the rings then walked back to her daughter and gave it to her.

"You actually looked it up online?" Kendall asked as he picked up Mackenzie holding her.

"I wanted to know." Katie said shrugging.

"She'll start crawling in a few months, but don't push her into crawling, knowing you you'll want her crawling,walking and talking soon but that will make her muscles weak." Logan said.

"I know. Mom gave me that speech a few weeks ago, but the day she turns 8 months I'm going to start teaching her to crawl." Katie said

"Your mommy is going to torture you." Kendall said in a baby voice as he sat on the couch, looking at the little baby.

"I'm not going to torture my child." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"She going to make you work though." Kendall said in a baby voice.

Katie didn't say anything just rolled her eyes.

~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Come on, Kenz." Katie said as sat a few inches away from her daughter who was grabbing the side of the couch.

"Come on Mackenzie you can do it, come to mommy." Katie said as she clapped her hands.

Mackenzie sat down and clapped her hands.

"Don't do that Mackenzie." Katie said sighing.

"Katie are you trying to get Mackenzie to walk again?" Finn asked from their bedroom as he was putting away clothes.

"Finn it's been 14 months." Katie said sighing.

"Love, Logan said that most babies don't start walking until they're well over 14 months old." Finn said a grin on his face.

"But I want my baby to be that determined little baby who will put her cousins to shame." Katie said

"She wasn't like you Kates, you had people around you who were walking around and you where like fu- excuse me, you were like screw this I'm walking." Finn said.

Katie sighed and got up walking into the kitchen going to make her something to drink.

Mackenzie watched her mom walk away and smiled she stood up by herself and started walking to the bedroom.

"Finn! She's walking, she's walking!" Katie said excitedly.

Finn rushed out of the bedroom and at that moment Mackenzie sat down giggling and babbling to her teddy bear.

"Katie she crawled." Finn said.

"No she didn't! She walked! She did I saw her!" Katie said

Finn rolled his eyes and walked back to the bedroom.

Katie sighed and went back to what she was doing, just facing it she was seeing it.

Mackenzie stood up again.

"Dada!" She squealed, Finn poked his head out of the room and his eyes widened.

"Love, turn around very slowly." Finn said.

Katie turned around as Mackenzie sat down.

"She was standing I swear she was." Finn said

"Now you're just playing games with me." Katie said her hands on her hips.

Carlos walked into the apartment and sat down, it was something all the boys did and it surprisingly didn't bother the couple as long as they didn't sneak in between 10 pm and 6 am.

The couple went back to what they were doing and Mackenzie stood up and walked over to her uncle slowly, Finn walked into the room she would sit down fast.

"Did she walk there?" Finn asked, Carlos nodded.

"She walked from the entrance of the hallway to the couch not possible." Katie said shaking her head.

"Katie she's been walking for three weeks now, the guys and I taught her a little game and it looks like she knows that game very well." Carlos said grinning as he picked up his niece and sat her on his lap.

"So you four made me worry my ass off for weeks thinking something was wrong with my child and she's been walking for three weeks now?" Katie asked, Carlos nodded as the other three walked in.

Mackenzie giggled as she got down and started walking.

"You little Munchkin!" Katie said picking her up making her squeal.

"Never listen to your uncles ever, they'll get you in trouble." Katie said then put her down, only to have her walk a few steps then sit down smiling.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"But I want to wear the dress, Mommy!" A four year old Mackenzie said her arms crossed.

"Please, Kenzie. If you wear jeans today I'll let you have some of daddy's mint tea that you love so much." Katie said as she sat in front of her daughter.

Mackenzie looked at Katie with her green gray puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy!" Mackenzie called.

"Coming Mackenzie!" Katie heard Finn run up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Mommy, won't let me wear my pretty dress Uncle James got me." Mackenzie said

Finn sighed.

"Kates, please just let her wear it. Her uncles are coming over today." Finn said watching his daughter turn back to her mom.

"Please Mommy, please." Mackenzie begged.

Katie sighed.

"Fine, but only because your uncles are coming over." Katie said as she slip the purple dress on her daughter.

"Are you happy now?" Katie asked, Mackenzie nodded and hugged her.

"Come on, I still have to get ready." Katie said

~!~

Katie hear her daughter's laughter from the living room.

"She's supposed to be taking a nap." Katie sighed and walked out into the living room.

"Mommy, look Uncle Logie is here!" Mackenzie said giggling as Logan sat her on his shoulders.

The boys had all moved back to LA with Mama Knight since they all wanted to be in Mackenzie's life with out having to travel.

"I see that, did you tell Uncle Logie that you where supposed to be taking a nap?" Katie asked her hands on her hips.

Mackenzie shook her head no as she jutted out her bottom lip.

"You can skip your nap this time Mackenzie Rose but you're going to bed early." Katie said.

"Don't call me Mackenzie Rose." Mackenzie said with her arms crossed.

"Mackenzie." Katie warned.

"Logan, can you watch her while I get caught up on laundry? That's why I put her to bed in the first place." Katie said.

Logan could easily tell that his younger sister was completely stressed.

"Where's Finn?" Logan asked

"At the management with new clients." Katie said.

"And he's making you stay home?" Logan asked as Katie nodded.

"Kit-Kat, you know if need some time to yourself, the guys and I can take Kenzie off your hands for the day." Logan said.

"But she's my child Logan, I don't want to do what our cousin did and just drop my kid off to anyone to watch her." Katie said.

"Kates, it's one day, not a week, you're stressed, Finn's stressed, you guys need some time together.. Call Finn, see if he wants to go out tonight, the guys and I will watch Mackenzie tonight it's no problem at all." Logan said

"You sure?" Katie asked as she picked up her Iphone.

"I'm positive, I'll make sure she eats and she gets to bed on time tonight and you'll have her back by morning." Logan said

Katie smiled and dialed Finn's number.

"Come on Kenz, let's go get your over night bag packed you're staying with your uncles tonight." Logan said.

Katie heard Mackenzie cheer, maybe they did need a night off.

~!~

Katie and Finn sat on the couch cuddling as they watched one of their favorite movies and the one they went to see when they went on their first date, Horrible Bosses.

"You know this is really nice, no baby girl to watch, no fighting for her to go to bed. I mean I do miss her but we needed a night off." Finn said and Katie nodded agreeing with him as she picked up a chocolate strawberry and held it up to Finn's lips for him to take a bite of it, but just as he was about to bite into it Katie moved it and took a bite of it.

"Hey, that was my strawberry." He said

"I believe that was my strawberry Mr. Harries." Katie said

"I believe Mrs. Harries should start running." Finn said as he licked his lips.

"Haha, no." Katie said smirking.

"Fine then." Finn said as he started poking her sides.

"Finn, stop it, stop, Finny please don't. Stop!" Katie said laughing as she tried to get away from him.

"I tried to get you to run but nooo, you wanted to stay right here." Finn said grinning.

Finn stopped and pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest.

"Remember went I first joined the management and Emily was like 'you guys are meant for each other' and we both thought we weren't going to be together?" Finn asked, Katie nodded against his chest.

"Look at us now." Katie said smiling as Finn grabbed her hand.

"Remember on our first date the movie we really wanted to go see was sold out and we were driving to the other movie theater downtown and at the dollar movies in the mall they were playing Horrible Bosses and we found out it was both of our favorite movie?" Finn asked, Katie nodded.

"How could I forget that? We wanted to go see Paranormal Activity, they where sold out and just at the moment it seemed like the date was ruined and boom Horrible Bosses in your face." Katie said making Finn chuckle.

"And then we went to dinner." Finn said as he played with her hair.

"And that food was amazing." Katie said smiling.

"It was at that diner." Finn said remembering it perfectly.

"We need to go back there one day." Katie said their movie totally forgotten.

They sat in comfortable silence til Katie's phone went off.

"Hello?" Katie said answering it.

"Mommy?" She heard the tiny little voice on the other end, Katie admittedly put her phone on speaker.

"What's wrong Mackenzie?" She asked

"I miss you and daddy." The little girl said. That literally broke Katie's heart.

"We miss you to Munchkin." Katie said

"Am I going to see you and Daddy in the mornin'?" She asked

"Yep, early in the morning." Katie said.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Mackenzie asked

"We might if it's not to cold." Katie said as Finn pulled her on his lap.

"Are you having fun with your uncles?" Katie asked.

"Yeah! I got to go swimming the inside pool! And we watched a movie and it was so cool!"

Katie smiled knowing her brothers were taking good care of her little girl.

"Mommy, can I join a pageant? I want to be a princess and beat all those girls and then they will hate me forever cause I beat them." Mackenzie said

"Kenzie is Uncle James letting you watch Toddlers and Tiaras?" Katie asked

"Yeah." Mackenzie said.

"Beat Uncle James up." Katie said

The couple heard Kenzie put the phone down then running.

"Why are you beating me?" James asked

"Mommy told me too." Mackenzie said smiling then ran back to the phone and picked it up.

"I did it mommy!" Mackenzie said.

"Good girl." Katie said smiling.

"Here, Uncle Kenny." Katie heard her daughter then the phone being passed off.

"She was really quiet so I asked her if she wanted to call you and talk to you, she seems happy now." Kendall said

"She's just missing her mommy." Katie heard Logan.

"Get back to your date you two." Kendall said.

"OK, bye." Katie said then hung up and looked at Finn who was silently laughing.

"What?" Katie asked grinning.

"Just her listening to you and she actually beat him up." Finn said as he chuckled.

"She can't actually cause him bodily harm, she's 4 Finn." Katie said smiling.

"She was causing me bodily harm when she was four months old at our wedding." Finn said reminding her.

Katie laughed, "She knows how to put men in there place and to this day she still doesn't like us kissing in front of her." Katie said.

"Well there is no little girl with brown hair and my eyes around here.." Finn said smirking.

Katie raised her eyebrow at him.

"Is Mr. Harries being a little bit cheeky?" Katie asked a small smirk playing on her lips.

Finn licked his lips as he pulled his wife closer to him kissing her.

~!~

Katie felt someone pounce on her making her groan, she opened her eyes to see the full head of curly brown hair and green grey eyes she'd grown to love.

"Mommy!" Mackenzie squealed as she threw her arms around Katie's neck.

"Mackenzie!" Katie said hugging her daughter.

"Look who's finally up." Katie heard Finn say she looked up and into the bathroom door way.

"When did she get here?" Katie asked

"About two hours ago." Finn said.

"And you didn't wake me up." Katie said

"You looked tired." Finn said shrugging.

"She ran in here and woke me up the boys already came here and cooked breakfast for us. I sent them home." Finn said as he watched Mackenzie running out of the room as Katie nodded.

"I'm so tired." Katie said yawning.

"You should be.. With last night and all." Finn said winking at her then walking back into the bathroom.

Katie blushed like mad and hid her face in the comforter.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Katie said

"It's never a bad thing Love." Finn said as he fixed his hair and walked back into the bed room and sat down and Mackenzie ran back in climbing on the bed.

"Where did you go?" Katie asked.

"I had to feed Nemo." Mackenzie said

"Who's Nemo?" Katie asked

"The boys got her a fish who looks like Nemo." Finn said as he leaned back on the head board.

"Did you beg your Uncles?" Katie asked looking at her daughter.

Mackenzie grinned and nodded.

"Ohh." Katie said looking at Finn with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" Mackenzie asked.

"Do you know what happens to little girls who beg?" Finn asked a smirk on his face.

Mackenzie shook her head.

"Come here." Finn said patting the spot between him and Katie.

Mackenzie crawled over and sat between them.

"When little girls like you beg, there's this monster that comes out of no where to get them." Finn said completely serious.

Mackenzie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What is this monster called?" Mackenzie asked.

Finn smirked and looked at Katie who was smiling.

"The tickle monster." Finn said, Mackenzie's eyes widened, being extremely ticklish just like her mother.

"No." Mackenzie said shaking her head.

Finn nodded as he grinned.

"The tickle monster's not real!" Mackenzie said

"How do you know he's not real?" Finn asked

"Cause he's never gotten me before." Mackenzie said with her arms crossed

"Really?" Katie asked, Mackenzie nodded just as Finn grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Daddy!" Mackenzie squealed as she laughed.

"The tickle monster's got you now." Finn said in a monster voice.

"Mommy help!" Mackenzie said as she giggled.

Katie grinned as she grabbed Mackenzie from her husband, sitting Mackenzie in her lap.

Finn looked at the two.

"tickle monster mad." Finn said

"Mackenzie do you know how to stop the tickle monster?" Katie asked looking down at her daughter.

Mackenzie shook her head no.

"You tickle the tickle monster." Katie said as Mackenzie jumped on Finn.

"I'm melting, I'm melting." Finn said then pretended he was dead.

"Bye bye tickle monster." Mackenzie said waving.

Katie smiled.

"Is the tickle monster dead?" Mackenzie asked

"Yep I think you killed him." Katie said.

Mackenzie's jaw dropped.

"Then I killed Daddy too! No! Daddy wake up!" Mackenzie said as she pounded on Finn's chest.

"I'm OK Kenzie." Finn said as he grabbed her hands.

"Daddy! You're alive!" Mackenzie said happily as she hugged him laying on his chest.

"I don't like the tickle monster. He took my daddy away." Mackenzie said.

"Don't worry Kenzie I don't like the tickle monster either." Katie said.

"You got visited by the tickle monster too?" Mackenzie asked.

"Not one Mackenzie four." Katie said as Mackenzie gasped.

"Who where they?" Mackenzie asked.

"Your uncles." Katie said.

"How dare they tickle my mommy, I'm going to beat them up." Mackenzie said making Katie laugh.

"They did as a punishment." Katie said as she laid on her stomach.

"what's that? What's punish.. ment?" Mackenzie asked trying to say the big word.

"Well it's kinda like when daddy and I put you in time out for being bad. That's punishment." Katie said

"Oh.." Mackenzie said

"Come on Kenzie let's go make mummy breakfast." Finn said as looked at Mackenzie as she lifted her head off his chest and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mackenzie Rose Harries, what did I tell you about running down the stairs?" Katie called.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Mackenzie called back.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Mommy, Daddy." The couple heard their daughter say as they made lunch.

"what's wrong Kenzie?" Katie asked capping the marshmallow fluff.

"Nemo's not swimming anymore." Mackenzie said.

The couple looked at each other then back at their daughter.

They both walked to their daugher and Katie picked up Mackenzie and walked to Mackenzie's room to see the fish bowl and Nemo laying on his side. Mackenzie buried her face in Katie's neck.

Finn sighed knowing Mackenzie was probably in pieces.

"I'm sorry Love." Finn said as he rubbed Mackenzie's back.

"Did Nemo go bye bye?" Mackenzie asked.

Katie sighed and nodded.

"Bring him back daddy." Mackenzie said looking at her dad.

"I can't do that love. I know I can fix boo-boos and everything but this is one thing I can't fix. But if you want I'll get you a new fish that's really pretty and will last longer." Finn said

"I want Nemo back." Mackenzie said

"I know Love, I know." Finn said

~!~

"Why do we have to flush him down there?" Mackenzie asked

"So he can be with his other friends." Katie said.

"Do you want to put him in there Kenz?" Finn asked

"Eww, no I'm not touching a dead fishy." Mackenzie said

"OK, Love. I'll do it." Finn said as he put the little fish in the toilet.

"Bye bye Nemo I love you." Mackenzie said that broke Katie's heart even more.

Finn flushed the toilet and Mackenzie watched the fish.

"Come on Love let's go" Finn said picking her up.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Katie and 6 year old Mackenzie sat on the couch watch some TV show.

"Mommy?" Mackenzie asked

"Yes?" Katie asked looking up from some contracts, she had just gone back to the management and she was stocked up with work.

"Where's Grandpa?" She asked

"He's in London with Grandma." Katie said

"Not that Grandpa I mean your daddy." Mackenzie said

Katie gulped, she knew Mackenzie was going to asked about him but not this soon.

"He's up in heaven." Katie said

"What's that?" Mackenzie asked

Katie sighed she was going to have to tell her the truth.

"OK, Kenzie.. My daddy was in the army it's where they go and fight people to save all of us." She said looking at her daughter.

Mackenzie nodded letting her mother continue.

"Well while he was in the army he stepped on something that triggered a bomb to go off." Katie said taking a shaky breath remembering the day she got told about him passing.

"Is it one of those big things that go boom?" Mackenzie asked, Katie nodded.

"And that made Grandpa die?" Mackenzie asked

"Yeah." Katie said quietly.

The two sat in silence for a bit.

"What was Grandpa like?" Mackenzie asked, Katie smiled.

"You want to see him?" Katie asked and Mackenzie nodded.

Katie got up and walked to the hallway closet grabbing the memory box and walked back to the living and put the box on the coffee table and sat on the floor and Mackenzie sat in her lap.

Katie unlatched the box and opened it, the old box hadn't been open since Father's Day, 17 years ago.

Katie pulled the contents out and put on them on the table grabbing the stack of pictures putting them in Mackenzie's lap.

Mackenzie picked them up, looking at them.

"Who's that?" Mackenzie asked pointing at the baby who was being held by a blonde man who looked almost like Kendall.

"That's me." Katie said smiling.

"That's you?" Mackenzie asked shocked.

"Yep. That's me, and that's Grandma and your Uncles." Katie said pointing them out.

"Who's that?" Mackenzie asked pointing to the taller man.

"That's Grandpa." Katie said.

"He looks like Uncle Kendall." Mackenzie said

"He does, doesn't he?" Katie asked smiling.

"What's this mommy?" Mackenzie asked picking up the faded white covered in lace tattered book.

"That my love is Grandma and Grandpa's wedding book." Katie said smiling using the nickname Finn called her.

Mackenzie put it down as she sat down and opened it.

"Grandma looked just like you!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

"You mean I look just like Grandma when she was younger?" Katie asked.

"Yeah!" Mackenzie said as she flipped the page.

"Mommy who's this little boy dancing with Grandma?" Mackenzie asked

"That's Uncle Kendall when he was five." Katie said

"Where where you?" Mackenzie asked.

"I wasn't born yet. I was in Grandma's tummy." Katie said smiling.

"Grandma ate you?! Why would she do that?!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

Katie laughed.

"No Kenz, she didn't eat me. You'll learn about that stuff when you're older." Katie said.

Mackenzie turned that page looking at it.

"Grandpa would of loved you Kenz. He would always tell your Uncles that when they grew he wanted a little granddaughter he could spoil with all his might." Katie said as she tucked a piece of Mackenzie's hair behind her ear.

"I bet he was really nice." Mackenzie said as she climbed back on her mother's lap.

"He was so nice, Kenz. At least as from what I remember. Your Uncles have the most memories." Katie said sighing.

"Why is that?" Mackenzie asked.

"Cause they got 12 years with Grandpa I only got 6, that's 6 more years than me." Katie said as she started braiding Mackenzie hair.

"But you were the baby right? Grandpa was probably with you all the time." Mackenzie said.

Katie laughed humorlessly.

"Oh no Kenz.. nope.. Grandpa was always at work trying to make money for the family.." Katie said.

"Everyone tells me he loved me.. But that I will never know." Katie said sighing.

"Daddy won't turn out like that right mommy?" Mackenzie asked

"Oh no Kenz. Daddy loves you. We both love you." Katie said wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I love you Mommy." Mackenzie said

"I love you too, Kenzie."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Daddy, can we get a birdy?" Kenzie asked as she sat between her parents, on the couch, in 2J.

"Why do you want a bird?" Finn asked looking down at his daughter who was cuddling into his side.

"Cause their pretty." Mackenzie said.

"Are you going to take care of it?" Katie asked, Mackenzie nodded.

"How about, if Daddy and I get you a bird, we'll help you change out the liner and everything, but you have to give it water and it's bird seed. Sound fair?" Katie asked. Mackenzie nodded smiling.

~!~

"Which one do you want Kenz?" Finn asked as he held her showing her all the birds.

"Mommy! They have a purple one!" Kenz said excitedly.

Katie smiled as she looked at the lizards and geckos, she looked up to see her daughter holding a parakeet in her hand.

"Finn.." Katie said smiling.

"Katie, we're not getting a lizard." Finn said as he watched his daughter.

"Please." Katie begged

"No, Mrs. Harries." Finn said as he kissed her nose.

"Daddy, I want this one." Mackenzie said as she held out the bird who was now attached to her.

Finn smiled has he nudged his wife.

Katie looked up and looked at her daughter, she smiled as she took a picture of her daughter and the bird.

~!~

"So what are we naming her?" Katie asked as she put the little purple parakeet in it's cage.

"Amy." Mackenzie said.

"As in?" Katie asked

"Amelia Pond." Mackenzie said smiling.

"I let you watch Doctor Who to much." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"But I love the doctor mommy, and one day he's going to find me and take me traveling." Mackenzie said.

"You know, Mackenzie your daddy is a Time Lord." Katie said smiling as she watched the bird look at it's self in the mirror.

"Daddy's a Time Lord?" Mackenzie squealed, Katie nodded.

"Finn, are you a Time Lord?" Katie asked as her husband walked in the room.

"Of course, I am." Finn said grinned.

"So Daddy's a doctor?" Mackenzie asked

"Sorta." Finn said.

"Only sorta?" Mackenzie said

"I'm more of a designer." Finn said as Amy started making noise.

"It talks." Mackenzie said smiling.

"Of course it talks Kenz." Katie said as she put her hand in the cage.

"I never thought you would be an animal lover." Finn said.

"I was the one bring home stray dogs and cats trying to get mom to let me keep them." Katie said as she pulled the bird out letting it sit on her finger.

"Mommy, Amy likes you." Mackenzie said smiling.

"She does doesn't she?" Katie asked smiling.

~!~

"Mackenzie, put Amy back in her cage, go wash your hands and come down to dinner, your Uncles and Grandma are coming over." Katie called.

"OK, Mom!" A 7 year old Mackenzie called back.

Katie clasped on the couch next to her husband.

"Tired?" Finn asked and Katie nodded.

"With her soccer,T-ball and dance it's a lot of work." Katie said.

"Leave it to our daughter to want to do three kind of sports." Finn said

"It's keeping her busy, she's in touch with her tom-boy self and she get's to be your little ballerina." Katie said as Finn pushed her hair out of her face.

Mackenzie ran down stairs.

"Mackenzie Rose, one day you are going to fall down those stairs." Katie said as her daughter walked in front of her.

"Amy, in her cage?" Katie asked.

"With Rory." Mackenzie said, the couple had somehow adopted their neighbors boy bird, who was a beautiful red color, hence the name Rory for his Roman armor.

"Hands washed?" Katie asked

"Yes ma'am." Mackenzie said

"All dance, soccer and T-ball equipment put in your closet?" Katie asked

"No." Mackenzie said

"Better go do that before your Uncles and your Grandma get here." Katie said then watched her daughter go off to her room.

The oven beeped letting her know dinner was done, Katie got up.

"Love can you please get me my tea from the counter?" Finn asked.

"Only because you said please." Katie said handing him his tea.

"Thank you Love." Finn said.

"Done." Mackenzie said as she slide down the swirly slide.

"Good girl." Katie said.

"Mom, when are we going to put my pageant trophies up?" Mackenzie asked.

"This weekend when Daddy's home and not at work." Katie said.

"Daddy quit working and come home." Mackenzie said making Katie grin.

"Mom when are you and Daddy going to get married?" Mackenzie asked

"We are already married, Kenz. We got married when you were 4 months old." Katie said.

"Why did you wait until I was 4 months old?" Mackenzie asked showing her front tooth missing.

"Cause Kenz, I didn't know I was pregnant with you so when I found out, your daddy over there made a promise to me and you to never leave and that means you're the one who made us get married." Katie said trying to put it as simple as possible.

"You got married because of me, I'm magic." Mackenzie said smiling.

The three heard a knock at the door as Mackenzie ran to get it.

Finn and Katie looked at each other, eyes locking as they smiled at each other. With Mackenzie, them getting married and all. They wouldn't change a thing that's happened to them in the passed 7 years.

**A/N: Bad ending I know. I'm trying to type as much as I can, I have finals this week and next week so I don't have much time for writing, but I'll try to get chapters up when I can. I love you guys!**


	86. Semi Official One Shot Day 2013

"How did you four get me into this?" I asked as I fixed Mackenzie's hair.

"We didn't, she did." Kendall said as he walked by.

"I'm killing James." I groaned.

"Her dress is not right, her hair won't corporate and I swear if this make-up doesn't stay on I'm so done." I said rolling my eyes, I saw Mackenzie stare at me, then look down.

"No, I'm not mad at you Kenzie, I'm just frustrated." I said, Mackenzie hugged me.

Today was Katy Perry's Princess Pageant and somehow James talked me into it.

"Mommy, look." Mackenzie said pointing to the stage where Katy was.

"Yep, there's Katy." I said.

"Turn." I said as Mackenzie turned around and I tightened her dress.

"Mommy am I going up against Emilia?" She asked.

Emilia or Emma is Emily's and Emmett's little girl, the two tide the not a year ago when Emily found out she was pregnant.

"No, Emilia's in the babies group." I said.

"And I'm a big girl!" Mackenzie said.

"Yep. OK Kenzie I'm serious right now, don't go up on the stage and get into your mood where you think you're better than everyone else-"

"But Mommy I am!" She said cutting me off, I glared at her.

"Mackenzie, I did a pageant when I was your age, I won but the only reason why I won cause I beat up the other girls." I said

"So I get to beat up the other girls?" Mackenzie asked

"No." I said.

"So no beating up girls?" She asked

"Yes." I said

"Beat up Uncle Jamie?" She asked

"Yes." I said, I watched her run over to where the boys where sitting and started punching James.

"Why do you keep punching me?" James asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Cause I feel like it." Mackenzie said.

"Yep, she's your daughter." Finn said as he helped me to my feet.

"Kates." Emily said I turned around to see her holding her one year old who seemed to be really upset.

"Aw, come here Emilia." I said holding my arms out for the baby.

I took Emilia from her and started rocking her.

"I don't think she's going to be OK, with all those people out there." Emily said.

"Want my to walk her out there?" I asked

"You would do that?" Emily asked

"Of course, I've walked Mackenzie in pageants I can walk my niece out there for you." I said smiling as Emilia cooed at me.

Emmett took Emilia from me to go get her ready, as I walked back to where the boys, my mom and Finn was.

"So this is what it was like when I was younger." I commented to Mom.

"You were worse." Mom said

"Well what do you think, I was a tom-boy." I said

"Can we have my 4 to 5 year olds." I heard the announcer say.

"OK, Kenzie that's you." I said as she jumped off Finn's lap.

"Remember don't look at us, look at the judges." I reminded her.

"I know, Mom." She said as she walked out to the aisle.

"And smile." I said.

"I know." She said as she started walking away.

"And don't do what I did." I said.

She turned around walked back, staring at me.

"I know!" She said stretching out the 'know'.

"And lose the attitude." I said giving her a stern look.

Mackenzie huffed and walked away.

"You're putting so much stress on her." Kendall said rolling his eyes.

"No! You will go out there and beat that Harries girl!" I heard a mother yell.

"No that's putting to much stress on a daughter." I said

"And good luck trying to beat that Harries girl cause lady, she's better then your little cupcake!" I yelled to that mother, making my brothers laugh.

"You're going over protective on her." Mom said

"Says the mom who yelled at a pageant mom for calling her daughter a tom-boy." I said rolling my eyes.

"That was the only time I got you in a pageant dress." Mom said.

"And the next time you actually her in a dress was prom." Logan said.

"Shut your mouth or I'm going to let Mackenzie beat you." I said

"Mackenzie's five she can't harm anyone." Logan said

"Dude she's been beating up men since she was four months old." James said

"That's the only tom-boy in her." Finn said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Next up we have number 16 Miss. Mackenzie Harries." The announcer said as Mackenzie walked out.

"Judges Kenzie, Judges." I mumbled.

"She's doing great." Carlos said

"Thank you Miss. Mackenzie." The announcer said as Mackenzie walked off stage.

She did good, looked at the judges, smiled and didn't fall. But we still have two more stages left to go.

Mackenzie skipped down the aisle when a girl stopped her.

"You're Mackenzie right?" The girl asked

"Yep." Mackenzie said her arms crossed.

"You're ain't going to win, I'm going to win." The girl said.

I saw Mackenzie's jaw drop.

"I'll have you know, my Mommy was a pageant queen when she was my age and I will win this pageant even if I have to beat you up and drag you through the dirt!" Mackenzie said as Kendall's jaw dropped.

"Where did she learn that saying from?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I said as I covered my mouth.

"Oh yeah? Well my mom was Miss Minnesota!" The girl said.

I saw Mackenzie roll her eyes.

"Please your mom needs to get the crown taken away she looks like a crow!" Mackenzie said.

"Please you're not even famous like my mommy is." The girl said

Mackenzie huffed.

"Oh yeah? Well my uncles are a famous boy band." Mackenzie said. Leave it to Kenzie to bring that one up.

"Yeah sure." The girl said rolling her eyes.

"My mom's a model!" The girl said.

"My Mommy and Daddy own Knight Management that they could kick her right out of the business so fast you're going to wish you would of won this pageant." Mackenzie said, Emily looked at me shocked.

"My mom's a Victoria's Secret model!" The girl spat.

"Oh so that's why your daddy's not around anymore huh?" Mackenzie asked.

OK, I have to stop her before she gets herself in to trouble.

"Mackenzie Rose Harries." I said looking at her.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide then sighed then walked over.

I grinned.

"That's my girl." I said hugging her.

"Way to go Kenzie." Kendall said smiling.

"So I'm not in trouble?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"No, you're not. You were standing up for yourself. Just don't do it again." I said.

Mackenzie smiled.

"Come on we got to go get ready for talent." I said grabbing her talent outfit.

~!~

"She looks so cute." Emily said smiling as she watched Mackenzie practice her cowgirl/princess routine. Her and the rest of them were back in the hotel room getting the two girls ready for the talent part of the pageant.

"Then you're going to rip it off and boom princess." I said as I sat on the floor, in front of Mackenzie.

"But I don't want to tear it.." Mackenzie said looking down.

"I'll fix it later so you can use it to play dress-up with and look, it's supposed to be ripped off." I said.

"Try it." Logan said.

"OK, start my music." Mackenzie said.

"OK, Miss. Bossy." I said grinning as I pointed at Carlos for him to start the music on my phone.

"And now." I said telling Mackenzie to rip it off.

"Perfect. Now let's just hope it goes like that on stage." I said sighing as I reattached the cowgirl suit together.

"And one more thing." I said.

"I have to go win a pageant." Mackenzie said jumping up and down.

"You have to sit still for two seconds so I can fix your hair." I said in the same tone.

"Fine." She said turning around.

I fixed her hair.

"OK, let's go." I said getting up with the help of Kendall.

"Let's go." Mackenzie said running out.

"I'll get her." Carlos said running after her.

"She's fast Los." I said.

"So?" He as asked as he took off out of the room and down the hallway, seconds later we heard Kenzie giggling.

"Let's hope she can keep this attitude.. I hope she does turn into Miss. Priss." I said rolling my eyes as I grabbed the CD and my phone.

"Just wait until she gets the crown." Emily said.

"Let's hope she gets the crown." I mumbled.

~!~

Mackenzie did amazing on her dance routine there was no malfunctions or anything she looked at the judges, smiled and was on time with everything.

"OK, Kenz we got to get you ready for crowning." I said as I grabbed the light blue ball gown.

"I'm going to be Cinderella!" Mackenzie said skipping down the hallway to our hotel room.

"Yep." I said as we opened the door and walked in.

"OK, Kenz, I need make-up, hairspray and your brush." I said

Mackenzie grabbed everything for me.

"OK, let's get you into this dress." I said pushing my hair away from my face.

~!~

"OK Kenz, this crowning you don't have to do anything but stand there." I said as she stood in front of me.

"And beat up other girls." Mackenzie said.

"No don't do that." I said as I put one of her curls behind her ear.

"I'll lose the crown if I do?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you want to win the crown don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Mackenzie said jumping up an down.

"She doesn't have heels on does she?" Kendall asked.

"She said that the heels were to girly so she was wearing her vans." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well you did do that same thing." Logan said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's crowning time for my 4 and 5 year olds." The announcer said

"Go Kenz." I said then she walked away.

"I hope she at least gets a crown." I said.

~!~

"Best personality goes to. Number 16 Ms. Mackenzie." The announcer said

"She would win that." I said.

"Best dress, number 16 Ms. Mackenzie." The announcer said

"OK.." I mumbled.

"I really didn't think she was going to get that one." I said.

"3rd place goes to." The announcer said.

"Oh god." I mumbled as Finn rubbed my shoulder.

"Number 15 Ms. Kayla." The announcer said, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"She's either got 1st or 2nd." I heard my mom say.

"Your first place winner is number 3 Ms. Demi."

I saw Mackenzie face drop.

"And your princess is number 16, Ms. Mackenzie."

I clapped for her, I knew my little girl was broken, main reason why I hated pageants, they broke little girls down to size my their looks.

I got up and walked over to the staged where all the other mom's where.

"Come here, Princess." I said holding my arms out for her.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She said as she fell into my arms.

"Mackenzie Rose, there is no need for you to be sorry." I said.

"But I failed you." She said.

"No you didn't, you made me, daddy, your uncles and grandma proud." I said

"But I didn't win." She said

I sat down next to Finn and he admittedly started to rub her back.

"Mackenzie, pageants aren't for winning, they're here to have fun." I said.

"And you did beat out that girl behind us." Finn reminded her.

"I did?" She exclaimed.

"You did, she didn't even get a crown like you did." I said

Mackenzie smiled at that.

"Come on little Ms. Princess, let's go get something to eat." Carlos said taking her from me.

"Can we go to Outback?" She asked.

"Sounds good with me." I said grabbing the backpack while Finn grabbed the suitcase.

"Kenz, do you want to change out of your dress?" I asked.

"No, mommy. I'm the princess and princesses have to wear dresses." She said.

"Princess wear heels too." I said

"No! No heels!" She said making me grin.

She does have a bit of me in her.


End file.
